It's You
by Fanlady
Summary: Cerita mereka diawali seperti kisah-kisah indah dalam dongeng. Tapi terkadang, dongeng indah sekalipun tak selalu berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'. /BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Suara sorakan dan teriakan terdengar dari lapangan luas berumput hijau itu. Sosok-sosok dari beberapa kalangan usia terlihat tengah berlari menyusuri lapangan, saling hadang dan juga saling mengoper sebuah bola bulat berwarna hitam dan putih. Dua orang yang berjaga di masing-masing ujung lapangan terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh, berjaga-jaga saat bola mulai mendekat dan berusaha mempertahankan gawang yang mereka jaga.

Seorang pemuda, dengan topi berwarna jingga cerah yang dipasang terbalik, berlari menggiring bola dengan bersemangat. Ia berhasil menghindar dari setiap hadangan tim lawan, dan kini tengah mempercepat laju larinya ke arah gawang. Rekan timnya bersorak menyemangati, dan seringai di wajahnya melebar begitu melihat celah dari penjagaan kiper yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi darinya. Ia bersiap menendang bola ke arah gawang, sampai sebuah suara yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya, mengalahkan suara-suara lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menoleh, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan tendangannya. Bola yang baru saja ditendangnya melambung tinggi, bukan ke arah gawang, melainkan ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Alamak!" Boboiboy menepuk kepalanya begitu bola itu sukses menghantam wajah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia buru-buru menghampiri korban hasil tendangan bolanya. "Maaf, Fang! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Fang sarkastis sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena terhantam bola.

Boboiboy hanya cengengesan dan mengambil bola yang tergeletak di sebelah Fang. "Maaf, maaf, habis kau mengagetkanku sih, tiba-tiba memanggil seperti itu," ujarnya. "Lagipula aku tidka menyangka bola itu akan terbang ke arahmu," tambahnya lagi.

Fang memasang ekspresi cemberut sambil meraba wajahnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba menerka sebesar apa kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh Boboiboy di wajah tampannya.

"Pfft, Fang, mukamu merah sekali. Aku heran kenapa hidungmu tidak rusak setelah terhantam bola sekeras itu," kata Gopal, yang baru saja tiba di sebelah Bobobioy. Namun ia buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Boboiboy begitu Fang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanya Boboiboy, memutar-mutar bola di tangannya.

"Yang Mulia Raja mencarimu," kata Fang, akhirnya menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan tak ada kerusakan parah di wajahnya.

"Kakek? Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Entahlah. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," kata Fang. Ia mendekat sedikit ke arah Bobobioy dan melanjutkan ucapannya dnegan berbisik, "Sepertinya kau mau dijodohkan."

"APA?!"

Fang buru-buru menarik kembali kepalanya dan menutupi kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Boboiboy. Gopal yang berdiri di dekat Boboiboy juga ikut kaget mendengar seruan sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Boboiboy segera melemparkan bolanya ke arah Gopal dan berlari pulang ke istana. Meninggalkan teman-temannya di lapangan yang hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya sambil melongo.

"Kita lanjutkan permainannya besok!" seru Boboiboy dari kejauhan. Ia melambai sekilas sebelum menghilang di balik rumah-rumah penduduk yang berjejer rapi.

"Ada apa, Fang? Kenapa Boboiboy kelihatan panik begitu?" tanya Gopal heran.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan lapangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, membuat Gopal memasang wajah kesal sambil memandangi pungung pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Pintu besar dengan berbagai ukiran indah itu menjeblak terbuka, membuat dua orang yang tengah berdiskusi di dalam ruangan tersentak kaget.

"Boboiboy! Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Sudah berapa kali kakek bilang supaya menjaga tata kramamu?" ujar seorang pria tua dengan tubuh sedikit bungkuk sambil menatap cucunya dnegan ekpresi mencela.

Boboiboy membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari.

"Fang bilang kakek mau menjodohkanku. Apa itu benar?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Sang kakek, masih mengernyit memandang cucu semata wayangnya, mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar," ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku harus dijodohkan seperti ini?" protes Boboiboy dengan tampang putus asa.

"Itu memang sudah keharusan, pangeran," ujar seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah raja. Mata birunya menatap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi datar. "Karena anda sebentar lagi akan dinobatkan sebagai raja, maka anda harus memiliki seorang pendamping, seorang istri."

"Tapi Ochobot ..." Boboiboy kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang penasihat kepercayaan kakeknya. "Aku masih 19 tahun, masa aku harus menikah?"

"Ayahmu dulu juga menikah dengan ibumu saat masih seusia dirimu," kata sang kakek.

"Tapi ..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak protes, Boboiboy. Semuanya sudah diatur, kau tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini," sang raja berkata tegas dengan nada final, membuat Boboiboy tak mampu lagi meneruskan protesnya.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Boboiboy, akhirnya pasrah. "Kapan perjodohannya akan dilakukan?"

"Seminggu lagi."

"APA?! Tapi penobatanku kan masih beberapa bulan lagi? Kenapa aku harus menikah secepat itu?" Lagi-lagi sang putra mahkota melayangkan protesnya.

"Itu cuma pertemuan untuk membicarakan masalah ini lebih jauh, kau tidak akan langsung menikah hari itu juga," jelas sang raja. "Saat itu kau akan bisa bertemu dengan calon pengantinmu dan kita akan menentukan tanggal pernikahannya setelah berdiskusi dengan mereka. Mungkin pernikahannya akan diadakan beberapa hari sebelum kau dinobatkan sebagai raja."

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa nasibnya jadi sesial ini sih? Pertama orang tuany ameninggal karena kecelakaan, dan ia segera ditunjuk untuk menggantikan sang ayah sebagai raja kerajaan Scelerisque. Walaupun kakaknya, yang kini kembali bertindak sebagai raja untuk sementara waktu, menuda hari penobatannya sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh, tapi tetap saja Boboiboy merasa ia masih terlalu muda untuk posisi ini. Dan sekarang ia akan dipaksa menikah, dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan sebagai anggota kerajaan sih? Seandainya saja ia hanya seorang rakyat biasa, pasti saat ini ia bisa bersenang-sennag bermain bola bersama teman-temannya.

"Yah, terserah kakek saja. Aku tau kakek memikirkan yang terbaik untukku," ujar Boboiboy pasrah, walau dalam hatinya ia masih terus menggerutu.

Ia kemudian mendongak, kedua bola matanya yang sewarna karamel menatap sang kakek dan juga penasihatnya yang terpercaya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan jadi calon pengantinku?"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, OOC, typo(s)

Ini fanfic bertema kerajaan pertama yang kubuat, jadi er—maklumi aja kalo rada aneh(?)

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki bergema di lorong yang sepi. Gadis dengan rambut terkuncir dua berlarian sepanjang koridor, sesekali melongok ke ruangan yang dilewatinya, tapi tetap tak berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Kaki-kakinya akhirnya membawanya ke halaman yang luas dengan pilar-pilar tinggi dan juga air mancur di bagian tengahnya.

Sepasang mata safir bergerak menyusuri halaman, berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis yang dicarinya..

Gadis berkamacata itu berdecak pelan. Ia berlari menuruni tangga pualam dan bergerak ke arah lapangan luas di bagian kiri istana. Para pengawal terlihat tengah berlatih dengan pedang mereka, beberapa terlihat tengah berduel, sementara yang lain asyik mengayun-ayunkan pedang mereka ke udara kosong. Tapi tetap saja, tak tampak kehadiran seorang perempuan pun di antara mereka.

 _Aneh, seharusnya dia ada di sini_ , batin Ying, si gadis berkuncir dua.

"Iwan, kau melihat Yaya?" tanya Ying, menghampiri salah seorang pengawal muda yang tengah beristirahat.

"Tuan Putri Yaya? Kalau tidak salah dia ada di tempat latihan memanah," sahut Iwan sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Oke, terima kasih Iwan!" Ying pun melanjutkan langkahnya melewati beberapa pengawal yang tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tanah lapang dengan banyak papan target diletakkan di sekitarnya.

Ying mendesah lega begitu melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri seorang diri, dengan busur yang tertarik bersikap melontarkan panah ke arah papan terget. "Yaya!" panggilnya.

Gadis bergaun merah muda itu berbalik cepat sekali, dengan busur masih siaga di tangannya. Ying berhasil menghindar tepat waktu saat sebuah panah melesat ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru menunduk dan panah itu menancap di batang pohon di belakanganya.

"Astaga, Ying!" seru Yaya. Ia berlari panik menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu dengan wajah panik. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ying melirik anak panah yang tertancap di belakangnya sambil mengurut dada, bersyukur panah itu tidak menembus kepalanya.

"Yaya, lain kali kalau mau membunuhku bilang-bilang dulu. Mungkin kita bisa berduel dengan adil, jangan tiba-tiba menyerangku seperti ini," kata Ying sambil berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu oleh Yaya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Ying. Panah itu melesat begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Kau tau aku masih belum ahli soal panahan," kata Yaya, masih merasa bersalah setengah mati.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," kata Ying. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, sebelum menatap kedua mata cokelat Yaya yang memancarkan sorot cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Yaya, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit kaget," kata Ying lagi, mencoba menenagkan Yaya. "Lagipula ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Raja menyuruhmu untuk segera menemuinya."

"Ayahanda memanggilku? Memangnya ada apa? Aku sudah blang pada ayah aku akan berlatih seharian ini," kata Yaya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu," jawab Ying seadanya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Sambil masih menyandang busur di bahunya, Yaya pun melangkah meninggalkan Ying dan berlari ke arah istana.

.

.

.

Yaya megetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya beberapa kali, dan menunggu sahutan dari dalam sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi di atasnya. Kedua iris cokelatnya melirik sekilas ke arah seorang pria yang kelihatannya tengah berbicara dengan sang ayah, sebelum berdeham pelan.

"Ayahanda memanggilku?" ujarnya sambil melangkah mendekati meja kerja sang ayah.

"Oh, Yaya. Duduklah di sini, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan," kata sang raja sambil tersenyum ke arah putrinya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi kepada pria berambut hijau di sebelahnya, sebelum menyuruhnya pergi. Laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat ke arah sang raja, dan juga kepada Yaya, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Yaya duduk di kursi di depan ayahnya dan menatap sang ayah penuh tanya.

"Ada apa ayahanda?" tanya Yaya ingin tahu.

"Begini, Yaya," sang raja menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja dan menatap kedua mata putri semata wayangnya. "Kau tau kerajaan Scelerisque, kan?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kerajaan tetangga kita, kan? Kerajaan yang sudah berabad-abad bermusuhan dengan kerajaan kita?" ujarnya.

"Ya, Scelerisque, kerajaan tetangga, sekaligus kerajaan yang menjadi musuh kita," kata raja Yah, sedikit mendesah.

"Ada apa dengan kerajaan Scelerisque? Apa mereka akhirnya menyatakan perang terbuka dengan kerajaan kita?" tanya Yaya was-was. Kalau ada satu hal yang ditakutinya, itu adalah perang. Yaya tidak suka melihat orang-orang saling melukai dan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Bukan, bukan begitu," kata sang ayah sambil menggeleng. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Justru sebaliknya. Kerajaan kita dan kerajaan Scelerisque sudah sepakat untuk berdamai."

"Yang benar?" Kedua mata Yaya kini berbinar senang.

Sang ayah mengangguk, ikut tersenyum bersama putrinya.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama saling bermusuhan. Sudah saatnya menyingkirkan dendam masa lalu dan kembali berjabat tangan, kan? Lagipula kita juga tetangga."

"Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya!" ujar Yaya, tersenyum gembira.

"Ayah juga senang," ujar sang raja, menatap putrinya dengan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak. "Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ayah sampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu, ayahanda?"

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kerajaan kita benar-benar sudah berdamai dan bersatu, maka kedua kerajaan sepakat untuk menikahkan kedua pewaris utama kerajaan."

Senyum Yaya memudar dengan cepat. Ia kini memandang ayahnya dengan ekspresi _horror_.

"Kau akan segera menikah, dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Scelerisque."

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah cepat penuh kegusaran diiringi suara gerutuan meningkahi kicauan burung-burung yang beterbangan di pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rimbun di halaman. Gadis dengan rambut berkuncir dua berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat gusar.

"Menikah! Yang benar saja! Aku masih 19 tahun, Ying. Aku seharusnya menggunakan masa mudaku untuk berlatih dan juga bersenang-senang! Saat umurku 30 nanti barulah aku akan menikah dan meghabiskan hidupku dengan mengurusi suamiku sampai tua. Tapi kenapa aku harus menikah sekarang?" gerutu Yaya terus-menerus. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah, tapi Yaya masih terus mengulangi keluhan yang sama kepada satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkannya, Ying.

"Kalau aku menikah sekarang, berarti aku harus terkurung di istana selamanya! Aku harus duduk manis di sebelah suamiku dan menyuapinya makanan. Aku tidak akan bisa berlatih dan ikut bertempur di medan perang lagi!"

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Walau pun kau tidak menikah, raja tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut berperang. Lagi pula, bukankah kau benci perang?" ujar Ying.

"Ya, aku memang membencinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan duduk diam dan melihat saja saat semua orang bertempur untuk melindungi kerajaan ini! Aku putri mahkota kerajaan Gaileta, maka aku juga berkewajiban untuk melindungi kerajaan ini."

"Mungkin dengan menikah kau juga bisa ikut melindungi kerajaan, Yaya. Bukankah tujuan pernikahan ini untuk mencegah peperangan antara kerjaaan Gaileta dan kerajaan Scelerisque?"

"Tapi kenapa harus kau yang dikorbankan? Kenapa tidak Totoitoy? Dia juga bisa jadi pewaris kerajaan, kan?"

"Kerajaan Scelerisque hanya memiliki seorang pewaris, sang putra mahkota, mana mugkin Totoitoy dinikahkan dengan seorang pangeran? Kau mau adikmu jadi homo?"

Yaya mengerang kesal, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sambil meratap.

"Tenanglah, Yaya. Pernikahan tidak seburuk itu, kok," hibur Ying. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya penuh simpati.

Baru saja Ying hendak duduk di sebelahnya, Yaya tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menyeberangi halaman dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yaya, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ying, berlari menyusul Yaya.

"Aku mau ke hutan. Aku perlu menenangkan diri sebentar," jawab Yaya singkat. Ia melangkah ke arah istal kuda untuk mengambil kudanya.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Ying.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sendirian dulu," kata Yaya. Ia menghampiri kuda putih miliknya dan mengelus surai keemasan kuda itu dengan lembut.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ying.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang saja kau tidak tau," kata Yaya sebelum melompat ke balik punggung kudanya.

Ying mengangguk. Ia melambai ke arah Yaya sambil memandangi kepergian gadis itu dengan prihatin.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan dan membelai pipi Yaya lembut. Gadis itu menurunkan tudung jubahnya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Aroma pohon-pohon dan juga rumput menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya, membuat pikirannya yang sedang kalut kembali tenang. Hutan selalu menjadi obat yang ampuh untuk mengusir semua kegelisahan Yaya. Ia menyukai hutan lebih dari tempat apa pun di dunia ini.

Yaya memelankan laju kudanya, dan menikmati aroma bunga-bunga musim semi yang baru saja bermekaran. Gaun dan jubahnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin, namun Yaya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk memandangi langit biru yang terlihat di sela-sela daun-daun pepohonan yang rimbun.

Gadis itu baru saja berpikir untuk mampir ke sungai, sekedar untuk menyegarkan diri, saat ia mendengar sebuah erangan kecil. Yaya buru-buru menarik tali kekang kudanya dan membawanya mencari asal suara. Kedua iris karamelnya membelalak begitu menemukan seekor anak rusa tengah terbaring di bawah sebuah pohon, dengan kaki terjebak perangkap.

Dengan segera, Yaya melompat turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri si anak rusa.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu?" ucap Yaya sambil berusaha membebaskan rusa kecil itu.

Ia menarik tali-tali yang mengikat kaki rusa itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak semakin menyakiti hewan malang itu. Setelah terlepas dari jerat yang memerangkapnya, Yaya melihat bahwa kaki rusa itu juga terluka cukup parah. Rusa kecil itu mengerang pelan, membuat Yaya merasa kasihan.

"Jangan khawatir, rusa kecil, aku akan menyembuhkanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Yaya kemudian mulai mengalunkan nada-nada lembut dari kedua bibirnya. Ia membelai pelan kaki si rusa yang terluka, seolah tengah mengoleskan obat tak kasat mata. Saat lagunya berakhir, luka di kaki anak rusa itu telah sepenuhnya sembuh. Dan kini ia bisa berdiri lagi dengan keempat kakinya.

Anak rusa itu mendekatkan hidungnya ke pipi Yaya dan menggosokkannya perlahan, membuat Yaya sedikit kegelian. "Sama-sama, rusa kecil," ucap Yaya sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berkeresak di dekat mereka, membuat Yaya dan anak rusa itu tersentak. Yaya buru-buru menyuruh rusa itu pergi, takut orang yang menyiapkan perangkap itu kembali untuk menangkap si anak rusa.

"Pergilah, rusa kecil. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini," bisik Yaya sambil menepuk pelan punggung rusa itu. Seolah mengerti perkataan Yaya, anak rusa itu pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Yaya dan kuda putihnya.

Terdengar kembali suara gemerisik, kali ini ditambah suara langkah-langkah kaki berat. Yaya segera menyiagakan busurnya yang masih ia sandang di bahunya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke balik pepohonan dari mana suara itu berasal.

Seorang pemuda muncul, sambil menarik seekor kuda bersurai cokelat kehitaman. Ia memandang Yaya dan juga busur di tangannya, dan buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Whoa, kau tidak bermaksud memanahku, kan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekat dengan hati-hati. Namun saat Yaya merenggangkan busurnya, ia buru-buru berhenti melangkah.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yaya waspada.

"Aku? Aku seorang pemburu. Tadinya aku membuat sebuah perangkap di sini, kupikir aku berhasil menangkap sesuatu. Tapi kelihtannya tidak, ya?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menatap miris perangkap kosong di dekat kaki Yaya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menjebak rusa kecil itu?" tanya Yaya marah, semakin menyiagakan busurnya, bersiap memanah.

"Eh? Ada anak rusa yang kena perangkap?"

"Ya! Perangkapmu telah melukai mahkluk malang itu! Syukurlah aku menemukannya tepat waktu dan berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"Ya ampun, kau melepaskan rusa itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan buruanku?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Memangnya kau punya izin untuk berburu di sini?"

"Apa aku perlu izin untuk berburu di hutan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Hutan ini adalah wilayah kerajaan Gaileta. Kau harus memiliki izin jika ingin berburu di sini."

"Tunggu. Kau bilang apa tadi? Kerajaan Gaileta?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yaya tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tidak mungkin tidak pernah mendengarnya, kan?" tanya Yaya, memandang sinis pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku tau kerajaan Gaileta," kata pemuda itu tak sabaran. "Jadi maksudmu aku sekarang ada di kerajaan Gaileta?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia akhirnya menurunkan busurnya setelah yakin pemud aitu tidak akan menyerangnya. Kemudian ia hanya berdiri diam menatap laki-laki yang kini tengah mengumpat pelan ke pohon di sebelahnya.

"Sial, aku pasti tersesat lagi," keluh pemuda itu.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Yaya, kini mulai sedikit bersimpati pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya ragu. "Aku baru saja selesai berburu bersama teman-temanku dan aku terpisah dari mereka saat perjalanan pulang. Tapi daya ingatku sedikit buruk jadi ... kelihatannya aku salah mengambil jalan dan malah tersesat sejauh ini."

"Darimana asalmu?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku dari kerajaan Scelerisque."

"Scelerisque?" ulang Yaya, sedikit kaget. Itu kerajaan yang bertetangga dengan kerajaannya. Kerajaan yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan sang ayah di istana tadi.

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak … Hanya saja aku belum pernah melihat orang dari kerajaan Scelerisque di sini sebelumnya, di Gaileta."

"Yah, mungkin karena kerajaan kita bermusuhan."

"Tapi kita sudah berdamai, kan?" kata Yaya, sedikit masam. Ya, kerajaan mereka sudah berdamai, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai putri mahkota.

"Begitulah yang kudengar."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, mencoba menilai diri masing-masing.

 _Kelihatannya dia bukan orang jahat_ , pikir Yaya. _Dari cara berpakaiannya, sepertinya dia bukan rakyat biasa. Mungkin dari kalangan bangsawan?_

"Jadi, nona cantik," Yaya mendelik saat laki-laki itu memanggilnya 'nona cantik'. "Apa kau bisa menunjukkanku ke arah mana kerajaan Scelerisque?"

"Ke arah sana," kata Yaya menunjuk ke sisi kirinya. "Kau tinggal menyusuri hutan ini terus ke timur dan kau akan menemukan kerajaan Scelerisque di sana."

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," kata pemuda itu. Ia membungkuk ke arah Yaya, dan gadis itu juga balas membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Kuharap kau bisa pulang ke kerajaannmu dengan selamat," kata Yaya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya aku juga berharap begitu," balas pemuda itu, sedikit meringis. "Mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak tersesat lagi, dan nyasar ke kerajaan lain lagi."

Yaya tertawa kecil. Kudanya meringkik di sebelahnya dan Yaya mengelus surai emas kuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf soal rusa tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud ..." Laki-laki itu kembali menggaruk pipinya, bingung harus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, kuharap lain kali kau tidak akan melukai hewan-hewan tak berdosa lagi," kata Yaya.

"Yah, aku seorang pemburu, jadi mungkin permintaan itu sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi aku akan berusaha supaya tidak berburu di wilayah kerajaan ini lagi," janjinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yaya akhirnya mengangguk. Ia terus memandangi pemuda itu saat sang pemuda menghampiri kudanya dan melompat naik ke balik punggungnya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap juga begitu," balas Yaya, ikut tersenyum.

Sang pemuda menarik tali kekang kudanya dan menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Yaya.

"Namaku Boboiboy. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup pelan, membuat kerudung merah muda yang dipakai Yaya berkibar, dan juga menerbangkan helai hitam rambut si pemuda.

"Namaku Yaya."

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Akhirnya memberanikan diri (?) nulis ff dengan setting kerajaan. Mudah-mudahan nggak gagal-gagal amat, ya u.u

Karena ini pertama kali, mungkin ada yang mau ngasih kritik atau saran? Silakan aja mampir ke kotak review ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2~~

p.s. ngomong-ngomong, ada yang penasaran sama arti dua nama kerajaan itu? /ga/ Er, jadi Scelerisque itu artinya cokelat (soalnya Tok Aba kan jualan cokelat xD) dan Gaileta artinya biskuit xD /ditabok


	2. Chapter 2

Aku nggak nyangka banyak banget yang review di chapter pertama kemarin, aku jadi terharu :''

Habis kau nggak terlalu yakin sama cerita ini. Tapi karena kalian semua baik banget mau baca cerita aku, aku bakal berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bikin cerita yang bagus x')

Jadi, ini dia chapter 2 nya! Selamat membaca ^^

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, All Human!Boboiboy charas, OOC, ranjau typos everywhere.

* * *

Boboiboy tengah duduk di tepi sungai dan membasuh mukanya dengan air yang dingin, saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda dari balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat kedua sahabatnya muncul, masing-masing menunggangi seekor kuda berwarna hitam.

"Boboiboy!"

"Pangeran!"

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan juga muncul di belakang Fang dan Gopal, semuanya terlihat lega saat melihat Boboiboy.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Aku capek mencari kalian ke mana-mana," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

Sebuah pukulan dihadiahkan oleh Fang ke kepala Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Dari mana saja kau? Kami panik setengah mati mencarimu," kata Fang kesal.

"Benar, Boboiboy. Kami hampir saja memanggil pasukan bantuan untuk membantu mencarimu," sambung Gopal. Ia terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi selebihnya ia terlihat lega, sama seperti yang lain.

"Pasukan bantuan? Kalian berlebihan sekali. Aku cuma tersesat, salah mengambil jalan, seperti biasa," ujar Boboiboy, kembali memperlihatkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Makanya lain kali jangan melamun kalau sedang di hutan, kau bisa tersesat entah ke mana. Untunglah kami bisa cepat menemukanmu. Baginda Raja pasti akan membunuh kami semua kalau kau sampai menghilang lagi seperti waktu itu," ujar Fang panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Puas?" kata Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut. Ia mengambil kembali sepatunya yang ia letakkan di pinggir sungai dan memakainya. "Nah, hari sudah sore. Ayo kita segera kembali ke istana sebelum malam turun," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kita masih cukup jauh dari kerajaan. Mungkin besok pagi kita baru bisa sampai ke istana," kata Fang sambil menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga di atasnya.

"Eeeh? Masih sejauh itu? Tapi aku sudah capek, aku mau tidur di tempat tidurku," keluh Boboiboy.

"Salahmu sendiri tersesat sampai sejauh ini. Padahal seharusnya kita bisa kembali ke kerajaan malam ini," kata Fang sambil mendelik ke arah sang pangeran.

"Kau tersesat sampai ke mana sih, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Aku tersesat ke hutan kerajaan Gaileta."

"APA? Gaileta?" seru Fang dan Gopal bersamaan. Para pengawal di belakang mereka juga terlihat kaget.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy? Kau tidak terluka, kan? Apa kau bertemu seseorang di sana? Apa mereka menyiksamu?" tanya Gopal cemas. Ia mulai memeriksa Boboiboy, memastikan apakah ada sediikit saja luka di tubuh sang pewaris takhta Scelerisque. Karena kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy, merekalah sebagai pengawalnya yang akan terkena amukan sang raja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," kat Boboiboy. "Tapi, aku memang bertemu seseorang di sana."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Apa ia melukaimu? Ya ampun, Boboiboy, kau seharusnya tidak pergi ke sana! Gaileta itu berbahaya!" seru Gopal panik.

"Gaileta tidak berbahaya, Gopal. Orang-orang menyebarkan rumor cuma karena kerajaan kita bermusuhan dengan mereka. Lagipula kita sudah berdamai dengan mereka, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bahwa mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Cerita-cerita yang kudengar saat kecil …"

"Itu cuma bualan, Gopal. Jangan terlalu dipercayai."

"Sudahlah, kita harus bergegas kalau tidak kita benar-benar akan terlambat kembali ke istana," sela Fang.

"Kau benar," Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan menaikkannya kembali ke kuda. "Tidak ada yang hilang lagi, kan? Semuanya lengkap?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan satu persatu pengawal yang mengelilinginya.

"Cuma kau sendiri yang hilang, dan syukurlah sekarang sudah ketemu. Ayo kita kembali." Fang baru saja hendak melangkah kembali ke kudanya saat ia melihat Boboiboy memungut sesuatu dari atas rumput yang basah di tepi sungai.

"Itu apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal, mengutarakan apa yang ada di benak Fang. Ia menunjuk seikat bunga yang digenggam Boboiboy. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat masih segar dan baru saja dipetik.

"Oh, ini? Aku memetiknya di hutan Gaileta," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum cerah. "Lihat, bunganya cantik, kan? Warna merah muda yang memikat, membuat matamu tak inigin berpaling darinya," kata Boboiboy sambil menatap bunga itu dengan sorot penuh damba.

Fang dan Gopal benar-benar terlihat ngeri sekarang. Mereka mengawasi Boboiboy saat pemuda itu berjalan kembali ke kudanya dan mulai memacunya dengan santai.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke istana dan membawanya ke tabib Fang. Kurasa dia diguna-guna atau apa. Kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya tadi?" bisk Gopal saat mereka berjalan kembali ke kuda mereka.

"Ya, menjijikkan sekali. Mungkin dia kerasukan roh hutan atau semacamnya," balas Fang sambil mengerutkan kening ke arah Boboiboy yang telah berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka.

"Gawat!" bisik Gopal panik. "Apa menurutmu di sekitar sini ada tabib? Kita harus segera mengeluarkan roh itu dari Boboiboy, sebelum ia semakin dirasuki. Kudengar roh hutan kadang juga suka mengambil jiwa orang yang dirasukinya."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng, Gopal. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Sekarang ini mana ada yang namanya roh hutan," gumamnya.

"Ada, kok. Ayahku pernah berserita kalau ia perna bertemu salah satunya," kata Gopal keras kepala.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," kata Fang malas.

Keduanya kemudian memacu kuda mereka mengikuti rombongan yang telah berjalan lebih dulu memasuki hutan yang perlahan menggelap.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Scelerisque terlihat sibuk sekali beberapa hari belakangan. Rakyat sibuk memasang umbul-umbul di depan rumah mereka dan juga di pasar. Jalanan yang biasanya terlihat semrawut, kini sudah dibersihkan dan terlihat indah dengan banyaknya bendera kerajaan yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di beberapa tempat juga dihias sedemikian rupa dengan lampu berwarna-warni, semuanya untuk menyambut tamu mereka yang akan tiba dalam dua hari lagi.

Istana tentu saja lebih sibuk dari semua tempat di kerajaan itu. Para pelayan sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut istana sampai mengilap. Spanduk besar dengan lambang kerajaan diletakkan di balkon depan istana.

Sementara itu, sang pangeran kerajaan Scelerisque tengah menahan kantuknya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang penasehat kerajaan—sekaligus tutornya— tentang berbagai strategi dalam perang. Sebagai calon penerus takhta, sudah kewajibannya untuk mempelajari cara mengatur pemerintahan kerajaannya dengan benar, termasuk berbagai strategi perang yang saat ini tengah susah payah diingatnya.

Ochobot —sang penasihat terpercaya raja— yang umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari sang pangeran, tetap meneruskan pelajarannya walau ia tahu pangeran di hadapannya sudah bosan setengah mati mendengar semua penjelasannya.

"Ochobot," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya, setelah dua jam penuh berdiam diri membiarkan kupingnya panas mendengar semua tuturan sang tutor.

"Ya? Ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, pangeran?" ujar Ochobot, menatap Boboiboy dengan kedua mata biru cerahnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menikah?"

Ochobot menghela nafas. Ini sudah ke-sekian kalinya sang pangeran muda menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ya, pangeran," ucap Ochobot lelah. "Seperti yang telah berulang kali saya jelaskan, sebagai calon raja yang akan memerintah negeri ini, anda harus memiliki seorang pendamping, seorang ratu yang akan mendampingi anda saat menjalankan pemerintahan."

"Kalau begitu, aku ubah pertanyaanku. Apakah aku harus menikah ... dengan seorang putri?"

"Maksud anda?'

"Maksudku, aku memang harus memiliki seorang ratu untuk mendampingiku, kan? Tapi ratu itu bisa siapa saja, kan? Tak perlu seorang tuan putri dari kerajaan lain. Banyak gadis lain yang bisa jadi calon ratuku."

"Anda seorang pangeran. Tentu saja anda harus menikahi seorang putri, atau setidaknya seorang gadis dari kalangan bangsawan untuk menjaga martabat anda sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku menolak? Bagaimana kalau aku bersikeras ingin menikah dengan gadis lain, dengan gadis biasa?"

"Yah, anda mungkin bisa saja melakukan itu, pangeran, jika situasinya tidak seperti ini."

"Situasi seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kerajaan Scelerisque sudah membuat perjanjian dengan kerajaan Gaileta untuk menikahkan penerus kedua kerajaan. Dan jika anda menentangnya, maka kemungkinan besar akan timbul pernag. Apalagi kedua kerajaan ini memang sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Penolakan anda hanya akan berakibat buruk pada kerajaan ini."

Boboiboy akhirnya bungkam mendengar kata-kata —yang lebih tepat disebut ancaman— dari Ochobot. Melihat sang pangeran yang kini terdiam, Ochobot mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil kembali bukunya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan membukanya, mencari halaman terakhir yang telah diajarkannya pada sang pangeran.

"Anda pasti merasa tidak adil dengan semua ini," ujar Ochobot dari balik bukunya. "Tapi itu sudah kewajiban anda sebagai penerus kerajaan ini, pangeran. Ingatlah itu."

.

.

.

Boboiboy duduk seorang diri di balkon kamarnya, mengawasi para pekerja yang masih sibuk menghias kastil.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba, hari para rombongan dari kerajaan Gaileta akan datang berkunjung ke Scelerisque. Ini kunjungan pertama mereka sejak —entahlah, mungkin sekian abad yang lalu? Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ratusan tahun, kedua kerajaan akan kembali bertemu, bukan dalam medan perang, tapi untuk membicarakan perdamaian.

Pesta besar-besaran akan diadakan malam ini di istana, tentu saja untuk menyambut tamu langka yangs sangat istimewa, sekaligus untuk mengumumkan pertunangan sang pangeran dari kerajaan Scelerisque dan tuan putri dari kerajaan Gaileta.

Boboiboy melirik masam beberapa pelayan yang tengah mengangkut tong-tong minuman ke dalam istana. Biasanya ia menyukai pesta, karena akan ada banyak orang di istana —juga makanan dan minuman yang berlimpah, dan ia bisa terjaga semalaman tanpa perlu merasa takut diceramahi oleh Ochobot.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Boboiboy sama sekali tidak merasa antusias dengan pesta besar-besaran yang akan berlangsung nanti malam.

Alasan utamanya adalah, karena mulai malam ini ia akan terikat dengan janji pernikahan. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi bermain-main dengan para gadis di pesta-pesta. Tak bisa lagi mengajak gadis yang berbeda untuk berdansa. Karena ia akan segera memiliki seorang 'istri'.

Bukannya ia ingin membangkang perintah sang kakek, atau ia ingin menghancurkan perjanjian perdamaian ini dengan menolak untuk menikah, hanya saja jika bisa memilih, Boboiboy ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang benar-benar ia inginkan, seseorang yang membuatnya berpikir ingin menghabiskan waktunya seumur hidup bersama orang itu. Bukan dengan seorang tuan putri tak dikenal dari kerajaan mu—ralat— mantan kerajaan musuh.

Dan gadis itu muncul begitu saja di pikiran Boboiboy. Yah, mungkin tidak benar-benar 'muncul begitu saja', karena Boboiboy memang sering —hampir selalu— memikirkannya sejak pertemuan mereka di hutan saat itu. Gadis dengan gaun dan kerudung merah muda, dengan kuda putihnya yang bersurai keemasan. Gadis yang memiliki aroma musim semi, gadis yang kecantikannya melebihi keindahan bunga mana pun yang pernah dilihatnya.

 _Ergh_ , Boboiboy mengerang pelan dalam hati. Kenapa setiap kali memikirkan gadis itu pikirannya jadi sok berpuitis seperti ini? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam menciptakan puisi. Mungkin ia harus meminta Ochobot mengajarinya membuat puisi? Siapa tau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Tidak mustahil, kan?

Boboiboy tiba-tiba tersentak. Benar, ia mungkin saja bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Boboiboy bertemu dengannya di kerajaan Gaileta, kan? Berarti gadis itu tentulah berasal dari sana. Dan hari ini rombongan dari Gaileta akan tiba di kerajaannya. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa sang gadis akan muncul?

 _Tidak_ , Boboiboy menjawab dugaannnya sendiri. Yang akan datang hari ini adalah rombongan kerajaan, Raja dan juga sang Tuan Putri. Kecil sekali kemungkinan gadis itu juga akan muncul, kecuali ia juga salah satu anggota kerajaan —yang sedikit diragukan oleh Boboiboy, mengingat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di tengah hutan, bukan di istana yang megah.

Boboiboy memandangi tangkai-tangkai bunga yang dipetiknya di hutan Gaileta hari itu. Kelopak merah mudanya mulai terlihat sedikit layu, walau Boboiboy meletakkannya di dalam vas berisi air dan mengganti airnya setiap hari. Seandainya saja ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu …

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyentakkan Boboiboy dari lamunannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara terompet berkumandang dari kejauhan, diikuti oleh sahutan beberapa terompet lain. Rombongan kerajaan Gaileta sudah tiba.

"Masuk," ujar Boboiboy sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jubah yang ia letakkan di sana.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran," seorang pengawal yang tadi mengetuk pintu melangkah masuk dan membungkuk rendah di hadapan Boboiboy. "Baginda Raja meminta anda segera turun ke aula untuk menyambut tamu yang sebentar lagi akan tiba," ujarnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya, bilang pada kakek aku akan segera ke sana sebentar lagi," kata Boboiboy sambil menyampirkan jubahnya di bahu.

Pengawal itu membungkuk rendah sekali lagi sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy dan kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Boboiboy memasangkan sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Yah, kewajiban adalah kewajiban, kan? Seperti yang dikatakan Ochobot, ini sudah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pangeran —calon raja— untuk memastikan ketentraman kerajaannya. Walau ia tidak menyukai ide pernikahan ini, tapi Boboiboy mau tak mau tetap harus melaksanakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Boboiboy berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju aula di bawah, tempat ia dan sang kakek —juga seluruh penghuni istana— akan menyambut tamu mereka.

Mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan calon pengantinnya, mau tak mau Boboiboy mulai berpikir, cantikkah sang Tuan Putri itu? Apa ia gadis yang baik? Atau mungkin dia hanya seorang Tuan Putri arogan yang memandang rendah semua orang seperti beberapa Putri yang pernah Boboiboy temui dalam berbagai pesta kerajaan yang dihadirinya. Yah, bagaimana pun rupa sang calon istrinya nanti, ia tetap tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun selain menerimanya.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti saat kakinya menapaki anak tangga paling bawah. Kedua matanya memandang melaui kaca jendela di sebelahnya, mengawasi sosok yang tengah berjalan santai di halaman istana, membawa sebuah bola sepak di tangannya.

 _Itu Gopal_ , pikir Boboiboy, mengenali sosok itu sebagai sahabatnya. _Gopal pasti akan pergi bermain bola di lapangan._

Boboiboy berkutat dengan pikirannya selama beberapa saat. Ia ingin menyusul Gopal, bermain bola di cuaca cerah seperti ini pasti bisa membantu menghilangkan stress-nya. Tapi kalau ia pergi sekarang, kakeknya mungkin akan membunuhnya.

 _Tapi ini cuma acara penyambutan_ , pikir Boboiboy. Kemungkinan semua orang hanya akan berbasa-basi mengucapkan selamat datang atau apa. Ia tidak harus hadir di sana untuk menyambut para tamu. Acara utamanya baru akan berlangsung nanti malam, tidak masalah jika harus melewatkan acara penyambutan seperti ini.

Akhirnya suara hati kecilnya menang. Boboiboy memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana dan bermain bola di lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Kalaupun kakeknya akan membunuhnya nanti, ia mungkin malah akan merasa bahagia karena tidak lagi harus melakukan pernikahan konyol itu.

Boboiboy mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor di depannya maupun di halaman samping istana yang bisa dilihatnya di jendela. Semua pengawal dan pelayan pasti tengah berkumpul di halaman depan untuk menyambut tamu. Ini saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri.

Maka Boboiboy membuka daun jendela lebar di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia pun melompat keluar dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan istana.

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah hati-hati menuruni kereta kuda sambil menjaga agar ia tidak menginjak gaunnya sendiri. Begitu kedua kakinya menapaki lantai batu yang halus, Yaya mendongak dan menatap kastil megah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedikit lebih besar daripada istananya, tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak merasa terkesan. Baginya kastil tempat tinggalnya jauh lebih indah dari istana mana pun, dan tentu saja jauh lebih nyaman.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yaya pergi sejauh ini meninggalkan kerajaannya. Sejak kecil ayahnya selalu melarangnya pergi jauh-jauh dari istana, walaupun ia seringkali menyelinap keluar seorang diri untuk pergi ke hutan. Tapi berkunjung ke kerajaan lain benar-benar hal yang baru bagi sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Gaileta. Ia sedikit cemas bahwa dirinya akan merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di tempat yang sama sekali asing.

Sang ayah muncul di sebelah Yaya tak lama kemudian, ikut memandangi istana megah yang dulunya ia anggap sebagai sarang musuh. Tapi kali ini mereka datang bukan untuk menyulut perang, melainkan untuk mengutarakan janji perdamaian.

Raja Yah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yaya dan disambut oleh putri sulungnya itu. Bersama-sama mereka berdua melangkah memasuki istana diringi oleh pengawal dan juga pelayan yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

Sang Raja Scelerisque menyambut mereka dengan hangat di aula depan istana. Yaya melihat ayahnya saling berangkulan dengan Raja Scelerisque, seolah mereka adalah sahabat lama, bukan musuh yang saling mengincar satu sama lain. Dan mau tak mau, walau hatinya masih merasa berat, Yaya bersyukur ia menerima usulan pernikahan ini, karena itu berarti ia bisa ikut membawa perdamaian bagi kedua kerajaan.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Scelerisque," ujar Raja Scelerisque ramah. "Senang sekali kita akhirnya bisa bertemu untuk membicarakan perdamaian kedua kerajaan."

"Ya, sudah terlalu lama kerajaan kita saling bermusuhan. Tak ada salahnya untuk membuka lembaran baru, kan?" kata Sang Raja Gaileta sambil tersenyum.

Raja Aba membalas senyumnya, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Anda semua pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Kami sudah menyiapkan jamuan makan untuk kita santap bersama sambil melepas penat. Mari."

Sang Raja Scelerisque membimbing tamu-tamunya menuju aula makan, di mana jamuan besar makanan sudah disiapkan oleh para juru masak terbaik istana untuk menyambut tamu mereka.

Yaya berjalan di belakang sang ayah dan juga Raja Scelerisque yang kelihatan asyik bercakap-cakap. Siapa pun tidak akan mengira keduanya pernah saling bermusuhan jika melihat cara bicara mereka yang sangat ramah satu sama lain. Yaya kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa kerajaannya bisa bermusuhan dengan kerajaan Scelerisque, karena ayahnya tak pernah memberitahunya perihal masalah itu.

Setelah tiba di ruang makan, Yaya baru menyadari absennya kehadiran seseorang yang seharusnya ada bersama mereka. _Di mana sang Pangeran Kerajaan Scelerisque?_

Tapi pertanyaan Yaya terjawab beberapa saat kemudian. Saat mereka semua telah duduk mengelilingi meja makan, seorang pengawal muda berkacamata menghampiri Raja Aba dan bergumam pelan di telinganya. Raja Scelerisque itu terlihat menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas ucapan sang pengawal dengan suara pelan juga dan kemudian menyuruhnya pergi. Setelah itu barulah ia kembali menghadap ke arah tamu-tamunya.

"Maafkan kami, tapi sepertinya pangeran saat ini sedang tidak enak badan. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti jamuan makan bersama kita dan kini tengah berisitirahat di kamarnya," ujar Raja Aba sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepada para tamunya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, pangeran pasti akan membaik tak lama lagi, dan bisa menghadiri pesta dansa nanti malam."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Kesehatan pangeran lebih penting. Kita tidak ingin calon pengantin jatuh sakit di hari pernikahan nanti, kan?" balas Raja Yah sambil tertawa.

Sementara kedua raja itu saling mengobrol sambil menikmati makan mereka, Yaya mulai merasa sedikit bosan. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam dan merasa ia berada di tempat yang salah. Semua yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang dewasa dan semuanya sibuk membicarakan masalah politik yang tak begitu dimengertinya. Yaya sedikit mengutuk ketidakhadiran pangeran, karena ia merasa seperti ditinggalkan sendirian di sini.

Setelah menghabiskan jamuan mereka, Raja Aba mengajak rombongan dari kerajaan Gaileta untuk menikmati teh sambil membicarakan beberapa hal penting tentang pernikahan. Tapi mengingat sang pangeran tak hadir di sini, Yaya berpikir mungkin ia juga bisa mengundurkan diri dari acara ini.

"Ayahanda, Bolehkah aku pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar? Tubuhku masih penat karena perjalanan jauh, kurasa aku butuh sedikit udara segar," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, tentu saja, sayang. Kau bisa menghirup udara segar di luar, dan mungkin beristirahat sejenak sebelum acara nanti malam," balas sang ayah.

"Saya akan memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga tuan putri," kata Raja Aba. Tapi Yaya buru-buru melambaikan tangannya menolak begitu melihat sang raja memanggil beberapa pengawal.

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Saya bisa menjaga diri sendiri," tolak Yaya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tapi kau belum mengenal seluk beluk daerah ini, Yaya. Kau bisa tersesat kalau pergi sendirian," ujar sang ayah, merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengajak Ying dan Siti, dan aku janji tidak kakan pergi terlalu jauh."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu."

Yaya membungkuk ke arah ayahnya dan juga Raja Aba, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berkeliling mencari sahabatnya Ying, yang juga ikut serta dengan rombongannya hari ini, dan juga Siti, pelayan pribadinya.

"Ying, Siti! Di sana kalian rupanya," kata Yaya saat melihat kedua gadis yang dicarinya tengah duduk di halaman istana.

"Ada apa, tuan putri?" tanya Siti, buru-buru bangkit dan membungkuk hormat pada Yaya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di kota. Aku ingin cari udara segar."

"Baiklah. Tapi, tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengambil sesuatu di dalam," Ying berlari masuk kembali ke istana dan keluar tak lama kemudian sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "Nah, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Fang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, sementara kedua iris _hazel_ -nya menatap tajam sosok-sosok yang tengah berlarian di lapangan rumput. Jubah besar berwarna jingga cerah dan juga sepasang sarung tangan putih tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah kaki Fang, sementara pemiliknya tengah asyik menggiring bola ke arah gawang.

"Pangeran, oper bolanya ke sini!" seru salah seorang anak yang bermain di tim Boboiboy. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan bersiap-siap mengoper, membuat sang penjaga gawang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak kecil itu. Menyadari ada celah, Boboiboy mengubah gerakannya secepat kilat dan menendang bola itu tepat ke arah gawang.

"GOL!" serunya gembira. Ia ber- _high-five_ ria dengan sesama rekan timnya, memuji anak kecil yang tadi mengalihkan perhatian sang kiper. Namun saat dilihatnya aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Fang dari tepi lapangan, Boboiboy buru-buru menyingkir dan menghampiri sang pemuda berkacamta.

"Oh, Fang, aku tidak melihtamu datang. Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Boboiboy pura-pura ceria.

"Seharsunya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menyambut rombongan kerajaan Gaileta bersama raja? Beliau marah besar saat tau kau kabur dari istana, dan aku diminta untuk menyeretmu kembali ke sana, dengan cara apa pun," kata Fang dengan nada mengancam.

"Whoa, whoa, Fang, jangan kejam begitu, dong. Aku kan cuma ingin bersantai sejenak, menenangkan pikiranku sebelum pesta nanti malam. Lagipula itu cuma acara ramah tamah biasa, kan? Apa pentingnya sih menyambut tamu seperti itu? Kakek sendirian juga bisa, kan, tidak perlu harus ada aku segala," kata Boboiboy santai.

"Tapi itu penting untuk menunjukkan kesopanan, dan kau sebagai tuan rumah sudah sepantasnya ikut menyambut tamu bersama Raja."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyambut mereka nanti."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kembali. Raja Aba akan membunuhku kalau tidak segera membawamu pulang ke istana."

"Tau tidak, Fang? Kurasa kau harus mengundurkan diri dari posisi pengawal, karena kelihatannya nyawamu terus-terusan terancam karena harus mengawal Boboiboy," kata Gopal yang baru saja muncul di sebelah mereka.

"Kau! Kenapa kau membiarkannya main di sini, hah? Seharusnya kau menyuruh Boboiboy kembali ke istana," bentak Fang sambil menunjuk dada Gopal.

"Hei, sebagai teman yang baik aku harus membiarkan Boboiboy beristirahat sejenak dari kejenuhannya di istana, kan? Lagipula aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarang Boboiboy bermain bola. Aku kan cuma anak kepala koki istana, sekaligus sahabat terbaik Boboiboy, ya, kan?" kata Gopal sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kau memang terbaik, Gopal!" ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Fang begitu melihat kedua pemuda di hadapannya saling tos sambil tergelak. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan di sini, dan mereka malah menertawakannya. Ia tidak akan heran kalau Raja Aba benar-benar akan memenggal kepalanya kalau tidak berhasil membawa Boboiboy kembali ke istana. Maka ia pun menarik kerah baju Boboiboy dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Hei, hei, Fang, tunggu!" seru Bobobioy.

"Tidak ada tunggu-tunggu. Kau harus kembali ke kastil," kata Fang masam.

Tapi Boboiboy memberontak semakin keras, "Kubilang tunggu, Fang!" Sang pangeran akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Fang. Ia kini tengah menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke arah tiga sosok yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

Kedua iris cokelat Boboiboy terpaku pada seorang gadis yang berjalan di tengah. Firasatnya mengatakan ia mengenal gadis itu. Gaun merah muda, dan juga kerudung itu ...

Dan seolah menyadari tatapan Boboiboy, gadis itu pun berbalik. Dua pasang manik _hazel_ saling bertumbukan, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk saling mengenali.

Mengabaikan panggilan dari kedua sahabatnya, Boboiboy berlari ke arah gadis itu. Senyum di wajahnya merekah saat ia akhirnya berdiri berhadapan dengan sang gadis yang banyak mengisi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau gadis yang di hutan waktu itu, kan?" tanya Bobobioy, memastikan.

"Dan kau pemburu kejam yang waktu itu memerangkap seekor rusa kecil?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Hei, aku bukan pemburu kejam," protes Boboiboy, namun ia tidak terlihat marah, justru senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar.

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, "Kita bertemu lagi, Boboiboy," ucapnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Aku baru nyadar kalau aku sama sekali belum mikiran lambang dua kerajaan ini /dilempar ke laut

Kalau lambangnya cokelat sama biskuit kayaknya aneh banget, ya? /iyalah

Ada yang punya saran?

Ternyata nulis cerita bertema kerajaan susah ya x(

Aku pusing banget mikirin plotnya biar kelihatan kerajaannya gitu, terutama buat percakapannya, aku nggak biasa bikin percakapan baku jadi repot banget waktu nulis percakapan waktu sama raja itu x''(

Someone please give me some advices :''

Makasih yang udah baca! Jangan lupa review ya~ /dzig

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~~

* * *

Balasan review :

 **LesterSisters** : OMG, it's you again! Thank you for reading my fanfiicc x) Aww, you guys are so nice to me, I'm so happy seeing your review again. No, no, I will never stop making BBB x Yaya fanfics as long as people like you guys still want to read it! So please, keep supporting me x'D Thanks for the review!

 **Faiz** : Ini udha next, maaf ya nggak kilat :' Makasih udah mampir!

 **karli sweet** : Hai juga! Makasih udah baca fanfic ini x) Yah, aku emang demen bikin love story sih, jadi ya gitu deh (?) Thank youuu x) Makasih reviewnya!

 **Mak imut** : Nyari di google mak, aku mati-matian nyari cokelat dan biscuit dari berbagai bahasa untuk jadiin nama kerajaan xD /plak Makasih reviewnya mak imut!

 **Hanna Yoora** : Lucu, kan? Nggak tau deh kenapa aku ngebet banget pengen jadiin itu nama kerajaan, sampe bela-belain nyari setengah mati lagi xD Eh … kalau yang The Story of Us harus sabar dulu ya, aku lagi berusaha ngumpulin mood(?) buat lanjutin itu u.u Makasih reviewnya Hanna~ Salam sayang dari Fanlady.

 **nath** : Maaf nggak bisa next kilat u.u Makasih udah mampir!

 **Horan Cyclone** : Yeessh, BoboiboyxYaya is da best! /apaansih/ Yah, kira-kira begitulah, Boboiboy nyamar(?) jadi pemburu, atau lebih tepatnya itu cuma hobinya aja jadi pemburu, dan karena kebetulan ketemu Yaya di hutan jadi ya dia ngaku jadi pemburu aja.

Scelerisque itu dari bahasa Latin, kalau Gaileta dari bahasa Basque (aku juga nggak tau itu bahasa darimana /plak) Makasih reviewnya!

 **tasha** : Makasih x) Ini chapter duanya udah update, semoga suka ya. Makasih reviewnya~

 **hime-sama** : Eh, kawai? Makasih x) Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih semangat dan reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update kilat! Tapi nggak kilat-kilat banget sih /plak

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah selesai separuh waktu update chapter dua kemarin, dan berhubung ide lagi hangat-hangatnya(?) di kepala, jadi langsung dituangin aja sebelum nanti ilang.

Nah, selamat menikmati chapter tiga ini ^^

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, All Human!Boboiboy charas, OOC, ranjau typos everywhere.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum, sama-sama tak menyangka mereka bisa kembali dipertemukan di sini.

"Kau mengenalnya, Yaya?" bisik Ying sambil mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dengan sorot curiga.

"Ya. Dia pemuda yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu. Pemburu yang kutemui di hutan, ingat?" balas Yaya, juga dengan berbisik.

"Kalau dia pemburu, berarti dia berbahaya. Apalagi dia berasal dari kerajaan ini. Kau harus hati-hati, Yaya," gumam Ying memperingatkan. Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar peringatan Ying yang dirasanya berlebihan. Sahabatnya itu memang muda sekali curiga dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Yaya kembali memandangi sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang dilihat Yaya beberapa hari lalu di hutan. Hari ini pemuda itu memakai pakaian yang mewah dan terlihat formal, seolah ia baru saja menghadiri sebuah acara penting. Yaya bisa saja mengira pemuda yang di hadapannya adalah seorang pangeran, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa satu-satunya pangeran yang dimiliki kerajaan Scelerisque tengah beristirahat di kamarnya di istana.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Boboiboy. "Apa kau juga bagian dari rombongan Raja dan Tuan Putri Gaileta?"

"Ya," sahut Yaya, mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka dulu statusnya sebagai seorang Tuan Putri. Yaya diam-diam menyikut kedua temannya, melarang mereka untuk berbicara apa pun mengenai dirinya. "Kami baru saja tiba beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Apa Raja dan Tuan Putri juga sudah tiba?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di istana."

Ying melirik Yaya sekilas dan menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan oleh Sang Tuan Putri ini?

"Oh, begitu."

Yaya melihat Boboiboy sedikit salah tingkah, seolah ia tengah merasa bersalah karena sesuatu. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan oleh dua orang yang muncul di belakang Boboiboy.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang sambil melirik ketiga gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

Yaya mengenali pemuda berkacamata itu sebagai pengawal yang tadi dilihatnya berbicara dengan Raja Scelerisque. Dan kelihatannya pemuda itu juga akhirnya mengenalinya, tapi Yaya bersyukur karena ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangnya.

"Oh, ya," ucap Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. "Kenalkan, ini Yaya. Ingat aku pernah bilang kalau aku bertemu seorang gadis di hutan saat tersesat hari itu? Nah ini dia orangnya. Dan juga er—" Boboiboy melirik bingung ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di samping Yaya.

"Ini Ying dan Siti, pelayan—ah, maksudku mereka berdua sahabat baikku," ucap Yaya buru-buru.

"Dan mereka berdua Gopal dan Fang. Mereka juga sahabatku," kata Boboiboy, memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. Namun Fang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sementara itu Gopal sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Yaya. Ia malah menatap sosok gadis di sebelah kiri Yaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Gopal," ujarnya dengan mata berkilauan.

Gadis itu melirik Yaya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Er, saya Siti. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," balasnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Gopal dengan sedikit gugup.

Fang berdeham keras dan menarik Gopal menjauh dari sang gadis yang mulai terlihat sedikit takut karena Gopal tak kunjung melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Oh, maaf," ujar Gopal sambil nyengir malu.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Yaya, yang ternyata sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Jadi … apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Maksudku ... kenapa kalian tidak beristirahat di istana? Pasti kalian lelah setelah perjalanan jauh, kan?" kata Boboiboy.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, dan aku mengajak mereka berdua untuk pergi bersamaku," kata Yaya.

"Oh, jalan-jalan, ya? Bagaimana kalau kutemani?" tawar Boboiboy.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku bisa mengajakmu melihat-lihat kerajaan kami. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tersesat di sini."

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua —yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kehadiran empat orang yang lain— mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai Fang tiba-tiba menahan tangan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Mau ke mana kau? Kau harus segera kembali ke istana sekarang juga," desis Fang tajam.

"Tenanglah, Fang, aku tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera kembali, jangan khawatir," kata Boboiboy santai dengan suara sedikit berbisik agar tidak didengar Yaya.

Yaya juga ikut menoleh ke arah dua temannya. "Ying, Siti, kalian kembalilah duluan ke istana. Aku akan menyusul nanti," katanya.

"Tapi, Yaya …" Ying berusaha memprotes, tapi Yaya sudah berjalan menjauh bersama Boboiboy dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Kalau sedang jatuh cinta, dunia memang serasa milik berdua," celetuk Gopal tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir saat ketiga orang di hadapannya memandangnya dengan ekspresi bosan.

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengajak Yaya berkeliling di alun-alun kota yang ramai. Bendera-bendera kecil berwarna jingga terpasang di sepanjang jalan, masing-masing dengan lambang kerajaan Scelerisque tercetak jelas di depannya.

Mereka kemudian melangkahkan kaki di pasar yang penuh sesak. Pedagang-pedagang yang mereka lewati saling berebut menawarkan dagangan pada para pembeli. Namun tak jarang Yaya melihat orang-orang menghentikan aktifitas jual-beli dan membungkuk hormat ke arah dirinya dan Boboiboy saat mereka lewat. Gadis itu melirik bingung pemuda di sebelahnya saat lagi-lagi seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mendorong gerobaknya berhenti dan membungkukkan badannya pada mereka. Tapi Yaya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun.

"Di sana ada toko kerajinan keramik. Barang yang mereka hasilkan sangat bagus, bahkan raja sering memesan keramik pada mereka," jelas Boboiboy sambil menunjuk sebuah toko kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Yaya mendengarkan semua penjelasan Boboiboy tentang tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati sambil mengamati satu persatu toko-toko kecil di sepanjang jalan. Tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kerajaannya, kecuali mungkin di sini sedikit lebih ramai. Kerajaan Scelerisque memang lebih besar dari Kerajaan Gaileta, dan tentunya penduduknya lebih banyak. Mungkin karena itulah —saat mereka masih bermusuhan— Kerajaan Gaileta tak pernah terang-terangan menyatakan perang pada Scelerisque. Mereka pasti akan kalah jumlah jika nekat menyulut perang.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Yaya setelah mereka melewati pasar dan kini tiba di perumahan penduduk yang sedikit lebih sepi. Mungkin orang-orang yang sibuk berbelanja —atau berjualan— di pasar.

"Eh?" ucap Boboiboy bingung.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?" ulang gadis bergaun merah muda itu. "Siapa tau selama aku ada di sini aku bisa datang berkunjung."

"Er, aku ... tinggal di istana," gumam Boboiboy pelan. Lebih baik berkata jujur, daripada ia menunjuk asal tempat tinggalnya dan ujung-ujungnya malah berakhir gawat.

"Kau tinggal di istana? Kau bekerja di sana?" tanya Yaya sedikit kaget.

"Yah ... begitulah kira-kira," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Yaya.

"Kalau begitu kita mungkin bisa lebih sering bertemu," ujar Yaya, mengulum senyum kecil.

"Yah, kuharap begitu," kata Boboiboy. Ia kembali menatap kedua iris _hazel_ Yaya. "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Yah, selama Raja Gaileta masih di sini, aku juga akan tetap tinggal," kata Yaya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa kau punya hubungan dengan Raja sehingga diizinkan ikut dengan rombongan mereka ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh, aku … aku adalah pelayan pribadi Tuan Putri," gumam Yaya. Kali ini gadis itu yang berusaha agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Boboiboy.

"Yang benar? Berarti kau kenal dekat dengan Tuan Putri?"

"Ya ... tentu saja."

"Tuan Putri Gaileta itu orang yang seperti apa? Apa dia baik? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Boboiboy, sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Yaya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Eh, tidak ... Aku hanya penasaran. Kudengar pangeran kami dijodohkan dengan Tuan Putri Gaileta. Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa sosok yang akan menjadi pendamping pangeran nanti," ujar Boboiboy, kembali menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh, begitu ..." Yaya menundukkan wajahnya dan diam-diam menghela nafas panjang. "Yah ... Tuan Putri itu ... orang yang baik, kurasa. Aku tidak begitu tau apa dia bisa disebut cantik, tapi aku sering mendengar orang-orang berkata begitu." Yaya merasa wajahnya merona malu karena harus membicarakan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Hmm ..." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Boboiboy. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yaya.

Keduanya kemudian meneruskan langkah tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon rimbun yang tumbuh di sekeliling mereka.

"Oh, kita sudah pergi sejauh ini," kata Boboiboy, kelihatannya baru menyadari di mana mereka berada.

"Sudah jauh, ya? Sepertinya kita baru berjalan sebentar, deh," gumam Yaya sambil memandangi kanopi pepohonan di atas kepalanya.

"Ya, kita sudah hampir tiba di desa tempat para petani tinggal. Tepat di belakang desa itu ada hutan tempat para penebang kayu mencari kayu bakar," jelas Boboiboy.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku ingin sekali melihat hutannya, tapi kelihatannya sudah tidak ada waktu ya?" Yaya menatap matahari yang perlahan semakin condong ke barat, tanda hari sudah semakin sore.

"Ya, sebentar lagi pesta dansa kerajaan akan dimulai. Kurasa kau harus hadir di sana untuk menemani Tuan Putri, kan?" kata Boboiboy, melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Begitulah," gumam Yaya.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke hutan. Kalau kita bertemu lagi," tawar Boboiboy.

"Sungguh?" ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"Pasti," janji Boboiboy.

Yaya mengembangkan senyum manis di wajahnya, dan Boboiboy merasa wajahnya merona. _Gawat_ , pikir Boboiboy. _Aku tidak boleh jatuh hati pada gadis ini, aku sebentar lagi akan segera menikah dengan gadis lain._

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ya, ia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa suasana. Yaya hanya seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di hutan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Boboiboy tak ingin membuat sang kakek kecewa karena tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain mengingat dirinya sudah memiliki calon istri.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy tersentak dari lamunannya dan bibirnya otomatis menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun," ujarnya. "Kau pasti lelah, kan? Ayo kita beristirahat sebentar di sini."

Boboiboy kemudian mengajak Yaya duduk di bawah sebatang pohon _willow_ , mengistirahatkan sejenak kaki-kaki mereka yang pegal setelah berjalan-jalan. Dua pasang manik _hazel_ menatap ke arah kejauhan, di mana sebuah sungai yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau lihat hutan gelap di sana itu?" kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk deretan pepohonan yang terletak cukup jauh di seberang sungai. Yaya mengangguk. "Itu Hutan Terlarang. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk ke sana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Katanya ada banyak makhluk berbahaya di sana. Manusia serigala, _troll_ , _goblin,_ _mutan_ , dan makhluk gaib lain. Ada juga yang bilang kalau hutan itu dipenuhi sihir. Saat kau masuk ke sana, hutannya akan menyihirmu dan memperdayamu, membuatmu tak akan bisa keluar lagi dari sana selamanya."

"Kedengarannya menyeramkan," ujar Yaya. Namun alih-alih ketakutan, gadis itu justru terlihat tertarik.

"Memang. Tapi aku sendiri tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Menurutku itu hanya dongeng belaka," kata Boboiboy dengan dahi mengernyit. "Aku pernah mencoba pergi ke sana beberapa kali, tapi selalu gagal. Para pengawal selalu berhasil menahanku bahkan sebelum aku berhasil tiba di tepi hutan."

"Para pengawal?"

"Eh … maksudku—" _Sial, aku kelepasan bicara_ , maki Boboiboy dalam hati. "Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku bekerja di istana kan? Nah, aku punya beberapa teman pengawal dan mereka seringkali mengawasiku karena tau aku orang yang suka bertindak sembrono. Jadi yah, begitulah," kata Boboiboy gugup.

"Oh, begitu," kata Yaya, mengangguk kecil. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran, kau bekerja sebagai apa di istana?"

"Er, aku ..." Boboiboy memandang sekelilingnya dengan gugup, mencari sesuatu untuk diucapkan. Kemudian ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat masih ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ayo kita pergi ke sana."

Yaya hanya bisa memandang bingung saat Boboiboy menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

.

.

.

Tempat yang ingin ditunjukkan Boboiboy pada Yaya ternyata sebuah toko kue kecil yang terletak di bagian paling ujung pasar. Mereka disambut oleh seorang nenek ramah yang —seperti semua orang lain yang mereka temui— membungkuk hormat begitu mereka melangkah masuk. Boboiboy menyapa sang nenek dengan ramah, kelihatannya ia sudah sering mengunjungi toko kecil ini.

"Cobalah kue cokelat ini," kata Boboiboy saat mereka berkeliling untuk melihat kue-kue yang dijajakan. Ia mengulurkan sepotong kue pada Yaya. Gadis itu memasukkan satu gigitan ke dalam mulutnya dan kedua matanya langsung berbinar.

"Ini kue cokelat terenak yang pernah kumakan," ujarnya kagum.

"Benar, kan? Kau tidak akan menemukan cokelat lain yang lebih enak dari pada yang dimiliki kerajaan kami," kata Boboiboy bangga. "Kerajaan Scelerisque adalah negeri penghasil coklat terbaik, sejauh yang kutahu. Bahkan orang-orang sering berkata, 'kau tidak akan pernah merasa sedih saat berada di Scelerisque', karena banyak orang yang percaya cokelat bisa mengusir rasa sedih."

"Sepertinya aku setuju dengan kata-kata itu," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy menunggu Yaya menghabiskan potongan kuenya sebelum mengajak gadis itu pergi, tentunya setelah memberikan segenggam koin pada sang nenek untuk membayar kue cokelatnya.

"Dari yang kubaca di buku, kerajaan Scelerisque berdekatan dengan laut. Benarkah itu?" tanya Yaya begitu mereka kembali melewati pasar yang ramai.

"Ya. Kalau kau berjalan menyusuri hutan ke arah selatan, kau akan bertemu dengan laut," kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya, di mana arah selatan berada.

"Aku belum pernah melihat laut seumur hidupku. Aku ingin sekali ke sana," desah Yaya penuh damba.

"Aku juga belum pernah ke laut."

"Yang benar? Tapi kerajaanmu dekat dengan laut, kenapa kau tidak pernah pergi ke sana?"

"Karena jalan menuju laut harus melewati hutan terlarang, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani pergi ke sana."

"Oh, begitu, ya. Sayang sekali," ujar Yaya, kali ini mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu melihatnya," kata Boboiboy menawarkan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yaya sambil mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kalau kita naik ke manara paling tinggi di istana, kita akan bisa melihat laut dari kejauhan. Terutama saat cuaca sedang cerah, kau akan bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Sungguh? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya!" kata Yaya antusias.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu melihatnya besok," ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mereka saling menautkan jari kelingking dan sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup banyak membuat janji untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru saja saling mengenal," kata Yaya.

"Kau benar. Itu artinya kita harus lebih sering bertemu lagi di masa yang akan datang," kata Boboiboy.

"Yah, mungkin kita memang akan lebih sering bertemu selama beberapa hari nanti. Lagipula aku masih tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu hari ini," kata Yaya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Mungkin kita ditakdirkan berjodoh?" kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Yang benar saja," ucapnya.

"Hei, itu benar. Coba pikirkan, kita tak sengaja bertemu di tengah hutan, tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain kecuali nama masing-masing. Tapi lihat, kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini. Maksudku, aku memang berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi aku tak menyangka kita benar-benar akan bertemu seperti ini. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kelihatannya, seperti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Ya! Walaupun aku berharap kau akan ikut bersama rombongan kerajaan, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan benar-benar muncul. Terlalu kebetulan, kan?"

"Ya—entahlah, kurasa juga begitu," kata Yaya sambil sedikit merenung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kita benar-benar ditakdirkan berjodoh?" kata Boboiboy sambil menyeringai jahil.

Yaya tersneyum pahit. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Soalnya aku … sudah punya calon suami."

"Oh," senyum di wajah Boboiboy menghilang. _Benar juga, gadis secantik dia … pasti banyak laki-laki yang berebut ingin meminangnya_. "Er, selamat kalau begitu. Jangan lupa mengundangku saat acara pernikahanmu nanti," ujarnya tersenyum getir.

"Yah, tidak perlu diselamati. Aku bahkan tidak tau seperti apa calon suamiku itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu sama sekali dengan pria yang akan jadi suamiku nanti."

 _Lho, kenapa nasib mereka sama? Dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak mereka kenal …_

"Aku juga begitu," ujar Boboiboy.

"Eh?" Kali ini Yaya yang terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku, aku juga dijodohkan ... dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal."

"Wow, kenapa bisa kebetulan sama, ya?"

"Yah, sudah kubilang kan, kita berdua memang punya ikatan takdir."

"Yah, mungkin saja. Sebagai teman. Karena ... kau sudah memiliki calon istri, dan aku sudah memiliki calon suami. Jadi kurasa ... kita mungkin bisa berteman baik, itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau, mana mungkin tidak?"

Mereka tertawa berbarengan. Dan tawa mereka terhenti saat seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Boboiboy mengenali anak itu sebagai salah satu teman setimnya di permainan bola tadi.

"Pang—aduh!" Anak itu mengaduh kesakitan begitu Boboiboy menginjak kakinya cukup keras. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir begitu melihat Yaya menaikkan alisnya karena menangkap basah perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Habis dia muncul tiba-tiba, sih," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia kemudian mengerling anak itu dan memberinya peringatan samar, yang untungnya segera dimengerti oleh si anak laki-laki.

"Ma-maksudku, Tuan Boboiboy," ujarnya buru-buru sambil mengerling gugup ke arah Yaya. "Anda harus segera kembali ke lapangan, tuan! Tuan Fang dan gadis berkacamata itu sedang bertengkar di sana."

"Ying?" ucap Yaya kaget.

"Ya, saya rasa itu namanya," kata anak itu lagi. "Ayo, anda harus segera melerai mereka."

Boboiboy dan Yaya bergegas mengikuti anak itu kembali ke lapangan. Suasana di sana cukup gaduh saat mereka tiba. Anak-anak yang tadinya bermain bola, kini sedang berdiri berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu, dan mereka saling bersorak dengan berisik.

Boboiboy mendorong kerumunan itu, memberi jalan bagi dirinya dan Yaya untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka tonton. Dan yang disaksikannya membuat Boboiboy sedikit tercengang.

Gadis berkacamata yang tadinya datang bersama Yaya, tengah duduk di atas perut Fang dengan lutut menekan keras dada pemuda itu. Sementara Fang tengah berbaring di atas tanah, mencengkeram erat salah satu lengan gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Posisi seperti itu mungkin bisa dianggap cukup menggoda, jika saja keduanya tidak sedang saling mengacungkan pedang ke leher masing-masing dengan kedua mata dipenuhi sorot ingin membunuh. Aura membunuh yang dipancarkan keduanya membuat Boboiboy khawatir tak lama lagi akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di lapangan ini.

"Fang, hentikan!" seru Boboiboy.

"Ying, jangan!" Yaya juga ikut berseru memperingatkan sahabat berkacamatanya.

Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah bersiap saling membunuh itu. Yaya dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya berhasil menarik Ying menjauh dari tubuh Fang, sementara Boboiboy juga menarik Fang menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku, Yaya. Aku ingin memenggal kepala si landak ungu kurang ajar itu!" seru Ying geram. Ia memberontak di bawah cengkraman Yaya. Dan walau tubuh Ying lebih mungil darinya, Yaya sedikit kesulitan menahan gadis itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gadis berdada rata!" balas Fang sengit.

Boboiboy dan Fang sama-sama menunduk untuk menghindar dari lemparan pedang dari Ying. Aura membunuh yang dipancarkan gadis berkacamata itu membuat Boboiboy bergidik hebat. Sementara itu Yaya dengan panik memanggil temannya yang satu lagi.

"Siti, bantu aku!"

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedari tadi berdiri ketakutan di sebelah Gopal, buru-buru menghampiri Yaya dan membantunya menahan Ying. Bersama-sama mereka menarik —atau lebih tepatnya menyeret— Ying menjauh, dan membawanya kembali ke istana.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Boboiboy!" seru Yaya sebelum ia menghilang ditelan kerumunan, dengan Ying yang masih memberontak di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy baru saja selesai mengancingkan kerah bajunya saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menolehkan kepalanya begitu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan dengan kacamata bergagang ungu bertengger di antara hidungnya. "Oh, Fang, kau masih hidup ternyata. Kepalamu tidak jadi dipenggal oleh kakek?" tanya Sang Pangeran sambil menyeringai.

Fang tidak menggubris ucapan Boboiboy dan membungkukkan badannya. "Baginda Raja meminta saya untuk mengawal anda turun, Pangeran," ujarnya datar.

"Tak usah bicara seformal itu padaku, Fang," kata Boboiboy sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi ini memang sudah tugasku," kata Fang masih dengan nada datarnya. Ia kembali menegakkan diri dan mengawasi Boboiboy yang kini tengah sibuk mengancingkan lengan bajunya.

"Kalau tidak ada kakek kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu kaku," balas Boboiboy santai. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku harus dikawal segala? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan turun ke ruang dansa?" cibirnya.

"Tentu saja karena Raja mengira kau akan melarikan diri lagi, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kurasa kakek mulai menaikkan kewaspadaannya. Kalau begini aku tidak kan bisa kabur dari istana lagi," desah Boboiboy pelan.

"Sudah saaatnya kau belajar betanggung jawab, _pangeran_ ," kata Fang sambil menekankan kata terakhir.

"Ya, ya, ya," ujar Boboiboy malas. Ia mengecek penampilannya untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin besar di sebelah tempat tidurnya sebelum berpaling ke arah Fang. "Nah, ayo kita turun."

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi aula dansa, mencari-cari di antar ratusan sosok yang hadir di sana seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Tapi sulit sekali menemukan seorang gadis di antara banyaknya orang yang saling berkerumun dan mengobrol.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menggoda gadis lain malam ini, Boboiboy. Aku sudah dipesan oleh Baginda Raja untuk mengawasimu," tukas Fang tajam saat melihat mata Boboiboy tak hentinya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan.

"Iya, iya, kau cerewet sekali sih," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Boboiboy menoleh.

"Yo, sudah siap menaklukkan para gadis cantik?" kata Gopal sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Boboiboy.

"Jangan macam-macam Gopal. Malam ini Boboiboy tidak diizinkan untuk bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis lain," kata Fang sambil mendelik. "Malam ini ..." Fang menunnjuk sesosok gadis yang berdiri seorang diri di balkon yang menghadap ke arah halaman istana, "Dialah pasanganmu."

"Apa dia Tuan Putri Gaileta?" tanya Gopal smabil mengernyit.

"Ya."

"Sedang apa dia sendirian di situ?" tanya Boboiboy heran. Semua orang yang ada di sini kelihatannya saling berbaur dan mengobrol, tapi Sang Putri justru memilih menyendiri di balkon.

"Tentu saja karena dia sedang menunggu _prince charming_ -nya, kan?" kata Fang, seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampannya.

Gopal menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa, " _Prince charming_ … pfft." Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa merengut kesal karena ditertawakan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Fang? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Boboiboy dengan suara rendah.

"Dia cantik, tenang saja. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal," kata Fang sambil tersenyum misterius. Boboiboy masih terlihat ragu, namun Fang segera mendorong punggungnya. "Nah, segeralah temui calon pengantinmu, pangeran. Tak baik membiarkan seorang _lady_ menunggu terlalu lama."

Sang Putra Mahkota menghela nafas panjang dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, sebelum —dengan sedikit gugup— melangkah menghampiri gadis yang tengah menunggunya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun dan kerudung berwarna senada. Ia berdiri membelakangi Boboiboy sehingga Sang Pangeran tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa rupa Sang Tuan Putri, Boboiboy perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu.

Boboiboy berdeham pelan dan membungkukkan badannya, " _My Lady_ , izinkan saya …" Tapi Boboiboy tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya begitu Sang Putri berbalik dan ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya. Mulut Boboiboy ternganga begitu mendapati yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Yaya?" ucap Boboiboy tak percaya.

"Boboiboy?" Yaya juga terlihat kaget melihat kehadiran Boboiboy. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku—aku … Apa kau Tuan Putri Gaileta?" tanya Boboiboy, terlihat sedikit takjub.

"Umm … ya," jawab Yaya sambil menunduk malu. Mata Boboiboy semakin membelalak lebar. "Dan kau … Jangan bilang kau Pangeran Scelerisque?" Yaya balik bertanya.

"Er ... ya," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Ya ampun, jadi selama ini kita saling berbohong dan menyembunyikan identitas diri masing-masing?" kata Boboiboy di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kita berdua benar-benar konyol," kata Yaya, ikut tertawa.

"Sangat," kata Boboiboy geli. "Astaga, aku jadi malu dengan semua kebohongan yang kuucapkan tadi sore."

"Aku juga."

Musik mulai mengalun dan membuat kedua orang yang baru saja saling menyadari identitas masing-masing itu menoleh. Semua orang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua, menunggu dua tokoh utama malam ini untuk membuka pesta dansanya.

"Ah, kita yang harus memulai acara dansanya," kata Boboiboy.

"Aku—aku sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa di depan orang sebanyak ini," gumam Yaya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan merasa sangat terhormat jika kau bersedia berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri," kata Boboiboy sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yaya.

Yaya menyambutnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran."

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berdansa dengan diiringi irama musik yang mengalun merdu memenuhi aula. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut sementara mereka berputar pelan mengelilingi lantai dansa. Mereka mengabaikan semua mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka. Semua orang mengawasi setiap langkah mereka, beberapa terlihat mengagumi dua pasangan yang terlihat sempurna itu, yang lain terang-terangan merasa iri.

"Jadi, Yaya ... Kau ternyata adalah seorang Tuan Putri," ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau adalah seorang Pangeran," kata Yaya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa heran. Kau memang terlalu cantik untuk menjasi seorang pelayan," komentar Boboiboy.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" kata Yaya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya sedang mengungkapkan fakta," kata Boboiboy sambil melepas tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya pangeran yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau. Benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh," kata Yaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita berdua memang ditakdirkan berjodoh," ujar Boboiboy, lagi-lagi mengulum senyum.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantahnya kali ini," balas Yaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi setelah kau tau bahwa aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm, entahlah," gumam Yaya. Ia berputar pelan di tempatnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka, sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan Boboiboy. "Aku memang tidak begitu menyetujui usul perjodohan ini, karena yah … menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal itu rasanya mengerikan. Tapi …" Yaya mengerling Boboiboy dan tersenyum tipis. "Jika orang itu adalah dirimu, kurasa aku tidak akan terlalu keberatan."

"Senang mendengarnya, Tuan Putri," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengecup tangan Yaya yang terbalut sarung tangan, tepat saat musik dansa akhirnya berhenti mengalun. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka mulai bertepuk tangan, tapi Boboiboy dan Yaya sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan mata mereka.

Musik kembali mengalun. Kali ini para tamu yang hadir ikut turun untuk berdansa, membuat sang pangeran dan tuan putri tidak lagi menjadi sorotan utama. Boboiboy sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yaya.

"Mau berdansa lagi?" ucapnya. Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sambil berdansa pelan mengelilingi ruangan bersama Boboiboy, mau tak mau Yaya membatin, mungkin perjodohan ini memang tak seburuk yang ia kira.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan luas dengan penerangan temaram, seorang pria dengan rambut hijau gelap tengah duduk berlutut di karpet sambil berbicara dengan nada rendah pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, Yang Mulia. Berkat acara perjodohan ini, kita berhasil menempatkan orang-orang terpilih kita di tempat-tempat strategis tanpa perlu takut dicurigai."

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk persiapannya?" tanya sosok yang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Tak lama lagi persiapannya akan selesai, Yang Mulia," balas pria berambut hijau yang masih terus berlutut tanpa sekalipun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagus. Dengan begini semua rencana kita akan berjalan sempurna." Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya perlahan bangkit dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Sinar bulan menerangi senyum keji di wajahnya. "Tak lama lagi, rencana kita untuk menaklukkan Scelerisque akan terwujud. Tapi hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah ... membunuh Sang Raja dan juga Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Scelerisque."

.

.

.

to be continued

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi tokoh antagonisnya?

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca!

Jangan lupa review, oke? /kedip-kedipmata /dilemparbeling

Balasan review~

 **Tsabita DM** : Reviewnya masuk kok, tapi maaf ya aku telat balasnya soalnya ffn waktu itu lagi error T.T Makasih reviewnya~~

 **Mak imut** : Aku berharapnya bisa bikin komik sih mak /apaan/ Makasih udah review mak imut~~

 **hime-sama** : Er … nggak terinspirasi dari mana-mana sih, tapi mungkin dari film dan buku-buku yang pernah kubaca? Selebihnya ini cuma khayalan liar aku aja x'D Makasih reviewnya~

 **faiz** : Ada kok peran antagonisnya. Hayo tebak siapa? Makasih reviewnya~ (Ini udah update kilat kan?)

 **Horan Cyclone** : Eh? Nggak aneh ya? Tapi takutnya nanti jadi kayak iklan produk coklat(?) Makasih untuk sarannya, nanti aku pikiran lagi deh x) Makasih udah review!

 **Lily** : Hello too Lily! Aww, really? Am I beautiful? /she's talking about your fanfic, not you!/ /slapped/ Aww, thank you, I'm glad if you're enjoying my fanfic. Er … sorry but I couldn't find the song that you suggested, is the title correct? Or maybe the artist name? Thanks for your review~

 **tasha** : Ini udah diupdate chapter barunya, semoga suka ya~ Makasih udah mampir~~

 **Hanna Yoora** : lol, Hali jahat amat ngatain Hanna buyut /peluk Hanna/ /dibuang/ Makasih udah mampir dan ngasih review! Oh, aku punya line sih, tapi berhubung hp lagi rusak, jadi aku nggak bisa aktif line atau bbm sekarang ini (aku bahkan nggak ingat id lineku apa orz) Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali kalau hp-nya udah bener uwu

 **Ellena Nomihara** : Eh, eheheh, makasih x') Ini nggak lama kan update-nya? Makasih udah nge-review!

 **Name wulan** : Makasih semangatnya~ Dan makasih juga udah mampir~~


	4. Chapter 4

Semilir angin musim semi yang hangat berhembus pelan, membawa aroma bunga-bunga yang telah bermekaran sempurna di setiap sudut kota. Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum saat menatap helaian kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda yang tertiup angin di depan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di selusur balkon halaman istana yang menghadap langsung ke kota kecil di bawah. Para penduduk yang memulai aktivitas pagi mereka terlihat memadati jalan yang masih berhias umbul-umbul warna-warni.

Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya mengalihkan atensi Boboiboy dari memandangi kota kecil di bawah sana. Ia menoleh dan mengulum senyum lebar saat melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun merah muda yang berkibar pelan di sekelilingnya tengah melangkah menghampiri.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu sepagi ini, tuan putri," kata Boboiboy dengan sedikit seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana sejak tadi," ujar Yaya, tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, sungguh kehormatan besar bagiku."

Yaya memutar bola matanya karena gaya bicara Boboiboy yang sok formal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy.

"Aku baru meminjam dapur istanamu untuk membuat biskuit. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Yaya penuh harap.

Boboiboy memandangi kue-kue kecil dengan beragam bentuk dan warna itu. "Kau membuatnya sendiri? Untukku?"

"Umm, yah, begitulah," ujar Yaya malu-malu. Boboiboy tersenyum geli melihat wajah merona sang putri.

"Yah, baiklah. Karena tuan putriku yang cantik sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukku, tentu aku harus memakannya dengan senang hati kan?"

Boboiboy mengambil sebuah biskuit berbentuk hati dengan gula-gula merah di atasnya, dan hendak memasukkan biskuit itu ke dalam mulutnya saat terdengar seruan panik di balik punggung Yaya.

"Tidak, jangan dimakan!"

Ying berlari panik menghampiri Boboiboy dan Yaya, namun sepertinya ia terlambat. Boboiboy telah jatuh pingsan di depan Yaya dengan tubuh kejang-kejang dan bola mata terbalik.

.

.

.

It's You, Chapter 4

By Fanlady

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, OOC, typo(s)

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan sedikit disilaukan dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos penglihatannya. Ia menutupi sedikit wajahnya dengan tangan untuk menghalau cahaya dan melihat Gopal tengah membungkuk di atasnya sambil mengipasinya dengan panik. Sementara di dekatnya ia mendengar suara Yaya yang terdengar panik dan juga suara dentingan pedang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy keheranan. Ia baru menyadari dirinya tengah berbaring di halaman istana dan segera bangkit dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kata Ying kau pingsan setelah memakan biskuit Tuan Putri Yaya," kata Gopal, lega setengah mati karena Boboiboy telah sadar.

Boboiboy kembali merasa mual saat mengingat rasa aneh dari biskuit yang tadi diberikan Yaya padanya. Ia bersyukur dirinya masih hidup setelah memakan makanan terkutuk seperti itu.

"Lalu, itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy lagi sambil menunjuk Fang dan Ying yang —lagi-lagi— tengah berduel seru tak jauh dari mereka, sementara Yaya terlihat berusaha melerai mereka.

"Fang yang mengetahui kau pingsan setelah makan biskuit tuan putri langsung menuduhnya berusaha meracunimu. Dan Ying berusaha membela putri Yaya. Maka mereka berakhir seperti itu," jelas Gopal, memandang cemas dua orang yang tengah saling berduel pedang itu.

Boboiboy bergegas bangkit berdiri dan menghampri Fang dan Ying, juga Yaya yang masih berdiri menantang maut di antara mereka.

"Hentikan kalian berdua," kata Boboiboy tegas.

Fang dan Ying membeku. Mereka menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dengan pedang masih sama-sama terangkat, namun tidak lagi saling beradu.

"Boboiboy!" seru Yaya gembira. Ia mnghampiri Boboiboy dan memandangnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku panik sekali saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi. Kupikir kau mungkin sedang tidak enak badan, makanya sampai pingsan seperti itu," celetoh Yaya dengan nada cemas.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum miris. _Aku pingsan karena memakan biskuitmu, Yaya_ , tangisnya dalam hati.

"Yah … kurasa aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau mau kuantar ke tabib istana? Mungkin kau juga harus beristirahat di kamar, siapa tau kau pingsan lagi," kata Yaya yang masih terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Boboiboy halus.

Fang akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya dan menghampiri Boboiboy. "Kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy? Aku akan melaporkan pada Paduka Raja bahwa mereka berusaha meracunimu," ujarnya dingin menatap Yaya dan Ying.

Ekspresi Yaya nampak terluka, sementara Ying hanya menggeram marah. Boboiboy mendelik ke arah Fang.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada tamu, Fang," tegur Boboiboy. Ia melirik Yaya singkat sebelum berpaling kembali pada Fang. "Aku tidak pingsan karena memakan biskuit itu. Biskuitnya enak sekali kok," dusta Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar pada Yaya. Fang menatap Boboiboy curiga, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Benarkah? Kaulau begitu kau mau mencobanya lagi?" tawar Yaya penuh semangat sambil menyodorkan biskuitnya.

Boboiboy menatap biskuit itu ngeri. "Tidak, tidak. Aku, er… sudah kenyang," katanya.

"Yaah, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yaya kecewa. Ia memberikan kotak biskuitnya pada Ying dan menyuruh Ying menyimpannya di dalam.

"Nah, jadi semuanya sudah selesai, kan? Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu," kata Gopal ceria. Ia menoleh pada Yaya dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Tuan Putri, apa anda tau di mana Siti?"

"Eh, Siti? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya di halaman belakang," kata Yaya sedikit bingung.

"Halaman belakang, ya? Baiklah." Gopal kemudian melambai pada mereka berempat dan berlari riang menuju halaman belakang istana.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu pergi ke tabib, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dalam," kata Fang akhirnya. Ia membungkuk singkat pada Boboiboy dan Yaya, dan melempar tatapan sinis pada Ying —yang dibalas dengan tak kalah sengit— sebelum menghilang di balik pintu pualam istana. Ying menyusulnya tak lama kemudian dengan membawa kotak biskuit Yaya.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak saling berduel lagi," kata Yaya cemas saat memandang punggung Ying yang berlari menjauh.

"Siapa?" tanya Boboiboy tak mengerti.

"Ying dan Fang tentu saja."

"Oh, benar juga. Yah, kita berdoa saja mereka masih bisa mempertahankan kepala mereka tetap utuh sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Ia kemudian mendongak ke atas untuk menatap langit yang berwarna biru pucat tanpa awan.

"Cuacanya cerah, ya …" gumam Yaya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" usul Boboiboy. Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sambil melangkah menyusuri halaman yang dilapisi batu pualam, Yaya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Menurutmu kenapa Gopal mencari Siti tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa Gopal jatuh hati dengan temanmu itu. Siapa namanya? Siti?" kata Boboiboy.

"Ya, Siti. Dia pelayan pribadiku sebenarnya," kata Yaya, sedikit meringis. "Tapi kalau Gopal memang menyukai Siti, mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Soalnya Siti itu takut dengan laki-laki."

"Yang benar?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Yah, memang tidak parah-parah amat sih, tapi kurasa tetap akan sulit bagi Gopal untuk mendekatinya."

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah. Gopal bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, soalnya," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

Sementara mereka mengobrol, keduanya terus melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusuri halaman istana yang tertutup lantai pualam. Matahari perlahan beranjak naik, menyinari puncak-puncak pepohonan dengan cahayanya yang keemasan.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, Boboiboy dan Yaya tiba di halaman belakang istana, yang tidak lagi dilapisi pualam, melainkan rumput hijau cantik dan juga semak-semak bunga yang tertata rapi di beberapa tempat. Kaki keduanya otomatis melangkah ke arah kolam besar yang terlatak di tengah-tengah halaman, dengan patung seorang wanita berdiri tegak di bagian tengahnya, menuangkan air dari guci batu yang dipegangnya.

"Kau tau, aku masih tidak percaya ternyata pangeran yang dijodohkan denganku adalah dirimu," kata Yaya. Ia memandangi patung wanita di depannya dan mengagumi ukiran wajah cantik itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kaulah orang yang akan menjadi calon ratuku," kata Boboiboy. Ia menatap yaya tanpa berkedip, menikmati keindahan kecil yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Calon ratu …" gumam Yaya pelan.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan dinobatkan menjadi raja. Karena ayahku yang seharusnya menjabat sebagai raja baru saja meninggal, aku terpaksa ditunjuk sebagai penggantinya karena aku satu-satunya pewari s kerajaan ini. Jadi, kalau kau menikah denganku, kau otomatis akan menjadi ratu."

Wajah Yaya memerah. Ia masih terus memandangi patung di depannya, menolak untuk menatap langsung ke arah Boboiboy.

"Pernikahan itu ... masih agak terlalu cepat untuk kita, tidakkah menurutmu begitu?" ujar Yaya pelan.

"Memang. Aku bahkan menolak keras usul ini pada awalnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menentang kakek. Lagipula ini sudah kewajibanku. Sebagai raja, aku harus punya seorang ratu untuk mendampingiku memerintah negeri ini."

"Oh, ternyata kau cukup bijaksana juga. Kupikir kau orang yang suka bertindak sembrono," kata Yaya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi kenapa kemarin kau tidak menemuiku di isatana saat rombongan kerajaan kami tiba di sini?"

"Oh itu …" Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya malu. "Yah, sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak terlalu menyetujui usul pernikahan ini. Jadi, er … aku kabur dari istana kemarin, dan memilih untuk bermain bola di lapangan. Kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak ada di sana untuk menyambut kalian, lagi pula sudah ada kakek, 'kan?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan menatap kedua iris karamelnya.

"Kau harus diajarkan sedikit cara bertanggung jawab, pangeran," ujarnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mengajarkannya padaku, tuan putri?" Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yaya dan balik menatap kedua iris _hazel_ itu dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, dengan jarak di antara mereka yang hanya tersisa sejengkal. Tiba-tiba terdengar dehaman pelan dan mereka buru-buru saling menjauhkan diri. Fang berdiri tak jauh dari Boboiboy dan Yaya dan menatap keduanya dengan padangan datar.

"Pangeran, Tuan Putri, Raja Aba meminta saya untuk membawa anda berdua ke dalam," ujar Fang, sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Beliau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai pernikahan," jelas Fang.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam," kata Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk.

Boboiboy mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yaya, yang langsung disambut oleh sang Tuan Putri Gaileta. Mereka kemudian melangkah lebih dulu kembali menyusuri halaman berumput, sementara Fang mengekori mereka di belakang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan pangeran Boboiboy dan tuan putri Yaya dua malam lagi. Baru setelahnya kita bisa mulai mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan tiga bulan yang akan datang, tepat sehari setelah penobatan pangeran Boboiboy sebagai raja baru Scelerisque."

Raja Aba berkata dengan penuh wibawa dan menatap orang-orang yang duduk di kanan-kirinya, terutama sang pangeran Scelerisque dan putri Gaileta.

"Apa ada yang keberatan dengan hal ini?" tanya sang raja.

"Er … haruskah kita mengadakan pesta pertunangan? Maksudku —ah, maaf, maksud saya— kemarin kita baru saja mengadakan pesta. Terlalu berlebihan jika mengadaan pesta lagi hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari," kata Boboiboy.

"Yang kemarin adalah pesta penyambutan untuk para tamu kita dari Gaileta. Jadi tentu saja kita harus mengadakan pesta lagi untuk pertunangan pangeran dan tuan putri, supaya semuanya jadi lebih resmi," ujar Raja Aba tenang.

Boboiboy hanya bisa meringis. Walau ia selalu menikmati setiap pesta yang diadakan di istananya, tak berarti ia benar-benar menyukainya. Ada terlalu banyak orang di pesta, dan juga sangat bising. Ia lebih menyukai istananya di hari-hari biasa tanpa kebisingan yang tidak perlu seperti itu.

Tak ada yang memprotes lagi mengenai keputusan yang telah ditetapkan oleh raja kedua kerajaan itu. Yaya dan Boboiboy juga harus menerima begitu saja keputusan kedua raja mereka. Lagipula mereka juga tidak mau direpotkan dengan mengurus hal-hal seperti itu. Biarlah para orang dewasa yang memikirkannya.

Pertemuan dibubarkan setelah Raja Aba memberitahu Boboiboy dan Yaya untuk melakukan _fitting_ pakaian untuk acara pertunangan mereka besok pagi. Kaduanya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih dulu, disusul oleh bebrapa petinggi kerajaan yang juga hadir,dan juga Raja Aba dan Raja Yah.

"Mau kutemani berkeliling lagi?" tawar Boboiboy, saat ia dan Yaya melangkah kembali ke pintu pualam istana.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati," kata Yaya.

Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah pergi, seseorang memanggil Yaya dan membuat keduanya menoleh. Raja Yah terlihat tengah melangkah menghampiri Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Yaya, bisakah ayah bicara denganmu sebentar?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja, ayahanda," angguk Yaya.

"Maaf, pangeran. Saya ingin meminjam putri saya selama beberapa menit, tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Raja Yah sambil tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Silakan nikmati waktu anda berdua," ucap Boboiboy sopan.

"Terima kasih, pangeran."

Raja Yah kembali menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sementara Yaya memilih untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di dekat menara paling barat. Kemarin kau bilang mau melihat laut, 'kan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh, ya. Kita bisa melihat laut dari sana?" Yaya bertanya dengan antusias.

"Yep. Menara paling barat adalah menara paling tinggi di kerajaan ini. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan sampai jauh sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah berbicara dengan ayah," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Yaya dan membungkuk untuk mengecupnya singkat. "Sampai bertemu nanti, tuan putri," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Yaya ikut tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu, "Ya, sampai bertemu."

.

.

.

Yaya menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir porselen di meja kayu antik yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi ruangannya.

"Apa yang ingin ayahanda bicarakan denganku?" tanya Yaya langsung.

"Duduklah dulu, jangan buru-buru. Atau kau ingin segera pergi untuk menemui pangeran Boboiboy?" tanya Raja Yah sambil memandang putrinya penuh arti.

"Bu-bukan begitu, ayahanda," ucap Yaya gugup. Ia akhirnya menghempaskan diri di sofa di depan sang ayah dengan wajah masih menunduk malu.

"Ayah ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar denganmu. Sejak tiba di sini kita belum saling mengobrol berdua, kan?"

"Ya, ayah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu selama berada di sini? Ayah sedikit cemas karena ini pertama kalinya kau bepergian jauh. Apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal di sini?"

"Ya, aku merasa cukup nyaman di sini. Walau awalnya terasa aneh berada jauh dari istana sendiri, tapi tidak masalah, aku menyukai kerajaan ini. Semua orangnya baik-baik dan juga di sini pemandangannya indah sekali," ujar Yaya antusias.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Raja Yah lega. Ia menyesap sedikit tehnya dan kembali memandang sang putri. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pangeran Boboiboy?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan pangeran?"

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah cukup akrab. Benarkah?"

"Oh, ya. Pangeran dan aku sudah banyak mengobrol sejak kemarin, jadi … kurasa begitu," Yaya memain-mainkan jarinya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Eh… Pangeran orang yang baik, dia juga ceria dan menyenangkan. Dan dia juga … tampan …" Yaya berharap bisa mengubur dirinya di balik bantalan sofa, apalagi saat ia mendengar sang ayah tertawa kecil.

"Ah, putri kecil ayah sudah besar rupanya. Sudah bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda," ujar Raja Yah.

"Aku-aku tidak jatuh cinta, ayah. Aku hanya menganggapnya … menarik," gumam Yaya malu-malu.

"Oh, begitukah? Hmm, mungkin kita harus memajukan tanggal pernikahannya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ayahanda!" Yaya memanyunkan birbirnya saat sang ayah tersenyum puas setelah menggodanya. "Aku dan Boboiboy baru saja saling kenal. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi sebelum … sebelum menikah dengannya."

"Jadi, kau tidak menentang pernikahan ini lagi?"

"Tidak. Sejak awal aku memang tidak bisa menentangnya, kalau ini untuk kepentingan kerajaan kita."

Raja Yah mengelus puncak kepala putrinya penuh sayang. "Kau memang sudah dewasa, Yaya," ujarnya. Yaya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

Yaya meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati ayahnya itu beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mengobrol beberapa hal lagi dengan sang ayah. Ia kemudian memberikan pelukan singkat pada ayahnya dan segera berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Raja Yah mengawasi kepergian putrinya dengan ekspresi tak bisa ditebak sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang telah mendingin di mejanya.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah tegap berderap pelan di sepanjang koridor yang digantungi berbagai lukisan, hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu kayu besar berukiran rumit. Kepala dengan helaian rambut hijau yang tersisir rapi itu ditegakkan saat kepalan tangan mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Suara berat dari arah dalam yang memberi izin masuk membuatnya membuka pintu perlahan dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?" ucapnya dengan tubuh membungkuk rendah.

Ketiadaan jawaban membuat pria itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya sambil menatap entah apa —atau siapa— di bawah sana.

"Ya, Adu Du. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," suara rendah bergumam lirih tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di bawah.

Sang pangeran Scelerisque dan juga Putri Gaileta terlihat asyik bercengkrama di halaman rumput di bawah, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang terus mengawasi mereka dari lantai atas istana.

Adu Du bergeming di tempatnya, menunggu tuannya mengucapkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya pria paruh baya itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata cokelat yang terlihat suram.

"Sepertinya kita harus sedikit mempercepat rencana, Adu Du. Keadaan sepertinya menjadi sedikit berbeda dari yang semula kuperkirakan," gumamnya. Ia menghempaskan diri di kursi empuk di sebelah jendela balkon dan menatap langsung ke arah bawahannya. "Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

Adu Du mengangguk, dan setelah kembali membungkuk rendah ia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Wah, indahnya …"

Yaya memandang kagum ke arah kejauhan, di mana hamparan biru laut terbentang sampai ke ujung cakrawala. Kerudung merah muda yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin. Matanya tak lepas menatap ke depan, dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibrinya.

"Kau benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat laut, ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya, begitulah. Di kerajaan Gaileta laut tak kelihatan, walau naik ke menara tertinggi sekali pun," jawab Yaya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal laut adalah salah satu pemandangan yang paling indah untuk disaksikan."

"Kau benar."

Mereka kemudian tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selama beberapa saat. Keduanya diam menatap ke batas cakrawala, masing-masing tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kuharap kita benar-benar bisa melihat laut secara langsung. Pergi ke sana maksudku, bukan melihat dari jauh seperti ini," ujar Yaya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pergi diam-diam, menyelinap masuk ke hutan terlarang dan pergi ke laut nun jauh di sana," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan orang yang suka menyelinap pergi diam-diam ke tempat terlarang," kata Yaya, ikut tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kita mungkin tidak akan cocok. Bagiku, mengambil risiko itu yang paling asyik."

"Yah, kurasa sejak awal kita memang tidak cocok."

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi. Aneh rasanya, bagaimana kata-kata itu sangat bertolak-belakang dengan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Keduanya baru saling mengenal tak lebih dari 24 jam, tapi mereka seolah sudah mengenal satu sama lain seumur hidup mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke laut?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin pergi ke sana?" tanya Yaya balik.

"Yah, aku juga ingin sih. Tapi rasanya aneh, kau yang seumur hidup tak pernah melihat laut, bahkan dari jauh sekali pun, sangat ingin pergi ke sana. Apa ada alasan khusus?"

Yaya memandang Boboiboy selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali berpaling dan menatap langit sambil tersenyum samar.

"Yah, sebenarnya ada," ujarnya. Ia menahan kerudungnya dengan tangan agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Ayah dan ibuku pertama kali bertemu di laut."

"Yang benar?" ucap Boboibo, sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Yaya mengangguk. "Hmm. Ibunda sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku, jadi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi Ayah pernah bercerita padaku saat masih kecil, bahwa ia bertemu dengan ibu di laut."

Boboiboy meletakkan sikunya di tembok yang mengelilingi menara dan menopang dagunya sambil mendengarkan cerita Yaya dengan seksama tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu sedetik pun.

"Saat itu ayahanda tengah pergi mengembara seorang diri. Ia pergi jauh sekali, hingga akhirnya tiba di tepi laut. Saat ayah tengah beristirahat sejenak sambil menikmati udara pantai, ibu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik hutan tak jauh dari tempat ayah duduk. Ayahanda langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada ibunda, dan mengajaknya untuk ikut pulang bersamanya ke kerajaan Gaileta. Dan ibu setuju."

" _Whoa_ , tunggu dulu, ibumu setuju untuk pergi dengan laki-laki tak dikenal?"

Yaya tertawa mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. "Ya, aku tau, itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, atau setidaknya begitulah yang diceritakan ayah padaku."

"Yah, baiklah. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Ayah membawa ibu kembali ke istana, dan mereka menikah tak lama setelahnya. Tapi ibu punya kesehatan yang cukup buruk, ia sering sakit-sakitan sejak ayah membawanya ke kerajaan Gaileta. Dan akhirnya ibund ameninggal saat melahirkanku."

"Oke, itu cerita yang sedih, tapi apa kau tau darimana ibumu berasal? Maksudku, ibumu muncul begitu saja dari dalam hutan dan ayahmu mengajaknya menikah. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah, tapi ia tidak mau memberitahuku. Katanya itu rahasia, dan lebih baik aku tidak usah tahu."

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun penasran tentang hal tiu hingga akhirnya bosan sendiri."

"Benar juga sih," gumam Boboiboy sambil mengangguk kecil. "Jadi, sekarang kau sama sekali tidak penasaran lagi tentang masa lalu ibumu?"

"Tidak. Lagipula itu juga buka masalah untukku, jadi untuk apa aku terus mencari tau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu," kata Yaya dengan sedikit senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya.

Boboiboy sedikit menyesal karena telah menyinggung topik yang membuat Yaya sedih. Ia mencoba memutar otak untuk mencari topik pembicaraan baru, tapi Yaya telah lebih dulu membuka mulut.

"Menurutmu kenapa hutan itu disebut hutan terlarang?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Boboiboy memandang Yaya tak mengerti, karena perubahan topik yang terlalu jauh.

"Hutan itu ..." kata Yaya, menunjuk hutan gelap yang terpisah cukup jauh dari perumahan penduduk. "Hutan terlarang … Apa yang sebenarnya ada di hutan itu?"

Boboiboy mengikuti arah pandangan Yaya dan mengangguk paham. "Oh, hutan terlarang. Tak ada yang tahu persis ada apa di dalam sana. Orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk masuk ke sana tak pernah kembali untuk menceritakan pengalaman mereka, dan yang lainnya terlalu takut untuk bahkan hanya untuk mendekatinya," terangnya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas alis untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang membuatnya silau. "Tapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa hutan itu dihuni oleh kaum _Elvitch_."

" _Elvitch_? Yang benar?" kata Yaya tak percaya.

"Yep, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa itu bohong atau tidak karena tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya."

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran ingin masuk ke hutan itu."

"Benar kan? Hutan itu punya ketertarikan sendiri yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki jiwa petualang," kata Boboiboy penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak memiliki jiwa petualang," ucap Yaya datar.

"Oh, ya? Kau pengecualian kalau begitu."

Yaya mengabaikan komentar Boboiboy dan terus memandangi hutan terlarang dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Tapi kalau hutan itu dihuni oleh _Elvitch_ , seharusnya orang-orang tidak perlu takut kan? Kaum _Elvitch_ kan baik."

"Kau bercanda? _Elvitch_ ... baik?" Boboiboy mengangkat alis tak percaya mendengar ucapan Yaya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sering membaca tentang mereka di buku dongeng di istanaku," kata Yaya.

"Kalau begitu kita mungkin membaca buku dongeng yang berbeda. Yang aku tau, dan yang penduduk Scelerisque percayai, _Elvitch_ adalah makhluk kejam. Mereka menguasai sihir dan sering memperdaya manusia dengan sihir mereka. Manusia yang terkena sihir mereka akan dijadikan budak dan dipaksa bekerja pada mereka sampai mati," ujar Boboiboy panjang lebar sambil sedikit bergidik.

"Oke, kita jelas membaca hal yang berbeda. Kaum _Elvitch_ yang kupelajari di bukuku adalah makhluk gaib misterius yang senang menyendiri. Mereka tinggal di bagian terdalam hutan, dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pemukiman manusia. Kaum _Elvitch_ memang bisa mengusai sihir, tapi bukan digunakan untuk melukai —atau memperdaya— siapa pun, mereka menggunakannya untuk kebaikan orang-orang. Mereka bisa memperbaiki benda-benda yang rusak dalam sekejap, mereka bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka dengan sihir mereka. Tapi karena kaum _Elvitch_ penyedniri, mereka sering disalahpahami oleh manusia dan dianggap jahat. Dan juga, kaum _Elvitch_ adalah makhluk abadi. Mereka tidak bisa mati walau ditusuk, ditikam sekalipun …"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menebas kepala mereka? Apa mereka tetap tidak mati?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba, mengiterupsi cerita Yaya.

"Wah, kurasa kau harus mencobanya sendiri kalau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka," kata Yaya sedikit jengkel.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir. "Silakan lanjutkan ceritamu."

Yaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi cemberut, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. " _Elvitch_ tidak akan bisa mati walau dilukai separah apa pun. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membunuh mereka."

"Apa?"

"Cinta. Elvitch akan mati jika ia jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Hening. Boboiboy menatap Yaya tak berkedip, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah dengar hal seperti itu. Apa kau mengarangnya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku membacanya dari buku yang ditulis ibuku."

"Ibumu penulis?"

"Yep, semua buku _Elvitch_ yang pernah kubaca ada di perpustakaan pribadi milik ibunda. Aku sering masuk ke sana untuk membaca buku. Dan hanya buku-buku tentang _Elvitch_ yang tak memiliki nama penagrang. Aku yakin ibuku sendiri yang menulisnya."

"Oh, berarti ibumu adalah pendongeng yang hebat."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya," kata Boboiboy, tersenyum tipis.

Yaya membalas senyumnya, "Aku juga."

Kelopak bunga warna-warni melayang naggun di udara karena tertiup angin. Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak saling berbicara lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka sama-sama menikmati keheningan ini dan tidak berniat memecahkannya. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy menatap matahari yang semakin meninggi di langit dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Yaya kembali ke istana.

"Kau lapar? Kurasa sudah waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke istana?" usul Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Boboiboy yang terulur ke arahnya dan melangkah meninggalkan menara itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Boboiboy memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali ke berbagai sisi dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Kurasa aku kelihatan konyol dengan pakaian ini," komentarnya sambil menarik-narik rimpel yang menempel di bagian dada pakaiannya.

"Kau memang kelihatan konyol walau memakai pakaian apa pun juga," balas Fang datar. Boboiboy mencibir kesal padanya.

Sang pangeran kembali menatap bayangan dirinya yang terbalut pakaian mewah bernuansa putih, dengan sedikit corak jingga di beberapa tempat. Pakaian ini yang harus dikenakannya saat pesta pertunangan besok malam. Dan Boboiboy mau tak mau merasa sedikit gugup menghadapi malam besok. Padahal ini baru pertunangan, bagaimana perasaannya saat pesta pernikahan nanti?

"Kau beruntung sekali, Boboiboy. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan seorang tuan putri cantik. Seandainya aku juga bisa begitu," Gopal menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Boboiboy dengan sedikit sedih.

"Mungkin kau juga harus segera mencari calon istri, Gopal. Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Siti?" kata Boboiboy saat para pelayan membantunya mengenakan jubah di punggungnya.

"Buruk sekali. Dia selalu menghindar saat aku berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan kemarin dia berlari ketakutan cuma karena aku menyapanya di dapur!" kata Gopal, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Booiboy tertawa melihat kegusaran Gopal. "Kata Yaya Siti punya _phobia_ dengan laki-laki. Mungkin kau harus berusaha menyembuhkan _phobia_ -nya itu dulu," sarannya. Boboiboy mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah karena jubah berat yang kini tersampir di bahunya dan menjuntai di balik punggungnya.

"Yang benar? Siti _phobia_ dengan laki-laki? Pantas saja dia selalu lari saat melihatku," ujar Gopal.

"Semua gadis juga pasti lari kalau melihatmu," komentar Fang jahat. Gopal hampir saja menghadiahinya dengan lemparan cangkir keramik, kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Boboiboy.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan melempar barang di kamarku," kata Boboiboy galak.

Gopal terkekeh kecil dan meletakkan kembali cangkir yang dipegangnya. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tidak sengaja," ujarnya.

Boboiboy ikut tertawa, kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada para pelayan untuk melepaskan kembali jubahnya.

"Kurasa _fitting_ -nya sudah cukup, kan? Mungkin aku harus memberitahu para penjahit untuk menyingkirkan rimpel aneh itu, kelihatan konyol sekali kalau aku memakainya," kata Boboiboy.

"Biar aku yang menyampaikannya nanti," kata Fang. Ia menunggu Boboiboy selesai berganti pakaian untuk membawanya kembali ke para penjahit.

"Apa Yaya sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" pinta Boboiboy penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh. Kau baru boleh melihatnya besok malam," kata Fang.

"Oh, ayolah. Masa aku tidak boleh melihat gaun calon tunanganku sendiri?" rengek Boboiboy.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," kata Fang sekali lagi. Ia meminta pelayan untuk membawakan pakaian Boboiboy ke tempat penjahit. "Pergilah bermain bola dengan Gopal. Hari ini kau diizinkan bebas oleh raja."

"Benarkah?" ucap Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar bahagia. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Gopal!" ia kemudian menyeret Gopal keluar dengan riang. Fang memandangi kepergian mereka berdua sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkah meninggalkan kamar sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Matahari baru saja kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelip cantik menghiasi langit malam yang sekelam tinta. Istana kerajaan Scelerisque terlihat seolah tak ingin kalah dengan bintang-bintang di atas sana dan ikut menyalakan banyak lampu berwarna-warni di sekeliling halaman.

Pintu menuju aula istana terbuka lebar dan para pengawal sang berdiri di kedua sisi membungkuk horamt saat Boboiboy dan Yaya melangkah masuk dengan bergandengan tangan. Sang putri terlihat menawan dengan mengenakan gaun putih sederhana yang menjuntai panjang di belakangnya.

Keduanya melangkah anggun melewati orang-orang yang saling berjejer rapi memenuhi aula, hingga tiba di bagian depan di mana sebuah meja beralas kain putih berenda diletakkan. Sebuah kotak bersepuh emas tergeletak membuka di atas meja, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin emas bertahtakan permata yang memantulkan cahaya lampu.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berhetni tepat di depan meja dan membalikkan badan untuk menghadap semua tamu undangan.

"Para hadirin sekalian," seorang pria dengan setelan mewah yang terlihat berlebihan berseru lantang di sebelah Boboiboy dan Yaya. "Kita semua berkumpul malam ini di istana kerajaan Scelerisque tercinta ini untuk menyaksikan pertunangan antara Pangeran dari kerajaan Scelerisque dan Putri dari Kerajaan Gaileta, yang juga menjadi simbol yang menyatakan bahwa kedua kerajaan kini telah berdamai."

Celotehan itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit, dilanjutkan dengan nyanyian lagu kebangsaan dari kedua kerajaan. Barulah kemudian sang pangeran dan tuan putri saling menyematkan cincin di jari masing-masing, diiringi dengan tepukan tangan dari semua orang yang hadir.

Boboiboy mengulas senyuman tipis saat memasangkan cincin ke jari manis di tangan kiri Yaya, kemudian gantian Yaya yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri prosesi pertunangan itu. Boboiboy dan Yaya saling melempar senyum lebar, sebelum melangkah bersama-sama menuju lantai dansa. Tentu saja mereka yang harus membuka acara dansa malam itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sudah resmi bertunangan," kata Boboiboy saat mereka berdansa pelan mengikuti alunan musik.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Yaya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau ingin mundur, kurasa sekarang sudah terlambat. Sekarang kau tidak punya pilihan selain menikahiku, tuan putri," kata Boboiboy, sedikit menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku punya pilihan. Aku masih bisa kabur dan pergi jauh dari sini supaya tak perlu menikah denganmu, kan?" balas Yaya.

"Yah, kalau kau memang memilih begitu, aku tidak akan menghalanginya."

"Sayangnya aku telah memilihmu, jadi aku tak bisa lari lagi sekarang."

"Kau memilih dengan tepat, tuan putri."

Musik pertama telah berhenti mengalun, dan tak lama kemudian diikuti musik selanjutnya dengan tempo lebih pelan. Boboiboy dan Yaya tetap berputar pelan di lantai dansa sementara orang-orang juga telah ikut turun bersama mereka.

"Apa kau percaya dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?" tanya Boboiboy sementara mereka berputar pelan mengikuit alunan musik _waltz_.

"Tidak," kata Yaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku perasaan cinta itu muncul saat dua orang sudah saling mengenal dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Bukan perasaan yang bisa muncul begitu saja hanya dalam satu pandangan pertama," ujar Yaya, menatap langsung kedua mata karamel milik Boboiboy.

"Begitu…" gumam Boboiboy. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di hutan. Apa kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak. Menurutku itu hanya perasaan tertarik semata, bukan cinta. Semua hal butuh proses, Boboiboy, begitu juga dengan cinta." Boboiboy mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar untuk saling jatuh cinta, Yaya …" bisik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menarik Yaya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir gadis itu. Yaya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang hanya berlangsung singkat itu, karena Boboiboy kembali menarik dirinya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Boboiboy, tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," balas Yaya.

Dua pasang manik _hazel_ mereka saling bertatapan, dan tanpa berkata apa pun lagi keduanya kembali menyingkirkan jarak dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tak peduli bahwa ada beratus pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Lagipula malam ini memang disiapkan khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat seluruh dunia terasa seolah berpihak pada mereka.

Yaya menjauhkan diri dari Boboiboy saat dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin sambil tetap berpegang pada Boboiboy karena tubuhnya terasa goyah.

"Ciuman pertama?" kata Boboiboy, menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kelihatannya ini bukan yang pertama untukmu, ya?" kata Yaya sedikit terengah.

"Tidak, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku," kata Boboiboy, mengecup singkat kening Yaya.

Yaya entah kenapa merasa sedikit kelelahan. Ia bernafas dengan susah payah dan kepalanya juga terasa pusing. Memalukan sekali reaksi tubuhnya untuk ciuman pertamanya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," gumam Yaya.

"Aku akan pergi mengambilkan minum. Tunggulah di balkon supaya kau bisa sedikit menghirup udara segar," kata Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk. Ia melangkah ke arah balkon yang menghadap ke halaman istana, sementara Boboiboy pergi mengambilkan minum di meja saji.

Seorang pelayan pria bertubuh gempal dengan rambut ungu aneh bergegas menghampiri Boboiboy saat ia melangkah ke meja minuman.

"Anda ingi minum, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya. Boboiboy mengangguk.

Sang pelayan mengambilkan dua gelas minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy dengan sedikit membungkuk. Boboiboy mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah kembali ke tempat Yaya telah menunggunya.

"Oh, kelihatannya kau sudah membaik," kata Boboiboy begitu ia telah berdiri di sebelah Yaya yang tengah menatap langit malam di luar.

"Sudah kubilang aku memang baik-baik saja," kata Yaya, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kelihatannya efek dari ciumanku sedikit membuatmu 'mabuk', ya?" goda Boboiboy. Ia menyerahkan salah satu gelas yang dipegangnya pada Yaya. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Mungkinkah kau akan langsung pingsan?"

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak, kalau tidak aku akan melemparmu ke bawah," kata Yaya dengan nada mengancam. Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan mulai meneguk minumannya.

Yaya baru saja meletakkan mulut gelas di bibirnya saat gelas yang dipegang Boboiboy terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan. Ia membelalak kaget saat detik berikutnya sang pangeran telah ambruk tepat di depan matanya.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya tanpa sadar ikut menjatuhkan gelasnya dan berlutut di sebelah Boboiboy yang kini tengah menggeliat kesakitan.

"Bo-Boboiboy, apa yang terjadi? Jangan bercanda, ah. Ini tidak lucu," kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar. Namun ia tahu Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bercanda. Tubuh pemuda itu terus mengejang, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yaya benar-benar kehilangan akal dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba ikut berlutut di depannya dan memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fang tajam.

"A-aku tidak tau. Dia baru saja meminum minumannya dan tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini," ujar Yaya dengan suara tercekat.

Fang menyentuh cairan cokelat yang menggenang di sekitar pecahan gelas Boboiboy dan mengendusnya. "Racun …" desis Fang.

Yaya terbelalak kaget. "Racun? Bagaimana bisa …"

Namun Fang sudah bangkit kembali dan berseru keras ke dalam aula, tempat para tamu undangan yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Cepat panggilkan tabib! Pangeran Boboiboy telah keracunan!" perintah Fang pada para pengawal yang berjaga di setiap sudut aula.

Beberapa pengawal bergegas berlari keluar ruangan, sementara sisanya berusaha mengatur para tamu yang mulai terlihat panik. Mereka berusah mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas Boboiboy yang kini terbaring di pangkuan Yaya di balkon, namun Fang dengan tegas melarang mereka mendekat.

"Tolong jangan ada yang mendekat, dan juga jangan ada yang meninggalkan aula ini dulu," ujarnya tegas. Ia kemudian memerintahkan seorang pengawal untuk menemui Raja Aba yang tengah beristirahat di kamarnya.

Sementara itu Yaya tetap berlutut di tempatnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Tubuh Boboiboy sudah berhenti menggeliat, dan mata pemuda itu telah terpejam sepenuhnya. Bibirnya telah membiru dan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus.

Yaya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada Boboiboy dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hatinya ia mulai melantunkan lagu yang telah dihafalnya sejak kecil, lagu yang selalu ia lantunkan setiap kali ia menemukan hewan yang terluka di hutan. Yaya berusaha keras berkonsentrasi walau tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Lagunya baru mencapai setengahnya, saat Yaya merasa kepalanya berputar hebat. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati pandangannya telah memburam. Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa orang mendekat dan berbicara padanya. Namun detik berikutnya pandangannya menggelap dan ia ambruk tepat di atas dada Boboiboy.

.

.

.

to be continued

Maaf karna update-nya lama (banget)

Kenapa susah banget sih selesain chapter ini? /garuktembok/ Padahal ide udah nempel di kepala, tapi susah banget mau nuanginnya orz /jangancurhat

Doakan saja chapter depan nggak bakal selama ini lagi ;-;

Ah, aku mau memperjelas (?) satu hal tentang fanfic ini.

Aku biasanya membatasi diri untuk nggak bikin adegan ciuman antara Boboiboy sama Yaya (kecuali di fanfic yang merekanya udah nikah), karena … yah, di kartunnya mereka Islam kan? Jadi nggak boleh kayak gitu kalau belum muhrim x'' /plak/ Aku aja bikin mereka pegangan tangan atau pelukan itu ngerasa bersalah banget lho, seriusan

Tapi untuk fanfic ini beda. Aku bikinnya ini sepenuhnya AU, jadi anggap aja mereka bukan muslim di sini /ditabok

Walaupun Yaya tetap pake kerudung sih. Aku susah ngebayangin Yaya tanpa kerudung soalnya :''

Jadi, semoga kalian bisa mengerti u.u

Oh, dan satu lagi. Elvitch itu makhluk jadi-jadian yang kukarang sendiri (walau terinsprirasi dari banyak hal sih), diambil dari kata 'elf' (peri) dan 'witch' (penyihir). Jadi penampakan mereka kira-kira gabungan antara kedua makhluk itu.

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena harus nungguin update-annya yang lama banget.

Dan maaf juga, review di chapter kemarin ga sempat kubalas satu-satu. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakal nyempatin balas untuk chapter ini. Jadi, ditunggu reviewnya~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N :

Aku terlalu bahagia baca review di chapter kemarin, makanya jadi semangat buat cepat-cepat ngelanjutin /plak

Jadi, ini dia chapter barunya. Selamat membaca!

p.s. karna lagi kehabisan stok konflik, jadi chapter ini nyantai aja gapapa, ya? /ditabok

.

.

.

Pintu kayu ditutup dengan bunyi keriut pelan. Sepasang kaki berbalut _boots_ hitam melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit. Sosok dengan rambut hijau gelap itu akhirnya berlutut di depan sebuah meja kayu yang dibaliknya duduk sosok lain yang terlihat tengah merenungi sesuatu.

"Rencana kita gagal, Yang Mulia. Pangeran berhasil selamat setelah meminum racun itu," lapor Adu Du dengan suara rendah.

"Begitu." Sosok di balik meja hanya bergumam kecil sambil mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke permukaan kayu berpelitur.

"Seharusnya rencana ini berjalan sempurna. Saya sudah memastikan bahwa racun yang dimasukkan ke minuman itu memiliki dosis mematikan. Satu tegukan saja seharusnya sudah bisa membunuh sang pangeran," ujar Adu Du, jelas sekali merasa gusar karena rencana itu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Namun sosok yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu justru menanyakan hal lain, "Apa Putri Yaya ada bersama pangeran saat itu?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Mereka berdua sedang bersama saat pangeran meminum minuman racun itu," kata Adu Du. "Dan yang saya dengar, Tuan Putri juga ikut pingsan setelah itu. Mereka berkata ia mungkin merasa _shock_ dan kelelahan."

Adu Du melihat raut wajah khawatir dari sosok yang duduk di hadapannya, namun sesaat kemudian wajah itu kembali terlihat tenang.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Adu Du. Kita akan bicarakan masalah ini lagi, nanti." Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah melewati Adu Du menuju pintu ruangannya tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

It's You, Chapter 5

By Fanlady

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Gopal menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dan melihat matahari yang perlahan semakin condong ke arah barat.

"Sudah hampir sore dan Boboiboy belum juga sadar. Menurutmu dia baik-baik saja, Fang?" tanya Gopal cemas sambil melirik sahabatnya yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Mungkin obat yang diberikan tabib masih bekerja, makanya dia belum juga sadar. Lagipula dia memang butuh banyak istirahat setelah kejadian tadi malam," kata Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru di luar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Boboiboy bisa sampai keracunan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gopal dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah jelas, kan. Ada yang berusaha membunuh Boboiboy dengan memasukkan racun ke dalam minumannya," ujar Fang.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Boboiboy pasti mengambil minumannya dari meja sama seperti yang lain. Dan ada ratusan gelas lain di sana, bagaimana bisa memasukkan racun tepat ke dalam gelas yang akan diambil Boboiboy?"

"Entahlah. Tapi pasti … ada sebuah cara," gumam Fang tak fokus.

"Apa Boboiboy mengambil minumannya sendiri? Karena bisa saja seseorang memberikan minuman beracun itu padanya. Jadi dengan begitu akan lebih mudah, 'kan?" kata Gopal, sedikit terlalu antusias dengan teorinya.

"Tapi siapa yang memberikan minuman itu pada Boboiboy?" tanya Fang sambil mengangkat alis.

"Seorang pelayan dengan rambut ungu aneh …" gumam sebuah suara.

"Pelayan dengan rambut ungu aneh? Memangnya di istana ini ada yang seperti itu … "Gopal membelalak begitu melihat kedua mata Boboiboy telah terbuka lebar. "Boboiboy! Kau sudah sadar!" serunya gembira.

Boboiboy mengerang pelan dan mencoba memaksa dirinya bangkit. Ia menyenderkan punggung ke kepala tempat tidurnya dan menatap Gopal dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Lho, aku masih hidup, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena masih hidup?" tanya Fang balik. Ia melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur Boboiboy dan bersender di salah satu kayu yang menyangga tempat tidur itu.

"Tidak … Hanya saja, aku yakin sekali aku sudah mati karena rasanya sakit sekali. Ternyata aku masih beruntung, ya?" ujar Boboiboy, nyengir.

"Ya, kurasa kau memang beruntung. Dua kali kau berhasil selamat dari maut. Mungkin ketiga kalinya nanti kau tidakk akan seberuntung ini, Boboiboy," kata Fang datar.

"Benar. Kurasa aku punya malaikat pelindung atau semacamnya. Menyenangkan, kan?" kata Boboiboy, tersenyum senang.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Dasar bodoh!" Ia kemudian dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dari Fang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Boboiboy? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Gopal.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Tadi rasanya sakit sekali, seolah-olah tubuhku seperti terbakar. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku baik-baik saja," gumam Boboiboy sambil menyentuh dadanya, seolah memastikan tak ada lagi api yang terasa terus membakar jantungnya tanpa henti. "Eh, ngomong-nogomong … aku kenapa, ya? Aku cuma ingat sedang minum bersama Yaya, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesakitan, lalu semuanya jadi gelap. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy sambil cengengesan.

"Kau keracunan, bodoh!" kata Fang, lagi-lagi menjitak kepala sang pangeran.

"Ya, Boboiboy. Ada yang memasukkan racun ke minumanmu," tambah Gopal.

"Yang benar? Kok bisa?" tanya Boboiboy kaget sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Fang.

"Ya mana kami tau. Kan kau sendiri yang seharusnya tau bagaimana kejadiannya. Apa seseorang memberikan minuman itu padamu?" tanya Gopal.

"Ya, seorang pelayan memberikannya padaku saat aku hendak mengambil minum di meja tamu."

"Pelayan dengan rambut ungu aneh?" tanya Fang memastikan.

"Yep."

"Apa kau ingat ciri-cirinya yang lain?"

"Err … kurasa dia punya tubuh yang agak gemuk, dan iris matanya juga berwarna merah terang," ujar Boboiboy mengingat-ingat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Raja Aba tentang ini dan juga menyuruh orang untuk mencari pelayan itu," kata Fang cepat. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy begitu saja, membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit melongo.

"Dia buru-buru sekali, ya?" komentar Gopal.

"Benar," angguk Boboiboy menyetujui. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan?"

"Para pengawal memanggil tabib istana dan membawamu ke kamar. Kata tabib kau beruntung karena cuma mencicipi minuman itu sedikit, karena racun dalam tubuhmu hanya sedikit dan belum menyebar luas. Kalau saja kau meminum lebih banyak, kau pasti sudah di alam sana sekarang," jelas Gopal sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya heran. Seingatnya ia minum cukup banyak karena merasa sangat kehausan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa selamat kalau racunnya memang se-mematikan itu? Namun Boboiboy tidak mengungkapkan pikirannya pada Gopal dan memilih untuk mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, mungkin aku memang beruntung," gumamnya.

Boboiboy membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang yang hangat. Ia baru saja berpikir hendak memejamkan mata kembali karena merasa sangat kelelahan, sampai ia akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Ia bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Gopal terlonjak kaget.

"Oh, iya, Yaya! Di mana Yaya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy panik. Ia baru ingat tentang sang Tuan Putri Gaileta— yang sekarang adalah tunangannya. Kalau Boboiboy meminum racun, apa Yaya juga keracunan? Boboiboy 'kan yang mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua dari si pelayan aneh itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Putri Yaya baik-baik saja," kata Gopal menenangkan. "Ia memang sempat pingsan juga sepertimu, tapi tabib bilang putri cuma kelelahan, dan mungkin juga sedikit _shock_ ," terangnya.

"Oh, syukurlah," ucap Boboiboy lega. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku harus menemui Yaya," katanya.

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu," larang Gopal sedikit panik. Ia mendorong Boboiboy kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana dulu. Tabib bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Tapi aku harus melihat keadaan Yaya!" kaat Boboiboy gusar karena Gopal melarangnya menemui Yaya.

"Sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja. Lagipula dia juga sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Kau tidak ingin menganggu istirahatnya, kan?"

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Gopal mendorong tubuhnya kembali berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Nah, ini baru namanya anak baik," kata Gopal sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Boboiboy dan terkekeh pelan. Boboiboy hanya memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Putri Yaya sempat menanyakan keadaanmu tadi pagi, dan aku memberitahunya kalau kau belum sadar. Sekarang karena kau sudah sadar, aku harus melaporkan kembali padanya. Mau titip salam?" ujar Gopal, tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, titip salam cinta yang banyak," gumam Boboiboy dengan mata terpejam lelah.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," kata Gopal ceria. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemui Putri Yaya dulu, sekalian mau bertemu Siti juga," lanjutnya lagi.

"Cih, dasar modus," cibir Boboiboy.

Gopal hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Ia kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, namun kemudian teringat sesuatu dan kembali menoleh pada Boboiboy.

"Di luar ada dua pengawal yang menjaga pintu kamarmu. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, mereka pasti dengar," ujar Gopal.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia mengawasi Gopal sampai pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut hangatnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah gugup menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi berbagai lukisan cat minyak. Beberapa jendela yang dilewatinya memperlihatkan langit di luar yang telah berubah temaram, dengan sedikit sisa semburat ungu dan merah menghiasi beberapa sudutnya. Yaya merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya untuk menghalau cuaca yang sedikit dingin. Ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu besar yang diapit dua penjaga yang segera membungkukkan badan begitu melihatnya.

Dengan perasaan gugup yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Yaya menghampiri pintu itu dan mengetuknya pelan. Tak ada sahutan, maka Yaya mengulanginya lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras. Karena tetap tak mendapat jawaban, Yaya menoleh ke arah dua penjaga yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu.

"Apa pangeran ada di dalam?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Tuan Putri. Pangeran tidak meninggalkan kamarnya sejak tadi," jawab salah seorang penjaga.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Haruskah ia langsung masuk saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau Boboiboy sedang tidur dan ia justru menganggu istirahat pemuda itu? Setelah berpikir keras beberapa saat, Yaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia melirik kedua penjaga seolah meminta persetujuan mereka, dan keduanya mengangguk. Maka Yaya pun mendorong pintu terbuka dan melangkah mausk ke dalam.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah tempat tidur besar bernuansa jingga yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan dan terlihat kosong. Mata Yaya kemudian bergulir ke arah jendela yang terbuka, yang mengembuskan angin sejuk ke dalam ruangan, dan melihat seseorang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa yang diletakkan di balkon. Yaya melangkah hati-hati menghampiri jendela, kemudian berhenti beberapa langkah dari balkon yang memperlihatkan langit malam di luar.

"Boboiboy …" panggil Yaya.

Boboiboy tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Yaya. Kedua sudut bibirnya otomatis tertarik naik membentuk seulas senyum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menghampiri Yaya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk," kata Boboiboy, melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Maaf aku sembarangan masuk. Aku tadi mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk," gumam Yaya malu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, sepertinya aku tadi melamun, makanya tidak mendengar suara pintu," ujar Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian memandangi Boboiboy yang masih tersenyum lebar dilatar-belakangi langit berbintang di luar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik, sangat baik. Terutama setelah melihatmu aku jadi merasa semakin membaik," ujar Boboiboy, meloloskan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Yaya memutar bola matanya, namun ikut tersenyum lega. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau juga pingsan kemarin malam," Boboiboy balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedikit kecapekan, itu saja," kata Yaya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Boboiboy. Ia melirik Yaya yang terlihat sedikit gugup berada di kamarnya hanya berdua. "Maaf karena sudah mengacaukan pesta pertunangan kita," ujar Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Yaya memandang sang Pangeran dengan raut bingung.

"Yah, gara-gara aku pestanya jadi kacau, 'kan? Seharusnya aku tidak keracunan, jadi kita bisa menikmati pesta itu lebih lama," Boboiboy berujar sedih.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Itu bukan salahmu," kata Yaya. "Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat melihatmu tiba-tiba ambruk seperti itu. Tapi syukurlah sekarang kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja." Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yaya.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Hingga Boboiboy akhirnya meminta Yaya mendekat padanya.

"Kemarilah," pintanya. Yaya melangkah mendekat dengan sedikit bingung dan terkejut saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Bo-Boboiboy …" gumam Yaya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Jadi aku ingin mengisi ulang energi sebentar, tidak apa-apa, kan?" gumam Boboiboy.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" Yaya menggerutu pelan, namun tidak berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Boboiboy yang mendekapnya. Ia justru ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Boboiboy dan menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari pemuda itu. Boboiboy tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Yaya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur bersama?" kata Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Yaya hampir saja membanting Boboiboy ke lantai, namun ingat sang pangeran baru saja pulih. Maka ia hanya memiting lengan pemuda itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ampun, ampun, Yaya! Aku cuma bercanda!" kata Boboiboy, panik lengannya akan lepas kalau tidak segera dilepaskan. Yaya akhirnya melepaskan Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu mendesah penuh kelegaan.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku," tukas Yaya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Secepat ini? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa … iya, iya, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok …" Boboiboy buru-buru menghindar saat Yaya terlihat hendak memelintir tangannya lagi. "Tapi, ayolah, malam masih belum larut. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?" pinta Boboiboy denagn wajah memohon.

Yaya bahkan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk. Lagipula, dia juga belum benar-benar ingin pergi. Boboiboy menariknya ke balkon dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa beludru merah yang menghadap ke halaman belakang istana.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku baru saja hendak menyantap makanan penutup saat kau datang tadi," kata Boboiboy, mengambil sebuah piring di mejanya yang berisi sepotong cake cokelat.

"Ya, aku sudah makan di bawah tadi," kata Yaya.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut makan bersama. Aku belum diizinkan pergi kemana-mana, bahkan hanya untuk keluar kamar. Berlebihan sekali," kata Boboiboy, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak berlebihan. Seseorang baru saja berusaha meracunimu. Bagaimana kalau kau masih diincar?" kata Yaya khawatir.

"Tak perlu secemas itu. Aku sudah terbiasa menerima ancaman pembunuhan sejak kecil. Yah, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar hampir mati karena diracuni," kata Boboiboy, tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mau?" tawar Boboiboy.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang," tolak Yaya. Tapi ia terus mengawasi Boboiboy saat pemuda itu menghabiskan kuenya. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Boboiboy balik.

"Kau sering menerima ancaman pembunuhan?"

"Oh … ya. Kurasa karena aku satu-satunya pewaris takhta kerajaan ini." Boboiboy mengangguk, sementara matanya menerawang ke langit gelap bertabur bintang. "Ada beberapa surat ancaman yang dikirim ke istana, bahkan pernah ada yang mengirim sebuah paket berisi pisau dan baju berlumuran darah, entah siapa yang mengirimnya. Aku juga pernah dua kali diculik, tapi para pengawal berhasil menemukanku tak lama setelahnya. Sejak itu ayahku menambah jumlah pengawal dan memperketat penjagaan di sekitar istana. Aku bahkan mendapat seorang pengawal pribadi, Fang," cerita Boboiboy panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya masa kecilmu tidak terlalu menyenangkan," komentar Yaya, sedikit bergidik.

Boboiboy tertawa, "Memang." Ia kemudian menyesap teh dari cangkirnya.

"Apa minuman itu aman? Tidak ada racunnya?" tanya Yaya was-was.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy tertawa geli, "Kau terlalu khawatir Yaya. Tenang saja, semua makanan dan minumanku sudah dicek lebih dulu oleh para penjaga di luar," jelasnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yaya sangsi. Ia mengawasi Boboiboy seolah takut sang Pangeran akan pingsan lagi di depannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Boboiboy merentangkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Yaya ia baik-baik saja. Namun tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Yaya tiba-tiba saja merebahkan kepalanya di dada Boboiboy dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ya-Yaya, kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Aku juga mau isi ulang energi," gumam Yaya. Boboiboy tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung biru muda.

Yaya menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Boboboy. Rasanya seperti berada di taman buah-buahan. Ada bau jeruk yang manis, dan Yaya menyukainya. Tapi berbeda dari apa yang dikatakannya tadi bahwa ia ingin mengisi ulang energinya, Yaya justru tiba-tiba merasa kelelahan. Ia akhirnya menarik diri kembali saat nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak.

"Energinya sudah penuh?" tanya Boboiboy seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Sudah," Yaya tersenyum manis untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ngapain? Aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar, tapi kurasa aku tak akan diizinkan pergi," kata Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu kita di sini saja. Tidka ada salahnya kan cuma duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Lagipula ada langit malam penuh bintang yang bisa kita pandangi dari sini," kata Yaya menunjuk ke atas.

"Benar juga," Boboiboy kembali mendesah panjang. Ia merebahkan punggung ke sandaran sofa dan menoleh ke arah Yaya. "Sekarang giliranmu bercerita," ujarnya.

"Cerita apa? Aku tidak punya cerita," gumam Yaya, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Tadi aku sudah bercerita tentang masa kecilku yang suram. Sekarang gantian."

"Tapi masa kecilku membosankan. Tidak ada hal seru yang bisa diceritakan …" ujar Yaya. Tapi Boboiboy telah meletakkan sikunya di sandaran sofa untuk menopang dagunya dan menunggu Yaya bercerita, maka gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kau tau kan ibuku meninggal saat aku lahir …" Boboiboy mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Yaya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi aku menghabiskan masa kecilku sendirian di istana, karena ayah sibuk dengan tugas kerajaan. Untuk mengusir kesepian, aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi ibu. Kadang aku suka menyelinap keluar untuk bermain, tapi ayahanda selalu berhasil menarikku masuk kembali dan melarangku bermain di luar lagi. Aku kesepian dan meminta ayah mencarikanku teman bermain. Ayahanda lalu meminta kepala pengawal mengajak putrinya ke istana untuk menemaniku, dan dia adalah Ying. Lalu kemudian juga ada Siti, anak salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di dapur istana. Walau mereka cuma datang sesekali, tapi setidaknya aku sudah punya teman dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Yaya merasa kepalanya sedikit berat, maka ia merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Boboiboy mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Lalu saat umurku sepuluh tahun, ayahanda yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauh membawa pulang seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya hanya terpaut tiga tahun dariku. Anak itu salah satu korban perdagangan budak, dan ayahanda membantu membebaskannya dan membawanya pulang ke Gaileta. Ayah mengajaknya tinggal di istana dan kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Ia juga diberi nama baru, Totoitoy. Jadi akhirnya aku punya seorang adik, dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi di istana itu …"

Boboiboy merasakan kepala Yaya terkulai di bahunya dan mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir gadis itu. Ia hanya memasang wajah heran saat melihat gadis itu telah tertidur lelap di bahunya.

"Lho, lagi cerita malah tidur," gumam Boboiboy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan mengusap kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung dan sesekali menepuknya pelan. Kedua iris karamelnya memandang langit gelap di atas yang dihiasi bulan sabit cantik. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Selamat tidur, Yaya …"

.

.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari hingga Boboiboy diizinkan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah tiga hari penuh meminum berbagai ramuan obat dari tabib untuk memastikan tak ada lagi racun yang tersisa di tubuhnya, ditambah beberap hari beristirahat di kamar, Boboiboy merasa benar-benar bahagia saat ia akhirnya bisa menginjakkan kaki di halaman berumput lagi.

"Aah, aku merasa seperti baru saja bebas dari penjara," kata Boboiboy seraya merentangkan tangan lebar menikmati belaian sejuk angin yang menerpanya.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan, Boboiboy," cibir Fang yang melangkah santai di sebelah sang Pangeran.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya diizinkan keluar, aku bosan sekali menemanimu di kamar terus," Gopal berujar sembari mulutnya asyik mengunyah roti panggang bermentega.

"Kau saja bosan, apalagi aku," Boboiboy menanggapi dengan mengehela nafas panjang. "Nah, ayo kita rayakan hari kebebasanku dengan bermain sepuasnya. Bagaimana kalau bermain bola?" ajak Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak boleh," larang Fang galak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berlomba menaiki kuda sampai ke hutan!" seru Boboiboy masih dengan antusias yang sama.

"Itu lebih tidak boleh lagi, bodoh!" gerutu Fang kesal.

"Yah, Fang nggak asyik, ah. Masa aku nggak boleh ngapa-ngapain," kata Boboiboy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Tolonglah, Boboiboy. Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun. Jangan bertingkah seperti balita yang dilarang ibunya bermain di luar," kata Fang, memutar bola matanya.

"Lho, sejak kapan kau jadi ibuku?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Boboiboy berusaha menghindari tinju Fang yang melayang ke arahnya saat kedua netranya menangkap tiga sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yaya!"

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menoleh dan wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Gopal dengan penuh semangat mengikuti Boboiboy yang berlari menghampiri ketiga gadis itu, sementara Fang berjalan ogah-ogahan di belakang mereka.

"Sitiii, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja, kan? Mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini?" Gopal segera memberondong gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Yaya dengan ocehannya, membuat Siti buru-buru bersembunyi ketakutan di balik tubuh Yaya.

"Jangan terlalu agresif, Gopal. Kau hanya membuatnya semakin takut. Benar, kan, Siti?" Boboiboy mencoba berbicara ramah pada gadis berkulit gelap itu, namun Siti justru semakin menyembunyikan diri dengan wajah merona merah.

Boboiboy hanya meringis dan menggaruk pipinya canggung. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Yaya, yang anehnya juga terlihat ingin bersembunyi seperti Siti.

"Kau dari mana saja, Tuan Putri? Aku menunggumu setiap hari, tapi kau tak pernah sekali pun menjengukku lagi sejak malam itu," kata Boboiboy dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada, menatap langsung mata Yaya yang mencoba menghindarinya.

"Aku … err … tidak enak badan, jadi aku harus beristirahat di kamarku," gumam Yaya. Ia tidak berbohong, karena beberapa hari ini tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu fit, tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya Yaya tidak pergi menemui Boboiboy lagi sejak hari itu, sejak _malam itu_.

Ya, malam saat Yaya dengan bodohnya _ketiduran_ di kamar Boboiboy.

Yaya tak akan bisa melupakan betapa kagetnya ia saat terbangun keesokan paginya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Boboiboy. Saat Yaya membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Boboiboy yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Dan Yaya ingat bagaimana ia —tanpa sengaja, karena terlalu kaget— menendang Boboiboy dari tempat tidurnya hingga terjatuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kabar itu telah menyebar ke seluruh istana —dari pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk Boboiboy. Semua orang di istana kini tahu bahwa Pangeran mereka dan Tuan Putri yang baru saja bertunangan telah menghabiskan malam bersama di kamar Sang Pangeran.

"Yang benar? Tapi kenapa kau merasa kau menghindariku, yaa? Apa karena kejadian malam itu?" goda Boboiboy. Wajah Yaya semakin merah padam dan berharap ia bisa mengubur dirinya di bawah tanah.

"Oh! Jadi memang terjadi sesuatu malam itu, kan?" Gopal yang tengah sibuk membujuk Siti agar mau berbicara dengannya segera berpaling dan menatap bergantian Boboiboy dan Yaya dengan penuh semangat. "Jadi, apa kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Gopal sambil membuat tanda petik dengan jari-jarinya.

Yaya membanting Gopal ke tanah dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan. Fang dan Ying mendengus tertawa, sementara Boboiboy tercabik antara geli namun juga takut melihat kekuatan mengerikan tunangannya.

"Tuan Putri!" Siti berseru khawatir. Ia buru-buru berjongkok untuk membantu Gopal. Untuk sementara ketakutannya pada pemuda itu sedikit terlupakan.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membantingmu sekeras itu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya sedikit panik. Yang tadi dilakukannya benar-benar murni reflek, karena ia terlalu kesal sekaligus malu mendengar pertanyaan Gopal. Yaya kemudian ikut membungkuk dan membantu Siti memegangi Gopal agar bisa bangkit berdiri.

"Sa-saya baik, baik saja. Ampuni saya, Tuan Putri, saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi," Gopal meminta maaf dengan tubuh gemetar, jelas kapok untuk menggoda sang Tuan Putri lagi.

"Makanya, jangan main-main dengan calon ratuku, Gopal," kata Boboiboy, tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Gopal.

Fang dan Ying dengan kejamnya juga terus menertawakan Gopal yang dengan bodohnya memancing amarah seorang singa galak seperti Yaya.

"Kau juga, Boboiboy. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu kalau kau tidak berhenti menggodaku," tukas Yaya galak.

"Iya, maafkan aku Tuan Putriku yang cantik," Boboiboy mengukir senyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yaya pelan. "Kau sudah sarapan, kan? Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yaya, Boboiboy menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan keempat teman mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy!" Fang bergegas menyusul, karena ia telah diwanti-wanti oleh Raja Aba untuk tak melepaskan matanya dari sang Pangeran, setidaknya sampai pelaku yang memasukkan racun ke minuman Boboiboy tertangkap. Entah apa lagi yang mungkin dilakukan orang itu setelah gagal meracuni putra mahkota kerajaan Scelerisque.

Ying memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul tak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Siti dan Gopal yang kini hanya berdua di halaman istana yang disinari cahaya keemasan dari matahari pagi.

"Wah, semuanya sudah pergi," kata Gopal. Ia memandangi keempat orang yang telah berjalan menjauh, sebelum berpaling pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus menyusul mereka?"

Tapi Siti telah membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Gopal. Gadis itu berdiri tiga meter jauhnya dari Gopal, seolah takut pemuda itu akan menyerangnya.

"Yah, aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku," Gopal mengukir senyum sedih di wajanya. "Tapi terima kasih karena tadi telah menolongku," ucapnya tulus.

Wajah Siti bersemu merah. Gadis itu tidka mengucapkan apa pun, namun setuju saat Gopal kemudian mengajaknya menyusul keempat teman mereka. Siti membiarkan Gopal berjalan di sebelahnya sambil mendengarkan pemuda itu mengocehkan hal-hal tak penting. Diam-diam, senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis manis berambut cokelat sebahu itu.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan pedang memenuhi ruangan luas yang dijadikan tempat latihan para prajurit kerajaan Scelerisque. Di beberapa tempat, para pengawal terlihat saling _sparing_ dengan pedang mereka, sementara sisanya berlatih dengan busur dan juga pisau yang dilemparkan ke arah papan target yang diletakkan berjejer di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Waah, aku sudah lama tidak berlatih pedang. Rasanya rindu sekali," ujar Yaya, menatap kagum orang-orang —yang hampir semuanya adalah laki-laki— yang tengah berlatih.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di ruangan luas yang dijadikan tempat para prajurit untuk berlatih. Yaya yang tak sengaja mendengar suara-suara pedang langsung menarik Boboiboy ke tempat ini untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Kau jago bermain pedang?" tanya Boboiboy, melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku salah satu yang terbaik di kerajaanku," kata Yaya bangga. Boboiboy memandangnya kagum. Tak banyak perempuan yang ahli bermain pedang di kerajaannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berduel," tantang Boboiboy.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy sangsi. "Yakin? Aku belum pernah kalah sekalipun dalam adu pedang, lho," ujarnya sedikit angkuh.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku cuma Pangeran manja yang tidka bisa bertarung dengan pedang? Aku juga ahli menggunakan pedang. Ayo, kita lihat siapa yang lebih baik," ujar Boboiboy dengan senyum angkuh.

Keduanya kini bukan lagi pasangan manis yang terlihat mesra, melainkan lawan bertarung yang sama-sama memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tidak ingin kalah. Suara-suara senjata yang saling beradu tampaknya membangkitkan hasrat bertarung mereka.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan menangis saat kau kalah nanti, Pangeran," Yaya menyunggingkan senyum miring dan mengambil sebilah pedang dari dalam kotak senjata di dekatnya. Kilauan pedang itu terpantul di mata karamelnya yang bersinar penuh semangat.

"Kuterima tantanganmu, Tuan Putri," balas Boboiboy, ikut mengambil sebuah pedang untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi yang kalah harus mencium yang memang, setuju?"

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yaya sebal.

"Lho, kenapa? Kau takut kalah?" Boboiboy menyeringai jahil sambil memutar pedangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Bukan. Aku takut saat aku memang nanti kau akan mencuri-curi kesempatan dariku!"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru melakukannya sekali. Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan lagi …" Boboiboy buru-buru menangkis serangan mendadak dari Yaya dengan pedangnya. "Jadi langsung mulai, nih? Baiklah kalau begitu …"

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar bagai alunan musik saat Boboiboy dan Yaya memulai duel mereka. Kaki keduanya terlihat seolah menari seirama dengan denting pedang saat mereka saling berusaha menghindar dan menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka hanya fokus pada diri masing-masing, tak menyadari bahwa para pengawal telah menghentikan latihan mereka untuk menonton pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan itu saling berduel pedang.

"Menurutmu kita harus menghentikan mereka? Kelihatannya mereka bisa saja saling membunuh," komentar Ying sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya terus terfokus pada dua orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kalau kita mencoba menghentikan mereka, mungkin kita yang bakal dibunuh," balas Fang dengan dahi sedikit mengernyit.

Sadar mereka baru saja saling berbicara dengan santai membuat Fang dan Ying saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, secara bersamaan, keduanya saling membuang muka sambil mendengus keras. Perhatian mereka kini kembali teralih pada pertarungan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang semakin memanas.

Yaya menangkis salah satu serangan Boboiboy dan menunduk untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya. Ia menyapukan kakinya ke bawah, berharap bisa menjatuhkan Boboiboy. Namun sang Pangeran lebih sigap dan segera bergerak menghindar. Boboiboy berputar cepat saat Yaya menyabetkan pedang ke arahnya. Secepat kilat ia meraih tangan Yaya yang terulur dan sedikit memelintirnya. Pedang Yaya terlepas dari tangannya dan Boboiboy menangkapnya dengan tangannya yang kosong. Sang Pangeran mengacungkan ujung pedang yang satu ke leher sang putri, sementara pedang satunya lagi diletakkan di belakang leher gadis itu, seolah hendak menebasnya.

"Kau sudah kalah, Tuan Putri," kata Boboiboy, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Yaya menatap kesal dengan nafas teregah-engah. "Kau hanya beruntung, Pangeran," desisnya kesal setengah mati karena kalah.

"Yah, beruntung atau tidak, yang penting aku menang," ujar Boboiboy santai. Ia menurunkan kedua pedang di tangannya dan mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Yaya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin menagih hadiahku."

Boboiboy kemudian menarik Yaya mendekat dan mencium bibir Sang Putri. Yaya membelalakkan mata kaget, tak siap menerima serangan mendadak seperti itu. Para prajurit yang menonton mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersiul heboh, membuat Yaya merasa wajahnya terbakar karena malu. Ia berusaha mendorong dada Boboiboy, namun pemuda itu mendekapnya terlalu erat.

Rasa sakit seperti yang dirasakannya saat ciumanpertama mereka kembali menyerang dada Yaya, membuatnya terpaksa memukul bahu Boboiboy cukup keras agar Sang Pangeran melepaskannya. Boboiboy akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari Yaya dan melihat wajah gadis itu telah memucat.

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, jelas khawatir setengah mati. Ia bisa mendengar nafas Yaya yang terengah-engah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud …"

"Aku—aku baik-baik saja," gumam Yaya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa sakit dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi padanya. Masa cuma karena ciuman ia jadi seperti ini?

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke istana," kata Boboiboy. Ia baru saja hendak menggendong Yaya saat mendengar seruan panik dari orang-orang yang tadi menonton mereka.

"Tuan Putri, Pangeran, awas!"

Mereka menunjuk ke atas kepalanya, dan Boboiboy mendongak untuk melihat apa yang mereka maksud. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah kotak kayu berisi peralatan yang tergantung di langit-langit terjatuh tepat ke arah dirinya dan Yaya. Boboiboy secara reflek mendorong Yaya menjauh untuk menghindari kotak kayu itu, namun sedikit terlambat untuk dirinya sendiri ikut menghindar.

BRUK!

Darah bercipratan bersamaan dengan suara teriakan panik semua orang yang bergema di ruangan latihan itu.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

aku nggak berniat bikin ending chapter kayak gini sebenarnya, tapi apa daya hati dan pikiran kadang nggak sejalan /digebuk

Bikin fluff emang enak sih, tapi tetap harus diakhiri sama sesuatu yang greget, kan? lol /digebukpartdua

Sedikit tentang Totoitoy, adiknya Yaya

Harusnya di cerita ini Yaya anak tunggal, tapi sayangnya aku lupa kalau pernah nulis dia punya adik di chapter 1, untung ada yang ngingatin /plak

Awalnya plot cerita ini sedikit berbeda sama yang sekarang, makanya di chapter awal aku nulis kalau Yaya punya adik. Tapi karna nggak ada yang ungkit lagi, jadi kupikir gapapa kalau dibiarin aja (sebenarnya berharap nggak ada yang ingat lol) Dan karna udah ada yang nanyain, jadi aku jelasin sedikit di chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu aneh ya.

Dan juga satu lagi, siapa tau ada yang masih bingung, Elvitch itu wujudnya kayak manusia. Pernah nonton The Lord of The Rings? (yang belum pernah nonton, search di google aja xD) Nah, penampakannya kayak kaum Elf di film itu, cuma mungkin punya sedikit aura gelap (?)

Oh iya, banyak yang berpikir kalau Yaya itu Elvitch ya? Yah, nantikan saja jawabannya di chapter-chapter yang akan datang~

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya, siapa tau aku jadi semangat lagi buat update kilat, fufufu~

See ya in the next chapter~!

Balasan review (yang pake akun dan nggak sempat kubalas lewat PM, balasnya di sini juga ya) :

 **Rizki5665** : Ah, syukurlah kalau udah cukup puas. Makasih banyak udah baca dan review~

 **Aqua. Illution** : Ahaha, masa sih mak kayak drama kerajaan? Nggak kok, Yayanya nggak dituduh. Setidaknya belum /plak/ Makasih reviewnya mak mut~

 **EruCute03** : wkwk, aku kayaknya emang demen nyiksa mereka ya? Gapapa deh, OTP kesayangan kan emang harus dibuat spesial (?) Ehehe, yang tragisnya nanti-nanti aja ya, sekarang nyantai bentar dulu. Eh … emang seru sih ya kalau Boboiboy jadi ganas(?), tapi aku suka Boboiboy yang baik-baik aja xD Ini udah next ya~ Nggak kok, nggak hiatus :'') Makasih udah mereview~

 **aisyah humaira** : ah, ini udah kilat belum? Nggak kok, mereka nggak mati. Tapi mungkin nanti-nanti bakal mati /oi/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow** : Err … iya, baru dikit sih. Yep, ayo tebak siapa yang ngomong sama Adu Du? Makasih udah review~

 **Yakushi aiga** : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Guest** : Mereka kenapa yaaa? Udah tau di chapter ini, kan? Haloo, salam kenal kalau gitu x)) Boboiboy untuk sementara (?) selamat kok. Hayo, firasatnya udah terbukti belum? Iya nggak ya? Kasih tau nggak ya? /plak/ Liat nanti aja ya~ Makasih reviewnyaa~

 **siderz** : Uwuw, hayo tebak siapa yang ngasih racun ke Boboiboy? Aah, teorinya bagus, kira-kira bener nggak ya? Nantikan di chapter yang akan datang~ /ngomongalaMC/ /ditabok/ Aku juga nahan jerit pas nulis bagian itu lol Iya, sekali-kali bikin non muslim biar lebih bebas /oi/ Makasih banyak reviewnya, nggak gaje kok~

 **LESTER sisters** : Well, I think I must agree with Izzy, 'it's' gonna happen~ /high-fiving Izzy/ I mean not the 'pregnant' part, but the- /slaps self/ (Don't give them spoilers!) And I think you still have to wait a bit longer to proof your theory about Yaya's mother. I know, right? It's just kyaaaaa~ Thanks for the review and for your support~!

 **tasha** : oke~makasih udah mampir x)

 **Guest (2)** : Eheheh … eheheh … ehehehe /ditimpuk sandal/ Yah, mungkin nanti memang bakal ada angst sih, jadi siap-siap aja ya~ /plak/ Waah, gimana ya, bikin Boboiboy sama Yaya menderita itu emang udah jadi kebiasaan(?) lol, jadi nggak bisa dihilangin lagi /digebuk/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Guest (3)** : Umm, nggak janji ya … /plak/ Makasih udah mampir~

 **Lily** : Woohoo, maybe you should just read this when you're alone, not in public /slap/ Be careful, someone might heard you and thought you've gone mad /slap(2)/ Thanks for your review~

 **wrkshtt** : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Cesper** : Waah, makasih banyak x''') Ah iya, karena ini genre fantasi, jadi aku juga pengen nambahin fantasinya biar lebih kerasa, kayak Elvitch itu. Iya, konfliknya harusnya udah muncul dari situ kan ya. Err … iya juga ya, niatnya mau dijabarin sedikit-sedikit, tapi malah keterusan. Nggak kok, aku nggak ketawa, malah aku senang kalau ada yang mencoba menebak-nebak kayak gini x'D Tapi jawabannya nggak dikasih tau dulu ya, tunggu nanti aja fufufu~ Eh, belum bisa nebak ya tokoh jahatnya? Kalau di chapter ini udah ketahuan belum? Ah, soal adik Yaya juga udah aku certain di sini kan, ada penjelasan di A/N juga *tunjuk atas* Makasih karna udah teliti soal itu x) Dan makasih banyak untuk reviewnya yang panjang, sering-sering lagi ya~ /plak

 **Hanna Yoora** : wkwk, Hanna suka rujak, kah? Ah, nanti bakal diceritain lebih jauh tentang kaum Elvitch biar Hanna nggak penasaran lagi xD Ehehe, syukur deh kalau merasa tertarik x') Nggak apa-apa kok, makasih udah ngereview Hanna~ Salam sayang dari Fanlady~~

 **arieyn yyin** : ehehe, masih penasaran nggak setelah baca chapter ini? /plak/ Makasih udah mampir~


	6. Chapter 6

Aroma segar rumput merbak memasuki penciuman Gopal saat ia melangkah riang menysuri halaman. Sesekali ia berceloteh panjang lebar, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dan gumamam kecil dari gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Gopal menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Siti mau tak mau ikut berhenti.

"Menurutmu mereka pergi ke mana?" Gopal berdiri menatap sekelilingnya dengan satu tangan diletakkan di dagu, berpikir, dan melirik Siti di sebelahnya.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu …" gumam Siti. Ia memilin jarinya gugup dan sebisa mungkin masih berusaha menjaga jarak dari Gopal.

Gopal memandangi Siti cukup lama, sampai membuat wajah gadis itu berubah merah padam dan ia buru-buru menunduk dalam. Secara insting, Siti melangkah mundur perlahan, seolah bersiap lari jika Gopal hendak menyerangnya.

"Siti …"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau takut padaku?" tanya Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Eh … saya memang takut pada semua laki-laki," jawab Siti gugup.

"Tapi aku bukan orang jahat. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku," kata Gopal. Ia berusaha mengintip wajah Siti yang tertunduk, namun gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sa-saya tahu anda bukan orang jahat …" gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau berteman denganku?"

Siti terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Te-tentu saja …" Gopal mengangguk puas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus. Nah, kalau kita mau berteman, pertama-tama kau harus menghilangkan semua cara bicara formal itu. Ayolah, coba berbicara santai saja padaku, ya?" bujuk Gopal.

"Berbicara santai seperti apa?" Siti masih enggan mengangkat wajah, namun suaranya sudah tak terdengar terlalu gugup lagi.

"Umm, tak perlu pakai 'saya' atau 'anda', cukup 'aku' atau 'kau' saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Saya—umm, aku … mengerti," kata Siti akhirnya.

Gopal tersenyum semakin lebar, sampai pipinya terasa sakit. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap sekelilingnya. "Oke, sekarang kita harus mencari Putri Yaya dan Boboiboy. Di mana kira-kira mereka …"

Saat itu terdengar suara teriakan tak jauh dari mereka. Gopal menyadari suara itu berasal dari bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat latihan para prajurit istana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gopal membelalakkan matanya ngeri dan menoleh pada Siti yang terlihat ketakutan di sampingnya. "Ayo, kita harus segera ke sana."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Siti, Gopal menarik tangan gadis itu dan mereka pun berlari menyeberangi halaman menuju gedung latihan.

.

.

.

 **It's You, Chapter 6**

 **By Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Kotak kayu berat berisi berbagai peralatan jatuh dari ketinggian lima meter dengan suara berderak mengerikan. Kotak itu hancur berantakan sesaat setelah menyentuh lantai pualam, membuat berbagai senjata yang disimpan di dalamnya berhamburan ke segala arah.

Yaya memegangi jantungnya yang terasa hampir copot dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar menatap serpihan kayu dan juga pedang yang berserakan. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke samping dan melotot menatap Boboiboy yang terduduk di sebelahnya dan terlihat sama ngerinya dengan dirinya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" bentak Yaya.

"A-apa? Apa salahku?" tanya Boboiboy kaget. Baru saja ia hampir mati tertimpa kotak kayu berat, sekarang gadis itu malah membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau cuma mendorongku menjauh? Seharusnya kau sendiri juga menghindar, bodoh!" Jantung Yaya masih terasa berdentam bertalu-talu di dadanya, dan ia tidak pernah merasa selega sekaligus semarah ini sebelumnya. Jari-jarinya mencengkram erat lengan Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit kesakitan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi cuma reflek mendorongmu, tidak ingat bahwa aku juga harus menghindar …" Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya bingung, antara lega mereka berdua selamat juga merasa takut dengan ledakan amarah Yaya.

Boboiboy ingat bagaimana ia hanya bisa berdiri membeku di tempatnya saat melihat kotak itu melayang jatuh ke arahnya, entah bagaimana otaknya terasa macet dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, sampai sebuah tangan menariknya tepat sedetik sebelum kotak itu jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Dan saat berikutnya ia menyadari dirinya telah jatuh terduduk beberapa meter dari tempat itu dengan Yaya yang memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat. Kotak itu jatuh sedetik kemudian dengan suara berderak yang memekakkan telinga. Boboiboy mendengar para pengawal berteriak panik dan ia menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Yaya dari serpihan kayu juga pedang berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Kau … kau …" Yaya terlihat kesulitan mengungkapkan kata-katanya. Ia msih memandang Boboiboy dengan marah, namun kini kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan gadis itu harus berusaha keras untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Boboiboy menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekap gadis itu erat. "Tidak apa-apa … Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau dan aku baik-baik saja. Kita berdua selamat," Boboiboy mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk mengibur gadis yang kini terisak di dadanya.

Fang —yang sedari tadi telah berlutut di depan Boboiboy dan Yaya— berdeham pelan dan bertanya dengan sedikit canggung, "Ka-kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja," sahut Boboiboy tanpa melepaskan Yaya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," gumam Fang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk memeriksa kotak yang hancur itu.

"Pa-pangeran … lengan anda berdarah …" kata Ying sambil menunjuk lengan kanan Boboiboy.

"Oh, benar juga …" ujar Boboiboy sedikit heran. Ia mengamati lengan bajunya yang kini dipenuhi noda darah. "Mungkin tadi kena serpihan kayu atau apa," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli, padahal dalam hati ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Sini kulihat," Yaya menarik diri dari Boboiboy dan menyingkap lengan baju pemuda itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru, membuat sang Pangeran mengaduh pelan.

"Sakit, Yaya …"

"Maaf, maaf …" Kali ini Yaya melakukannya dengan lebih hati-hati. Lengan baju Boboiboy robek dari bagian siku hingga pergelangan tangan, dan dibaliknya terlihat luka sayatan memanjang yang meneteskan darah ke lantai puith di bawahnya.

"Kelihatannya parah …" gumam Ying, sedikit berjengit melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari luka Boboiboy.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia bisa saja menyembuhkan luka itu dalam sekejap mata, Yaya bahkan pernah menyembuhkan luka yang jauh lebih parah, jadi ini tentu tidak sulit baginya. Tapi bagaimana cara melakukannya tanpa diketahui semua orang? Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya aneh karena bisa mengobati luka hanya dengan bernyanyi.

"Boboiboy, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" Gopal muncul begitu saja dari belakang mereka, membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya terlonjak kaget.

"Oh, biasalah. Aku tadi hampir mati tertimpa kotak kayu, tapi tidak jadi dan malah cuma kena gores sedikit," kata Boboiboy santai dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kau hampir mati dan kau bilang itu 'biasa'?" kata Yaya dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku sudah sering menghadapi yang seperti ini sejak kecil. Jadi ini sudah biasa," Boboiboy mengangkat bahu tak acuh, lalu meringis saat lengannya yang terluka terasa perih. "Lagipula beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga hampir mati keracunan, 'kan? Jadi tak perlu kaget dengan hal seperti ini … aw, aw, aw! Sakit, Yaya!" Boboiboy menarik tangannya lepas dari Yaya yang baru saja menjepitnya dengan keras.

"Oh, sakit, ya? Tadi kau bilang _sudah biasa_?" geram Yaya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau jadi galak begini, sih? Ke mana tuan putriku yang cantik dan manis? Iya, iya, maaf … Jangan menjepit tanganku sekeras itu, sakit!"

Gopal hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Sepertinya ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Siti yang datang bersama Gopal buru-buru ikut berlutut di sebelah Ying, memastikan bahwa tuan putrinya baik-baik saja, sementara Gopal memilih untuk mendekati para pengawal dan juga Fang yang berkerumun tak jauh dari situ.

"Apa yang terjadi, Fang? Kenapa Boboiboy …" Mata Gopal membelalak melihat serpihan kotak kayu yang hancur berantakan. "Kok kotaknya bisa jatuh? Bukannya itu digantung di atas?" tanya Gopal menunjuk langit-lagit di atasnya.

"Ya justru karena digantung di atas makanya bisa jatuh. Kalau di bawah mana mungkin jatuh kan," balas Fang datar.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa rantai yang menggantungnya putus?"

"Yep."

"Putus sendiri atau ada yang mutusin?"

"Kau ini banyak sekali bertanya, sih. Mau kuputuskan sekalian kepalamu juga?" kata Fang kesal. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mencari tahu tentang masalah ini tapi Gopal malah memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Fang galak amat sih, aku kan cuma nanya," Gopal memanyunkan bibirnya namun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi karena takut dengan ancaman Fang.

Gopal melangkah kembali menghampiri Boboiboy yang tengah dimarahi oleh Yaya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyepelekan hal segawat ini, Boboiboy. Bagaimana kalau tadi kau benar-benar tertimpa? Bagaimana kalau waktu itu kau benar-benar mati karena keracunan? Apa kau masih akan tertawa dan berkomentar santai seperti sekarang?" ujar Yaya panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku bukannya sengaja meremehkan hal ini, tapi aku cuma tidak ingin suasananya jadi semakin tegang …" Ucapan Boboiboy terputus oleh Fang yang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa potongan rantai dari kotak kayu yang jatuh.

"Lihat ini," ucap Fang. Ia menyerahkan potongan rantai itu pada Boboiboy dan membiarkan sang Pangeran mengamatinya.

"Wah, ternyata memang ada yang sengaja memutuskannya," gumam Boboiboy pelan, tersenyum kecut. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut. Mungkin hal ini memang sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

Yaya berpura-pura ikut mengamati potongan rantai itu, namun diam-diam saat perhatian semua orang sedang teralihkan, Yaya kembali menggumamkan lagunya dalam hati sambil tangannya terus memegangi lengan Boboiboy yang terluka.

Darah perlahan berhenti mengalir dari luka sayatan di lengan Boboiboy. Yaya berhenti menggumamkan lagunya saat darah itu benar-benar telah berhenti. Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka itu sepenuhnya karena akan membuat semua orang curiga.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Yaya akhirnya benar-benar memusatkan atensinya pada potongan rantai di tangan Boboiboy. Walau samar, ia bisa melihat bekas potongan aneh di salah satu mata rantai. Kelihatannya ada yang sengaja memotong rantai itu.

"Kita harus segera melaporkan ini pada Raja Aba," kata Fang serius setelah keheningan yang cukup menegangkan di antara mereka.

"Jangan! Nanti kakek pasti …" Namun Fang tidak menggubris larangan Boboiboy dan bergegas bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membawa potongan rantai di tangannya. Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayo kita kembali ke istana, Boboiboy, lukamu harus segera diobati," kata Gopal.

"Oh, benar juga." Boboiboy hampir lupa dengan luka di lengan kanannya. Ia menunduk untuk memeriksanya dan mengernyit heran saat melihat darahnya telah berhenti. "Lho, sejak kapan darahnya berhenti?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Bukan cuma itu, lihat," Gopal yang juga merasa heran menunjuk lengan Boboiboy yang terluka, "Lukanya juga hampir menutup."

"Whoa, apa aku memang punya malaikat pelindung?" gumam Boboiboy takjub.

Yaya berdeham keras dan berujar gugup, "Ya-yang penting kita harus segera mengobati lukamu, Boboiboy. Siapa tau lukanya terbuka dan berdarah lagi."

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Gopal membantu Boboiboy bangkit. Yaya memegangi lengan kiri Boboiboy yang tidak terluka dan membantunya melangkah ke arah pintu, diikuti oleh Ying dan Siti yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Yaya tak menyadari ada sepasang iris _hazel_ di balik lensa ungu yang sedari tadi terus mengamatinya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy membiarkan tabib membalutkan perban di lengannya sementara ia melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Langit biru dan kicauan burung di luar sama sekali tidak membuat suasana hatinya membaik, walau ia sebisa mungkin berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Yaya duduk tak jauh darinya dan memandangnya khawatir, tapi Boboiboy bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada gadis itu.

"Sudah selesai, Yang Mulia," sang tabib berujar saat ia selesai membalutkan perban di sepanjang lengan sang Pangeran.

"Oh, terima kasih Amar Deep," ucap Boboiboy tersenyum.

Sang tabib sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membungkukkan badan. "Sama-sama, Yang Mulia," balasnya.

Boboiboy ikut menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengisyaratkan Yaya untuk pergi bersamanya. Mereka melangkah bersisian menyusuri koridor istana dalam diam. Yaya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan, tapi ia tahu suasana hati Boboiboy tidak terlalu baik. Maka Yaya hanya menunggu dalam diam, berharap Boboiboy akan membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" kata Boboiboy akhirnya. Yaya diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Umm, entahlah. Kau ingin melakukan apa?" Yaya bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan duel tadi?" usul Boboiboy nyengir.

"Jangan, jangan. Aku takut ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi," tolak Yaya, menggelengkan kepalnya kuat-kuat. Ia sedikit menyesal mengucapkan itu karena ekspresi Boboiboy kembali terlihat murung. "Err … bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di luar saja? Cuacanya cerah sekali, sayang kalau dilewatkan," usulnya kemudian.

Boboiboy menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Yaya. Gadis itu balas menggenggam tangannya dan ikut tersenyum.

Mereka baru saja hendak melangkah ke luar saat Fang muncul dari koridor di depan mereka.

"Oh, rupanya kau di sini, Boboiboy."

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Paduka Raja memintamu datang ke ruangannya. Ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan," kata Fang.

Boboiboy mengerang pelan, "Sudah kuduga akan begini," ujarnya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau seharusnya tidak memberitahu kakek tentang kejadian tadi, Fang," keluh Boboiboy seraya mendelik jengkel pada pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Sudah tugasku untuk melaporkan semua hal mencurigakan yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Itulah tugasku sebagai pengawalmu, kan?" Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan angkuh, membuat Boboiboy semakin jengkel padanya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Boboiboy malas. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Yaya. "Maaf, jalan-jalannya ditunda sebentar, ya? Aku harus menemui kakek. Aku akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu," ujarnya. Yaya mengangguk. "Ayo, kuantar kau kembali ke kamar."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar tuan putri, Boboiboy," kata Fang.

"Jangan! Ini tuan putriku, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya," kata Boboiboy galak. Ia merangkul Yaya seolah ingin menjauhkan gadis itu dari Fang.

"Astaga, aku cuma mau mengantarnya ke kamar! Kau ini kenapa sih?" desah Fang sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang akan mengantarnya sendiri. Kau pergilah ke tempat kakek dan bilang aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Fang memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berbalk dan melangkah pergi.

Setelah Fang pergi, Yaya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy. Ia kemudian menatap sang Pangeran galak.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tadi itu memalukan, tahu tidak?" omelnya.

"Apanya yang memalukan? Aku cuma mau menjaga tunanganku supaya tidak diambil laki-laki lain, salah?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah polos.

"Yah, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan? Lagipula, bukankah Fang itu temanmu? Kau tidak bisa percaya pada temanmu sendiri?"

"Kalau untuk urusan ini aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Kau tau, Fang itu _playboy_ yang suka mempermainkan perempuan," kata Boboiboy serius.

"Yang benar?" Yaya membelalak tak percaya.

"Bercanda, kok, sebenarnya dia itu gay."

"APA?!" Kali ini Yaya melotot mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Yaya memanyunkan bibir kesal saat menyadari ia baru saja dikerjai.

"Ya ampun, kau mudah sekali percaya dengan kata-kata orang, ya?" kata Boboiboy sambil mengusap air mata tawanya.

Yaya melipat tangannya di depan dada ngambek. Bibirnya semakin dimanyunkan, dan pipinya digembungkan menahan sebal.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti kucium, lho," kata Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Yaya, namun Yaya dengan sigap menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan bibir Boboiboy yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dari bibirnya.

"Jangan, kita tidak boleh ciuman dulu!" ujar Yaya sedikit panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy kecewa.

"Ingat tidak? Pertama kali kita berciuman, kau hampir mati keracunan. Dan yang kedua kalinya, tadi pagi, kau—kita—hampir mati tertimpa kotak kayu. Kau mau tertimpa bahaya lagi?"

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala tak percaya mendengar alasan Yaya. "Ya ampun, kau terlalu khawatiran, Yaya. Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ciuman," ujarnya sedikit putus asa.

Tapi Yaya tetap bersikeras dengan pemikirannya. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang tak ada ciuman," tegasnya.

"Cium pipi juga tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Cium kening?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Yah, nggak asyik," ujar Boboiboy sebal.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Cepat antarkan aku ke kamar sekarang. Aku mau istirahat," ketusnya.

"Kenapa? Kau capek?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sedikit," angguk Yaya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kuantar ke kamar."

Yaya membiarkan Boboiboy kembali menggandeng tangannya dan mengikuti pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Tubuh gempal duduk berlutut dengan gemetar. Rambut ungu yang tersisir rapi ke belakang terlihat sedikit mencuat berantakan di beberapa tempat karena terus digaruk-garuk gelisah. Sepasang iris _ruby_ terang memandang takut sang tuan yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Probe?" tanya suara rendah penuh amarah.

"Y-ya, tuan bos. Saya benar-benar minta ma … aduh!" Sebuah cangkir besi baru saja melayang dan telak mengenai kepala yang tertutup helaian _violet_ itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu membunuh Pangeran Boboiboy, cuma si Pangeran itu. Kenapa kau malah hampir membunuh orang lain juga? Kau tau siapa yang tadi hampir ikut kau bunuh?" bentak Adu Du kasar.

"Ta-tau, tuan bos," pria yang dipanggil Probe mencicit ketakutan.

"Bagus kalau kau tau. Lain kali camkan ini baik-baik, target kita cuma satu, Pangeran Boboiboy. Bunuh dia, dan tugasmu selesai. Sebisa mungkin jangan sentuh orang lain, terutama gadis itu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, tuan bos."

"Tapi kalau ada yang menghalangimu, kau boleh membunuh mereka juga. Asal bukan _gadis itu_ , mengerti?" ulang Adu Du dengan nada lebih mengancam.

"Me-mengerti, tuan bos," angguk Probe dengan suara bergetar takut.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau sampai gagal lagi, Probe …" Mata cokelat Adu Du untuk sesaat berubah semerah darah, sebelum akhirnya kembali normal lagi. Probe mengangguk ketakutan kemudian buru-buru bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Boboiboy duduk di sofa di ruang kerja sang kakek dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan juga kaki disilangkan. Di sebelahnya, Fang berdiri tegak dengan kepala terangkat. Keduanya sama-sama menatap lurus pada Raja Aba yang duduk di balik mejanya dengan Ochobot yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya nyawamu terancam dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari, Boboiboy," ujar Raja Aba dengan wajah serius.

"Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan? Jadi tak perlu merasa terkejut dengan itu," balas Boboiboy tenang.

"Jangan menganggap remeh masalah ini, Boboiboy. Ini menyangkut keselamatanmu!" Sang kakek sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa semuanya berpikir aku menganggap remeh tentang ini, sih? Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap remeh. Aku cuma berusaha tenang dan tetap berkepala dingin," kata Boboiboy kesal. "Menurut kakek bagaimana reaksi orang yang ingin membunuhku kalau ia tau aku jadi ketakutan setengah mati setelah dua kali gagal dibunuhnya? AKu hanya tidak mau membuat dia —siapapun orang yang berusaha membunuhku— merasa puas karena berpikir telah berhasil menakutiku. Aku tidak takut dengan ancamannya!" emosi yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi perlahan mendidih di kepala Boboiboy, membuatnya harus berusaha keras agar tidak meledak marah.

"Kau seharusnya takut! Ada orang yang ingin membunuhmu, untuk apa berusaha terlihat sok kuat dan sok hebat?" Raja Aba juga terlihat ikut terpancing emosi karena cucu satu-satunya yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku bukannya sok kuat, aku hanya tidak mau terlihat seperti pengecut!" Boboiboy telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap sang kakek penuh amarah.

"Pangeran, tenanglah," Ochobot yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di sebelah Raja Aba memutuskan untuk membuka suara, namun Boboiboy tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau bukan pengecut hanya karena berusaha melindungi dirimu sendiri dari ancaman pembunuhan," ujar Raja Aba. Berbeda dengan cucunya yang semakin tersulut emosi, sang Raja terlihat kembali tenang dan berhasil menahan amarahnya.

"Aku …" Boboiboy masih berusaha membantah, namun sang kakek mengangkat tangan menyuruhnya diam.

"Mulai sekarang penjagaan istana akan kembali diperketat. Fang sudah melatih banyak prajurit baru, jadi kita bisa menempatkan mereka di sekeliling istana untuk berjaga. Dan kau, Boboiboy, tetaplah di kamarmu sampai keadaan kembali aman. Jangan coba-coba menyelinap keluar, atau kakek akan menyuruh para pengawal untuk menyekapmu di ruang bawah tanah," titah sang raja tegas.

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan sang kakek. "Apa, aku dikurung … _lagi_? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kakek! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Kakek tak bisa seenaknya mengurungku di kamar dan melarangku pergi ke mana pun!" seru Boboiboy gusar.

"Oh, tentu saja kakek bisa," kata Raja Aba tenang, sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Kakek masih menjadi raja di sini, dan kau tidak bisa membantah perintah dari kakek."

"Oh, tentu saja aku bisa," cemooh Boboiboy berusaha menirukan sang kakek. "Aku calon raja di kerajaan ini, aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau!"

"Boboiboy, jaga cara bicaramu!"

"Pangeran, tolong mengertilah. Ini semua demi keselamatan anda," kata Ochobot.

"Keselamatanku …" ulang Boboiboy tertawa pahit. "Yang benar saja, bukan itu yang kalian pedulikan. Kalian hanya peduli pada statusku sebagai putra mahkota, kan? Karena aku satu-satunya penerus kerajaan ini, jadi aku harus dilindungi seperti hewan langka yang hampir punah. Satu hal yang perlu kakek tahu, aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi pewaris takhta. Aku tidak ingin jadi raja!"

Boboiboy bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Boboiboy, tunggu!" Raja Aba ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat menyusul Boboiboy, namun Fang menahannya.

"Tak apa, Yang Mulia. Biar saya saja yang menyusul Pangeran," ujarnya. Setelah membungkuk singkat, Fang pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan menyusul Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah tak tentu arah menyusuri koridor-koridor luas istana kerajaan Scelerisque. Ia seharusnya beristirahat di kamar, tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan sendiri berada di sana terus. Ying sedang pergi entah ke mana, dan Siti juga dari tadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Terakhir kali Yaya melihatnya, Siti sedang bersama Gopal. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang kencan atau apa.

Kaki Yaya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengintip ke dalam dan tak melihat siapa pun di sana, maka Yaya memutuskan untuk menyelinap masuk.

Ruangan itu memiliki langit-langit yang tinggi, sama seperti ruangan lain di istana ini. Lantainya dilapisi karpet merah tebal yang sedikit berdebu. Dindingnya yang bercat putih dipenuhi berbagai lukisan. Tatapan Yaya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan yang diletakkan persis di tengah ruangan.

Lukisan itu terdiri dari seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya, di sebelahnya berdiri pria gagah dengan wajah dan tatapan sedikit angkuh. Di antara keduanya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum sangat lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Berbeda dengan ayah dan ibunya yang mengenakan mahkota bertakhtakan permata di kepala mereka, Boboiboy kecil justru memilih untuk mengenakan sebuah topi aneh berwarna jingga cerah. Ada tiga tanduk kecil yang mencuat dari bagian atas topi, dan juga sebuah lambang petir di bagian depannya, lambang kerajaan Scelerisque.

Yaya mau tak mau tersenyum melihat wajah polos Boboiboy di lukisan itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa saat lukisan ini diambil, Boboiboy sudah mengalami teror pembunuhan yang merusak masa kecilnya yang indah? Mungkin belum. Senyum itu terlihat seperti senyum tanpa beban, seolah tak ada hal buruk yang menunggunya di depan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat lukisan, Yaya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali melanjutkan petualangan kecilnya mengelilingi istana Scelerisque. Kedua kaki Yaya melangkah tanpa benar-benar peduli ke mana arah yang ingin ia tuju. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai hal sampai ia tak peduli lagi ke mana kaki-kakinya membawanya pergi. Sampai ia akhirnya mencium aroma rumput dan juga merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa sadar kaki Yaya telah membwanya ke halaman istana kerajaan Scelerisque.

Iris karamel Yaya melebar saat melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri tak jauh darinya di gerbang istana. Beberapa pengawal terlihat berusaha menahan Boboiboy yang kelihatannya ingin menerobos gerbang secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi dari sini!" hardik Boboiboy kasar. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua penjaga yang memegang erat kedua lengannya.

"Tidak bisa, pangeran. Raja telah memerintahkan kami untuk tidak mengizinkan anda pergi ke luar."

"Sebentar lagi aku yang akan menjadi raja, dan aku memerintahkan kalian untuk melepaskanku!"

Para penjaga terlihat sedikit kebingungan dan juga kewalahan berusaha menahan Boboiboy yang terus berusaha membebaskan diri. Yaya bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu sebelum ia benar-benar mengamuk.

"Boboiboy!" serunya

Boboiboy berhenti memberontak dan menatap Yaya yang berlari menghampirinya. "Yaya, apa yang …"

Namun Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya menyuruh Boboiboy diam. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Boboiboy, setelah mengisyaratkan pada para penjaga agar melepaskan pemuda itu, dan kemudian membawa sang Pangeran menjauh dari gerbang. Boboiboy tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan membiarkan Yaya terus menarik tangannya hingga mereka tiba di halaman belakang yang sepi. Yaya akrhinya berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan tangan Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap kedua mata cokelat Boboiboy yang terlihat redup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku—aku …" Boboiboy ingin mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan santai, bahkan sambil tertawa, seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini kata-kata itu tak bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Raja Aba mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Kakek … kakek melarangku pergi ke mana pun lagi. Aku … akan dikurung lagi di istana ini …" Tangan Boboiboy mengepal erat dan gemetar di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tapi kakekmu melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu. Dia tidak ingin kau terluka lagi …" ujar Yaya selembut mungkin. Ia menyentuh pipi Boboiboy yang sedikit pucat dan membelainya elan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dikurung! Aku tidak mau hidup terkekang seperti ini … lagi …"

Yaya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Boboiboy dan dengan lembut melepaskan jari-jari Boboiboy yang terkepal. Ia kemudian menyusupkan jarinya di antara jemari Boboiboy, sehingga tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan ada di sampingmu, jadi kau tidak harus menghadapi semua ini sendirian," kata Yaya.

"Aku … tidak bisa membawamu ke dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku," gumam Boboiboy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walau harus terluka atau mengorbankan diriku, aku akan tetap memilih untuk berada di sampingmu …"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukaimu," Boboiboy berujar sambil menarik Yaya ke pelukannya.

"Aku tau," balas Yaya, ikut mendekap Boboiboy erat dan menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

"Oke." Boboiboy meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yaya dan membiarkan gadis itu mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tetaplah bersamaku," pinta Boboiboy lirih.

Yaya memejamkan matanya sambil terus membelai rambut hitam Boboiboy yang sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. "Sampai kapan pun."

.

.

.

Fang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok kastil dan menengadah untuk menatap langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya tersembunyi dari dua orang yang saling berpelukan di dekat air mancur. Fang tak berniat mengganggu mereka, tapi ia juga tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi sang Pangeran, dan tentu saja sang tuan putri juga.

Sebuah gerakan di dekatnya menyentakkan Fang yang tengah asyik melamun. Tangannya otomatis bergerak ke pangkal pedang yang tersarung di sisi tubuhnya, namun saat melihat siapa yang muncul Fang menurunkan tangannya dan kembali terlihat tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fang dengan alis terangkat, menatap gadis berkuncir dua yang melangkah hati-hati ke arahnya.

Ying menyipitkan matanya curiga, namun ia tidak melambatkan langkah dan semakin mendekati Fang. "Aku mencari Yaya. Kau melihatnya?" tanya gadis itu dingin.

"Tuan Putri sedang bersama Boboiboy di sana," Fang menunjuk ke balik tembok di belakngannya. Ying mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Fang dan mengintip ke baliknya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu mereka," kata Fang datar.

"Aku tidak berniat mengganggu, kok," ujar Ying cemberut. Ia kembali mengintip sedikit ke balik punggung Fang. "Tapi apa yang terjadi? Mereka kelihatannya tidak baik-baik saja," gumamnya sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi mereka berdua hampir mati, kau tidak lihat?" kata Fang sinis.

"Tentu saja aku lihat! Kau kira aku tidak punya mata?" balas Ying sengit. Fang hanya mendengus dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Ying melangkah semakin mendekat ke tembok dan lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengintip. Kedua iris safirnya mengawasi tanpa berkedip kedua sosok tak jauh di depannya. Boboiboy dan Yaya kelihatannya tidak bergerak sedari tadi, seolah mereka telah mematung. Ying memperhatikan lengan Boboiboy yang terbalut perban dan juga lengan satunya yang tak terluka merangkul tubuh Yaya dan mendekapnya erat. Mau tak mau Ying bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika ada seseorang yang memeluknya seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu mereka," kata Fang. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Ying dan menarik gadis itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak mengganggu," kata Ying dongkol.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan mengintip seperti itu, nanti mereka akan tahu dan merasa terganggu," balas Fang.

"Cih," Ying berdecih sebal dan memasang wajah cemberut, sampai ia menyadari tangan Fang yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Beraninya kau menyentuhku, dasar landak mesum!" seru Ying seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke wajah Fang.

Fang segera menghindar dan melepaskan tangannya yang merangkul Ying. Ia kemudian buru-buru menekapkan tangannya di mulut Ying, membuat gadis itu memberontak protes.

"Jangan berisik, nanti mereka dengar," desis Fang memperingatkan persis di sebelah wajah Ying. Namun terlambat. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dan berikutnya Boboiboy dan Yaya telah muncul di hadapan mereka.

Fang dan Ying membeku dengan tangan Fang yang masih membekap mulut Ying dan jarak di antara mereka yang cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya ternganga.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Boboiboy tercengang. Seingatnya beberapa hari lalu Fang dan Ying masih saling berduel pedang setiap kali mereka bertemu. Apa sekarang hubungan mereka sudah … seperti ini?

Yaya juga membelalakkan mata melihat sahabta berkacamtanya. "Ying? Kau …"

"Tidak, tidak! Kau salah paham, Yaya! Kalian berdua salah paham!" Ying bergegas menendang Fang menjauh. Fang yang masih membeku di tempatnya sama sekali tak sempat mengelak sehingga tendangan itu telak mengenai kakinya.

"Aduh!" Fang mengumpat pelan dan melompat-lompat dengan sebelah kakinya, sementara Ying memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangn sejenak dan sama-sama menyeringai jahil. Boboiboy kemudian berpaling kembali pada Ying dan Fang dan berdeham kecil.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kami sudah mengganggu kalian berdua. Kalau begitu aku dan Yaya akan pergi dari sini. Selamat menikmati waktu kalian berdua!" Boboiboy menarik tangan Yaya dan melangkah pergi sambil melambai riang pada Ying dan Fang yang hanya bisa melongo di tempat mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua salah paham!" Fang dan Ying berseru panik dan bergegas menyusul kedua orang yang telah melangkah di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya dihabiskan Boboiboy dengan berada di kamar. Empat penjaga secara bergantian mengawal pintu kamarnya, dan beberapa lainnya ditugaskan menjaga di bawah balkon untuk mencegah ada orang yang memanjat naik. Boboiboy sama sekali tak bisa menemukan celah untuk menyelinap kabur, terutama dengan Fang yang mengekorinya ke mana pun ia pergi. Hanya saat ia bersama Yaya di kamarnya Boboiboy bisa mendapat sedikit privasi, itu juga setelah ia mati-matian mengusir Fang pergi dan melarang pemuda itu mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," komentar Boboiboy menatap langit kelabu yang terlihat dari balkon tempat ia tengah bersantai.

"Hmm," Yaya hanya bergumam tak jelas sementara matanya terus terpaku pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Boboiboy memasang ekspresi cemberut karena Yaya sedari tadi tak mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, apa kau datang ke sini cuma untuk membaca buku? Kupikir kau ingin menemaniku, tapi ternyata aku malah dicuekin," gerutu Boboiboy sebal.

Yaya mendesah pelan dan melirik Boboiboy yang tiduran di pangkuannya. "Aku baru membaca buku ini beberapa menit, Boboiboy. Tak bisakah kau sedikit bersabar? Aku ingin menyelesaikan membaca buku ini hari ini," ujarnya.

"Tidak mau. Masa kau lebih memilih buku itu daripada aku?" Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Yah, buku ini jauh lebih menarik darimu, jadi tentu saja aku lebih memilih buku ini," ucap Yaya santai.

"Oke. Kalau begitu nanti kau menikah saja dengan buku itu, tak perlu menikah dengan …" Boboiboy melebarkan mata terkejut saat Yaya tiba-tiba menunduk dan mengecupnya secepat kilat, lalu tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nah, akhirnya kau diam juga," kata Yaya puas setelah melihat Boboiboy tercengang tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Itu tadi … apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu diam," kata Yaya kalem. Ia kembali membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Tapi kau bilang kita tidak boleh berciuman!"

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu bukan."

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan lagi, lalu kita tinggal menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi," kata Boboiboy bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun Yaya buru-buru menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya galak.

"Mengulang yang tadi."

"Tidak boleh! Sudah kubilang yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa!" kata Yaya galak. Ia berusaha memundurkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari Boboiboy.

"Kau yang memancing duluan, Yaya. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab," ujar Boboiboy menyeringai lebar.

Yaya menyilangkan lengan di depan wajahnya untuk memblokir Boboiboy yang semakin mendekat. "Kalau kau berani mendekat lagi, aku akan memukulmu dan mengikatmu di tempat tidurmu sendiri," ancamnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau kita langsung bermain di tempat tidur? Baiklah, ayo!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

Yaya benar-benar hampir memukul Boboiboy, namun pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kembali menjauhkan diri dari Yaya.

"Aku cuma bercanda, tak perlu setakut itu," ujarnya di sela tawa.

"Aku tidak takut, kok," balas Yaya dengan dagu terangkat dan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Boboiboy tertawa dan mengusap kepala Yaya gemas. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Boboiboy merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menarik Yaya bersamanya, membuat gadis itu jatuh tertelungkup di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Boboiboy?" Yaya berusaha bangkit namun Boboiboy mendekapnya erat sekali.

"Dingin. Aku cuma ingin mencari sedikit kehangatan," gumam Boboiboy memejamkan matanya.

Angin memang mulai bertiup cukup kencang, membuat kerudung yang dipakai Yaya berkelepak di sekitar wajahnya. Awan mendung tebal kini bergelayut di langit, siap menumpahkan isinya kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dalam, di dalam lebih hangat," kata Yaya.

"Hm, sebentar lagi," Boboiboy terlihat enggan bangkit dan memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Yaya hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Boboiboy.

"Yaya …" gumam Boboiboy pelan.

"Hm?" Yaya melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada Boboiboy dan meletakkan dagunya di sana, menatap langsung kedua iris cokelat Boboiboy di hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Yaya dengan mata melebar, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy sedikit mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tahu sendiri kehidupanku seperti apa. Walau hidup di kastil megah dengan banyak penjaga seperti ini, hidupku tidak pernah aman. Jadi aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau suatu hari nanti orang-orang yang mengincar nyawaku itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya."

Yaya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang Boboiboy yang balik menatapnya dengan alis terangkat menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan mengejar penjahat itu," kata Yaya akhirnya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat berbahaya. "Aku akan mengejar mereka bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun dan membalaskan dendam atas kematianmu. Lalu aku juga akan bunuh diri dengan melompat ke jurang," lanjutnya datar.

Boboiboy terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari yang dikiranya, lalu sesaat kemudian ia tertawa membuat Yaya yang menelungkup di atasnya ikut berguncang karena tawanya.

"Whoa, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjawab begitu. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca novel, Tuan Putri," ujar Boboiboy sambil mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Huh, biar saja," tukas Yaya membuang muka. "Lagipula kau juga aneh tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku kan cuma penasaran," balas Boboiboy enteng. "Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lega. Setidaknya kalau aku mati ada seseorang yang akan membalaskan dendamku."

"Boboiboy!" Yaya memukul dada Boboiboy cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan.

"Aku cuma bercanda, jangan dianggap serius," kata Boboiboy. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Yaya yang cemberut. Lalu kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Yaya dengan nada bingung.

"Coba kuperiksa." Boboiboy menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Yaya untuk mengecek suhunya. "Hangat. Kau memang sakit, Yaya," ucapnya khawatir.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ujar Yaya meyakinkan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang terlihat sedikit aneh beberapa hari belakangan. Kau sering merasa kecapekan, kan? Wajahmu juga semakin pucat, dan aku sering melihatmu seperti kesulitan bernafas. Jujur saja padaku, Yaya, kau sakit, kan?" selidik Boboiboy. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Yaya dan mengubah posisi mereka berdua menjadi duduk, dengan Yaya yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Yaya memutar bola matanya, "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Kau cuma terlalu khawatiran," ujarnya singkat. Namun Boboiboy bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu menghindari matanya.

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dan kau jadi seperti ini sejak … malam pertunangan kita. Sejak ciuman pertama waktu itu …" kata-kata Boboiboy menghilang dan ia memandangi Yaya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Tunggu dulu. Yaya, jangan-jangan kau …"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Yaya dengan jatung berdebar cepat.

"Jangan-jangan kau Elvitch?"

"Hah?"

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya sambil berpikir. "Itu lho, yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu. Kau bilang Elvitch … tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia. Kau … tidak akan mati kalau jatuh cinta padaku, kan?" tanyanya was-was.

Yaya lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau berharap aku mati kalau jatuh cinta padamu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan cuma takut, siapa tau kau benar-benar seorang …"

"Elvitch itu cuma makhluk dongeng, Boboiboy. Mereka cuma ada di buku-buku cerita, mereka tidak nyata," kata Yaya memotong ucapan Boboiboy. "Lagipula, kenapa kau berpikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Lho, memangnya belum?" tanya Boboiboy dengan alis terangkat.

"Belum. Jangan terlalu cepat berharap, Yang Mulia" cibir Yaya.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan tetap menunggu," senyumnya.

Hujan mulai turun tak lama kemudian. Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Mereka hanya diam menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Angin yang bertiup ke arah berlawanan membuat balkon tempat mereka duduk tidak terkena hujan, jadi mereka berdua tak perlu pindah tempat.

"Boboiboy …" bisik Yaya lirih.

"Ya?" balas Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana kalau aku … benar-benar seorang Elvitch?" tanya Yaya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Boboiboy terlihat memikirkan jawabannya, sebelum akhirnya berkata lambat-lambat, "Kalau kau Elvitch …. maka aku juga akan menjadi Elvitch. Lalu kita akan menikah dan punya banyak anak, lalu hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Benar-benar selama-lamanya, karena kita tidak akan mati kalau jadi Elvitch, kan?"

Mau tak mau Yaya tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol Boboiboy. "Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu. Tapi bagus juga, aku menyukainya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, kan? Jangan khawatir, aku yakin kisah kita akan berakhir bahagia seperti itu," kata Boboiboy ikut tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Yaya dan gadis itu balas merangkul lehernya. "Sudah hampir seminggu dan tidak ada kejadian mengerikan apa pun. Menurutmu kita sudah boleh ciuman?" tanya Boboiboy dengan seringai jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oh, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin …" gumam Yaya ragu.

"Ayolah, cuma satu ciuman. Tak ada salahnya, kan?"

Yaya masih terlihat ragu, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung menarik Yaya mendekat. Hidung mereka baru saja bersentuhan saat terdengar suara ketukan keras dari arah pintu. Keduanya buru-buru menarik diri menjauh dan bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka.

Boboiboy melangkah mendekati pintu dan berdeham pelan. "Masuk," ucapnya.

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok pria dengan rambut hijau menyala. Ia melangkah masuk dan langsung membungkuk rendah di hadapan Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Pangeran, Tuan Putri," ujarnya dengan suara tenang. "Raja Yah meminta saya untuk membawa Tuan Putri menemuinya karena ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan."

"O-oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemui ayah sebentar lagi," kata Yaya.

"Saya akan menunggu anda di luar, tuan putri," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Ya, terima kasih, Adu Du," kata Yaya.

Pria yang dipanggil Adu Du itu membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," tanya Boboiboy heran setelah kepergian Adu Du.

"Dia Adu Du, penasihat kepercayaan ayahku," jawab Yaya. "Dia sering berada di samping ayahku, mungkin kau saja yang tidak memperhatikannya."

"Oh, mungkin saja," gumam Boboiboy. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rambutnya hijau aneh begitu? Apa dia makhluk dari luar angkasa?"

Yaya tertawa. "Mungkin saja. Tapi setahuku dia manusia dari bumi," balasnya. Yaya melirik ke arah pintu sebelum kembali memandang Boboiboy. "Aku harus pergi, ayah ingin bicara denganku," katanya.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah," Boboiboy mengangguk kecil.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti," kata Yaya. Ia mengecup sekilas kedua pipi Boboiboy sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Adu Du membukakan pintu untuk Yaya dan sang putri melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup di belakangnya, Yaya melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya sambil menatap hujan di luar melalui jendela yang tertutup.

"Ayahanda …" ucap Yaya saat jaraknya dengan sang ayah hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

"Oh, Yaya. Kau sudah di sini. Duduklah," Raja Yah menunjuk sofa di dekatnya dan membiarkan Yaya duduk di sana sementara dirinya tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Adu Du bilang ada hal penting yang ingin ayah sampaikan padaku," kata Yaya.

"Oh, ya," Raja Yah mengangguk muram sambil terus menatap putrinya. "Besok kita akan kembali ke Gaileta," katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" Yaya membelalak kaget mendengar kabar yang begitu tiba-tiba dari sang ayah. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Yaya … ayah tidak mungkin terus meninggalkan tugas kerajaan, kan? Jadi tentu saja ayah harus segera kembali ke Gaileta untuk mengurus semua hal yang ayah tinggalkan di sana," ujar Raja Yah.

"Tapi, aku juga harus ikut pulang?" tanya Yaya tak rela.

"Tentu saja. Ayah tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Tapi ayah bisa membiarkan Ying dan Siti tetap tinggal bersamaku di sini. Lagipula aku tidak akan sendirian, ada banyak orang di istana ini. Dan _tunanganku_ juga ada di sini," kata Yaya, tak terima ia dipaksa pulang begitu saja.

"Tidak. Pokoknya ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini tanpa ayah. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau ayah tidak ada?"

"Ayahanda, ada banyak pengawal yang bisa menjagaku di sini. Apa ayah tidak melihatnya? Mereka bahkan punya lebih banyak prajurit daripada di kerajaan kita."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa Pangeran Boboiboy sedang diincar seorang pembunuh? Kau bahkan hampir ikut terbunuh beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yaya terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang ayah. Ia memandangi wajah ayahnya yang terlihat lelah dan penuh pikiran. "Apa karena itu ayah mengajakku pulang?" tanyanya akhirnya. "Karena Boboiboy sedang diincar pembunuh?"

Raja Yah tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Ayah tidak ingin kau juga ikut celaka karena berada di samping Pangeran Boboiboy."

"Tapi dia tunanganku, ayah. Ayah sendiri yang menyuruhku menikah dengannya. Sekarang ayah ingin aku _menjauhinya_?" tanya Yaya tak percaya.

"Ayah tidak memintamu menjauhinya selamanya. Hanya sampai keadaan kembali aman. Pernikahan kalian juga mungkin akan ditunda sampai kita yakin semuanya benar-benar telah aman," ujar Raja Yah lelah.

"Tapi, ayahanda …" Yaya bangkit dari duduknya untuk memprotes, namun rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali ke sofa.

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" Raja Yah bergegas menghampiri putrinya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku bak-baik saja," gumam Yaya sedikit terengah. Rasa sakitnya menghilang sama cepatnya seperti saat ia muncul, namun Yaya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Raja Yah berlutut di depan Yaya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk memandang kedua matanya. "Yaya, beritahu ayah, apa kau sering merasa sakit akhir-akhir ini?" desaknya.

"Tidak," Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayahanda. Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit akhir-akhir ini," dustanya.

"Jangan bohong pada ayah. Ayah tahu kau tidak berbicara jujur," kata Raja Yah, membuat Yaya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sang Raja Gaileta terlihat benar-benar cemas dan kalut sekrang. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan putrinya yang terasa sedikit dingin.

"Jangan khawatir, Yaya. Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir seperti ibumu …" gumam Raja Yah, pelan sekali hingga Yaya tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ayah bilang apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Raja Yah setenang mungkin. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dai tangan Yaya dan bangkit perlahan dari posisinya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan segera berkemas. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi."

"Tapi, ayah …" Yaya masih berusaha memprotes, namun Raja Yah memotongnya tegas.

"Jangan membantah lagi, Yaya. Kau akan ikut pulang bersama ayah besok tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Kalau perlu ayah akan menyeretmu pulang," kata Raja Yah dengan nada mengancam.

Yaya memberengut marah, tapi tak bisa lagi membantah kata-kata sang ayah. Maka Yaya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya dengan kaki menghentak marah.

Setelah kepergian Yaya, Raja Yah menghempaskan diri di sofa yang tadi diduduki Yaya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan, Clarissa …" gumamnya dengan mata menerawang ke langit-langit. Sebelah lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kau bilang dia tidak akan jadi sepertimu, Clarissa … Kau bilang anak kita tidak akan menjadi sepertimu …"

Lengan kembali disingkirkan dan Raja Yah kembali menatap langit-langit tinggi di atasnya. Sinar matanya yang tadi terlihat lelah kini memancarkan aura berbahaya.

"Jangan khawatir, Clarissa. Aku pasti akan melindungi putri kita …"

.

.

.

to be continued

 **A/N :**

Huft, beneran jadi sepanjang ini, padahal niatnya gak mau lebih dari 5k words. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada tambahan lagi sih, cuma di-cut di sini aja deh, nanti beneran kepanjangan x'D

Waktu nulis ini perasaanku rada campur aduk, makanya feel di chapter ini juga jadi kayak gado-gado /plak/ Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu absurd, ya.

Oh iya, bentar lagi lebaran kan ya. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri untuk semua yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Balasan review (p.s. yang pakai akun juga beberapa aku balas di sini ya, ribet balas lewat pm dari hp soalnya /digebuk/):

 **Fancy Candy** : Ini udah next, makasih udah mampir~

 **Nisa Arliyani** : Hayo, kenapa? Nggak kok, nggak meninggal. Udah tau di chapter ini, kan? Makasih reviewnya~

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond** : Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih reviewnya!

 **EruCute03** : Wkwk siip, siip, Boboiboy nanti pasti disiksa kok, tenang aja /dilempar keris petir/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Syarif** : Ini udah next, makasih udah mampir~

 **aisyah humaira** : Waah, makasih udah review sampai 4 kali x''') Tapi maaf ya, chapter ini nggak bisa sekilat yang kemarin x" Nggak kok, Boboiboynya nggak mati dulu, mungkin nanti-nanti /oi/ Ini udah ada kelanjutannya, maaf ya lama menunggu. Makasih banyak-banyak buat reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow** : Iya dong, Yaya gitu lho /plak/ Yep, tebakan anda benar~ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Ni-Chan XD** : Yeaaay xD Yah, mungkin aja, liat aja nanti deh x'3 Wkwk Ni-chan maso, ciee~ Makasih reviewnya Ni-chan~~

 **Vio Ritsu** : Hayo coba tebak siapa~? Mungkin aja ulah mereka juga xD Daku juga suka liat Fang dan Ying x3 /gananya/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Ililara** : Ini udah next ya, makasih semangat dan reviewnya~

 **siti wulandari** : Udah next ya, makasih udah mampir~

 **Nurul2001** : Waah maaf, maaf, bukannya nggak mau buat sih, tapi belakangan ini aku kurang suka sama HalixYaya atau GempaxYaya, nggak tau deh kenapa x" Tapi nanti kapan-kapan aku buat ya, cuma mungkin yang GempaxYaya aja x') Makasih reviewnya~ p.s. umm, memelintir itu … semacam memutar?Jadi tangannya diputar sampai sakit gitu, ngerti nggak? X" (maaf aku nggak mahir bahasa Malay, jadi dijelasin pakai bahasa Indonesia :")

 **Jeijy Aul 29** : Whoa makasihh x'') Hayo, nggak boleh mikir yang negatif lhoo. Iya darah, wkwk. Makasih udah membaca dan mereview!

 **lisarofita** : wah, bagus, bagus, masih ingat yang di chapter 1 ya? Yah, mungkin aja firasatnya benar, nantikan jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya! /apaan/ Makasih reviewnya~!

 **Airyn yyin** : Hai juga, makasih udah baca fanfic ini x') Makasih udah mampir dan mereview~

 **Guest** : Ini udah ada kelanjutannya kok. Wah, nggak terlalu suka romance? Makasih udah bela-belain baca fanfic ini walaupun nggak suka romance x''D Umm, yah, mungkin aja sih, liat nanti aja ya… Belum tentu mereka nggak bisa happy ending kan, siapa tau bisa :'D Makasih banyak reviewnya~

 **Tasha** : Thank you very much for your support. And thanks for the review!

 **karli sweet** : I'm sorry, I was just trapped by the writer's block (?) Wwww, aku suka bikin Boboiboy jadi narsis sih, makanya jadi kayak gini xD /plak/ Ini udah ada next chapternya, semoga suka~ Makasih reviewnya~~ p.s. Err, mungkin setidaknya aku bakal update seminggu sekali, tapi nggak bisa janji juga sih x''

 **Cesper** : Ehehe, iya itu bukan adik kandung. Oh, pantesan ya masih ingat tentang adiknya itu x'D Umm, yah, aku emang berniat bikin kayak gitu sih, manis-manis nyesek (?) /plak/ Kalau untuk ending … aku nggak mau bilang dulu deh, nanti ngga seru lagi. Tapi aku bakal usahain buat sebagus dan segreget mungkin kok x') Nanti bakal lebih banyak cobaan kok, ditunggu aja xD /ditabok/ Makasih banyak reviewnya~


	7. Chapter 7

Fang melangkah tanpa suara menyusuri halaman rumput yang terpotong rapi. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang mengikutinya. Langkahnya baru terhenti saat ia telah berdiri di depan kolam air mancur dengan patung batu seorang wanita yang berdiri anggun di bagian tengah.

Malam sudah larut. Awan mendung yang bergelayut di langit menutupi cahaya bulan dan membuat halaman itu hampir sepenuhnya gelap gulita, kecuali cahaya samar yang terpancar dari patung di kolam.

Dengan perlahan Fang mendekati kolam dan menatap airnya yang segelap langit malam. Fang menggerakkan tangannya perlahan di atas permukaan air hingga menciptakan riak kecil dan kemudian menggumamkan beberapa kata asing yang terdengar berirama seperti lagu. Saat air telah kembali tenang, Fang tetap memandang lurus ke arah kolam dan berbicara cepat dengan suara rendah.

"Aku menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan orang yang kita cari. Tapi aku masih belum terlalu yakin. Aku akan memberikan laporan lengkap saat semuanya sudah lebih jelas."

Saat Fang selesai berbicara, sebuah gelembung air muncul di permukaan kolam dan perlahan naik ke udara. Saat gelembung itu telah sejajar dengan matanya, Fang menjentikkan jari dan membuat gelembung itu berpecah menjadi banyak gelembung-gelembung kecil yang berkilauan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan banyak bunyi plop pelan.

Fang kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap sesaat ke langit malam yang sehitam tinta.

"Kuharap dugaanku salah …" gumamnya.

Fang menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu saat tetes-tetes hujan mulai turun.

.

.

.

 **It's You, Chapter 7**

 **By Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Sepasang iris karamel Yaya menatap tak berkedip api yang menari-nari di perapian di depannya. Derik api perapian sedikit ditenggelamkan oleh suara hujan di luar. Kedua lengannya digunakan untuk memeluk lutut, dan menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Bibrinya bergerak pelan menggumamkan nada-nada lembut.

" _I love to dance, I love to sing …_

 _When I am queen, you'll be my king …"_

Suara ketukan dari pintu membuat Yaya menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menoleh memandang pintu kamarnya dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya selarut ini. _Munginkah Siti? Atau Ying?_

"Masuklah," kata Yaya akhirnya.

Pintu berderit pelan dan sebuah sosok melangkah masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintunya secepat kilat. Yaya terperangah melihat siapa tamunya dan segera bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yaya kaget. Kamarnya sedikit gelap karena lampunya telah dimatikan, seingga hanya cahaya api dari perapian yang menerangi wajah Boboiboy yang kini tengah nyengir lebar.

"Aku baru saja berhasil menyelinap kabur dari para pengawal yang menjaga pintu kamarku," kata Boboiboy dengan nada bangga. Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menendangnya keluar dan memilih untuk memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Boboiboy … Kalau kau menyelinap kabur seperti ini mereka pasti akan panik mencarimu ke mana-mana," kata Yaya dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan menyadari kalau aku sudah tidak ada di kamar," Boboiboy berujar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yaah, kecuali kalau mereka memeriksa ke dalam," lanjutnya dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk pipi.

Yaya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Percuma walau pun ia berbicara panjang lebar, Boboiboy pasti tetap tidak akan mau kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau menyelinap kabur dari para penjagamu dan mengunjungiku tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Yaya.

"Ini belum tengah malam, Yaya," kata Boboiboy, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yaya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini sudah larut malam."

"Yah, memang sih," Boboiboy kembali menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku … aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau tadi tidak ikut makan malam di bawah, makanya aku ke sini," gumamnya.

"Oh … aku …" Yaya terlihat bingung harus memberikan alasan apa, namun Boboiboy sepertinya sudah tahu.

"Aku sudah dengar dari kakek. Besok kau akan kembali ke Gaileta, kan?" Boboiboy bertanya pelan.

"Oh, ya … Besok aku akan kembali ke kerajaanku …" balas Yaya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Boboiboy diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis. "Oh, jadi karena itukah kau mengurung diri di kamarmu? Kau sedih karena akan berpisah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku sedih! Aku—aku masih belum ingin pulang … Aku … masih ingin di sini bersamamu," gumam Yaya sambil memain-mainkan jarinya malu.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yaya. "Jangan sedih begitu. Hanya karena kau kembali ke kerajaanmu bukan berarti kita tak bisa bertemu lagi, kan? Kita sudah bertunangan, ingat? Tak lama lagi kita akan menikah, dan setelah itu kau dan aku bisa tinggal bersama sampai kapan pun yang kita mau," ujarnya sambil mengecup lembut dahi Yaya.

"Tapi … aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini …"

"Justru lebih baik kalau kau menjauh dulu dariku untuk sementara ini. Berada di dekatku akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya, dan aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, kan?"

"Aku juga sudah bilang aku akan berada di sampingmu apa pun resikonya," kata Yaya keras kepala. Sebenarnya Yaya merasa kecewa, dan juga sedih. Ia berharap Boboiboy akan menahannya agar tidak pergi, tapi sang Pangeran justru terlihat setuju dengan kepergiannya yang mendadak. Apa Yaya terlalu banyak berharap?

"Aku tau. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengorbankan dirimu karena aku. Berada di sampingku akan membuatmu terluka, Yaya," kata Boboiboy mencoba memberi pengertian pada Yaya.

"Tapi …" Saat Yaya terlihat ingin membantah lagi, Boboiboy segera memotong ucapannya.

"Dengar, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau seharusnya tak perlu secemas itu. Aku sudah bilang aku sering menghadapi hal seperti ini, kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Yaya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Kenapa Boboiboy tidak bisa mengerti? Yaya tidak ingin pergi, Yaya tidak ingin meninggalkan Boboiboy seperti ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Boboiboy kalau ia sampai meninggalkan pemuda itu. Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy terluka lagi dan Yaya tak ada di sana untuk menyembuhkannya? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan ia tak akan bisa bertemu Boboiboy lagi untuk selamanya?

Boboiboy merangkul Yaya dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku …" bisiknya. "Aku juga tak ingin kau pergi. Tapi ini jalan terbaik untuk kita saat ini. Jadi, bersabarlah untuk sementara, oke? Aku janji kita pasti akan bertemu lagi …"

Yaya menganggukkkan kepala dan membenamkannya di dada Boboiboy. Ia balas mendekap Boboiboy erat sekali, sampai semua beban di pikirannya sedikit berkurang karena kenyamanan yang diberikan Boboiboy.

Setelah cukup lama bertahan di posisi itu, Boboiboy kemudian menarik diri dari Yaya. Ia tersenyum saat menatap kedua mata cokelat Yaya yang memantulkan cahaya api dari perapian.

"Nah, malam sudah semakin larut. Kau harus segera tidur supaya tidak terlambat bangun besok," kata Boboiboy dengan senyum sedih. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat tidur, Yaya," Boboiboy mengecup singkat kening Yaya dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun Yaya menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy …" Yaya tiba-tiba saja meraih wajah Boboiboy dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium pemuda itu. Boboiboy terbelalak, tapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi Yaya telah menarik diri kembali. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah dalam cahaya temaram.

"Kau suka sekali menyerang tiba-tiba, ya?" kata Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala, masih sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Yaya barusan. "Itu apa? Ciuman selamat tinggal?"

Yaya menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Bukan …" gumamnya pelan. Ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke dalam api saking malunya. Apa yang tadi dia pikirkan sampai mencium Boboiboy seperti itu, sih? "Itu janji … janji kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi …" kata Yaya akhirnya.

Boboiboy terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Kau memang tak bisa ditebak …" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, keduanya kembali mendekatkan diri hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Yaya memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya, namun Yaya tak lagi peduli. Tidak apa-apa, ia akan bisa menahannya sesakit apapun rasanya. Tanpa Yaya sadari, setetes air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun keesokan harinya, yang pertama kali dilihat Yaya adalah wajah Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kali ini Yaya tidak lagi menendang sang Pangeran dari tempat tidur, melainkan memilih untuk menatap wajah Boboiboy yang masih terlena di alam mimpinya.

Boboiboy tidur dengan posisi meringkuk ke samping, menghadap Yaya. Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya, seiring dengan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Mau tak mau Yaya tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya wajah Boboiboy saat sedang tidur.

Perlahan Yaya menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri rambut Boboiboy yang sedikit berantakan. Kedua mata Boboiboy terbuka saat Yaya mulai memain-mainkan rambut pemuda itu dengan jarinya.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur," kata Yaya dengan senyum tipis.

Boboiboy menguap lebar, "Selamat pagi," gumamnya dengan suara mengantuk. Ia menarik Yaya ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, mengabaikan protes Yaya yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak menendangku lagi hari ini," kata Boboiboy.

"Ya, kau memang harus bersyukur. Dan lebih baik kau melepasku sekarang kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan menendangmu sampai keluar," ancam Yaya.

"Kenapa tuan putriku berubah jadi galak setiap pagi, sih? Padahal tadi malam kau manis sekali," kata Boboiboy. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Yaya walau sedikit tak rela.

Yaya mengabaikan ucapan Boboiboy dan memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu sebelum para penjaga panik karena kau menghilang …"

Saat itu pintu kamar Yaya menjeblak terbuka, membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Ying menghambur masuk dan langsung berseru panik dengan nafas tersengal.

"Yaya! Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Pangeran Boboiboy menghilang dari kamarnya dan …"

Kedua safir Ying membelalak lebar melihat Boboiboy yang kini tengah duduk bersender di tempat tidur Yaya. Gadis berkacamata itu ternganga lebar memandang bergantian antara Yaya yang meletakkan tangan di wajahnya dengan sikap pasrah dan juga Boboiboy yang hanya bisa nyengir lebar melihat wajah _shock_ Ying.

"Oh!" Ying terlihat tak sanggup berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah. "Oh, maaf … Maaf aku tidak bermaksud …" Ying berharap ia bisa mengenggelamkan dirinya di kolam air mancur di halaman belakang sekarang juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ying," kata Yaya menghela nafas pelan. "Bisa tolong beritahu yang lain kalau Boboiboy tidak apa-apa? Dia … bersamaku sejak tadi malam, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir," lanjut Yaya lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau dirinya dan Boboiboy tidur bersama lagi. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat.

"Y-ya, ba-baiklah… Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu mereka," gumam Ying gugup. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Ying bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar Yaya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Setelah Ying pergi, Yaya berpaling pada Boboiboy yang terlihat sangat santai dan mendelik kesal. "Lihat, ini semua gara-gara kau!" tukasnya.

"Lho, kenapa aku? Bukannya kau yang memintaku tidur di sini tadi malam?" kata Boboiboy kalem.

"Tapi kau seharusnya segera kembali ke kamarmu sebelum semua orang tahu!" seru Yaya sebal. Ia kemudian mendesah panjang. "Sekarang mereka semua pasti akan berpikir macam-macam lagi."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan? Jadi untuk apa merisaukan perkataan orang lain?" kata Boboiboy santai. Ia mengabaikan Yaya yang terlihat frustasi dengan sikap santainya dan akhirnya bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. "Kalua begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Yaya tetap memasang wajah cemberut saat Boboiboy mencium keningnya. Dan saat sang Pangeran akhirnya melangkah pergi, Yaya tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Ia terus menatap pintu tempat Boboiboy menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memaksa dirinya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Ying berlari cepat melewati aula depan istana Scelerisque hingga ia akhirnya tiba di halaman depan yang tertutup lantai pualam. Kedua netranya melihat serombongan pasukan berkuda tengah bersiap-siap di depan gerbang, dan matanya menangkap sosok dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat berantakan seperti landak.

"Tunggu!" pekik Ying panik saat melihat rombongan itu tengah bersiap pergi. Walau sisi perutnya mulai terasa kram, tapi Ying memaksakan diri berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa?" tukas Fang kasar saat melihat Ying berlari menghampirinya.

"Tunggu … jangan … pergi … dulu …" kata Ying terengah-engah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Fang kesal karena Ying tiba-tiba menghalangi mereka untuk pergi mencari Boboiboy. Tapi Ying tidak menjawab karena masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang, oke? Kami harus segera mencari Pangeran Boboiboy," kata Fang akhirnya.

Fang menarik tali kekang kuda hitamnya dan mengisyaratkan para pengawal untuk pergi. Namun Ying menarik tangan Fang kuat sekali hingga ia hampir terjungkal dari kudanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" hardik Fang marah.

"Kubilang jangan pergi dulu!" balas Ying tak kalah keras. "Dengarkan aku dulu kenapa, sih? Aku tau di mana Pangeran Boboiboy."

Fang membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tau? Di mana dia?" tanyanya segera.

Ying mengedikkan kepala ke belakang mereka, ke arah istana. "Pangeran ada di dalam. Dia di kamar Yaya —ah, putri Yaya maksudku," ujarnya datar. "Mereka … sepertinya tidur bersama tadi malam." Entah kenapa wajah Ying kembali merona merah.

Fang ternganga tak percaya. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir untuk mencari ke sana? Tentu saja Boboiboy akan berada di kamar Sang Putri. Bodoh sekali Fang tidak berpikir sampai ke situ.

Para pengawal terlihat geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka sudah panik setengah mati karena Pangeran mereka menghilang dari kamarnya, ternyata sang Pangeran malah tengah asyik bersama tunangannya.

"Dasar Boboiboy …" Fang mengepalkan tangannya geram, berharap bisa melayangkannya tepat ke wajah sang Pangeran. Mungkin Fang telah membuat kesalahan saat menerima pekerjaan sebagai pengawal pribadi putra mahkota Scelerisque itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tau, kan? Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi berkeliling ke seluruh pelosok kerajaan untuk mencari Pangeran," kata Ying memandangi satu persatu para pengawal yang masih duduk di kuda mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu kami, nona," kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil tersenyum pada Ying.

"Sama-sama," balas Ying.

Para pengawal yang terdiri dari tujuh orang pemuda itu berbalik dan membawa kuda mereka kembali ke istal, sementara Fang lebih memilih untuk turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Ying.

Ying menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, menunjukkan posisi pertahanan, seolah berpikir Fang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Fang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Ying dan berdeham pelan.

"Maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu," kata Fang tanpa menatap Ying.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kumaafkan" balas Ying tak acuh.

Fang menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan tali kekang kudanya. Ia melirik Ying yang masih berdiri bersidekap di depannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah, tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi jadi … aku mau masuk dan menghajar Boboiboy dulu," kata Fang kemudian.

Ia baru saja hendak menuntun kembali kudanya ke dalam, namun sekali lagi Ying menahan tangannya.

"Jangan," kata Ying menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa … kita harus memberi mereka berdua sedikit waktu lagi. Pangeran Boboiboy dan Yaya maksudku," gumamnya.

Fang memikirkan kata-kata Ying sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Aku akan menahan diri sampai Putri Yaya pergi nanti sebelum memukul Boboiboy."

Ying tertawa kecil, lalu saat menyadarinya wajahnya merona merah. Bodoh, apa yang ia lakukan di sini mengobrol santai dan tertawa dengan si kepala landak yang terus-terusan menantangnya berduel? Ying menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Nah," ucapnya. "Aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan pulang nanti. Sampai bertemu lagi." Ying melambai sekilas dan segera membalikkan badan, namun suara Fang menahannya.

"Namamu Ying, kan?" tanya Fang.

Ying berpaling dan menatap kedua mata Fang di balik lensa kecamatanya. "Ya, aku Ying. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Fang." Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Ying, sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tangan Fang beregrak untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Diam-diam ia ikut tersenyum, dan kemudian sambil bersiul ia menuntun kuda hitamnya kembali ke istal istana.

.

.

.

Yaya membiarkan Siti membantunya memakai mantel perjalanannya, sementara ia melamun memandangi langit biru di luar jendela sambil mendengarkan suara kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan riang.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan putri?" tanya Siti pelan. Ia selesai mengancingkan mantel Yaya dan memandang sang putri dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Wajah anda kelihatan pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Siti. Cuma sedikit tidak enak badan," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa anda ingin saya ambilkan sesuatu? Mungkin Putri ingin minum teh hangat sebentar sebelum berangkat?" tawar Siti.

"Tidak, tidak usah," tolak Yaya halus. "Aku ingin berbaring sebentar. Panggil aku saat hendak berangkat nanti, oke?"

"Baik, tuan putri." Siti membungkuk sejenak sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Yaya.

Yaya baru saja hendak melangkah ke tempat tidurnya saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang, dan saat sosok Boboiboy melangkah masuk Yaya sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahan berpisah denganku walau cuma sebentar ya?" tanya Yaya sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja. Berpisah darimu walau hanya sedetik rasanya membuatku merasa ingin mati," balas Boboiboy.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Pangeran_ ," katanya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku pulang nanti? Melompat bunuh diri dari balkon kamarmu?"

"Yah, kurasa itu pilihan bagus," kata Boboiboy sambil berpikir-pikir. "Atau aku bisa mencari orang yang hendak membunuhku dan memintanya untuk meracuniku lagi atau apa …"

"Jangan bilang begitu," tegur Yaya. Senyumnya mendadak lenyap, digantikan ekspresi takut dan juga khawatir.

"Cuma bercanda, jangan dianggap serius," kata Boboiboy saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yaya. Ia kemudian melirik beberapa koper yang diletakkan bertumpuk di dekat perapian. "Sudah selesai berkemas?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk, "Yep," gumamnya.

Boboiboy menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang kelihatan baru saja dibersihkan. Taka ada satu barang milik Yaya yang tersisa yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengingat gadis itu. Kecuali aroma manis stroberi yang samar-samar menggantung di udara.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan apa pun untukku, ya? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku merindukanmu nanti?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melangkah mendekati Yaya.

"Kita bisa berkirim surat," balas Yaya enteng.

"Surat … benar juga …" gumam Boboiboy. Ia sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Yaya dan bisa mencium aroma stroberi yang berasal dari gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Boboiboy menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yaya dan menatap gadis itu yang balas memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak keberatan lagi karena harus pulang?"

Yaya memasang wajah cemberut. "Tentu saja aku masih keberatan —sedikit, sih. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan kau juga sepertinya lebih suka kalau aku pergi, kan?" katanya sedikit menyindir.

'Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi malam. Aku bukannya ingin kau pergi. Aku cuma tidak ingin kau terluka karena berada di dekatku."

"Iya, iya, aku sudah mengerti. Makanya lebih baik kita tidak membahas itu lagi, oke?"

"Oke." Boboiboy mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan bergumam, "Kemarilah."

Yaya tak perlu diminta dua kali. Ia langsung melangkah mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Boboiboy. Gadis itu menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuh Boboiboy agar ia bisa mengingatnya saat mereka berpisah nanti.

"Aku akan merindukanmu …" bisik Boboiboy sambil mendekap erat Yaya.

Yaya juga mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Boboiboy. "Aku juga …"

.

.

.

"Nah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yaya menjauhkan diri dari Boboiboy dan menatap lama wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau juga," balas Boboiboy.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang berniat mengalihkan pandang. Para pelayan di sekitar mereka berjalan mondar-mandir membawakan barang-barang ke dalam kereta kuda yang telah menunggu di belakang Yaya. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menginterupsi mereka berdua. Sampai sebuah dehaman pelan akhirnya membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy sama-sama menoleh.

"Sudah saatnya berangkat, Yaya," kata Raja Yah yang baru saja berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Ya, ayahanda," sahut Yaya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Raja Aba muncul di belakang Raja Yah dan tersenyum sedih memandang cucunya dan sang putri Gaileta. "Sayang sekali anda harus kembali secepat ini, Putri Yaya. Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, putri mungkin bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama," ujarnya. "Maafkan kami atas kekacauan yang terjadi belakangan ini, yang mungkin membuat anda semua kurang nyaman berada di sini," lanjut Raja Aba dengan kepala sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa, Yang Mulia. Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, jadi anda tak perlu minta maaf," balas Yaya sopan sambil ikut membungkuk.

Raja Aba tersenyum dan Yaya pun membalasnya. Sang putri melirik Boboiboy yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sebelah sang kakek. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Yaya ucapkan pada pemuda itu, tapi semuanya terasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya, maka Yaya memilih untuk ikut diam.

"Terima kasih atas semua keramahan yang anda berikan selama kami di sini, Raja Aba," ujar Raja Yah. Kedua raja itu kemudian berjabat tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. "Kami akan senang sekali kembali ke sini menjelang pesta pernikahan nanti, untuk membantu mempersiapkan semuanya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan berusaha mempersiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin sebelum kedatangan anda sekalian nanti," balas Raja Aba. Raja Yah mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terus terukir di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Boboiboy yang masih bergeming di sebelah sang kakek.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Pangeran. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga putriku selama di sini," kata Sang Raja Gaileta.

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak, namun ia buru-buru mengangguk gugup. "Ya, sama-sama, Yang Mulia," ujarnya. Kedua matanya melebar terkejut saat Raja Yah tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Raja Yah, menepuk-nepuk punggung Boboiboy pelan.

Boboiboy tak tahu harus berkata apa, maka ia hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit lega saat sang raja akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Nah, Yaya, ayo kita pergi," Raja Yah berbalik dan melangkah ke arah kereta kuda yang telah menunggu.

Yaya berjalan mengikuti ayahnya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berbalik dan menghambur ke pelukan Boboiboy. Mengabaikan Raja Aba —yang masih berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy dan terlihat sedikit terkejut— dan juga orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, Yaya berbisik pelan di telinga Boboiboy. "Kirimi aku surat, oke?"

"Setiap hari, kalau kau mau," balas Boboiboy dengan suara tercekat. Ia memeluk Yaya erat untuk terakhir kalinya, mati-matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencegah Yaya pergi.

Yaya mengangguk, kemudian keduanya sama-sama saling melepaskan diri. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Yaya berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya. Boboiboy memandangi kereta yang perlahan bergerak menjauh dari istana, kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan berlari masuk ke dalam istana.

.

.

.

Fang memasukkan koper terakhir ke dalam kereta, dibantu oleh seorang pelayan pria yang dengan sigap merapikan koper-koper itu. Fang kemudian menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Gopal yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Siti dengan panik berusaha menghiburnya —sekaligus menjaga agar Gopal tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Sudahlah, Gopal, hentikan drama bodohmu itu. Kau membuat gadis itu ketakutan," kata Fang bosan. Ia menarik kerah baju Gopal dan membawanya menjauh dari Siti yang akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Huhuhu, Fang … Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Siti," kata Gopal dengan air mata bercucuran.

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Salam perpisahan apanya?" ujarnya. "Daritadi kulihat kau cuma menangis tak jelas dan membuat Siti jadi ketakutan setengah mati."

Gopal melirik Siti yang buru-buru memalingkan wajah malu. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghapus air matanya dan menggelengkan kepala sedih.

"Padahal aku hampir saja berhasil mendekatimu, Siti, tapi kenapa kau malah harus pergi?" ujar Gopal sedikit dramatis.

"Yah, dia tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di sini, kan?" balas Fang tak acuh.

"Tapi kan ada aku di sini. Siti bahkan boleh tinggal bersamaku kalau dia mau."

"Jangan sembarangan," Fang menjitak kepala Gopal cukup keras, membuat pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dey! Sakit, lah!"

Sementara Gopal mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Fang sambil mengumpat pelan, Fang memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sekelompok orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kelihatannya mereka sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah, ya?" Suara bernada tinggi dari sebelahnya membuat Fang terlonjak. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ying telah berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Fang, di mana Raja dari kedua kerajaan dan juga sang Pangeran dan Putri tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Yah, kelihatannya begitu," ujar Fang, kembali memandang Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berdiri saling berhadapan dalam diam.

"Padahal awalnya Yaya sangat kesal karena dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, tak kusangka dia akan jadi seperti ini," kata Ying sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Boboiboy juga begitu. Dia bahkan mengamuk dan menantang semua orang duel setelah Raja Aba memberitahunya tentang perjodohan itu. Sekarang dia malah jadi lengket sekali dengan putri Yaya," kata Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cinta bisa merubah segalanya, kau tau," ucap Ying.

"Benar …" Fang bergumam pelan. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakangnya untuk melihat Gopal yang kembali berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Siti, sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Raja Yah dan Yaya terlihat berjalan ke kereta kuda mereka, dan kemudian Fang dan Ying melihat Yaya yang berlari kembali dan memeluk Boboiboy. Ying tersenyum kecil melihat adegan itu, namun Fang memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau pengawal pribadi Pangeran Boboiboy, kan?" tanya Ying.

"Ya," jawab Fang.

"Kalau begitu, jagalah Pangeran, oke? Aku tidak mau Yaya bersedih kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku prajurit nomor satu di kerajaan ini. Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja dalam pengawasanku," kata Fang sedikit angkuh. Ying mengangkat alisnya sangsi. "Apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Fang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Ying.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Ying, mengabaikan pertanyaan Fang.

"Aku …"

Suara ringkikan kuda dari belakang mereka membuat Fang dan Ying menoleh. Kereta kuda yang akan dinaiki Ying dan Siti telah bersiap berangkat, dan Siti yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Gopal segera berjalan menghampiri Ying.

"Nona Ying, sudah saatnya berangkat," katanya.

"Naiklah duluan, Siti. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," kata Ying. Siti mengangguk dan berlari ke arah kereta kuda, setelah sebelumnya memberanikan diri untuk menjabat tangan Gopal.

"Jadi, kita berpisah di sini," kata Fang setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri.

"Yap," balas Ying. Mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama canggung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kau tau, aku merasa sedikit aneh bisa berbicara denganmu seperti ini. Selama ini kita kan … yah, kau tau sendiri," Ying mengangkat bahu untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Yah, kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berduel daripada mengobrol, jadi ini memang terasa aneh," kata Fang menyetujui. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi. "Tapi setidaknya di saat terakhir kita bisa berdamai, kan?"

Ying tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Yah, benar juga. Jadi sekarang kita berdamai?" katanya.

"Tentu saja. Itulah tujuannya sejak awal, kan? Boboiboy dan Putri Yaya berkorban —yah, sekarang tidak lagi terlihat seperti itu sih— untuk perdamaian kedua kerajaan. Jadi, untuk apa kita terus bermusuhan?" Fang mengukir senyum tipis yang membuat wajah Ying sedikit merona.

"Kau benar," Ying menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia melirik kereta yang akan dinaikinya yang kini tengah bersiap berangkat. "Aku … harus segera pergi," katanya.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, Ying." Fang mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Ying, dan dengan sedikit ragu Ying akhirnya menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Fang …"

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengayunkan pedangnya membelah udara dengan sedikit brutal. Untunglah tak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu selain dirinya, jadi tak perlu khawatir ada yang terluka terkena tebasan pedangnya yang sembarangan. Ekspresi Boboiboy mengeras seiring setiap ayunan pedang, dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan seisi kamarnya. Kakeknya mungkin akan mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah kalau ia melakukan itu.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Boboiboy berpaling secepat kilat. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah pintu dan melihat Gopal yang berdiri membeku dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

"Whoa, tenanglah, Boboiboy," kata Gopal sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi dingin Boboiboy dan juga pedang yang terhunus ke arahnya. "Kau tidak berniat membunuhku, kan? Ingat, kita ini kawan baik, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menurunkan kembali pedangnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Maaf, Gopal. Aku tidak bermaksud …" Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas kemudian melangkah gontai ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan diri di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau sedang sedih," kata Gopal. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Boboiboy dan ikut mendudukkan diri di sana. "Aku juga merasa sedih, sama sepertimu. Kita sama-sama dipaksa berpisah dengan gadis yang kita sukai. Malang sekali nasib kita berdua, ya?" Boboiboy tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Gopal, namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi kita tak perlu risau, Boboiboy. Mereka akan kembali lagi nanti, kan? Pernikahanmu dan Putri Yaya akan diadakan di Scelerisque, jadi mereka pasti akan kembali ke sini tak lama lagi. Lalu saat kau menikah dengan Putri Yaya dan tinggal di sini, Siti juga otomatis akan ikut tinggal di sini. Kan dia pelayan pribadi Putri Yaya," celoteh Gopal panjang lebar. Boboiboy hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan wajah terbenam di bantalnya.

"Mana Fang?" ucap Boboiboy akhirnya. Gopal yang masih sibuk berceloteh terpaksa menghentikan ocehannya.

"Entahlah. Tadi kulihat ia mengambil kudanya dan pergi entah ke mana," kata Gopal sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dengan kuda? Memangnya dia mau ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," jawab Gopal, memutar bola matanya.

Boboiboy terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Gopal, ayo kita berduel."

"Hah?" Gopal membulatkan mata kaget.

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kembali pedang yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Biasanya aku mengajak Fang untuk berduel, tapi karena sekarang dia tidak ada maka kau yang harus duel pedang denganku," kata Boboiboy dengan nada memerintah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak jago bermain pedang seperti kau dan Fang," tolak Gopal mentah-mentah. Gopal sudah hafal kebiasaan Boboiboy yang satu ini. Ia akan menantang siapa pun untuk berduel dengannya saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya saat sedang dalam suasana hati seperti itu, kecuali Fang mungkin.

"Ini perintah, Gopal. Kau mau aku menyuruh pelayan untuk mengurangi jatah makanmu setiap hari?" ancam Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy … kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku, sih?" rengek Gopal putus asa. "Sudah kubilang kita berbagi nasib yang sama, kan? Jadi harusnya kau bersikap lebih baik padaku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil pedangmu. Aku akan menunggu di halaman."

Setelah berkata begitu, Boboiboy berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Gopal yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah turun dari kereta dan memandang kastil yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Walau merasa letih, mau tak mau Yaya tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa pulang kembali ke istananya. Yaya sudah hampir lupa betapa ia sangat merindukan rumahnya ini.

"Kak Yaya!" seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar dari aula depan dang langsung menubruk Yaya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Yaya tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut hitam anak laki-laki itu. "Aku pulang, Totoitoy," ucapnya.

"Selamat datang!" sahut Totoitoy riang. Bocah —ah, tidak, ia sudah remaja sekarang— pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, kemudian ia beralih memeluk sang ayah yang juga baru saja turun dari kereta.

"Kau jadi anak baik selama ayah dan kakakmu pergi kan, Totoitoy?" kata Raja Yah sambil mengusap rambut anak angkatnya itu. Walau Totoitoy sekarang sudah hampir berumur 16 tahun, tapi ayah dan kakaknya tetap saja menganggapnya masih anak-anak.

"Tentu saja! Aku mengikuti semua kelas dari Miss Timy tanpa membolos sekali pun, dan aku juga berlatih setiap hari di arena pelatihan!" kata Totoitoy penuh semangat.

"Bagus. Kau pasti akan menjadi raja yang baik suatu hari nanti, menggantikan ayah," Raja Yah berujar sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lho, bukannya kak Yaya yang akan menggantikan ayah memimpin kerajaan ini?" tanya Totoitoy polos.

"Kakakmu sebentar lagi akan menjadi ratu di kerajaan Scelerisque," kata Raja Yah, melirik putrinya yang menundukkan wajah malu. Ia kemudian beralih kembali pada putra angkatnya. "Jadi, Totoitoy saja yang menggantikan ayah, ya?"

"Siap, ayah!" Totoitoy menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat gerakan menghormat.

Yaya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya yang masih begitu polos. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terasa limbung. Untunglah Ying yang baru saja tiba dan berdiri di belakang Yaya berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Yaya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yaya!"

"Kak Yaya!"

"Tuan Putri!"

Semua orang dengan panik menghampoiri Yaya yang terlihat sudah setengah pingsan. Raja Yah berlutut di sebelah putrinya dan menyentuh kening Yaya dengan tangannya. Wajah Yaya yang pucat pasi terasa sedingin es.

"Aku tidak apa-apa …" gumam Yaya lemah. Matanya sudah hampir terpejam. "Aku … cuma kecapekan …"Ia kemudian benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"Cepat bawa Yaya ke dalam dan segera panggil tabib!" perintah Raja Yah. Para pelayannya mengangguk dan dengan sigap bertindak. Beberapa menggotong sang putri masuk ke istana, dan yang lain berlari untuk mencari tabib. Totoitoy berjalan cepat di belakang Ying dan Siti yang membantu membawa Yaya masuk ke dalam.

Saat semua orang telah pergi, Raja Yah menoleh untuk melihat Adu Du yang maish setia beridir di belakangnya. Sang penasehat mengerti maksud tatapan tuannya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan beres," ujar Adu Du.

Raja Yah mengangguk kaku. Ekspresinya sekeras batu saat ia menatap langit yang perlahan berubah jingga di atasnya. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa pun ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam istananya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sedari tadi ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman agar bisa tertidur, tapi matanya tetap menolak untuk terpejam. Akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti membalik-balikkan tubuhnya dan memilih untuk berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Kedua netranya menerawang memandang tirai transparan yang menutupi tempat tidurnya.

 _Apa Yaya sudah sampai, ya?_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Perjalanan dari kerajaan Scelerisque ke kerajaan Gaileta tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua hari. Jika rombongan kerajaan Gaileta berangkat dari Scelerisque kemarin pagi, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai sore tadi. Tapi Boboiboy belum mendengar kabar apa pun dari Yaya. Apa putrinya itu berhasil sampai dengan selamat? Mereka tidak mungkin kecelakaan di jalan atau semacamnya, kan?

Suara burung hantu yang beruhu di luar sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kegelisahan Boboiboy. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemas. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, atau akan terjadi. Tapi apa?

Pikiran Boboiboy yang dipenuhi berbagai hal tersentak saat ia mendengar suara-suara samar dari luar pintu kamarnya. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan ekspresi tegang. Suara-suara di luar terdengar semakin keras dan mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Firasatnya benar, ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Boboiboy melirik perapian yang terletak bersebrangan dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menyimpan pedangnya di sana, tapi mungkin ia tak akan sempat mengambilnya sekarang. Tangan Boboiboy perlahan meraba bagaian bawah bantalnya dan menemukan pisau kecil yang disimpannya di sana. Ia memegangi pisau itu erat-erat, menanti dengan wajah tegang siapa pun yang akan muncul nantinya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan bunyi keriut pelan. Walau kamarnya hampir sepenuhnya gelap, tapi berkat cahaya yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka Boboiboy bisa melihat sosok-sosok samar yang menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Saat pintu tertutup, ruangan itu kembali ditelan kegelapan. Boboiboy mendengarkan langkah-langkah berat yang menghampiri tempat tidurnya dengan jantung berdebar keras. Kemudian saat mereka sudah cukup dekat ia melompat turun dan mulai menyerang secepat kilat dengan pisaunya.

Keadaan kamar yang gelap sepertinya menguntungkan Boboiboy. Orang-orang yang menyusup ke kamarnya terlihat tak siap dengan serangannya yang tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy dengan mudah bisa mengimbangi mereka yang sepertinya berjumlah empat atau lima orang.

Para penyusup itu menggunakan senjata mereka untuk menangkis serangan Boboiboy. Dua orang dengan pedang panjang, seorang dengan sebilah belati, dan bahkan ada yang menggunakan balok kayu yang diayun-ayunkan dengan liar.

Boboiboy menunduk tepat pada waktunya saat balok kayu itu nyaris menghantam kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara keras saat balok itu menghantam salah satu musuhnya yang tidak sempat menghindar. Tapi ia tak sempat menarik nafas lega karena serangan berikutnya kembali datang bertubi-tubi. Dua pedang dihunuskan tepat ke arahnya dan lagi-lagi Boboiboy harus berkelit. Sang Pangeran Scelerisque mengumpat pelan saat merasakan salah satu pedang menggores wajahnya. Ia merasakan panas di pipi sebelah kirinya dan segera mengusap darah yang mulai mengalir dari sana.

Sadar ia tak mungkin bisa melawan para penyusup itu dengan hanya sebilah pisau kecil, Boboiboy berusaha mencari celah untuk berlari ke arah perapian dan mengambil pedangnya. Namun karena terlalu fokus pada tujuannya itu, Boboiboy tak sadar saat balok kayu kembali melayang ke arahnya dan kali ini tepat menghantam perutnya. Ia tersungkur ke belakang dan menghantam tempat tidurnya dengan keras.

Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk hebat dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pisau masih tergenggam di tangannya, namun tenaganya telah tersedot habis. Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa remuk. Seleret cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela menyinari wajah yang dibingkai rambut hijau gelap dengan mata semerah darah.

Satu hantaman keras kembali mengenai kepala Boboiboy, dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

to be continued

Maaf lagi-lagi updatenya ngaret :'' Biasa lah, penyakit malas nulisku kambuh lagi /digebuk

Doakan saja penyakit itu bisa pergi jauh-jauh supaya aku bisa update lebih cepat ya x''D

Aku baca-baca review di chapter yang lalu kok jadi banyak yang pengen Boboiboynya disiksa ya? Nggak kasian apa ngeliat Boboiboy disiksa terus? Aku malah jadi nggak tega nyiksa Boboiboy karena baca review-reviewnya ;;; /tapi ujung-ujungnya disiksa juga/ *dilempar keris petir*

Tapi yah … chapter ini harusnya nge-angst sih, cuma aku nggak yakin feel-nya dapet. Mana banyak adegan yang nggak jadi kumasukin lagi /pundung

Oh iya, adakah yang mau berbaik hati bantuin aku ngarang lagunya Yaya? Tapi jangan dari lagunya Rapunzel, lho x'D Kalau mirip-mirip bolehlah :'''

Makasih yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini~

Ayo ayo, kasih aku semangat dong di kolom review, siapa tau nanti bisa update kilat /ngarep banget lu/ /ditabok

Yosh, saatnya balas review! (Semua reviewnya kubalas di sini ya. Seriously, bales review pake PM lewat Hp itu ribet banget x'c)

 **Ni-chan XD** : Hiks, keren apanya, ini aja aku updatenya lama :'' /nangis/ Uwuwu, yes, pasangan tsundere emang paliing best deh x'D Ah, Ni-chan sok tau nih. Nggak boleh sembarangan nuduh lho, kasian ayah Yaya kan kena fitnah /plak/ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya x3 Makasih reviewnya Ni-chan~

 **Egmist :** Hmm, bener nggak ya, bener nggak ya~? Hayoo, Yaya Elvitch atau bukan? Maybe yes, maybe no /ditabok/ Nantikan saja jawabannya di chapter-chapter yang akan datang~ Makasih reviewnya~~

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond :** Yesh, sekali-kali mereka emang harus dipisah biar greget (?) Yaah, nggak ada salahnya berharap happy ending, kan? xD Makasih reviewnya~

 **Ililara :** Nggak kok, nggak salah. Yep, Adu Du itu penasihatnya ayah Yaya dan dia yang ngerencanain pembunuhan Boboiboy. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow :** Hmm, bisa jadi sih. Liat aja nanti ;) Makasih reviewnya~

 **aisyah humaira :** Ah, maaf lagi ya, kali ini juga nggak bisa update kilat :''( Ah, aku nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dulu. Liat aja di chapter-chapter depan nanti ya~ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Guest :** Ini udah next, maaf nggak kilat. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Chikita466 :** Ah iya, sama-sama~ Makasih review dan semangatnya~~

 **Vanilla Blue12 :** Waalaikumsalam~ Emm, yah, pertanyaan itu bakal terjawab nggak lama lagi kok, jadi tunggu aja ya~ Makasih reviewnya~

 **blackcorrals :** ahaha iya dong, harus selalu sedia plan B dalam hal apa pun /halah/ Ah, untuk GopalSiti aku masih belum ada ide, jadi mereka juga nggak banyak muncul di sini x'' Ah iya, kita sama-sama saling mendoakan aja ya supaya bisa terus ngelanjutin fanfic x''D Makasih reviewnya Corra~

 **Cellina274 :** Iya dong~ Umm, mungkin sih /plak/ Maaf ya nextnya nggak kilat x( Makasih reviewnya~

 **Nurul2001 :** Ah iya, ditunggu aja nanti yaa~ Bagus deh kalau paham :') Makasih reviewnya~

 **laurenzaaa :** Nggak kok, belum. Matinya nanti-nanti aja /oi/ makasih reviewnya~

 **Cansa4003 :** Eh iya, aku lagi pengen bikin fluff BoYa sih, jadinya banyakin yang kayak gitu :'') walau ujung-ujungnya nge-baper sih x'D Ecieee, iya dong, masa cuma pasangan utama yang terus maju, mereka kan juga mau xD Aku sebenarnya juga bayangin lagunya Tangled lol Ah, oke oke, diusahain nggak ada yang mati kok, mungkin sih /plak/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **wrkshtt :** Ah, aku bakal usahain happy ending kok :') Jawaban itu tunggu bentar lagi ya, udah hampir kejawab kok. Makasih reviewnya~

 **siderz :** Kaizo belum saatnya berperan, nanti dia juga bakal muncul kok x'D Iya dong, Probe di mana-mana harus tetap dinistain /ditabok/ Nggak kok, nggak sad end … mungkin sih xD Hayooo, Yaya Elvitch bukan ya~? Makasih reviewnya~

 **Baekday :** Ah, nggak apa-apa. Makasih banyak udah mau membaca x'') Err, eheheh, mungkin aja mereka sama-sama bakal mati. Lebih baik daripada cuma salah satunya, kan? /oi/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Airyn yyin :** Iya, Totoitoy sebenarnya emang perlu kok, cuma aku nggak bisa sering munculin dia, susah cari momen yang tepat soalnya. Tapi Totoitoynya udah muncul sedikit di sini, kan? Makasih reviewnya~

 **Meltavi :** Ah, Boboiboy belum saatnya mati, makanya nggak mati dulu /plak/ Di sini dia udah disiksa lagi kok :'' Yah, untuk sementara anggap aja masih misteri ya. Tenang aja, nggak lama lagi bakal terjawab kok x') Ah, nggak pernah menyinggung kok, malah aku senang banget sama review-reviewnya. Sering-sering yaa x'''D Uhuhuhu, makasih banyak buat doa dan semangatnya~ Dan makasih buat reviewnya~!

 **tasha :** Thank youu~~ x'') And thanks for the review~

 **EruCute03 :** Ah, belum kerasa ya? Aku nggak tega sih nyiksa Boboiboy terus :'' /tapi tetap aja disiksa/ Nanti deh ya kalau mau yang lebih sadis x''D Makasih reviewnya~

 **Fancy Candy :** Uwaah, maaf menunggu lama x'' Ah di sini udah kutambahin FaYi, nanti bakal lebih banyak lagi kok tenang aja :') Makasih reviewnya~

 **Name urang :** Ah, kalau mau tau nantikan aja kelanjutannya ya x''') Makasih udah mampir~

 **Dhiaz Rusyda N :** Huhuhu, why minta Boboiboynya disiksa terus? Kan kasian dianya :'' /elus-elus kepala Boboiboy/ Wkwkwk ciuman panas, ya? xD Kasian banget ya mau ciuman aja sampe kena sial terus x''p /ditabok/ Yaah, Yayanya udah pulang tuh, gimana dong~? xD Ah maaf ya nggak bisa next kilat :''( Nggak abis kok, ini baru diisi ulang /emang apaan/ Makasih review (panjang) nya~

 **Yasmine :** E-e-eeh, thank youuu~ x'''') But I don't think I can be called as 'International Author' yet, still thank you so much for that compliment (is it?) x'')

 **Jejjy Aul 29 :** Ehehe makasih~ x') Makasih banyak dukungannya, dan reviewnya juga makasih~~

 **cutemuslimah :** Ini udah next ya, maaf menunggu lama~ Ummm, diusahain happy ending kok, tenang aja x) Iya nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting kan review xD Makasih reviewnya~

 **lisarofita :** Ini udah chapter 7 x'D Makasih semangatnya~ Maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Syarif :** Ini udah next ya, makasih udah mampir~

 **Riris liasari :** Haloo, makasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini x') Iya, hehehe, nanti juga terjawab kok, ditunggu aja ya~ Oh, gambar? Aku biasanya pake aplikasi PaintTool SAI di komputer. Makasih untuk reviewnya~

 **karli sweet :** Well, I'm glad you were enjoying that chapter~ Betul nggak ya~ Liat aja nanti, oke? /kedip-kedipin mata/ Thanks for the review~

 **Diah NF** : Waah, makasih udah mau membaca fanfic ini x') Ah, makasih banyak x'') Dan makasih lagi untuk reviewnya~

Kalau ada yang reviewnya lupa kubalas bilang aja ya, aku sering silap soalnya x'D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi yang kelabu di istana kerajaan Scelerisque diawali dengan jeritan ketakutan seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar sang Pangeran Scelerisque. Empat sosok tubuh yang terbaring bersimbah darah di depan pintu kamar cukup membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan ikut berteriak panik. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seluruh penghuni istana untuk menghampiri tempat kejadian dan menyaksikan sendiri kengerian itu.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian seruan panik kembali menggema saat para penjaga memeriksa ke kamar dan menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan yang kosong dan cukup berantakan. Tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur telah ditarik jatuh dan kini teronggok menyedihkan di lantai. Namun yang membuat semua orang terkesiap adalah jejak darah yang memanjang dari tempat tidru hingga ke pintu. Jejak itu terlihat seperti bekas sesuatu —atahu seseorang— yang diseret paksa ke luar. Dan semuanya langsung tahu siapa pemilik jejak darah itu.

Fang bahkan belum sempat memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar ada keributan di dalam kastil megah itu. Gerutuannya karena tidak bisa mendapat waktu tidur yang tenang segera menguap begitu ia menyaksikan sendiri kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Saat itu Fang menyadari, bahwa untuk pertama kalinay ia telah gagal menjadi seorang pengawal pribadi sang putra mahkota kerajaan Scelerisque.

.

.

.

 **It's You, Chapter 8**

 **By Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Fang duduk di kursi empuk di sebelah perapian dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Pikirannya tenggelam memikirkan banyak hal, sampai ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang telah duduk di kursi di seberangnya.

"…ng! Hei, Fang! Kau dengar tidak?"

Kepala yang tertutup helaian hitam berantakan itu mendongak dan memandang sosok pemuda berkulit gelap di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Fang. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah, tak seketus biasanya.

"Kau kelihatan capek. Pergilah beristirahat," saran Gopal saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kelihatan benar-benar kelelahan.

"Mana bisa aku istirahat dalam keadaan begini," desah Fang. Ia melirik ke belakang Gopal di mana sekelompok penjaga tengah sibuk menyelidiki bercak-bercak darah yang tersisa di tirai yang teronggok di samping tempat tidur.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tahu," kata Gopal pelan. Ia ikut menoleh ke belakang punggungnya untuk mengawasi orang-orang itu bekerja.

"Yah, seandainya kemarin aku tidak pergi dan tetap berada di istana, mungkin aku bisa mencegah ini terjadi," balas Fang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi yang empuk.

"Kalau kau ada di sini mungkin kau akan bernasib sama dengan para pengawal yang menjaga kamar Boboiboy," kata Gopal. Ia bergidik saat mengingat keadaan para penjaga yang kini terbaring dengan luka parah di ruang kesehatan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana sih? Aku melihatmu sering menghilang entah ke mana akhir-akhir ini," selidik Gopal.

Fang berdeham dan mencoba menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari Gopal, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, itu bukan urusanmu," ketusnya.

"Cih, kau ini pelit sekali dengan sahabat sendiri," cibir Gopal.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka? Para penjaga? Kau sudah mengeceknya, an?" tanya Fang, mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, ya. Keadaan mereka mengerikan sekali. Dengan luka-luka separah itu beruntung sekali mereka masih bisa hidup …" suara Gopal tercekat saat ia mengingat bahwa Boboiboy mungkin saja bernasib sama seperti para pengawal yang menjaga kamarnya. Gopal berdeham kecil untuk membuat suaranya kembali normal. "Ta-tapi Amar Deep bilang ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengobati mereka."

"Baguslah," gumam Fang. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Gopal dan memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Fang kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memijit kepalanya yang sakit, semantara Gopal lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah bekerja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Raja Aba? Beliau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gopal takut-takut. Ia ingat sang raja langsung roboh tak sadarkan diri saat mengetahui bahwa cucu tunggalnya telah menghilang karena diculik.

"Tidak terlalu baik," desah Fang lirih. "Kesehatan paduka memang sudah memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang malah ada kejadian seperti ini."

Gopal mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gelisah pada pegangan kursi. Ia memandangi arang kayu di perapian yang telah menghitam dengan wajah merenungi. Gopal kemudian melirik ke belakangnya dan bergumam lirih, "Menurutmu … dia masih hidup?"

"Boboiboy? Entahlah …" balas Fang pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Gopal tengah memperhatikan jejak darah yang terseret di sepanjang lantai dari tempat tidur menuju pintu. Sejauh ini mereka masih menyimpulkan bahwa itu jejak darah Boboiboy, dan dilihat dari jejak itu sang pangeran diseret pergi dalam keadaan luka parah. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah Pangeran Scelerisque itu masih hidup atahu sudah … mati.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau Boboiboy sudah …" Gopal tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pikiran bahwa sabahat baiknya mungkin telah mati di tangan para pembunuh kejam membuatnya nyaris tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita tahu Boboiboy orang yang kuat, dia pasti akan bisa bertahan," kata Fang berusaha terdengar meyakinkan, walau ia sendiri tak terlalu yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Saat itu seorang pemuda melangkah masuk dari pintu yang terbuka dan langsung menghampiri Fang.

"Fang, persiapannya sudah selesai. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang untuk mencari Pangeran," kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Stanley, beritahu mereka aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," kata Fang. Stanley mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan kembali ruangan itu.

"Ah, seandainya aku juga bisa ikut," kata Gopal sedih sambil memandangi kepergian Stanley.

"Maaf saja, tapi kami tidak bisa mengajak orang yang tidak bisa bertarung. Nanti kau malah membuat kami semakin repot," kata Fang seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Gopal berdecih sebal mendengar ucapan Fang, tapi ia tak bisa membantahnya karena itu memang benar.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemukan Boboiboy dan membawanya kembali dengan selamat ke istana ini," kata Gopal sungguh-sungguh.

Fang sekali lagi melirik jejak darah di lantai dan ekspresinya perlahan mengeras. "Ya, serahkan padaku," katanya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gopal yang termenung sendirian.

.

.

.

Suara denting pisau dan garpu mengisi kesunyian pagi di kamar sang putri Gaileta. Yaya menghabiskan sarapannya di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah berkerut masam dan mulut yang sesekali menggembung saat mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau yakin tak ada surat dari Boboiboy untukku, Siti?" tanya Yaya untuk ke sekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Y-ya, Tuan Putri. Tak ada satupun surat yang datang dari Pangeran Boboiboy untuk anda," jawab Siti takut-takut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memandang langsung mata Yaya yang berkilat penuh selidik.

"Huh, padahal dia berjanji akan mengirimuku surat setiap hari," gerutu Yaya pelan. "Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kita sampai di Gaileta, tapi tak ada sepucuk surat pun yang datang darinya."

Yaya menggigit roti panggangnya sambil sedikit melamun. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada kabar apa pun dari Boboiboy. Masa sih dia lupa untuk mengirimi Yaya surat? Yah, walau kemungkinan itu memang tidak mustahil, mengingat sifatnya yang memang pelupa. Tapi Yaya merasa ada hal lain yang membuat Boboiboy tak mengirim kabar apa pun padanya. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy?

"Siti, apa kau mendengar kabar apa pun dari Scelerisque sejak kita kembali ke sini?" tanya Yaya, mulai kedengaran cemas.

"E-eh, kabar apa, tuan putri?" ucap Siti gugup.

"Apa pun. Kabar baik, kabar buruk, bahkan kabar tak penting sekali pun," ujar Yaya tak sabaran.

"Err … saya tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dari Scelerisque sejak kita kembali ke sini, tuan putri," sahut Siti dengan kepala tertunduk. Yaya memperhatikan tingkah Siti yang kelihatan sangat gugup dan tahu gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Siti, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Yaya akhirnya.

"Ti-tidak ada, putri. Saya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, sungguh," Siti menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, yang justru semakin menambah kecuigaan Yaya.

"Siti ayolah, kau tidak pandai berbohong," desak Yaya. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di piringnya yang masih tersisa makanan. Yaya sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Siti tepat di kedua mata cokelat gelap gadis itu. "Apa …" Suara Yaya tiba-tiba tercekat, "terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tidak, tuan putri. Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh. Tuan Putri tenang saja dan tidak perlu memikirkan macam-macam," kata Siti terlihat benar-benar putus asa.

"Tapi …"

Pintu kamar Yaya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok seorang pemuda yang langsung berlari riang ke arah Yaya. "Kak Yaya!" serunya.

"Totoitoy! Kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang lain, walau itu kak Yaya sekalipun," tegur Yaya melihat sikap adiknya itu.

Totoitoy terkekeh malu dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Maaf, kak Yaya, sudah kebiasaan," gumamnya.

"Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan itu, Totoitoy. Bukankah Miss Timy sudah memberikan pelajaran tata krama padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi penerus kayah alau kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran tata kramamu dengan benar?" Yaya mengomel panjang lebar pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. AKu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi nanti," kata Totoitoy dengan wajah cemberut.

Sementara kedua kakak adik itu saling berbicara, Siti buru-buru membereskan peralatan makan Yaya yang jelas tak akan disentuh lagi oleh sang putri.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Putri, Pangeran," ujar SIti gugup. Sebelum Yaya sempat mencegah, Siti telah melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Siti kenapa? Sikapnya aneh sekali," komentar Totoitoy saat pelayan kakaknya itu telah pergi.

Yaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan melangkah turun dari tempat tidur.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemui kakak sepagi ini?" tanya Yaya. Ia melangkah ke balkon kamarnya untuk menghirup udara pagi yang masih sedikit menyisakan aroma _petrichor_ karena hujan semalam.

"Kak Yaya janji akan melatihku bermain pedang kalau kakak sudah sembuh, kan? Nah, kalau kulihat-lihat sepertinya kak Yaya sekarang sudah benar-benar pulih, jadi kakak harus menepati janji kakak," ujar Totoitoy.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah sembuh dari kemarin-kemarin. Aku cuma kelelahan karena perjalanan pulang ke sini, tapi ayahanda bereaksi berlebihan dan memaksaku untuk istirahat selama tiga hari penuh," kata Yaya sedikit mendesah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita latihan," tukas Totoitoy bersemangat.

"Hmm," Yaya hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Kaki-kaki Yaya melangkah menyusuri balkon kamarnya dan memandang ke arah halaman belakang istananya. Istana ini mungkin lebih kecil dari istana Scelerisque, tapi mereka memiliki halaman yang lebih luas. Balkon kamar Yaya menghadap langsung ke danau luas yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon apel yang baru saja berbunga.

Sementara menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, Yaya kembali berpikir tentang sikap aneh Siti tadi dan juga kecurigaannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan darinya. Ketiadaan kabar dari Boboiboy membuat kecurigaan Yaya semakin menguat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Scelerisque, dan kenyataan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mau bersusah payah memberitahunya membuat Yaya merasa frustasi.

 _Apa aku harus menyelinap kabur dari istana dan pergi ke Scelerisque sendirian?_ pikir Yaya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menimbang-nimbang pemikiran itu, suara sang adik kembali mengiterupsinya.

"Kak Yaya!"

"E-eh? Apa?" tanya Yaya kaget saat melihat Totoitoy sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kakak jahat, masa aku dicuekin," kata Totoitoy dengan wajah cemberut.

Yaya mengusap rambut adiknya gemas. "Iya, iya, maaf. Kamu mau kita berlatih pedang, kan? Ayo kalau begitu. Tapi kakak siap-siap dulu, ya," ujarnya.

"Oke!" Ekspresi Totoitoy langsung berubah ceria. Ia kemudian berlari riang meninggalkan kamar sang kakak untuk membiarkan Yaya bersiap-siap.

Yaya mendesah panjang dan kembali menoleh menatap danau di hadapannya. "Mungkin aku cuma terlalu khawatir …" gumamnya.

Walau Yaya mencoba mengusir kegelisahannnya dan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia hanya terlalu _paranoid_ , tapi Yaya tetap bertekad untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia akan mengirim surat untuk Boboiboy nanti, dan kalau tetap tidak ada balasan dari sang Pangeran Scelerisque, Yaya benar-benar akan kabur dari istana untuk pergi mencari tahu keadaan tunangannya itu.

Dengan tekad seperti itu, Yaya berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk kembali ke kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk berlatih pedang dengan Totoitoy.

.

.

.

Selembar surat tergenggam erat di tangan Siti, sementara ia mondar-mandir gelisah di dapur yang terlihat sibuk. Surat itu diterimanya dua hari yang lalu, dan Siti sama sekali tak menyangka akan menerima surat yang ditujukan untuknya pribadi. Apalagi saat melihat ternyata pengirim surat itu adalah Gopal, yang memberinya sebuah kabar buruk tentang sang Pangeran Scelerisque.

Ibu Siti yang adalah seorang koki di istana Gaileta ini telah berulangkali mengomeli Siti karena melihat putrinya itu terus saja mondar-mandir dan sama sekali tidak membantu pekerjaannya. Namun Siti memilih untuk mengabaikan ocehan sang ibu.

"Siti!" Suara Ying yang menyerukan namanya membuat kaki-kaki Siti berhenti dan ia berbalik untuk menghadapi putri kepala pengawal kerajaan Gaileta itu.

"Ada apa, Nona Ying?" tanya Siti.

Ying tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siti dan malah menarik lengan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dapur. Saat mereka telah sampai di koridor yang sepi barulah Ying melepaskan tangan Siti.

"Tadi Yaya menanyaiku tentang Pangeran Boboiboy. Apa dia bertanya padamu juga?" tanya Ying.

"Ya, putri Yaya bertanya pada saya, tapi saya tidak memberitahunya apa-apa. Sepertinya putri mulai curiga ada yang disembunyikan darinya," ujar Siti sambil memilin jarinya gelisah.

"Tentu saja dia curiga. Kau tahu Yaya punya intuisi yang bagus untuk hal-hal seperti ini," balas Ying.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Haruskah kita memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada putri Yaya? Saya tidak tega membohonginya terus seperti ini," gumam Siti.

"Jangan. Raja Yah sudah melarang kita memberitahu Yaya apa pun tentang Pangeran Boboiboy. Mungkin Raja Yah takut Yaya akan jatuh sakit lag kalau sampai tahu pangeran diculik," kata Ying sambil mendesah pelan. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari sifatnya, Yaya mungkin malah akan langsung melompat ke kudanya dan pergi mencari Pangeran Boboiboy sendiri."

"Benar," ujar Siti menyetujui.

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, tnapa menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan telah mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka sejak awal.

.

.

.

 _Dear Pangeran Boboiboy yang tercinta …_

Yaya mendesis jijik saat membaca ulang kata-kata yang baru saja ditulisnya. "Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Kenapa aku malah membuat pembuka surat yang seperti itu?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Yaya meremas perkamen yang baru saja ditulisinya dan mengambil selembar perkamen baru. Ia mencelupkan pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta dan kembali menulis.

 _Dear Boboiboyku tersayang …_

Yaya membanting pena bulunya ke meja dan membuat tinta yang masih sedikit tersisa di ujungnya bercipratan ke segala arah. Lagi-lagi ia menatap kata-kata yang baru saja ditulisnya dengan ekspresi horror.

"Ini apa-apaan? Kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini, sih? Masa menulis surat seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa?" gumam Yaya frustasi. Yaya mulai berpikir ternyata menulis surat tak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Ia sedari tadi bingung apa yang harus dituliskannya di dalam surat itu. Menulis kata-kata pembuka saja ia tidka tahu harus seperti apa, bagaimana ia bis amenulis isi suratnya?

"Apa mungkin Boboiboy merasa kesulitan juga, ya? Makanya sampai sekarang dia belum mengirimuku surat," gumam Yaya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemikiran itu entah kenapa membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang. Benar, mungkin ia memang hanya terlalu khawatir. Boboiboy pasti baik-baik saja. Ia hanya belum sempat mengirim surat untuk Yaya, atahu mungkin suratnya sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan segera tiba tak lama lagi.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya. "Masuk," ujar Yaya.

Wajah Totoitoy menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan mengintip ke dalam. "Kak Yaya sudah selesai? Ayo, sekarang kita latihan," katanya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Totoitoy." Yaya bangkit dari kursinya dan membereskan perkamen yang berserakan di atas meja. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkan menulis surat nanti saja.

Setelah selesai membereskan mejanya, Yaya bergegas melangkah ke arah pintu di mana sang adik telah menunggunya, dan dengan menggandeng tangan Totoitoy ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Gopal duduk termenung di bawah pohon _willow_ berdaun rimbun yang melindunginya dari matahari siang yang bersinar terik. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah roti cokelat yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh mulutnya, padahal biasnaya Gopal tak pernah tahan untuk tidak menghabiskan roti cokelat setiap kali makanan itu tersaji di hadapannya.

Kedua mata _hazel_ Gopal menerawang jauh ke depan dengan ekspresi kosong. Sesekali ia melirik langit biru di atasnya, berharap ada burung pengantar pesan yang akan membawa berita untuknya. Tapi harapannya sia-sia karena tak ada satu burung pun yang terlihat.

Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari mulut Gopal. Ia memandangi roti cokelat di tangannya dan akhirnya menggigitnya perlahan, bukan karena lapar, melainkan karena ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu dan tidak terus berdiam diri.

Sudah lebih dari dua hari sejak Fang dan rombongan prajurit kerajaan pergi untuk mencari Boboiboy. Tapi hingga saat ini tak ada satu pun kabar yang didengar Gopal dari mereka, yang berarti hanya satu hal, mereka belum bisa menemukan sang Pangeran. Entah di mana Boboiboy sekarang berada, tapi Gopal benar-benar berharap mereka bisa segera menemukannya dan membawanya kembali dengan selamat. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, Gopal sama sekali tak bisa menyingkirkan pemikiran bahwa Boboiboy mungkin sudah tewas dibunuh. Gopal tak ingin berpikir seperti itu, tapi tetap saja ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan itu memang ada.

Bagi Gopal, Boboiboy bukan hanya seorang putra mahkota yang harus dilindungi karena ia satu-satunya pewaris takhta kerajaan ini. Boboiboy adalah sahabatnya, malah Gopal sudah menganggap sang Pangeran seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan ia tahu bahwa Boboiboy juga menganggapnya seperti itu. Mereka sudah bersama-sama bahkan sejak Gopal baru bisa mengingat sesuatu. Jadi tentu saja saat ini Gopal merasa sangat khawatir karena Boboiboy menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak darah yang membuat siapapun tercekat saat melihatnya.

Gopal tahu bagaimana Boboiboy menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan penuh teror dari orang-orang yang tak ingin ia menjadi penerus takhta kerajaan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Boboiboy menghadapi ancaman pembunuhan, dan juga bukan pertama kalinya ia diculik. Tapi Gopal tahu situasi kali ini berbeda. Dulu orang-orang yang menculik Boboiboy biasanya hanya menginginkan tebusan, bisa dengan emas atahu uang, yang tentu saja akan dengan senang hati diberikan oleh Raja dan Ratu untuk memastikan keselamatan putra mereka. Dan setelah tebusan diberikan, Sang Pangeran selalu dikembalikan dalam keadaan selamat. Mungkin sedikit _shock_ dan trauma, tapi setidaknya ia baik-baik saja.

Namun kali ini ancamannya terlihat lebih serius. Tak ada surat yang dikirmkan untuk meminta tebusan, tak ada jejak atahu petunjuk apa pun untuk mengetahui identitas para penculik. Dilihat dari cara mereka menyelinap masuk ke istana tanpa disadari siapa pun dan bahkan berhasil melukai semua pengawal tangguh yang menjaga kamar Boboiboy, Gopal menyadari bahwa kali ini nyawa sahabatnya itu benar-benar terancam.

Karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Gopal tak menyadari seekor merpati yang sedari tadi telah hinggap di lututnya. Barulah saat burung itu mematuk jarinya cukup kuat, Gopal tersentak dan buru-buru memusatkan perhatian pada si burung yang ternyata membawa sepucuk surat untuknya.

"Akhirnya ada surat juga untukku," kata Gopal senang. Ia membuka gulungan surat itu dan sedikit kecewa saat melihat ternyata pengirimnya adalah Sati. Tadinya ia berharap surat ini datang dari Fang yang akan memberikan kabar mengenai Boboiboy untuknya. Tapi mau tak mau Gopal tersenyum senang juga karena Siti akhirnya membalas suratnya.

"Dear Tuan Gopal yang terhormat …" baca Gopal pelan. Ia langsung mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Kenapa bahasanya formal sekali sih? Memangnya ini surat resmi kerajaan apa?" gerutunya.

Gopal memberikan rotinya yang masih terlihat utuh, kecuali sedikit gigitan kecil di bagian ujungnya, pada burung merpati yang mengantarkan suratnya. Barulah kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca surat dari Siti.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit bagi Gopal untuk selesai membaca surat yang tidak terlalu panjang itu. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon _willow_ dan mendongak ke langit di atas.

"Jadi mereka tidak memberitahu Putri Yaya bahwa Bobobioy menghilang, ya?" gumamnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal saat mengetahui fakta ini. Putri Yaya adalah tunangan Boboiboy, seharusnya ia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya. Tapi Gopal juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau itu memang keputusan pihak kerajaan Gaileta.

Ah, daripada ia memikirkan itu, lebih baik Gopal fokus dengan pencarian Boboiboy. Setidaknya kalau ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja, Gopal baru bisa merasa lega. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal lain dulu.

Gopal memandangi awan putih yang berarak pelan melintasi langit biru.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy …_

.

.

.

TRANG

Suara dua pedang yang saling beradu terdengar sesaat sebelum salah satu bilah besi itu terjatuh diiringi erangan kesakitan pelan dari seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya telah banjir keringat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Totoitoy? Dari tadi aku melihatmu tidak fokus sama sekali dengan latihan ini," kata Yaya. Ia menurunkan pedangnya dan menghampiri sang adik dengan dahi mengernyit heran. Yaya kemudian mengusap pipi kiri Totoitoy yang sedikit tergores oleh pedangnya dan menyembuhkan luka itu dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku … mungkin sedikit capek …" gumam Totoitoy. Ia ikut menyentuh pipi kirinya setelah Yaya menyingkirkan tangannya dan menemukan tak ada lagi luka di sana. Totoitoy satu-satunya yang mengetahui kemampuan penyembuh Yaya, dan ia bisa menjaga rahasia penting itu tetap tersimpan sampai sekarang.

"Capek? Kita bahkan belum sejam berlatih," kata Yaya, semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya adiknya terlihat tak bersemangat seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. "Padahal tadi pagi kau bersemangat sekali mengajakku berlatih, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba semangatmu menghilang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidik Yaya.

Totoitoy mengamati wajah Yaya sejenak, sebelum berujar pelan, "Apa kak Yaya … sudah mendapat kabar dari tunangan kakak?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Yaya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang adik.

"Tidak … hanya saja … sejak kemarin kak Yaya terus mengeluh karena tidak mendapat surat atahu kabar apa pun dari Pangeran Scelerisque. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya apa kakak sudah mendapat surat darinya," gumam Totoitoy dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yaya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia tidak menganggap pertanyaan itu terlalu aneh, hanya saja cara Totoitoy menanyakannya seolah ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Yaya.

"Tidak, aku belum mendapat kabar apa pun dari Pangeran Boboiboy," kata Yaya akhirnya. Ia terus mengamati adiknya yang kini terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kudengar alasan kak Yaya kembali ke sini karena keadaan di Scelerisque sedang tidak aman, benarkah?" tanya Totoitoy lagi.

"Ya," jawab Yaya singkat. Ia masih menunggu Totoitoy untuk menyampaikan maksudnya, walau Yaya tidak yakin apa Totoitoy memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Seandainya … seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Scelerisque … apa yang akan kak Yaya lakukan?" Totoitoy akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yaya dengan pandangan sarat kecemasan. "Apa … kak Yaya akan kembali ke Scelerisque untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Yaya melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Totoitoy? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa … aku hanya penasaran," gumam Totoitoy. Sang Pangeran muda kerajaan Gaileta itu mengepalkan tangan erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu sebesar apa rasa peduli kakak pada Pangeran itu."

"Tentu saja aku sangat peduli padanya. Dia tunanganku, Totoitoy," kaat Yaya. Ia memegangi kedua bahu Totoitoy dan memaksa sang adik menatap kedua matanya. "Totoitoy, kau bertingkah aneh sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui? Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Boboiboy?" desak Yaya.

"Kakak mencintai Pangeran Boboiboy?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Yaya membelalakkan matanya. "Totoitoy, berhentilah bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Kau mulai membuatku takut," ujarnya.

"Kakak mencintainya?" ualang Totoitoy, kali ini dengan nada lebih mendesak.

Yaya terlihat ragu saat hendak menajwab. "Aku … aku tidak tahu, Totoitoy… masih terlalu awal untuk memastikannya. Aku belum mengenalnya terlalu lama dan …"

"Tapi kakak sudah merasakan efeknya, kan?" Ekspresi Totoitoy tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia kini memandang langsung kedua bola mata Yaya yang terlihat kaget. "Karena itulah ayah membawa kakak pulang kan? Karena itu juga kak Yaya jatuh sakit saat tiba di sini, padahal selama ini kakak sama sekali tidak pernah sakit!"

"Totoitoy, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu …" Yaya berujar dengan suara gemetar, namun Totoitoy segera memotong ucapannya.

"Kak Yaya, kakak tahu kakak tidak boleh mencintai …"

"Totoitoy!" Yaya melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Totoitoy dan melangkah mundur. Ia memandangi adiknya itu dengan ekspresi marah. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah membahas soal itu lagi. Aku bahkan sudah memberitahumu bahwa semua itu tidak benar!"

"Tapi kakak sendiri masih belum yakin dengan hal itu, kan? Dengan semua hal yang telah kakak pelajari selama ini dan juga kekuatan penyembuh yang kakak miliki, bagaimana bisa kakak terus menyangkalnya? Dan lagi, sekarang kak Yaya mulai jatuh sakit karena kakak jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran Scelerisque itu kan? Itu hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Ratu Clarissa, ibunda kak Yaya. Dan itu karena kalian berdua adalah seorang …"

"TOTOITOY, CUKUP!" Yaya terlihat benar-benar murka sekarang. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah, membuat Totoitoy melangkah mundur ketakutan. "Itu semua cuma dongeng yang kuceritakan padamu saat masih kecil, Totoitoy. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak terlalu mempercayainya?" kata Yaya dengan gigi menggertak marah.

"Tapi …"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak menyangka adikku akan sebegitu terpengaruhnya dengan sebuah dongeng konyol. Kupikir kau bisa berpikiran lebih logis, Totoitoy," kata Yaya. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Totoitoy seorang diri.

Totoitoy tetap bergeming di tempatnya sambil menatap nanar punggung Yaya yang menjauh. "Maafkan aku, kak Yaya … Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kakak …"

.

.

.

Pintu kayu dibanting keras seiring langkah kaki yang menghentak lantai pualam dengan kasar. Yaya terus melangkah menyusir ruangan dengan dinding-dinding sepenuhnya terisi rak buku besar, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa yang warnanya telah memudar. Sang Putri Gaileta meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kepala dan memijitnya pelan, berusaha meredakan amarah yang terasa mendidih di kepalanya.

Sejujurnya Yaya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa sangat marah mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang adik tadi. Ia bisa saja memaksakan diri tertawa sambil menganggap itu hanya omong kosong belaka, dan meminta Totoitoy untuk melupakannya seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tapi dalam hatinya Yaya menyadari alasan sebenarnya mengapa kata-kata Totoitoy tadi begitu menganggunya. Itu karena akhir-akhir ini Yaya juga berpikir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan adiknya itu. Belakangan ini Yaya terus dihantui oleh kenyataan yang selama ini selalu dipercayainya, yang kemudian berusaha ia sangkal sekuat tenaga karena hal itu mulai membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah keturunan seorang …

Yaya mendesah panjang dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lukisan besar yang tergantung tepat di hadapannya. Lukisan potret seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum hangat sambil duduk di kursi yang persis seperti kursi yang diduduki Yaya. Wajahnya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dari Yaya, dengan senyum hangat yang sama, dan juga ekpresi lembut yang serupa. Kecuali kedua bola mata wanita di lukisan itu berwarna hijau gelap seperti pepohonan di hutan, bukan cokelat muda seperti yang dimiliki Yaya.

"Ibunda …" Yaya bergumam lirih. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar ia letakkan di pangkuan. "Ibunda, aku … takut … Bagaimana kalau dugaanku selama ini ternyata benar?"

Yaya mulai memikirkan Boboiboy, yang sejak kemarin terus mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya khawatir. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Tapi Yaya terus saja berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Boboiboy hanya lupa mengirim surat dan memberinya kabar, bukan karena terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Dada Yaya kembali terasa seperti ditusuk jarum saat ia memikirkan Boboiboy. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang perlahan menjalari tubuhnya. Tangan Yaya bergerak menyentuh dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

 _When I wish on a star_

 _Upon the trees that gaze through the sky_

 _I'm only asking for one thing_

 _Will they give me that?_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change what has been fated_

 _Take away all the sorrow and the pain_

 _Or just a miracle that would change everything_

Yaya membuka kembali matanya saat rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang. Namun air mata justru membanjiri wajahnya, yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya.

"Ibunda … aku tidak mau … aku tidak mau jika semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini …"

Isakan Yaya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Beratus-ratus buku yang mengisi rak di sepanjang dinding menyaksikan dalam bisu saat Yaya menumpahkan segala ketakutan yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu belakangan. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi bahwa semua hal yang dibacanya di buku-buku yang ditulis ibunya ternyata benar adanya. Karena jika semua itu memang benar, Yaya sudah tahu takdir apa yang akan menantinya di depan sana.

Yaya akhirnya menghapus air matanya setelah puas menangis. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dan menyadari matahari telah semakin naik sementara ia meratapi nasibnya seorang diri di sini. Entah apa yang membuat Yaya menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Mau tak mau ia sedikit merutuki Totoitoy yang membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat kacau.

Sadar tak ada gunanya ia terus menangis di sini, Yaya memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Masih ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Boboiboy baik-baik saja. Yaya tahu ia tak bisa mengandalkan orang-orang seperti Siti, Ying, atahu Totoitoy (karena mereka kelihatan jelas tahu sesuatu tapi enggan memberitahunya), maka ia harus menggunakan caranya sendiri. Ia akan melanjutkan menulis surat untuk Boboiboy dan mengirimkannya ke Scelerisque.

Tangan Yaya baru saja menyentuh gerandel pintu saat ia samar-samar mendengar percakapan dari luar. Ada orang yang sedang melintas di depan ruangan tempatnya berada. Mungkin itu para pelayan. Yaya memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dulu dan menunggu mereka pergi. Maka ia pun berdiri bergeming di balik pintu. Sampai kata-kata yang didengarnya dari luar membuat darah Yaya serasa membeku.

"Kau sudah dengar soal tunangan Putri Yaya?"

"Eh? Si Pangeran Scelerisque itu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kau belum tahu? Katanya Pangeran Scelerisque —tunangan Putri Yaya— diculik. Ia sudah menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabarnya sama sekali.

Yaya merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia mencengkeram erat gagang pintu untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak merosot ke lantai, sementara ia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Boboiboy … diculik …_

Seharusnya Yaya tahu. Sikap Siti dan Ying yang aneh sejak beberapa hari belakangan, dan juga sikap aneh Totoitoy tadi, entah bagaimana adiknya itu pasti juga sudah mendengar soal Boboiboy. Mereka pasti merahasiakan ini darinya karena tahu Yaya tak akan tinggal diam kalau mengetahui Boboiboy telah menghilang. Dan sekarang setelah ia mendengar berita itu, Yaya justru tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan tak yakin apa dirinya masih bisa bernafas dengan baik lagi. Yaya hanya bisa berdiri membeku di tempatnya, sementara suara-suara percakapan di luar terdengar makin samar.

"Apa Tuan Putri tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Kudengar Raja Yah melarang siapa pun yang mengetahui hal ini untuk memberitahu Putri Yaya. Mungkin Raja tak mau Putri merasa cemas."

"Wah, kasihan sekali. Putri Yaya pasti akan sangat _shock_ kalau mengetahui hal ini."

Dan tentu saja, kata-kata mereka benar adanya.

.

.

.

Lantai kayu berderit menyedihkan saat sepasang tapak kaki berbalut _boots_ melangkah tergesa di atasnya, menyusuri ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu minyak redup. Sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan menjadi tujuannya. Sesaat kemudian kaki-kaki itu berhenti melangkah dan membuka pintu dengan suara derit keras.

"Ejo Jo," panggilnya.

Sesosok pria berambut hijau menyala yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi kecil di tengah ruangan sempit itu berbalik dan menatap laki-laki berambut ungu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Probe?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau ini … Sudah berapa kali kubilang tugasmu adalah membunuh si Pangeran itu? Kenapa kau masih belum membunuhnya sampai sekarang? Tuan Bos pasti akan membunuhku kalau tahu Pangeran itu masih hidup," geram Probe.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru begitu," balas Ejo Jo tenang. Ia memutar-mutar pisau perak di tangannya dengan santai, sama sekali tak terpengaruh pada kekesalan Probe padanya. "Aku sudah lama tidak memiliki mainan sebagus ini. Jaid biarkan aku bermain-main dengannya sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Sepasang manik merah Ejo Jo menatap sosok yang terikat di dinding di depannya. Kepalanya yang tertutup helaian rambut hitam terkulai ke bahunya, dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya telah mengering dan kini meninggalkan bercak-bercak yang mulai menghitam di kedua sisi wajahnya. Sementara di sudut bibirnya darah segar sesekali masih mengalir menuruni dagunya yang terkulai tak berdaya.

"Lagipula," ucap Ejo Jo lagi sambil melempar pisaunya ke udara dan menagkapnya kembali. "Menurutku sayang sekali kalau kita tidak meminta tebusan apa pun pada kerajaan Scelerisque. Aku yakin mereka akan memberikan kita berkantung-kantung emas hanya untuk si Pangeran bodoh ini."

"Bukankah Tuan Bos sudah membayarmu lebih dari cukup? Kau masih menginginkan lebih?" tanya Probe mencela.

"Yah, tak ada salahnya mencari keuntungan lebih, kan?" Ejo Jo berujar, masih dengan nada santainya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Hei, hei, kau mau ke mana? Sudah kubilang kau harus membunuh Pangeran ini," kata Probe berusaha mencegah Ejo Jo pergi.

Ejo Jo melirik sang putra mahkota Scelerisque yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan menyeringai kecil. "Jangan khawatir soal itu. Dia sudah sekarat, paling juga sebentar lagi dia akan mati," katanya. Lalu Ejo Jo pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Probe menatap sekilas Pangeran Scelerisque yang terikat dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap perkataan Ejo Jo benar, karena Probe benar-benar tak mau menghadapi kemurkaan tuannya. Kemudian ia akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusul EJo Jo.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N :

Iya, aku tahu chapter ini pendek, membosankan, dan nggak ada romance-nya sama sekali. Aku cuma mau menjaga supaya alurnya nggak terlalu cepat, karena sejak awal juga fanfik ini memang beralur lambat. Lagipula para pasangan lovey dovey-nya juga lagi terpisah-pisah kan, jadi nggak bisa mesra-mesraan /plak/ Jadi, maaf kalau chapter ini (sangat) tidak memuaskan.

Karena aku ngerasa paranoid waktu nulis chapter ini, jadi aku mau sedikit menjelaskan beberapa hal. Ini tentang hubungan Boboiboy, Gopal, sama Fang.

Dari chapter satu udah keliatan kan kalau mereka bertiga lengket banget? Di mana ada Boboiboy pasti ada Gopal sama Fang (kecuali kalau lagi berduaan sama Yaya /plak) dan mereka berdua juga sering ngekorin Boboiboy ke mana-mana.

Sebenarnya aku udah jelasin sedikit di dalam chapter ini, di bagian Gopal itu. Tapi aku ngerasa harus memperjelas lagi, karena yah … kayak yang aku bilang tadi, aku paranoid.

Jadi, hubungan mereka lengket banget itu kerena mereka udah saling menganggap satu sama lain kayak saudara. Terutama Gopal sama Boboiboy yang udah berteman sejak kecil. Di fanfik ini, aku bikinnya Boboiboy itu yang paling muda dari mereka bertiga. Kalau umur Boboiboy 19 tahun, berarti Gopal yang tiga tahun di atasnya itu 22 tahun, dan Fang anggap aja umurnya 21 tahun.

Karena itulah otomatis Fang sama Gopal itu nganggap Boboiboy sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi (ya, aku paling suka bikin kakak yang overprotektif sama adiknya), terutama karena hidup Boboiboy yang emang nggak aman sejak kecil. Makanya Fang sama Gopal suka khawatiran banget sama Boboiboy kalau dia kenapa-napa. Apalagi Fang yang memang ditugasin buat ngejagain Boboiboy, kan dia pengawal pribadinya.

Jadi aku nggak mau ada yang salah paham sama hubungan mereka, terutama Boboiboy sama Fang (yah, kalian ngerti lah maksudku).

Maaf aku jadi paranoid gini, aku cuma nggak mau fanfikku disalah-pahami (lagi). Makasih atas pengertiannya.

Ah, dan untuk lagu Yaya. Maaf kalau ragunya terlalu absurd. Itu kuambil dari beberapa lagu yang pernah kudengar, dan juga berkat bantuan lirik dari Chikita466. Makasih banyak atas bantuannya ^^

Kenapa lagunya pake bahasa Inggris? Karena aku lebih suka kayak gitu /ditabok

Sebenarnya mau pake bahasa Peri dari The Lord of The Rings, tapi itu bakalan maso banget dan bakal butuh waktu lama buat bikin lirik lagu pake bahasa itu (apalagi aku sama sekali buta soal bahasa perinya, cuma suka aja /plak) Jadi, akhirnya pake bahasa Inggris aja.

Tapi mungkin nanti bakal ada beberapa percakapan yang pake bahasa Peri sih. Mungkin. Yah, liat aja nanti deh ;)

Kalau soal irama lagunya, terserah aja mau pake irama apa, karena aku sendiri juga nggak tahu mau pake irama yang gimana lol

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Balasan review (yang pake akun udah kubalas lewat PM ya) :

 **Nurul2001** : Uuww yess, Boboiboynya disiksa lagi, walau aku mulai ngerasa nggak tega banget x" Ahaha iya deh, ntar nikah dulu sama Yaya baru mati ya /plak/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **cutemuslimah** : ehehe, lagian nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin juga kok, kan nggak salah x'D uwah, jangan minta saya nyiksa BoboYa lagi dong, saya udah nggak tega x'( /tapi tetap aja disiksa/ Makasih untuk reviewnya~

 **LESTER sisters** : Ufufu, I'm not sorry~ /slapped/ Well, this is a T-rate fanfic, so … I can't make a scene like that (though I actually thought about writing it up, you know /slapped(2)/) Thanks for the review~

 **aisyah humaira** : yah, Boboiboy kan sebenarnya nggak sakit jadi … mau disembuhin gimana? Umm, tapi tenang aja kok, nanti cinta sejati juga yang bakal berperan di sini. Dan … maaf ya, bukannya aku nggak mau update kilat, aku juga pengen banget kok bisa update kilat. Tapi nyari ide buat ngelanjutinnya nggak gampang, dan aku nggak mau malah jadi asal tulis cuma karena pengen update kilat. Jadi aku berusaha bikin sebagus mungkin untuk setiap chapter, makanya agak lama. Sekali lagi maaf karena harus menunggu lama. Oh iya, aku suka nonton anime kok, tapi yang itu aku belum nonton. Makasih reviewnya~

 **siderz** : whii, udah hampir ketahuan ini lho, cuma belum secara eksplisit aja xD Errr … sejauh ini aku nggak rencanain sad ending kok, belum sih x'D /ditabok/ Ah, aku juga udah mulai nggak tega nyisa mereka, tapi tetap aja nggak bisa nahan x" Makasih buat reviewnya~

 **Ililara** : Yap, dia sejak awal emang berniat jahat kok. Makasih udah ngereview~

 **Diah NF** : Maaf ya nggak kilat. Makasih udah review~

 **Haruko33745** : maaf nggak bisa kilat. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Fitzal** : Ini udah update, maaf nggak kilat. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Riris liasari** : nggak apa-apa kok, makasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Wah, makasih banyak atas pengertiannya, aku bakal berusaha supaya nggak update terlalu lama kok. Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya~

 **jannah kece** : Ah, di A/N udah kukasih tau kan. Umur Fang kira-kira 21 tahun-an gitu deh ;) Maaf ya update-nya nggak kilat. Makasih udah mampir~

 **Guest** : Err … makasih udah mampir~

Kalau ada reviewnya yang lupa kubalas, bilang aja ya~ Sampai jumpa lagi~~


	9. Chapter 9

Ying berderap cemas menyusuri koridor istana Gaileta yang lengang. Saat melewati jendela yang menghadap ke halaman, telinganya menangkap suara-suara para prajurit yang tengah berlatih. Dentin gpedang yang saling bersahutan entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada pemuda berkacamata yang selalu mengajaknya berduel di Scelerisque. Tapi Ying sefera mengenyahkan bayangan itu karena saat ini ada hal lain yang harus dicemaskannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu baru saja mendengar dari Totoitoy bahwa ia dan kakaknya bertengkar. Ying tak pernah mlihat kedua saudara itu bertengkar. Walau mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi Totoitoy dan Yaya selalu terlihat akur. Kadang Yaya memang bersikap tegas pada sang adik, tapi tak pernah sekali pun Ying melihat mereka bertengkar, sampai hari ini. Karena itu Ying merasa perlu menemui Yaya untuk mencari tahu.

Hanya ada dua tempat yang selalu didatangi Yaya tiap kali ia merasa sedih atau ingin sendirian. Hutan, dan juga perpustakaan pribadi milik mendiang ibundanya. Karena Ying baru saja mengecek dan melihat kuda Yaya masih ada di kandangnya, itu artinya sang putri pasti berada di perpustakaan, dan ke sanalah kaki-kaki Ying melangkah.

Ying berhenti di depan pintu kayu ganda berukir bunga teratai. Ruangan ini dulunya milik Ratu Clarissa, tapi secara tak langsung kini dimiliki Yaya. Ying hampir seratus persen yakin Yaya ada di dalam, maka ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai mengetuk.

"Yaya, kau di dalam? Ini aku, Ying," gadis itu berujar sedikit keras agar suaranya terdengar ke balik pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ying memutuskan untuk mencoba sekali lagi. "Yaya, aku tau kau di dalam. Boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Masih tak ada sahutan apa pun dari balik pintu, membuat Ying mulai berpikir Yaya mungkin memang tidak di sini. Kalau begitu, di mana dia?

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ying memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Ia berdoa semoga saja pintunya tidak terkunci. Dan benar saja, pintu langsung berderit membuka begitu Ying mendorongnya perlahan. Gadis itu melongokkan kepala ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari Yaya. Ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat mendapati Yaya justru tengah duduk tepat di samping pintu, dengan punggung bersandar di dinding dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Ya-Yaya?" panggil Ying takut-takut. Ia melangkah masuk perlahan dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Dengan hati-hati Ying berlutut di depan Yaya dan memandang wajah sahabatnya itu. "Yaya, ada apa?"

Perlu beberapa waktu sebelum Yaya menyadari kehadiran Ying. Ia akhirnya tersadar dari kebekuannya dan memandang Ying dengan ngeri.

"Ying, apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya dengan nada mendesak.

"E-eh? Apa—apa maksudmu?" Ying balik bertanya kaget, sama sekali tak menyangka Yaya akan menanyakan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?" ulang Yaya. Namun saat Ying hendak membuka mulut, Yaya menyelanya. "Tolong jangan berbohong lagi padaku, Ying. Aku tau sesuatu telah terjadi pada Boboiboy."

Ying bungkam. Kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya, kebohongan yang telah dilatihnya beberapa hari belakngan, tak jadi meluncur keluar. Ia menundukkan pandangan, tak berani menghadapi kedua mata Yaya yang menuntut jawaban.

"Kumohon, Ying ... beritahu aku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahan terus dibohongi seperti ini ..." Yaya berucap putus asa. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai lebih dari siapa pun. Jadi kumohon, Ying ..."

Ying menghela napas berat. Ia juga tidak tahan terus membohongi Yaya, tapi Ying juga sangat mengerti sifat sahabatnya itu. Ying tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yaya jika ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Pangeran Boboiboy ... dia menghilang dari istana ..." ujar Ying akhirnya. Ia melirik Yaya yang kini kembali dalam 'mode beku'nya. "Aku tidak begitu tahu detail kejadiannya. Yang kutahu, itu terjadi di malam yang sama saat kita tiba di Gaileta. Pelayan Istana Scelerisque menemukan kamar pangeran kosong keesokan paginya, dengan keadaan berantakan dan juga ... ada jejak darah yang tertinggal di lantai."

Ying tak pernah melihat wajah Yaya sepucat itu. Gadis berekrudung itu seolah telah kehilangan semua darah yang mengalir di pembuluh-pembuluhnya.

"Raja Yah melarang siapa pun yang tahu tentang hal ini untuk memberitahumu, karena tak ingin kau cemas," lanjut Ying pelan. "Tapi Yang Mulia sudah mengirimkan pasukan bantuan untuk mencari Pangeran Boboiboy, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Yaya ..."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Yaya. Ying berpikir Yaya mungkin terkena semacam serangan shock yang membuatnya tak mampu bergerak maupun berbicara. Ying baru saja hendak mencari bantuan, takut Yaya benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung dan pingsan, saat Yaya tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"Aku harus pergi mencarinya, Ying ..." bisik Yaya. "Aku harus pergi mencari Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

 **It's You, Chapter 9**

 **By Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Fang mengetukkan kaki gelisah ke atas batu di depannya. Berulang kali ia memandang sungai yang mengalir tak jauh darinya, seolah tengah mengharapkan sesuatu muncul. _Dan ia memang berharap sesuatu akan muncul._ Pesan yang sedari kemarin terus ditunggunya, namun tak juga datang. Kesabarannya semakin menipis, menyatu dengan perasaan frustasi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Derak ranting patah dari balik punggungnya langsung membuat Fang mengangkat pedang. Stanley membeku ketakutan beberapa langkah dari Fang dengan kedua tangan terangkat di atas kepala.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," ucap Stanley ketakutan setengah mati. Fang menyadari ekspresinya pasti sangat mengerikan hingga membuat rekannya itu gemetar ketakutan. Ia berdecak pelan dan menunrunkan pedangnya.

"Tidak apa. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf," ujar Fang seraya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tim pelacak sudah kembali, dan mereka membawa info penting," kata Stanley, kali ini sedikit lebih tenang. "Mereka bilang sudah tau keberadaan pangeran."

Mata Fang sontak melebar waspada. "Yang benar? Kali ini sungguhan, kan? Bukan tipuan lagi seperti waktu itu?" tanyanya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Fang masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu saat mereka baru memulai pencarian sang pangeran. Tim pelacak yang terdiri dari dua orang ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin. Mereka kembali beberapa jam setelahnya dengan membawa kabar buruk bahwa mereka menemukan tubuh sang pangeran di sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Fang tak pernah merasa setakut itu seumur hidupnya, saat ia mengira sahabatnya benar-benar sudah ternyata itu hanya sbeuah tipuan. Itu adalah mayat orang lain, yang entah bagaimana didandani sedemikian rupa hingga mirip dengan Boboiboy.

"Ya," ucap Stanley. "Kali ini mereka membawa info yang lebih akurat, jadi aku yakin ini sungguhan."

Fang terdiam beberapa lama, sekali lagi menatap air sungai yang mengalir tenang di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, di mana pangeran?" tanya Fang akhirnya.

Stanley menjawab tanpa ragu. "Di desa Fritura."

.

.

.

Yaya membuka laci-laci di lemarinya dengan kalut, tapi tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Barulah setelah ia menarik lepas laci ketiga belas, Yaya menemukan sebuah tas kain berwarna cokelat gelap yang terlihat lusuh. Tas itu cukup besar untuk memuat banyak barang, tapi juga mudah dibawa bepergian ke mana-mana. Yaya hanya pernah menggunakannya sekali, saat ia kabur ke hutan setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya ketika umurnya masih sebelas tahun. Yaya menggunakan tas itu untuk memasukkan berbagai benda yang dibutuhkannya untuk kabur dari istana. Dan sekarang, Yaya akan menggunakannya untuk tujuan yang sama.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yaya menarik beberapa lembar selimut dari tumpukan di lemari pakaiannya. Ia juga mengambil beberapa mantel perjalanannya, salah satunya langsung ia kenakan, dan sisanya dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Tak lupa, Yaya mengambil beberapa gulungan peta yang terlalu sering dibacanya hingga terlihat lecek, kemudian juga memasukkan gulungan-gulungan itu ke dalam tas. Yaya kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, dan mendesah lega saat melihat sebuah nampan berisi makanan tergeletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pelayan pasti baru saja mengantarkan makanan itu untuknya sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

Beberapa potong muffin cokelat yang masih hangat diletakkan di atas piring perak, bersama dua buah apel berwarna merah segar. Yaya membungkus semuanya dengan hati-hati menggunakan sapu tangan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang kini disandangnya di bahu. Teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di dalam teko keramik dengan terburu-buru dituangkan Yaya ke dalam sebuah botol minuman —yang memang selalu disimpannya di kamar.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya, Yaya segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu dengan menyandang tas di balik punggungnya. Namun Yaya kemudian menyadari ia tak mungkin pergi dari sana. Ying —yang sedari tadi berusaha mati-matian menahan Yaya agar tidak pergi mencari Boboiboy— pasti sedang menunggunya di balik pintu, bersiap menghalanginya pergi. Atau mungkin saja Ying telah menyuruh pengawal untuk menjaga pintu kamar Yaya agar ia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Yang paling gawat bagi Yaya adalah, jika Ying sudah memberitahu ayah Yaya mengenai keinginannya untuk pergi sendiri mencari tunangannya yang diculik. Sang ayah pasti tak akan pernah mengizinkan Yaya pergi seorangd iri menempuh bahaya seperti itu.

Otak Yaya berpikir cepat, dan tak lama kemudian ia menarik lepas seprai yang menutupi tempat tidurnya. Yaya melangkah ke balkon dan dengan hati-hati melirik ke bawah, memastikan tak ada orang. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, Yaya mengikatkan seprainya sekencang mungkin di pagar beton yang membatasi balkon. Lalu tanpa ragu sedikit pun, ia pun meluncur ke bawah dan mendarat mulus di atas rumput.

Yaya nyarus bersorak karena sejauh ini rencananya berjalan lancar. Ia hanya tinggal mengambil kudanya di istal, dan setelah itu ia pun bisa segera pergi untuk mencari Boboiboy yang entah di mana keberadaanya saat ini.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menahannya saat Yaya berlari cepat melintasi halaman menuju kandang kuda. Yaya sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut saat melihat Ying telah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan kandang kudanya.

"Ying, ayolah ..." Yaya mendesah putus asa. Sedikti lagi ia akan berhasil, tapi kenapa Ying lagi-lagi menghalanginya pergi? "Kau tau aku tak akan bisa diam saja di sini tanpa berbuat apa pun. Aku. Harus. Pergi. Mencarinya. Ying." Yaya menekankan setiap katanya, berharap Ying akan mengerti dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi seorang diri untuk mencari Pangeran Boboiboy, Yaya. Itu berbahaya! Bagaiman akalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ying, percayalah ... Aku cukup tangguh dan bisa menjaga diri."

"Tangguh bukan berarti kau boleh pergi menantang bahaya sesukamu. Kau bahkan tak pernah pergi lebih jauh dari perbatasan Gaileta sendirian, jadi bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi apa yang ada di luar sana?"

Yaya merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Ying. Memang benar, ia tak pernah pergi jauh sendirian sebelumnya. Sejak kecil ayahnya melarangnya berpergian ke mana pun, dan bahkan melarangnya melakukan banyak hal, sehinga Yaya seringkali mendapati dirinya takut untuk menghadapi hal-hal baru. Tapi itu bukan berarti Yaya tak bisa melakukan ini. Ia _bisa_ pergi seorang diri mencari Boboiboy, dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang _bisa_ menghalanginya.

"Maaf, Ying. Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, tapi kau tetap tak bisa menghalangiku untuk melakukan ini. Aku tetap akan pergi," kata Yaya tenang.

"Tapi ..."

Sebelum Ying sempat mengucapkan apa pun, dengan secepat kilat Yaya mendekati Ying dan memukul tengkuknya sekeras mungkin. Gadis berkacamata itu jatuh berlutut. Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya ke arah Yaya, sebelum kedua safirnya meredup dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Yaya menangkap tubuh Ying dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas rumput. Ia menatap Ying penuh penyesalan.

"Oh, Ying ... aku benar-benar menyesal harus melakukan ini padamu. Maafkan aku ... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji akan menebusnya nanti saat aku kembali."

Yaya terus menatap Ying selama beberapa saat. Ia terlihat benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, tapi Yaya tak punya pilihan lain. Yaya akhirnya berhasil memaksa dirinya bangkit dan melangkah memasuki istal untuk mengambil kudanya. Lalu tanpa menoleh sekali pun lagi, Yaya segera melaju kencang bersama kuda putihnya meninggalkan istana Gaileta.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Boboiboy terasa seberat timah saat ia mencoba membukanya, hingga Boboiboy berpikir lebih baik ia memang tak pernah membukanya lagi. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya, yang terus aja menolak untuk menyerah dalam hal apa pun, akhirnya berhasil memaksa Boboiboy untuk kembali membuka matanya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasa seberat ini untuk membuka mata. Sebagian dirinya ingin menyerah agar segera terlepas dari semua penderitaan yang dialaminya, tapi sebagian yang lain masih mati-matian berusaha bertahan, tak peduli betapa sekaratnya keadaannya sekarang.

Saat mata Boboiboy perlahan terbuka, ia melihat ruangan tempatnya berada terlihat gelap, tapi mungkin itu hanya karena pandangannya yang memang semakin mmeburuk. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, hanya dirinya yang masih tergantung tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu rantai di atas kepalanya.

Saat kesadarannya perlahan kembali, Boboiboy kembali merasakan tikaman rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Boboiboy mengerang penuh penderitaan, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang kering. Untuk entah-ke-berapa-kalinya, Boboiboy benar-benar berharap dirinya sudah mati. Ia ingin terlepas dari semua penyiksaan yang dirasakannya sejak ... berapa lama? Satu hari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Sepuluh tahun? Boboiboy tak bisa lagi menghitung waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan menjerit kesakitan setiap hari.

Boboiboy bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Pada awalnya ia melawan sekuat tenaga saat orang-orang itu mulai menyiksanya. Ia mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri walau tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Di saat-saat lain, ia selalu yakin akan ada yang datang menolongnnya. Kakeknya pasti mengirim sepasukan prajurit untuk menyelematkannya, dan ia akan segera terbebas dari semua ini. Tapi seiring setiap detik yang dihabiskannya dengan menjerit kesakitan, Boboiboy perlahan kehilangan keyakinan dan juga harapannya. Ia bahkan kehilangan harapannya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Bukan sekali dua kali ia memohon pada orang-orang yang menyiksanya agar mereka langsung membunuhnya. Tapi tentu saja, mereka tak akan membiarkannya mati semudah itu.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Boboiboy dengan susah payah mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut hijau, sang pemimpin dari kelompok orang-orang yang menyekapnya. Laki-laki itu melangkah menghampiri Boboiboy dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah ... kau sudah bangun rupanya, Pangeran. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanyanya santai. Laki-laki itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Boboiboy.

"Bunuh aku," ucap Boboiboy dengan suara serak.

"Ooohh... kali ini langsung _to the point_ , ya? Tak biasanya kau terburu-buru seperti ini, pangeran. Ada apa? Kau sudah capek? Ingin cepat-cepat kabur ke alam sana?" ujar pria itu mengejek.

Boboiboy merasakan sengatan nyeri di dadanya saat ia mencoba menarik napas. Tulang rusuknya banyak yang patah, ia tahu, san entah tulang mana lagi di tubuhnya yang juga bernasib sama. Semua rasa sakit ini nyaris membuatnya gila. Ingin menjerit, berteriak, tapi ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi melakukannya.

"Bunuh saja aku. Itu yang kau inginkan, 'kan? Membunuhku? Jadi lakukan secepatnya supaya aku bisa segera terlepas dari penderitaan ini."

"A-ah..." Laki-laki berambut hijau itu menggoyangkan jarinya dengan menyebalkan di depan wajah Boboiboy. "Sayang sekali, aku tidka bisa memenuhi permintaan muliamu itu. Ini bukan istanamu, Pangeran. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku untuk melakukan apa pun."

Lelaki itu menendang perut Boboiboy, yang tentu saja sama sekali tak bisa mengelak. Udara seakan ditarik keluar secara paksa dari paru-parunya, dan Boboiboy nyaris kagum pada dirinya seniri karena berhasil untuk tidak langsung mati. Rasa amis darah berkumpul di mulutnya, membuat Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk hebat. Bintik-bintik hitam berkumpul di depan matanya, dan Boboiboy benar-benar berharap ia bisa segera mati saja.

"Bunuh aku, kumohon ..." bisik Boboiboy nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya kini telah setengah terpejam, tapi rasa sakitnya tak kunjung pergi. "Kumohon bunuh saja aku ..."

"Jangan risau, aku akan membunuhmu saat tiba saatnya nanti," pria itu berkata tenang. Boboiboy tahu laki-laki itu menikmati mempermainkannya seperti ini. Senang melihatnay memohon-mohon untuk mati. "Tapi jangan beraharap kematianmu akan jadi mudah, _pangeran_ ..." lanjutnya lagi.

Kesadaran Boboiboy kembali menipis saat ia merasa rambutnya ditarik ke atas. Kepalanya dipaksa mendongak, membuat Boboiboy bisa melihat kedua iris semerah darah yang menatapnya dingin. Setetes cairan aneh berwarna hijau gelap dituangkan ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Boboiboy bergidik saat cairan itu meluncur mulus masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, _Yang Mulia_ ..."

Saat itu Boboiboy merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, seolah ada yang baru saja menyalakan api di setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, jeritan penuh penderitaannya bergema di seluruh pondok kecil itu.

.

.

.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipi Ying keras, membuatnya mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya berhasil memaksa kedua matanya membuka.

"Nona Ying, anda baik-baik aja?" Siti duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Ying dan menatapnya cemas. "Apa yang terjadi pada anda?"

Ying menatap Siti bingung selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian ia pun ingat. "Yaya!" pekiknya keras, membuat Siti terlonjak kaget. Ying memegangi bahu Siti dan mengguncangnya. "Yaya! Di mana Yaya?"

"Sa-saya tidak tahu, nona. Sedari tadi saya tidak melihat tuan putri Yaya di mana pun ..."

"Gawat, gawat, gawat! Siti, ini benar-benar gawat!" Ying bangkit dengan terburu-buru dan merasa sedikti nyeri di bagian belakang lehernya, tempat Yaya memukulnya tadi. "Yaya pergi mencari Pangeran Boboiboy! Seorang diri!"

"Apa?!" Siti terlihat kaget bukan kepalang.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghalanginya, tapi ia memukulku sampai pingsan! Aku benar-benar tak percaya ia tega melakukan itu padaku!" Ying terlihat sangat kalut hingga Siti tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya. "Siti, kau harus segera memberi tahu Paduka Raja! Kita harus segera menemukan Yaya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

Siti mengangguk cepat dan bersiap kembali ke Istana, sampai ia melihat Ying melangkah masuk ke kandang kuda.

"Nona Ying, anda mau ke mana?" tanya Siti.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Yaya. Mungkin aku masih sempat menyusulnya dan memaksanya pulang," kata Ying sedikit geram. Ia menuntun keluar seekor kuda cokelat bersurai hitam dan segera melompat naik ke atasnya. "Cepatlah, Siti. Beritahu Raja Yah. Aku akan pergi duluan menyusul Yaya."

Ying menarik tali kekang dan kudanya mulai berderap cepat melintasi halaman berumput. Siti memandangi kepergiannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan segera berlari masuk ke istana.

.

.

.

Senja baru saja turun, tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak menghentikan laju kudanya. Ia berderap cepat melintasi padang rumput yang disinari cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hampir terbenam. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Yaya melewati perbatasan Gaileta, dan kini ia tengah melaju secepat mungkin menuju Scelerisque. Yaya tahu ia tak akan bisa menemukan Boboiboy tanpa mencari petunjuk lebih dulu, dan tentu saja di Scelerisque lah petunjuknya berada.

Langit telah berubah warna dari jingga menjadi ungu dengan semburat kemerahan, sebelum Yaya akhirnya menghentikan kudanya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, Orion," ujar Yaya sambil menepuk punggung kuda putihnya pelan. Orion meringkik dan perlahan melambatkan larinya hingga mereka benar-benar berhenti. Yaya melompat turun dan menuntun kudanya ke arah sebuah pohon maple tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau pasti capek, kan? Istirahatlah dulu, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi nanti," kata Yaya.

Sementara Orion beristirahat, Yaya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar melemaskan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal karena duduk di atas kuda selama berjam-jam. Yaya bersyukur ia memiliki Orion. Kudanya itu ialah kuda tercepat di kerajaannya, dan mungkin juga kuda tercepat dari semua kuda yang pernah dilihat Yaya. Buktinya mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Yaya yakin, jika ia mengendarai kuda lain ia tidak akan bisa melewati perbatasan Gaileta sebelum malam.

Yaya memandang ke atas dan melihat bintang-bintang mulai muncul satu persatu di langit yang kini berwarna biru tua. Ia merasa sedikit dilema, antara ingin melanjutkan perjalanan secepatnya, tapi juga merasa was-was jika harus menempuh perjalanan dalam gelap. Scelerisque masih cukup jauh, jika mereka mempertahankan kecepatan, Yaya yakin ia dan Orion akan tiba di sana lusa pagi. Tapi mungkin lebih baik jika malam ini ia beristirahat di sini dulu, lagipula berbahaya jika ia mengembara di tanah tak bertuan ini saat hari sudah gelap. Ia dan Orion bisa bermalam di sini dan berangkat kembali besok saat fajar terbit.

Baru saja Yaya hendak mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api, seekor burung mockingbird terbang turun dan hinggap di bahunya.

"Halo, burung kecil," sapa Yaya sambil tersenyum. Burung itu membalas dengan besiul merdu, yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah lagu.

"Oh, kau bertanya mengapa aku di sini? Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya?" Yaya membiarkan burung itu hinggap di lengannya dan berbicara sementara ia berjalan kembali ke arah pohon tempatnya meninggalkan kudanya. Sang mockingbird mulai bercicit dengan bersemangat untuk membalas perkataan Yaya.

"Umm, dia seorang pangeran. Kau tau pangeran kerajaan Scelerisque? Dia diculik, dan aku datang ingin menyelamatkannya ..." jelas Yaya. Ia lagi-lagi merasakan sengatan rasa khawatir dan juga takut. Di mana Boboiboy? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Burung kecil itu kembali membalas, kali ini sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya.

"Kau tau? Sungguh?" Yaya memandang burung itu tak percaya. Ia buru-buru berlari untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggalkan di pohon maple tadi bersama Orion. Yaya kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan peta yang dibawanya sementara sang burung mockingbird terus berkicau di bahunya. "Desa Fritura... Oh, syukurlah... Desa itu tak jauh dari sini!" Yaya memekik gembira setelah susah payah berhasil membaca petanya dengan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang baru saja naik ke singgasananya di langit malam.

"Kau yakin Boboiboy ada di sana, burung kecil?" tanya Yaya sekali lagi. Burung itu mengangguk. "Oh, terima kasih banyak... Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu." Yaya mengusap sang burung mockingbird penuh terima kasih. Burung itu mematuk jari Yaya pelan, kemudian terbang kembali ke langit malam. Yaya memandangi sang burung beberapa saat sebelum melirik ke arah kudanya yang baru saja selesai merumput.

"Kau masih capek, Orion?" Kuda itu meringkik. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, ya? Tidak jauh lagi kok..."

Yaya membereskan kembali peta-petanya dan memasukkannya asal-asalan ke dalam tas. Secepat kilat ia melompat kembali ke atas kuda dan memegangi tali kekangnya erat-erat.

" _Noro lim_ *, Orion!"

Kuda putih itu meringkin dan mengangkat sedikit kedua kaki depannya, sebelum kemudian melaju kencang menembus malam yang disinari cahaya bulan keperakan.

.

.

.

*Noro lim : Run fast (Sindarin Elvish)

A/N :

Maaf karena updatenya ngaret (banget). Mungkin ada yang udah tau, tapi mungkin juga ada yang belum... jadi, komputerku rusak. Dan ini yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu dekat, makanya kali ini mungkin agak lama baru bisa dibenerin. Makanya untuk sementara aku nggak bisa ngetik ff di komputer, jadi aku terpaksa ke warnet.

Maaf karena chapter ini jadinya pendek banget. Mungkin karena kelamaan nggak dilanjut, jadi idenya udah mulai menguap. Doain aja idenya nggak menghilang semua ya... :'' /digebuk

Dan maaf (lagi) karena aku nggak bisa balas semua review di chapter yang lalu. Ngetik ini aja udah lama banget, kalau balas review lagi kayaknya nggak sempat, nanti malah nggak jadi update. Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan saya... TvT

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah mau membaca (dan juga menunggu update-annya)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	10. Chapter 10

Sepasang iris hazel menatap muram iring-iringan prajurit berkuda yang berpacu cepat melintasi gerbang istana. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu Siti melaporkan tentang kepergian Yaya pada Sang Raja, dan kini sang penguasa Gaileta itu langsung menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk mencari sang putri. Entah apakah mereka bisa menemukan Yaya —dan juga Ying—, tapi Siti jelas berharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Pandangan Siti beralih ke arah langit kelabu di atasnya. Hari sudah menjelang senja, dan hujan juga sepertinya akan turun, sehingga menciptakan suasana temaram yang membuat hatinya semakin gundah. Ia berharap bisa menyusul Ying untuk mencari Yaya. Bagaimana pun juga, sang Putri adalah orang yang ia sayangi, sama seperti ia menyayangi Ying. Mereka sudah bersama-sama cukup lama, dan ditinggalkan seorang diri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa membuat Siti merasa sedikit putus asa. Ia tidak setangguh Ying maupun Yaya. Dirinya hanya seorang pelayan istana, tak pernah memegang —apalagi menyentuh— pedang. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi menyusul kedua sahabatnya? Yang bisa dilakukan Siti hanyalah menunggu, sembari tak henti berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Ying dan Yaya.

Tak tahan terus berdiri di halaman istana, Siti memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Mungkin ia bisa menyibukkan diri di dapur membantu ibunya, agar pikiran gundahnya bisa sedikit terusir. Namun kemudian Siti teringat sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa dijadikan tempatnya mencurahkan perasaannya saat ini. Walau sedikit ragu, tapi Siti akhirnya bisa membulatkan tekad. Gadis itu bergegas pergi ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil sepucuk perkamen dan juga sebotol tinta. Ia akan mengirim surat untuk seseorang yang jauh disana, yang belakangan ini sering menjadi tempat Siti mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Siti akan mengirim surat untuk Gopal.

.

.

.

 **It's You, Chapter 10**

 **By Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Malam telah larut saat seorang pria berjubah hitam melompat turun dari kuda hitamnya. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiri sebuah bangunan tak terawat yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Namun saat langkahnya semakin mendekat, ia bisa melihat dua pria bertubuh besar berjaga di bagian depan, masing-masing memegang sebilah belati di tangan mereka. Pria itu menurunkan tudungnya, sehingga memperlihatkan helaian rambut ungu cerah yang menaungi iris _ruby-_ nya.

"Probe." Salah seorang penajga mengangguk singkat begitu melihat wajah si pendatang baru. "Mau bertemu dengan bos?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Ejo Jo ada di dalam, kan?" tanya Probe.

"Ya. Masuk saja ke dalam."

Probe mengangguk dan bergegas melangkah melewati pintu yang sedikit reyot. Langkahnya bergema di dalam pondok yang gelap. Sedikit cahaya dari ruangan di ujung koridor membuat Probe tahu ke mana harus melangkah. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia pun membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan berpenerangan remang-remang.

"Rajin sekali kau datang berkunjung malam-malam begini, Probe," ujar Ejo Jo tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Aku 'kan harus memastikan apa kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu atau belum," Probe sedikit menggerutu. Bukan maunya juga datang ke tempat seperti ini di tengah malam buta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tuannya sudah hampir murka karena belum menerima kabar baik apa pun dari Ejo Jo.

"Tuan Adu Du mulai kesal dengan sikap bermain-mainmu, Ejo Jo. Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu sebelum ia benar-benar mengamuk," lanjut Probe sedikit mengancam.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman tuanmu itu? Aku ini jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan aku tidak suka diatur oleh si pendek seperti dia. Bilang padanya, kalau ingin urusannya cepat selesai, lebih baik ia tidak mengganggu permainanku," kata Ejo Jo angkuh.

"Kau ini..." Probe mendesah putus asa. Ia menyesal karena memilih Ejo Jo untuk melaksanakan tugas penting ini. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik ia mencari pembunuh bayaran yang lain saja.

Pandangan Probe teralih ke arah sosok yang tergantung di dekat dinding tak jauh darinya. Matanya menyipit di tengah cahaya temaram dari lampu minyak, mencoba menelusuri keadaan sosok yang terlihat cukup menggenaskan itu.

"Apa dia ... sudah mati?" tanya Probe ragu. Ia terus mengawasi sosok sang pangeran lekat, mencari tanda pergerakan apa pun yang menunjukkan apa ia masih hidup. Tapi tak ada tanda apa-apa. Sosok itu diam tak bergerak.

"Mungkin," ujar Ejo Jo tak peduli. Ia ikut mengawasi sosok yang selama beberapa hari ini dijadikan mainannya. "Aku tidak melihatnya bergerak lagi sejak kemarin."

"Kau sudah mengeceknya?" tanya Probe lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengeceknya sendiri?" balas Ejo Jo malas.

Probe bergidik. Berada di bangunan mengerikan ini di tengah malam buta saja sudah cukup mengerikan, apalagi kalau ia sampai harus mengecek seseorang yang (mungkin) sudah mati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melapor pada tuan bos. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa sang pangeran sudah mati," kata Probe sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang terantai itu.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," kata Ejo Jo tak acuh. Ia merentangkan tangan dan menguap lebar. "Kau mau pulang, kan? Sekalian panggilkan Petai di depan, suruh dia masuk menemuiku."

Probe menggerutu sebal karena Ejo Jo memerintahnya seenaknya. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik tidak membantah, maka Probe pun berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan pondok itu untuk kembali ke kudanya.

Petai melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat Ejo Jo berada beberapa saat setelah Probe pergi. Ia berdiri tegap di belakang sang tuan dan berdeham pelan.

"Anda memanggilku, tuan?"

"Oh, ya," ucap Ejo Jo tenang. Ia memain-mainkan pisau perak di tangannya dengan santai. "Besok pagi-pagi, carikan peti mati terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di desa." Iris semerah darahnya menatap sossok sang pengeran yang tergantung tak berdaya di hadapannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai lebar. "Kita akan mengirimkan hadiah terindah untuk Kerajaan Scelerisque."

.

.

.

Fang membuka tutup botol minumnya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia mendongak ke atas sambil menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya matahari. Sudah lewat tengah hari. Desa Fritura tempat tujuan mereka masih beberapa puluh mil jauhnya dari sini. Fang ragu mereka akan bisa tiba di sana sebelum hari berakhir.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Fang menoleh dan melihat Stanley tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?" ucapnya. "Aku takut kita akan kehabisan waktu kalau terlalu lama. Kita tak ingin terlambat menyelamatkan pangeran, 'kan?"

Fang mendelik jengkel. Memangnya siapa yang minta istirahat padahal mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa jam? Bukan ia yang meminta agar mereka beristirahat setiap beberapa jam sekali. Fang bisa menempuh perjalanan sejauh apa pun tanpa istirahat, tapi teman-temannya sepertinya mulai kelelahan setelah hampir empat hari berturut-turut terus mengembara tanpa henti mencari sang pangeran.

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Fang akhirnya. Ia melangkah mengikuti Stanley ke tempat kuda mereka ditambatkan. Beberapa prajurit terlihat masih sibuk mengemasi barang mereka dan menaikkannya ke kuda masing-masing.

Suara derap kuda tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pepohonan. Fang dan yang lainnya langsung mengangkat senjata masing-masing dengan sikap waspada. Seharusnya tak ada orang lain di sini selain mereka. Tapi suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat.

Fang menyiagakan pedangnya dan memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas di antara pohon-pohon yang mengitari tempat istirahat mereka. Sampai ia mendengar suara seorang gadis berteriak minta tolong.

Seekor kuda cokelat melaju cepat tak jauh dari tempat para prajurit Scelerisque berdiri. Seorang gadis duduk terlonjak-lonjak di punggungnya dengan jubah yang berkibar ke belakang tertiup angin. Mata Fang membelalak begitu mengenali sosok gadis berkuncir dua itu. Ia bergegas melompat ke atas kudanya dan berderap menyusul gadis itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama saat Fang akhirnya berjasil mengejar. Ia menjejeri kuda bersurai cokelat itu dan dengan sigap berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan laju kuda itu melambat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Fang meluncur turun dari kudanya dan membantu gadis itu turun.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu jatuh berlutut di atas rumput dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Syukurlah ... kupikir aku akan terlempar jatuh dan mati ..." gumamnya lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ying?" tanya Fang hati-hati. Ia memeriksa kondisi Ying, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu tidak terluka.

"Untunglah aku bertemu denganmu, Fang ... Aku tadi takut sekali ..." Suara Ying bergetar, menandakan gadis itu hendak menangis. Fang dengan canggung membelai punggung Ying untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa ... kau aman sekarang," ucap pemuda itu pelan. Setelah merasa Ying cukup tenang, barulah Fang kembali bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ada di sini, Ying?"

Ying tak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha menenangkan kembali napasnya yang masih memburu. Saat tubuhnya telah berhenti gemetar, barulah Ying mendongak untuk menatap Fang.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengejar Yaya ..." katanya.

"Yaya? Apa yang terjadi pada Putri Yaya?" tanay Fang tajam.

"Dia mendengar kabar menghilangnya Pangeran Boboiboy dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya sendiri."

"Apa? Kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja! Buat apa aku bercanda?" tukas Ying kesal. Setelah ketakutannya hilang, ia kembali ke sikap galaknya yang biasa. "Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi aku kehilangan jejak. Lalu kudaku tiba-tiba saja hilang kendali dan aku terbawa sampai ke sini."

Fang memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Masalahnya lagi-lagi bertambah. Ia masih harus menemukan Boboiboy, dan sekarang ia harus mencari sang putri Gaileta juga? Fang benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi sang putra mahkota Scelerisque.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Fang mendesah pelan. Ia bangkit dari rumput dan juga membantu Ying berdiri. "Aku akan membantu mencari Putri Yaya."

"Sungguh?" ucap Ying gembira.

"Ya. Karena itu, sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke Gaileta. Aku akan meminta salah satu temanku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut mencari Yaya."

"Ying ... kami masih harus menemukan Boboiboy. Dia diculik oleh para penjahat kejam. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau ikut," ujar Fang lelah.

"Tapi Yaya kemungkinan juga menuju ke tempat Pangeran Boboiboy! Jadi aku harus menyusulnya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja," balas Ying keras kepala.

"Aku janji akan menemukan Putri Yaya dan membawanya kembali dengan selamat. Jadi kau pulanglah."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut!"

"Ying! Ini berbahaya!" bentak Fang kasar, akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku tau!" Ying meninggikan suaranya melebihi Fang. "Tapi mungkin kau sudah lupa, aku juga sama jago bertarungnya denganmu. Kemampuan berpedang kita setara, ingat?"

Mana mungkin Fang lupa. Mereka hampir setiap saat berduel saat Ying berada di Scelerisque.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa naik kuda, bagaimana mau ikut?"

"Aku bisa naik kuda dengan salah satu dari kalian. Kalau perlu akan akan jalan kaki. Jangan remehkan kemampuan berlariku yang bisa menyaingi kuda tercepat sekali pun."

Fang menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Eh? Kau mengizinkanku ikut?" tanya Ying penuh harap.

"Ya, asal kau tidak menyusahkan."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuatmu repot. Kau pasti akan bersyukur nantinya karena telah mengajakku ikut serta."

"Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa," balas Fang malas. Ia melompat naik kembali ke atas kudanya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ying. "Ayo cepat naik. Kita harus bergegas."

Ying terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Fang. Dengan sedikit kikuk, Ying pun duduk di belakang Fang.

"Pegangan yang erat. Jangan sampai jatuh," kata Fang lagi. Ying menggenggam ujung baju Fang erat dan memejamkan mata takut. Fang melirik Ying dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menarik tali kekang kuda Ying dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan di sebelah kudanya. Mereka pun berderap kembali ke tempat para prajurit Scelerisque telah menunggu.

.

.

.

Yaya terus memacu kudanya semalam suntuk melintasi hutan dan juga padang rumput yang disinari cahaya bulan. Sepasang iris karamelnya menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak terlihat adanya kantuk di sana. Walau tubuhnya sedikit letih karena terus terguncang-guncang di atas kuda, tapi Yaya menolak untuk beristirahat. Ia tahu setiap menit yang dilaluinya akan semakin mendekatkannya pada tempat Boboiboy berada, dan Yaya tak ingin menyiakan setiap waktu berharga itu.

Ternyata perkiraan Yaya sedikit meleset. Desa Fritura tak sedekat yang semula dipikirkannya. Tadinya Yaya berharap bisa tiba di sana saat pagi datang, namun baru saat hari menjelang senja keesokan harinya, barulah Orion akhirnya berderap menaiki bukit yang tepat di baliknya desa Fritura berada. Yaya menepuk punggung kuda putihnya pelan, menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia kemudian melompat turun dan membiarkan Orion beristirahat sementara ia mendaki ke puncak untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Desa kecil itu terbentang sejauh beberapa mil tak jauh di bawah bukit. Rumah-rumah penduduk tersebar di banyak tempat, dengan atap-atap merah tua dan juga cokelat dengan cerobong asap besar yang bertengger di atasnya. Deretan tipis pohon membatasi rumah-rumah itu dari ladang jagung yang membentang hingga ke tepi hutan gelap yang terhampar sampai ke cakrawala.

Yaya berdiri termenung di puncak bukit menyaksikan pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat tudung jubahnya terbuka, membuat kerudung merah mudanya berkibar dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini tersiram cahaya matahari sore.

Walau telah berkendara selama lebih dari satu hari penuh tanpa beristirahat, Yaya tak terlihat terlalu lelah. Namun kegelisahan jelas terpancar di wajahnya, dan juga mungkin rasa takut yang sedari tadi terus berusaha ditekannya.

Tanpa sadar Yaya mengelus permukaan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan genggaman di sekeliling logam dingin itu, seolah menggantungkan harapannya di sana.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Boboiboy ... " bisik Yaya lirih. Angin dingin menciptakan sedikti rona merah di pipinya yang pucat. Manik karamelnya kembali terbuka dan menatap jauh ke hamparan desa tak jauh darinya. "Aku pasti akan datang menolongmu.

.

.

.

Untuk ke-sejuta kalinya, Boboiboy terbangun oleh sentakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa rasa sakit itu masih ada, padahal seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Mata Boboiboy bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbuka saat ia terbatuk-batuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya. Ternyata kau keras kepala juga ya, pangeran." Sebuah suara menyeruak masuk ke telinganya, tapi Boboiboy tak sanggup mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bicara. Lagipula ia sudah mengenali suara itu.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya ... bukankah kau selalu memohon-mohon untuk mati, pangeran? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dan kabur ke alam sana untuk bertemu kedua orangtuamu?" Suara itu berujar dengan nada sarkastis.

 _Seandainya bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak awal, sialan!_

Boboiboy ingin berteriak membalas perkataan orang itu, namun bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja ia hampir tak sanggup lagi.

"Kau tau, aku sudah mempersiapkan peti mati yang bagus untukmu. Tadinya aku ingin langsung memasukkanmu ke dalamnya dan mengirimmu pulang ke Kerajaan Scelerisque. Tapi sayang sekali kau masih hidup. Aku jadi merasa sedikit kasihan padamu ..."

Boboiboy membiarkan pria itu terus mengoceh tanpa berniat membalasnya. Untuk bernapas saja ia sudah kesulitan, apalagi untuk menanggapi celotehan penjahat itu.

"Aku tau kau sudah lelah. Pasti kau menderita sekali,'kan? Karena itu, jika kau ingin mati sekarang, silakan saja. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi."

Kepala Boboiboy sedikit terangkat, namun ia hanya bisa melihat ujung sepatu dari pria yang sedang berbicara padanya. Dalam hatinya Boboiboy merasakan sentakan perasaan lega. Mungkinkah penderitaannya akan benar-benar berakhir sebentar lagi?

"Yah, aku mungkin akan merasa sedikit kehilangan. Sudah lama aku tidak punya mainan sebagus dirimu, kau tau ... Tapi, waktu bermain kita sudah selesai, pangeran ..."

Tarikan paksa di rambutnya membuat wajah Boboiboy mendongak. Susah payah ia membuka sebelah matanya yang membengkak untuk menatap netra semerah darah di atasnya.

"Memohonlah sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk mati," ujar pria berambut hijau itu dengan seringai lebar.

Boboiboy tak perlu mempertimbangkannya lama-lama. Ia akan dengan senang hati memohon, jika itu memang berarti dirinya terlepas dari semua siksaan ini. Boboiboy sudah tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran, putra penerus kerajaan Scelerisque.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya saat Boboiboy membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Sepasang iris _ruby_ menatapnya dengan seringai puas, tahu bahwa sejak awal sang pangeran memang sudah kalah. Boboiboy tersekap tak berdaya di sini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang datang untuk menolongnya ...

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, membuat Boboiboy maupun laki-laki berambut hijau itu tersentak kaget.

"Bos, ada yang datang!" Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berkulit gelap menerobos masuk dan berseru terengah-engah.

"Siapa? Prajurit Scelerisque?" tanya si laki-laki hijau. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Boboiboy, membuat kepala sang pangeran kembali terkulai tak berdaya. Namun kini ada sedikit sinar harapan di sepasang manik karamel yang setengah terpejam itu. Mungkinkah akhirnya ada yang datang menyelamatkannya?

"Bukan, bos ... " Si pria bertubuh besar menjawab. "Seorang gadis ..."

Orang yang dipanggil bos itu jelas terkejut. "Seorang gadis?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pikiran Boboiboy bereaksi sedikit lebih lambat. Saat kata itu akhirnya berhasil dicernanya, kepalanya otomatis mendongak. Matanya sedikit melebar, antara ngeri dan juga tak percaya. Rasa dingin terasa menekan jari manis kirinya, tempat sebuah cincin perak melingkar.

 _Tidak mungkin ..._

Seorang pria lain berlari masuk. Tubuhnya nyaris sama besarnya dengan yang pertama.

"Bo-bos ... gadis itu ... dia Putri Gaileta!"

"Apa?!" Bos mereka kini terlihat benar-benar kaget.

"Ya, bos. Saya yakin itu itu memang Tuan Putri dari Gaileta. Ia datang seorang diri dan para penjaga kini tengah berusaha menanganinya."

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy langsung bereaksi. Ia berteriak dan memberontak berusaha membebaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang bergesekan keras dengan rantai besi yang keras. Boboiboy bahkan taklagi merasakan sakitnya, ia hanya meraung frustasi karen atangannya sama sekali tak bisa terbebas dari belenggu besi itu.

Sang pria berambut hijau menoleh pada Boboiboy, sebelum kembali berpaling pada anak buahnya. "Bereskan gadis itu," ujarnya tenang. Ia kemudian merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Boboiboy. "Tapi kalian tidak boleh membunuhnya. Mengerti, kan?" Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk. Pria itu tersenyum puas dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi.

Boboiboy memberontak semakin keras, tapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membebaskan diri dari sini untuk membantu Yaya. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa Yaya ...

"Wah, wah, pangeran ... Kau jadi bersemangat lagi karena tunanganmu datang, ya? Romantis sekali, dia datang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan pangerannya tercinta ..." Sang pria berambut hijau tersenyum mengejek ke arah Boboiboy, dan ia membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau kau sampai berani macam-macam padanya ..."

"Apa? Kau akan meneriakiku sampai suaramu habis? Kau bahkan tak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri, pangeran. Jangan bermimpi untuk menyelamatkan gadismu itu."

Seandainya tatapannya bisa membunuh, pasti pria itu sudah mati sekarang. Tapi sayang sekali Boboiboy tak memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti itu. Maka ia memilih meneruskan usaha sia-sianya untuk menarik putus rantai yang menahannya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Tuan Putrimu itu, kan? Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Boboiboy tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Kali ini ia berusaha melepaskan rantai yang juga membelenggu kedua kakinya. Namun itu lebih sulir karena posisinya yang tengah berlutut dengan kedua kaki terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Boboiboy lagi-lagi mengerang frustasi karena ketidakberdayaannya.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal tunanganmu sudah bersusah payah datang, tapi kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya," pria itu melanjutkan dengan tenang sambil mengawasi usaha sia-sia Boboiboy untuk melepaskan diri. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membiarkanmu melihat mayatnya nanti saat anak buahku selesai membereskannya., lalu setelah itu kau juga bisa pergi menyusulnya ke alam baka. Menurutmu berapa lama gadis itu bisa bertahan? Satu menit? Dua menit?"

Boboiboy menggertakkan giginya keras. "Jangan remehkan calon ratuku," geramnya. "Yaya pasti bisa menghabisi semua anak buahmu walau seorang diri. Dia tidak akan kalah dari pecundang seperti kalian."

"Oooh, kepercayaan diri yang bagus. Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu cemas, kan, Pangeran? Tuan Putrimu akan baik-baik saja —mungkin— jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau tidur saja dengan tenang?"

Boboiboy tak sempat mengelak saat pria itu mencengkram erat wajahnya dan memaksa mulutnya membuka. Sebotol kecil cairan aneh —kali ini berwarna hitam pekat— dituangkan ke dalam mulutnya. Walau Boboiboy berusaha meludahkannya kembali, tapi laki-laki itu memaksanya menelan semua cairan yang terasa dingin di kerongkongannya.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum efek racun itu mulai bekerja. Rasa sakitnya jauh melampaui semua rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakan Boboiboy. Mulutnya terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara. Tubuhnya menggelepar seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Ia tak bisa melihat, mendengar, atau merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit itu.

Namun di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Boboiboy justru mendapatkan kembali tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia tahu dirinya tak boleh mati sekarang. Tidak saat Yaya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk datang menyelamatkannya. Boboiboy harus melindungi Yaya dari para penjahat ini, sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu pada gadisnya itu.

Jantung Boboiboy berdenyut keras dalam rongga dadanya, mati-matian menjaganya agar tetap hidup. Walau begitu, tubuh Boboiboy lagi-lagi mengkhianatinya. Saat ia ingin mati, tubuhnya menolak menyerah, dan kini saat ia berusaha keras untuk bertahan tubuhnya justru memilih untuk berhenti berjuang.

Rasa sakitnya perlahan memudar, begitu juga semua hal di sekitarnya. Napasnya terputus-putus dan kepalanya mulai terasa ringan. Suatu kekuatan aneh menariknya agar tertidur, tapi Boboiboy berusaha untuk tetap terjaga karena ia tahu itu penting. Walau Boboiboy mulai tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu penting untuk tetap terjaga. Pikirannya terasa berkabut, ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Tarikan itu semakin keras, membuat tubuh Boboiboy terpuruk dengan kedua lengan yang terhantung lemas di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Boboiboy merasa dirinya perlahan tenggelam. Bibirnya bergetar perlahan, seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, kegelapan itu akhirnya menelan Boboiboy seutuhnya.

Satu denyut terakhir terdengar, dan jantung Boboiboy pun akhirnya berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Yaya menyuruh kudanya berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah bangunan kumuh yang berdiri di pinggir hutan. Bangunan itu terletak jauh dari rumah penduduk yang lain di desa itu, bahkan cukup jauh dari ladang para petani, jadi Yaya sama sekali tidak ragu bahwa tempat itulah yang dicarinya. Ia mengawasi dari jauh dan melihat beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar berjaga di depan pintu.

Malam sudah turun sehingga memudahkan Yaya untuk mengintai tanpa ketahuan. Suasana yang gelap membantu menyembunyikannya dari pandangan para penjaga yang terus mondar-mandir di depan bangunan itu.

Yaya melompat turun dari kudanya. Tanpa suara ia berjalan mengendap-endap dari balik deretan pepohonan ek tipis yang melindungi tempat itu seperti pagar. Kedua pedangnya teracung di masing-masing tangan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Saat dirasa para penjaga tengah lengah, Yaya pun beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai menyerang.

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar membelah suasana malam yang sunyi. Yaya telah berhasil menumbangkan dua orang penjaga sebelum mereka bahkan sempat melihat siapa penyerang mereka. Beberapa yang lain berlari masuk untuk memanggil bantuan, dan Yaya tanpa ampun membereskan oang-orang yang tersisa di luar.

Ada lebih banyak lagi yang datang. Semuanya pria dengan tubuh dua —bahkan tiga—kali lebih besar dari Yaya. Namun ia sama sekali tak merasa gentar. Pedangnya terayun ke sana-ke mari dengan anggun, seolah ia tengah menari bukannya bertarung. Segera saja bagian depan bangunan tua itu telah dipenuhi tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Yaya tidak membunuh mereka, hanya membuat para penjaga itu terluka cukup parah sampai tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung seorang diri di bawah cahaya bulan, akhirnya tak ada lagi penjaga yang datang. Semuanya kini tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah. Beberapa masih terjaga dan mengerang kesakitan, tapi sebagian besar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yaya melangkah melewati mereka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan —yang lebih tepat disebut pondok— itu. Suasana di dalam terasa mencekam. Suara-suara dari luar langsung teredam begitu Yaya menutup kembali pintu kayunya. Kesunyian seolah menekannya dari segala arah, membuat Yaya sedikit bergidik. Ia sedikit menyesal sudah menutup pintu, tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Yaya harus segera menemukan Boboiboy dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Yaya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan terakhir di bangunan itu. Napasnya tetap teratur walau ia baru saja melawan belasan laki-laki yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, namun kemarahan terasa mendidih di dalam kepalanya. Ia sudah mengecek semua ruangan —aneh sekali betapa bangunan sekecil ini bisa punya begitu banyak ruangan— dan juga bertanya pada setiap penjaga yang tadi dikalahkannya, tapi tak ada yang memberitahunya di mana Boboiboy disekap. Tapi ini ruangan terakhir. Yaya yakin seratus persen Boboiboy pasti ada di dalam sana.

Namun hati Yaya justru bimbang untuk menerobos masuk. Apa yang akan ditemuinya di dalam nanti? Benarkah Boboiboy ada di sini? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah ...

Yaya menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran buruknya. Tak ada gunanya merasa ragu sekarang. Ia sudah di depan mata. Boboiboy pasti ada di dalam, dan Yaya akan menyelamatkannya.

Yaya tak merasa perlu bersopan-santun dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, maka tanpa ragu ia menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga hingga engselnya terlepas dan pintu kayu itu terbang ke seberang ruangan.

Debu berterbangan di depan matanya, sehingga untuk sesaat Yaya tak melihat apa pun. Barulah saat debu mulai menipis, Yaya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas dan juga tak memiliki jendela sama sekali, sehingga membuat suasanya sedikit gelap. Hanya ada sebuah lampu minyak yang tergantung di langit-langit di tengah ruangan. Cahayanya tak sampai menjangkau ke setiap sudut sehingga Yaya harus memicingkan mata agar bisa melihat.

Suara gerutuan pelan membuat Yaya mengangkat kedua pedangnya dengan waspada. Matanya menyipit menatap sosok yang bangkit dari balik daun pintu yang hancur sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertutup helaian rambut hijau gelap.

"... Adu Du?" ucap Yaya ragu. Sosok itu menggerutu lagi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh Adu Du itu," katanya.

Setelah memperhatikan lebih jelas di bawah cahaya seadanya, Yaya menyadari sosok itu memang bukan Adu Du, penasihat terpercaya ayahnya, walau mereka memang memiliki rambut hijau aneh yang nyaris serupa. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini jauh lebih tinggi. Ada guratan aneh di sisi kiri wajahnya, dan setelah meneliti lebih jauh, Yaya bisa melihat warna matanya yang merah, berbeda dari Adu Du yang memiliki manik cokelat.

"Kau ... bukan Adu Du?" tanya Yaya masih tak yakin.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dilihat juga jelas, 'kan?" Pria itu berkata ketus.

"Jadi kau siapa? Kau kenal Adu Du? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Jawab!" perintah Yaya tegas sambil mengacungkan pedang.

"Oh, kau tak akan percaya kalau aku memberitahumu, tuan putri," ujar pria itu menyeringai.

Yaya mengernyit. "Apa maksud ..."

Kedua iris _hazel_ Yaya sontak melebar saat ia menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar dan terikat rantai, begitu juga kedua kakinya yang menekuk dalam posisi berlutut.

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya menghambur ke arah pemuda itu dan berlutu di depannya. Jantungnya mencelos melihat separah apa kondisi tunangannya itu. Boboiboy terlihat sangat menggenaskan dengan pakaian kotor penuh noda darah. Sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka juga masih meneteskan darah segar. Namun kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

"Bo-Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya dengan suara tercekat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Boboiboy yang seputih kertas. Dingin. Yaya meletakkan satu jarinya di atas bibir Boboiboy, berharap dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Kau terlambat beberapa menit, tuan putri. Seandainya kau datang sedikiiiit lebih cepat, kau dan pangeranmu mungkin bisa saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata sosok pria di belakang Yaya.

"Tidak ..." bisik Yaya lirih. "Boboiboy, tidak ..." Yaya mencengkram erat pakaian Boboiboy yang berlumuran darah kering. Jari-jarinya kembali bergerak menyusuri dada kiri pemuda itu, di mana Yayayakin akan mendengar degup jantung Boboiboy yang kuat dan mantap. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya ada keheningan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ..." Yaya terus mengulang satu kata itu, seolah dengan mengulangnya ia bisa mengubah kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun Yaya tak lantas berputus asa. Ia menangkup wajah Boboiboy yang dingin dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Yaya mulai menggumamkan lagunya di dalam hati, mati-matian berharap ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Tapi setelah mengulang lagunya hingga tiga kali, Yaya sadar usahanya ini sia-sia. Kekuatannya hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit dan terluka, bukan untuk menghidupkan yang sudah mati. Dan itu berarti, ia sudah terlambat menyelamatkan Boboiboy.

Air mata Yaya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Padahal ia sudah berhasil menemukan Boboiboy, tapi ia justru gagal menyelamatkan tunangannya itu. Seandainya ia datang lebih cepat, pasti Boboiboy tidak akan bernasib seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Boboiboy ..." Yaya terisak tak terkendali. Pedangnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sementara ia memeluk tubuh Boboiboy yang semakin dingin. Air matanya turun membasahi baju Boboiboy yang penuh noda.

"Oh ... aku turut berduka cita atas kehilanganmu, tuan putri." Suara lain menginterupsi tangisan Yaya. Sang pria berambut hijau berdiri santai tak jauh di belakang Yaya, memandangnya dengan mulut menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau sudah susah payah datang sendirian untuk menyelamatkannya. Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi saja menyusul pangeranmu ke alam sana? Lalu kau bisa memohon maaf karena terlambat datang untuk menolongnya." Laki-laki itu tertawa dingin.

Isakan Yaya terhenti, walau air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dari Boboiboy dan mengambil kembali kedua pedangnya. Ia bangkit dan berbalik menghadapi pria itu dengan pedang terangkat. Wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi murka.

"Kau sudah membunuh tunanganku ..." Suara Yaya bergetar —bukan karena tangis, tapi karena amarah. Ia melangkah maju tanpa ragu, mengacungkan pedangnya lurus ke depan. Yaya pernah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak pernah membunuh orang, lagipula selama ini ia memang tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya. Tapi sekarang ia punya. Yaya bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu yang telah membuat tunangannya menderita.

Suara Yaya tak pernah terdengar lebih dingin saat ia akhirnya menyuarakan isi pikirannya. " _Dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu_. Bersiaplah untuk mati."

.

.

.

A/N :

Yosh, akhirnya bisa update lagi~ Maafkan kalau chapter ini banyak typonya, saya sudah terlalu lelah untuk ngecek ulang :'' /ditabok

Ada yang bingung sama alur di chapter ini?

Sebenarnya aku nulis ini terpisah-pisah, jadi waktu mau diketik bingung sendiri urutannya harus gimana. Tapi aku udah menyesuaikan sama waktunya. Ingat aja siang, malam, atau sorenya, pasti nggak terlalu bingung lagi.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silakan lewat kotak review. Kritik dan saran juga diterima kok~

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~


	11. Chapter 11

Sepasang netra merah menatap langit malam di atasnya, memetakan masing-masing rasi bintang dalam benaknya. Angin malam yang hangat menerbangkan rambut merah keunguan yang mencuat di beberapa tempat. Sesekali ia bergumam kecil, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Suara gemerisik daun sedikit menyentak lamunannya, namun pria itu tak berbalik dan tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kapten."

Seekor centaurus bersurai merah keunguan muncul dari balik pohon dan sedikit membungkuk saat menghadap sang kapten.

"Ada apa, Lahap?" Pria itu berkata tenang.

"Para pengintai baru saja kembali dan melapor. Gadis itu sudah muncul, kapten," kata sang centaurus yang dipanggil Lahap.

Sang kapten akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya dari langit berbintang di atas. Manik delimanya menatap Lahap datar. "Akhirnya dia muncul juga …" gumamnya.

"Menurut laporan, gadis itu datang sendirian. Haruskah kita menyiapkan pasukan untuk menolong mereka?" tanya Lahap.

Pria itu terlihat merenung. "Tidak. Jangan dulu. Aku ingin memastikan dulu seperti apa kemampuannya," ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapten," Lahap berujar.

Angin hangat kembali berhembus, menandakan bahwa musim panas akan segera tiba. Sang kapten kembali menatap langit bertabur bintang. Seulas senyum miring terukir di wajahnya.

"Putri Clarissa …" gumamnya pelan. "Kita lihat apa dia mewarisi kehebatan ibunya …"

.

.

.

 **It's You chap 11**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning : BoboiboyxYaya Kingdom!AU, all human!characters, OOC, typo(s), rate T+ for some violence and bloody scenes**

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Para penduduk desa Fritura telah lama terlelap di ranjang hangat mereka, menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup melalui kisi-kisi jendela sembari melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja di ladang. Hampir setiap rumah di desa kecil itu telah mematikan lampu dan tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain nyanyian jangkrik di luar. Tak terkecuali sebuah rumah kumuh tak tertawat yang terletak berjauhan dari rumah warga, tepat di tepi hutan.

Para penduduk selalu menghindari rumah itu. Alasannya tentu saja karena letaknya yang terlalu dekat dengan hutan. Orang-orang di desa Fritura takut kepada hutan itu. Mereka percaya di dalam sana banyak bersembunyi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan. Binatang buas, roh-roh jahat, dan beberapa bahkan yakin hutan itu merupakan sarang para penyihir. Entah siapa yang berpikir untuk membangun rumah begitu dekat dengan hutan, yang jelas sekarang tak ada penduduk yang menghuninya. Walau mereka juga tahu sekarang rumah itu dijadikan tempat berkumpul para penjahat. Tak heran warga tak pernah mencoba mendekati rumah itu.

Bangunan bobrok yang tak pernah ditinggali siapa pun itu terlihat sepi, sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya. Hanya saja ada perbedaan mencolok di sana. Di halaman depan, tergeletak belasan tubuh pria berbadan besar. Semuanya tak sadarkan diri dan terluka, walau tak ada dari mereka yang terluka terlalu parah. Sementara itu di dalam suasana jauh lebih gelap dan sunyi. Kecuali sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling belakang, yang dipenuhi suara dentingan pedang dan pisau yang saling beradu.

TRANG!

Pedang Yaya beradu dengan belati perak Ejo Jo. Cukup keras, namun sama sekali tak membuat Ejo Jo gentar. Ia justru tersenyum mengejek, seolah mencemooh Yaya yang sampai sekarang sama sekali tak berhasil menyerangnya dengan tepat.

"Ayolah, tuan putri. Kau bisa menghabisi seluruh penjaga di luar, tapi kau tak bisa melawanku yang hanya seorang diri?" cemooh Ejo Jo. "Mungkin dendammu masih kurang, putri. Kurasa kau tidak benar-benar menyayangi Pangeran itu, eh?"

Yaya menggeram marah. Ia terus menyerang membabi buta karena dipicu oleh amarah yang meluap-luap di kepalanya. Semantara lawannya tetap terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan serangannya. Walau Ejo Jo hanya menggunakan sebilah belati untuk melawan Yaya yang memiliki dua pedang, tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mendapat luka yang cukup berarti.

Sang Putri Gaileta benar-benar tak bisa fokus. Ia hanya mengayunkan pedangnya ke sana-ke mari dengan penuh emosi. Air mata terus mengalir turun dari kedua netranya yang menatap Ejo Jo penuh dendam.

' _Dia membunuh Boboiboy …'_ Kata-kata itu terus bergaung dalam benak Yaya. _'Orang ini telah membunuh Boboiboy… Boboiboy sudah tiada …'_

Rasanya Yaya ingin menjerit untuk melampiaskan kesedihan yang terus menghujam dadanya. Ia merasa seluruh dunianya seolah runtuh. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin membiarkan dirinya terpuruk untuk meratapi semua yang telah terjadi. Namun Yaya tak tahu ia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya hancur seperti itu. Ia masih memiliki satu hal yang harus dilakukannya. Membalaskan dendam kematian Boboiboy.

Pipi Yaya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Karena konsentrasinya terus terpecah, ia nyaris tak sempat menghindar saat Ejo Jo menusukkan belati tepat ke arahnya. Untunglah pisau itu hanya menggores sisi kiri wajahnya. Namun bahkan sebelum darah mengalir keluar, lukanya sudah menutup kembali dengan sempurna.

"Kau …" Ejo Jo terlihat terperangah. Ia membelalak tak percaya ke arah Yaya. Kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak mundur di tengah keterkejutannya.

Yaya menyadari lawannya itu kini tengah lengah dan secepat kilat mengambil kesempatan. Ia menebas kedua sisi tubuh Ejo Jo dengan pedangnya.

Jeritan kesakitan menggema di ruangan berpenerangan temaram itu. Pisau perak jatuh berkelotak di lantai kayu saat Ejo Jo ambruk berlutut memegangi sebelah lengannya yang nyaris putus dengan lengan lainnya yang juga mengalirkan darah merah segar.

"Ku-kurang ajar …" Ejo Jo menggeram marah sambil dengan sia-sia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di kedua lengannya.

Yaya menatapnya dingin tanpa belas kasihan. Pria itu pantas mendapatkannya. Ia sudah membunuh seseorang yang berharga bagi Yaya, dan dia seharusnya dibalas lebih dari ini.

Yaya melangkah maju dengan pedang terangkat, bersiap untuk menuntaskan pembalasan dendamnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi untuk kemudian menusukkannya ke jantung pria berambut hijau itu. Yaya menunduk menatap Ejo Jo yang balas memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seolah menantang Yaya untuk segera membunuhnya.

Kini seluruh tubuh Yaya bergetar. Pedangnya masih terangkat tinggi, namun sesaat kemudian jatuh berkelontangan di lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ikut ambruk. Yaya menangis. Ia tak bisa melakukan ini. Sebesar apa pun amarah yang dirasakannya, sebenci apa pun dirinya pada pria di hadapannya yang telah membunuh Boboiboy, Yaya tetap tak bisa membunuhnya. Ia tak bisa membunuh orang. Ia tak ingin melakukan itu.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Kau terlalu lemah," dengus Ejo Jo. Ia menendang pedang Yaya kasar hingga menabrak dinding, kemudian dengan susah payah bangkit. "Dan sayangnya aku juga tak boleh membunuhmu, walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukannya." Ia melirik luka di kedua tangannya dan memandang Yaya penuh dendam. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan terus menangis dalam diam.

"Kurasa sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita, tuan putri. Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, aku mungkin tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu. Camkan itu." Setelah berkata begitu Ejo Jo melangkah tersaruk meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yaya bersama keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Yaya menangis. Ia yakin sekali air matanya pasti sudah kering karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi tetap saja cairan bening itu mengalir turun tanpa henti dari kedua iris karamelnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dalam dan menimbulkan bekas di telapak tangannya yang pucat. Yaya menyesali kelemahannya, ketidakberdayaannya untuk melakukan sesuatu bagi orang yang disayanginya. Ia telah gagal menyelamatkan Boboiboy, dan sekarang ia bahkan tak bisa membalaskan dendam atas kematian tunangannya itu. Kenapa dirinya begitu lemah?

Yaya akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dan sedikit terhuyung. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras, namun Yaya memaksakan diri untuk mendekat ke arah Boboiboy yang masih terikat tak bergerak di sudut dinding. Dengan pedangnya, Yaya memutuskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Boboiboy, membuat tubuh sang Pangeran terkulai ke depan. Yaya segera menangkapnya sebelum Boboiboy jatuh menghantam lantai.

Matanya kembali memanas saat ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa tunangannya itu. "Maafkan aku …" bisik Yaya dengan suara tercekat. "Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu…"

Yaya mendekap Boboiboy erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Ia mencoba mengingat saat kedua lengan Boboiboy balas memeluknya, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selalu bisa membuat Yaya tenang. Dan sekarang ia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi …

Yaya tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kehangatan ini … tadinya ia berpikir dirinya hanya berhalusinasi karena ia merindukan pelukan hangat dari Boboiboy. Tapi memang tubuh Boboiboy yang tengah didekapnya tak lagi terasa dingin. Tubuh itu hangat, persisi seperti yang diingat Yaya.

"Bo-Boboiboy?" Yaya memanggil hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Tidak … ia tidak boleh berharap … Yaya sudah memastikan sendiri bahwa Boboiboy telah meninggal, tapi kenapa …

Dengan hati-hati Yaya membaringkan kepala Boboiboy di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak menelusuri dada Boboiboy. Ia menahan napas saat merasakan sesuatu di sana. Detak jantung … Walau samar tapi jantung Boboiboy memang kembali berdetak.

"Boboiboy …"

Kelopak mata itu bergetar, sebelum akhirnya membuka perlahan. Yaya menekapkan tangan di mulutnya tak percaya. _Boboiboy benar-benar masih hidup!_

"Bo-Boboiboy … Kau masih hidup …" Yaya tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya. Ia memeluk Boboiboy erat dan menangis terisak. "Kau masih hidup … Kau masih hidup …"

"Ya … ya…" Boboiboy menyebut namanya lirih. Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kedua iris karamel Boboiboy yang redup. "Kau … benar … benar … Yaya?"

"Ya … Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu …" kata Yaya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan Boboiboy di wajahnya, membiarkan Boboiboy tahu bahwa ia nyata.

"Bukankah jadinya terbalik? Sang pangeranlah yang seharusnya menyelamatkan tuan putri …" Boboiboy bergumam lirih dan mencoba tertawa, walau tawanya terdengar sangat lemah.

Yaya tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Kau bisa menyelamatkanku lain waktu. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyelamatkanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Boboiboy membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dengan susah payah.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy khawatir. Boboiboy memang masih hidup, tapi ia masih membutuhkan pengobatan. Yaya harus segera menyembukhkannya sebelum kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu terulang kembali. Yaya tak ingin kehilangan Boboiboy lagi. Ia bisa saja langsung menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi Yaya tahu mereka tak bisa terus berlama-lama di sini.

"Ayo, Boboiboy. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," kata Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Yaya menyampirkan sebelah lengannya di bahu gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri. Dengan susah payah, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ka-kau yang melakukan se-semua ini?" tanya Boboiboy terbata saat mereka tiba di luar dan melihat para penjahat yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Err… ya, begitulah …" balas Yaya.

"Kau memang gadis yang mengerikan …" gumam Boboiboy. Yaya tidak memprotes. Ia justru semakin cemas mendengar suara Boboiboy yang semakin lemah.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat Yaya menambatkan Orion. Kuda putihnya itu meringkik begitu melihat Yaya. Sang putri mengelus surainya lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Orion," katanya pelan.

"Kau … benar-benar datang sendirian hanya dengan kuda ini?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dengan nada terkejut seperti itu?" kata Yaya sedikit jengkel.

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Maaf … Solanya kau benar-benar berbeda dari semua putri yang pernah kukenal," katanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menemukan seorang putri sepertiku di tempat lain," kata Yaya angkuh.

Boboiboy kembali tertawa kecil. Namun kemudian tubuhnya merosot dari bahu Yaya dan jatuh berlutut di tanah.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya ikut berlutut panik dan memeriksa keadaan tunangannya itu. Napas Boboiboy tersengal, suhu tubuhnya kembali menurun drastis, dan wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit. Yaya menoleh pada kudanya dan berseru, "Orion!"

Kuda itu mengerti apa yang diinginkan tuannya dan langsung menekuk kaki-kakinya untuk memudahkan Yaya menaikkan Boboiboy ke punggungnya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Boboiboy … Oke?" ucap Yaya, lebih seperti memohon.

"Oke," Boboiboy membalas lirih.

Yaya ikut melompat naik ke atas kuda setelah memastikan Boboiboy tidak akan jatuh. "Pegangan yang erat," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Aku harus pegangan di mana?" Boboiboy berusaha terdengar bercanda, namun suaranya semakin terdengar lemah.

Yaya melingkarkan kedua tangan Boboiboy di pinggangnya. "Jangan sampai jatuh, ya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha supaya tidak jatuh," balas Boboiboy. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yaya.

Yaya mengangguk, dalam hati berdoa semoga Boboiboy benar-benar tidak akan terjatuh. Ia kemudian menarik tali kekang kudanya. " _Noro lim, Orion. Noro lim!"_

.

.

.

"Orion, berhenti!"

Yaya menghentikan kudanya tepat waktu. Boboiboy pasti akan terpelanting ke bawah jika saja Yaya tidak segera menahannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sang Pangeran telah tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Yaya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Yaya memutuskan untuk turun dan segera mengobati Boboiboy.

Dengan susah payah —tentu saja, tubuh Boboiboy jauh lebih berat darinya— Yaya menarik Boboiboy turun dari kudanya. Namun Yaya tiba-tiba terhuyung dan terjatuh dengan tubuh Boboiboy menindih tubuhnya. Wajah Yaya memerah. Ia bersyukur Boboiboy tengah tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan pemuda itu jika melihat posisi mereka berdua yang seperti ini.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Ia harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menolong Boboiboy, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tunangannya itu.

Sang putri mendongak menatap kanopi pepohonan di atasnya. Ia memang memutuskan untuk kabur ke dalam hutan, karena para penjahat itu pasti akan sulit mengejar mereka jika di sini. Lagipula hutan selalu membuat Yaya merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Yaya berbisik lirih pada pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi mereka, "Kami tak ingin diganggu."

Daun-daun berdesir lembut seolah membalas ucapannya. Yaya merasakan udara hangat perlahan merambat naik dan melingkupi mereka, menciptakan sebuah pelindung tak terlihat. Setelah itu malam kembali tenang seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Yaya. Setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah terlindungi. Ia tahu tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa menemukan mereka di sini kecuali ia mengizinkannya. Seulas senyum pahit diukirnya. Selama ini ia terus menyangkal tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Tapi setiap kali ia menggunakan kekuatan ajaib yang dimilikinya, Yaya tahu ia tak akan bisa terus menghindari kenyataan. Cepat atau lambat … ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang …

Suara derap langkah kuda tiba-tiba mengusik kesunyian hutan. Yaya segera memasang posisi siaga dengan kedua pedang siap di tangan, namun sesaat kemudian ia ingat bahwa mereka telah terlindungi. Siapa pun yang ada di luar sana tak akan bisa melihat dirinya, Boboiboy, dan juga Orion.

Yaya memicingkan mata untuk melihat di tengah kegelapan hutan. Walau suara-suara itu semakin dekat, Yaya tetap tak bisa melihat siapa pun. Dari apa yang didengarnya, Yaya tahu di luar sana ada lebih dari satu orang. Kedengarannya seperti sepasukan berkuda. Mungkinkah itu para prajurit Scelerisque yang tengah mencari Boboiboy?

Yaya tak ingin mengambil resiko, maka ia memilih untuk tetap diam sampai suara-suara itu mulai menjauh. Jantungnya masih berdebar cepat karena terpacu adrenalin, tapi ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Sekarang saatnya kembali fokus pada Boboiboy.

Dengan hati-hati Yaya membaringkan Boboiboy di atas rumput. Ia mengeluarkan selembar selimut dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di bawah kepala sang Pangeran. Yaya kemudian meletakkan tangan di dahi Boboiboy untuk mengecek suhunya. Panas. Boboiboy demam. Yaya menghembuskan napas panjang dan mulai bernyanyi pelan.

 _When I wish on a star_

 _Upon the trees that gaze through the sky_

 _I'm only asking for one thing_

 _Will they give me that?_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change what has been fated_

 _Take away all the sorrow and the pain_

 _Or just a miracle that would change everything_

Yaya mengulangi lagunya beberapa kali seraya memeriksa setiap luka di tubuh Boboiboy. Ia meringis melihat luka-luka itu. Torehan tajam pisau, beberapa bahkan cukup dalam hingga memperlihatkan daging di balik kulit pucatnya. Ada juga bekas cambuk dengan darah yang telah mengering. Yaya merasa mual membayangkan apa saja yang telah dialami sang putra mahkota Scelerisque selama ia disekap. Dan Yaya tak henti bersyukur karena Boboiboy bisa bertahan hidup melewati semua itu. Yah … tidak juga sih. Tadi ia sempat mati, kan?

Tunggu dulu. Kalau Boboiboy memang sudah mati tadi, lalu kenapa ia hidup lagi? Mungkinkah kekuatan Yaya yang membawanya kembali dari kematian?

Tiba-tiba Yaya merasa ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia menyentuhnya dan terkejut menyadari bahwa itu adalah darah.

"Aku pasti terlalu memaksakan diri …" gumamnya seraya menyeka darah dari hidungnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yaya memang sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak kemarin. Ia terus berkendara dengan kudanya selama sehari penuh, kemudian bertarung melawan para penjahat yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Dan sekarang ia juga menggunakan cukup banyak kekuatannya untuk merawat luka-luka Boboiboy. Kalau begini bisa-bisa ia juga ikut tumbang.

Yaya menghentikan nyanyiannya dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Gawat … aku tidak boleh pingsan juga …" ucapnya pelan. Ia memandangi luka-luka Boboiboy. Masih banyak yang meninggalkan bekas, tapi tidak separah tadi. Wajahnya juga sudah tak terlalu pucat, dan demamnya sepertinya sudah turun.

Yaya mendesah pelan. Kalau begini mungkin sudah tidak apa-apa. Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin. Bekas lukanya memang belum menghilang, tapi nyawanya sudah tak lagi terancam. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jika Yaya melenyapkan semua bekas luka itu, Boboiboy justru akan merasa curiga. Luka separah itu tak mungkin menghilang begitu saja dalam sekejap mata, kan? Yah, kalau dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Yaya sih mudah saja.

Kepala Yaya mendongak. Dari balik kanopi dedaunan yang menaungi mereka, ia bisa melihat langit malam bertabur bintang. Mungkin sekarang sudah hampir subuh karena langit sudah terlihat sedikit terang. Yaya melihat Orion yang telah melipat keempat kakinya dan duduk tenang di balik bayang pepohonan.

 _Mungkin aku juga harus tidur …_ pikir Yaya.

Tapi ia masih merasa sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana kalau para penjahat itu berhasil mengejar dan menemukan mereka?

Namun keletihan yang dirasakannya akhirnya membuat Yaya menyerah. Ia membaringkan diri di sebelah Boboiboy. Tak lupa ia mengecek apa tunangannya itu masih hidup. Yaya merasa sedikit trauma, tak ingin lagi melihat Boboiboy tergeletak tak bernyawa di pelukannya. Ia mendesah lega saat mendengar suara detak jantung Boboiboy yang teratur. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa tenang untuk saat ini.

Rasa lelah kembali menyergap, membuat Yaya tak kuasa lagi menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Boboiboy terbangun bukan karena rasa sakit yang menikam setiap sarafnya dan membuatnya tersiksa, melainkan karena suara kicauan burung yang cukup berisik. Saat ia membuka mata, warna hijau yang menyilaukan memaksa masuk ke penglihatannya, membuat Boboiboy harus mengerjap beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. Setelah matanya kembali fokus, Boboiboy mengira dirinya masih bermimpi. Daun-daun hijau yang disinari cahaya matahari keemasan terasa terlalu indah setelah kegelapan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari belakangan. Boboiboy bertanya-tanya apa ia telah mati dan ini adalah surga.

"Selamat pagi," sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Boboiboy menoleh dan melihat Yaya yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Boboiboy mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Mungkin ia memang sudah mati karena bisa melihat wajah indah itu lagi. Tapi kalau ia sudah mati dan ini adalah 'dunia sana' kenapa Yaya bisa ada di sini? Jangan-jangan Yaya juga sudah mati?

Mengikuti instingnya, Boboiboy mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menusukkannya beberapa kali di pipi Yaya, memastikan apakah gadis itu memang nyata. Yaya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ini nyata, Boboiboy. Aku ada di sini. Lihat? Aku bisa menyentuhmu," Yaya mencubit pipi Boboiboy cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oke, oke. Jadi kau memang nyata dan bukan hanya khayalanku," kata Boboiboy akhirnya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas karena cubitan Yaya dan memandang langit biru dari balik pepohonan. "Kalau ini memang nyata, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Ini di mana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau … tidak ingat apa yangterjadi semalam?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sema…"

Ingatan itu mengalir masuk ke pikiran Boboiboy sekaligus, hingga membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

Boboiboy ingat saat dirinya telah menyerah untuk hidup dan menerima begitu saja saat penculiknya menawarkan dirinya untuk mati. Lalu kemudian ia mendengar bahwa Yaya datang menyelamatkannya dan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Dan setelahnya … cairan yang dipaksa masuk ke tenggorokannya … Racun itu …

Boboiboy berguling dan muntah di rerumputan, tapi tak ada apa pun yang keluar. Perutnya tak pernah terisi apa pun selama beberapa hari, kecuali racun, racun, dan racun. Seluruh tubuh Boboiboy menggigil dan gemetar hebat. Ia nyaris tak bisa mendengar suara panik Yaya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"…boy! Boboiboy! Boboiboy, ada apa?"

Namun Boboiboy tak menjawabnya. Bukan tak mau, ia hanya tak bisa. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Ia masih bisa merasakan racun itu mengalir di kerongkongannya, membakar paru-paru dan seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya yang tak tertahankan,penderitaannya yang seolah tak akan berakhir, sebelum racun itu akhirnya membakar habis jantungnya dan mengakhiri semuanya.

Boboiboy tak bisa bernapas. Ia megap-megap mencoba menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya yang nyaris putus asa. Suara kicauan burung tak lagi terdengar, dan cahaya hangat matahari tak lagi bisa dirasakannya. Untuk sesaat Boboiboy kembali berharap agar dirinya bisa segera mati. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir.

Sepasang lengan kecil namun kuat tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat dan memberinya kehangatan dan rasa aman.

"Tidka apa-apa, Boboiboy… Tidak apa-apa … Kau baik-baik saja… Aku ada di sini bersamamu … Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Tubuh Boboiboy berhenti menggigil. Kehangatan yang diberikan Yaya perlahan mengusir dingin yang dirasakannya, juga sakit dan semua ketakutannya, sampai akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Boboiboy akhirnya bisa bernapas lagi. Ia kembali bisa mencium bau daun-daun kering dan juga bunga-bunga musim semi yang dikiranya tak akan pernah bisa dihirupnya lagi. Yaya masih memeluknya erat, membelai lembut punggungnya dan berulang kali mengucapkan : "Tidak apa-apa … Kau baik-baik saja … Tidak apa-apa …"

Setelah semuanya berlalu, Boboiboy akhirnya mulai menangis. Ia terisak tak terkendali di bahu Yaya seperti anak kecil. Boboiboy bahkan tak tahu mengapa dirinya menangis. Karena lega? Karena takut? Yang jelas Boboiboy bersyukur Yaya ada di sini bersamanya. Gadis itu membelai rambutnya dan juga menyanyikan lagu lembut yang membuat perasaan Boboiboy merasa jauh lebih baik.

Boboiboy berharap ia bisa menghentikan waktu agar mereka bisa terus seperti ini. Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti haus," kata Yaya seraya menyerahkan sebotol air pada Boboiboy. Pemuda itu menerimanya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Pernah lebih baik …" jawab Boboiboy muram. Ia duduk bersender di batang pohon dengan wajah tertunduk. Padahal belum lama sejak ia terjaga, tapi Boboiboy merasa sangat letih dan ingin kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mau makan? Aku hanya punya apel sih …" Yaya mengeluarkan dua buah apel yang sudah sedikit layu dari tasnya. Sebenarnya masih ada _muffin_ dan beberapa biskuit, tapi sepertinya sudah basi.

Boboiboy ingin menolak tawaran Yaya. Walau sudah beberapa hari tidak makan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Namun Boboiboy juga tak ingin membuat Yaya semakin khawatir. Maka ia mengambil sebuah apel dan menggigitnya sedikit.

Yaya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Boboiboy sudah kelihatan lebih baik, walau Yaya tak begitu yakin saat melihat wajah tunangannya yang masih terlihat sendu. Sejujurnya ia cukup kaget melihat tingkah Boboiboy setelah terbangun tadi. Yaya sama sekali tak menyangka Boboiboy akan terkena serangan panik seperti itu. Namun daripada panik, Boboiboy lebih terlihat seperti … ketakutan setengah mati. Ia melihat —atau merasakan— sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat Yaya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dialaminya hingga Boboiboy bersikap seperti itu hanya dengan mengingatnya?

"Maafkan aku …" ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Yaya tersentak dair lamunannya. "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena … bersikap seperti tadi. Dan juga karena telah membuatmu khawatir …"

Yaya mengukir seulas senyum sedih. "Tak perlu minta maaf, Boboiboy … itu bukan salahmu," ujarnya lembut.

Boboiboy memainkan apel yang hanya dimakannya satu gigitan. "Aku hanya … tak bisa mengenyahkan semua itu dari pikiranku. Aku seolah masih bisa merasakannya … semuanya …" Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, tapi Yaya segera menggenggam tangannya dan kembali menenangkan Boboiboy.

"Semua itu sudah berlalu … Kau sudah bebas sekarang. Mereka tak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah padaku."

Boboiboy ingin mempercayainya. Tapi segalanya masih terasa begitu nyata, dan ia tak yakin apakah itu bakan bisa menghilang dalam waktu dekat. Ia mungkin akan membawa beban itu seumur hidupnya.

Namun Boboiboy tetap mengangguk. Ia menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Yaya yang duduk di hadapannya. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, meresapi kebahagiaan singkat bahwa mereka berdua ada di sini, bersama-sama. Entah berapa lama kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan, tapi untuk saat ini mereka tak ingin mengkhawatirkan hal lain. Selama masih bersama, tak ada yang perlu mereka takutkan lagi.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan menatap kedua iris karamel Yaya yang juga tengah balas memandangnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, keduanya sama-sama memajukan wajah ke depan hingga bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu dan bersatu dalam kehangatan dan rasa manis.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tetap berdiam diri di sini?" Boboiboy bertanya sembari kakinya melangkah berkeliling untuk memeriksa hutan tempat mereka berada.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memastikan di sini aman. Jadi untuk sementara kita tak usah ke mana-mana dulu sampai kau benar-benar pulih," balas Yaya. Ia berdiri di sebelah Orion dan mengelus surai keemasan kuda itu sementara matanya terus menatap lekat Boboiboy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau kita ada di mana?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. Ia memungut daun _maple_ kering di bawah kakinya dan mulai menelitinya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Kita ada di Hutan Terlarang."

Boboiboy membelalak kaget. "Serius? Ini Hutan Terlarang?" serunya tak percaya.

"Err … begitulah yang kulihat di peta," kata Yaya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah meringis.

"Coba sini kulihat petanya."

Boboiboy berjalan menghampri Yaya dengan antusias sementara gadis itu mengubek-ubek isi tasnya untuk mencari peta.

"Nih," kata Yaya akhirnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Boboiboy. Sang Pangeran membukanya dengan penuh semangat, tapi sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Kita masuk ke hutan ini lewat mana?" tanyanya.

Yaya menunjuk salah satu sisi peta. "Kita tadinya berada di Desa Fritura. Lalu saat melarikan diri aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke hutan yang berada tak jauh dari desa itu. Kupikir akan lebih mudah bersembunyi di sini. Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata ini adalah Hutan Terlarang. Apa menurutmu kita harus pergi dari sini?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Kau bercanda? Dari dulu aku selalu ingin masuk ke hutan ini, dan sekarang aku akhirnya benar-benar berada di sini. Jadi buat apa kita pergi?" Mata Boboiboy kini berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi hadiah.

"Memangnya kau tak mau pulang? Seluruh kerajaan mencari-carimu, tau," kata Yaya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang. Tapi karena kita sudah terlanjut ada di sini, bukankah lebioh baik kita menjelajah dulu? Menurutmu apa di sini benar-benar ada troll? Manusia serigala? Elvitch?" Boboiboy menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan antusias, seolah berharap makhluk-makluk yang disebutkannya tadi akan melompat keluar begitu saja dari balik pepohonan.

Sementara Yaya justru terlihat gugup. Kalau benar ada Elvitch di hutan ini, bisa gawat …

"Boboiboy, aku …"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya … Apa kau yang mengganti bajuku dengan 'ini'?" Boboiboy menunjuk jubah panjang yang dikenakannya. Kerah bulunya yang berwarna merah jambu terang terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Eh, iya … Aku membawa itu di dalam tas, jadi kupikir lebih baik kupakaikan saja padamu supaya kau tidak kedinginan …" kata Yaya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

"Dan bajuku?"

"Errr… aku membukanya karena baju itu sudah kotor sekali dan penuh dengan … noda darah. Kupikir aku akan mencucinya sedikit supaya terlihat lebih bersih, tapi karena bajunya sudah … umm, agak compang-camping, lebih baik tak usah dipakai lagi saja …" jelas Yaya dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, jadi selama aku tak sadarkan diri kau sudah berani melucuti pakaianku? Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padaku saat aku sedang tak sadar, tuan putri?" tanya Boboiboy menggoda.

Wajah Yaya merah padam. "Jangan sembarangan! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Oh yaa? Benarkah~? Aku tidak percaya padamu, tuan putri. Kau pasti sudah mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan tubuhku, kan?"

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tergelak. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tertawa lepas lagi. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena ia kembali merasakan nyeri di jantungnya. Boboiboy meringis dan Yaya buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Makanya, kan sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat, Boboiboy," omel gadis itu. Ia memaksa Boboiboy kembali berbaring di rumput, dan Boboiboy tak berusaha menolaknya. "Nah, tidur saja di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana oke? Aku akan pergi mencari makanan untuk kita," kata Yaya.

"Aku ikut …" Baru saja Boboiboy mencoba bangkit kembali, tapi Yaya segera menahannya agar tetap berbaring.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat. Aku tidak akan lama, tenang saja." Yaya mengecup bibir Boboiboy sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. Ia maraba dada kirinya yang masih terasa sakit. Ternyata memang tak mudah untuk berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Mungkin jika ia terus berpura-pura, suatu hari nanti semuanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Yaya telah tertidur. Yang ia tahu, saat matanya terbuka sekelilingnya telah gelap. Tak ada siapa pun di dekatnya, dan ia juga tak mendengar suara apa pun. Yaya tersentak bangun dengan panik dan mulai mencari-cari Boboiboy, berpikir bahwa tungangannya itu menghilang lagi.

"Boboiboy! BOBOIBOY!"

"Ya?"

Yaya menoleh dan mendesah lega melihat Boboiboy muncul dari balik pohon. Sebelah tangannya memegang seekor kelinci yang telah mati, sementara tangan satunya memegang salah satu pedang Yaya.

"Kau dari mana?!" tanay Yaya, setengah membentak. Tadi ia benar-benar panik dan ketakutan. Yaya tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan kehilangan Boboiboy lagi.

"Ah, maaf… aku tadi pergi berburu. Kupikir tidak adil kalau kau terus yang mencari makanan. Jadi yah … aku juga ingin melakukannya …" Boboiboy meringis melihat tatapan marah Yaya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau terlihat capek sekali. Mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu?"

Yaya menghela napas. Ia mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya sebelum berucap pelan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud …"

"Tidak apa. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum samar. Yaya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lemah. Setelah keheningan yang cukup canggung, Boboiboy akhirnya berdeham keras. "Jadi, apa kau tau cara menguliti kelinci?"

.

.

.

Api jingga menari-nari di tengah kegelapan malam, melahap ceria kayu bakar yang berderak pelan tertiup angin.

Boboiboy dan Yaya duduk berhadapan dengan api unggun di tengah-tengah mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menatap api dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa sejak tadi. Hanya suara burung hantu yang sesekali ber-uhu pelan dan juga suara binatang malam lainnya yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian.

"Menurutmu … apa orang-orang saat ini tengah mencari kita? Orang-orang di kerajaan maksudku," kata Boboiboy akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, kan. Kudengar para prajurit Scelerisque sudah mencarimu sejak hari kau menghilang. Dan ayahku juga pasti sudah mengirim orang untuk mencariku," Yaya tersenyum miris. Ia sedikit menyesal karena harus kabur dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa pergi menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Dan sekarang semuanya terbayar, kan?

"Pasti kedua kerajaan sedang kalang kabut sekarang," kata Boboiboy. Mau tak mau ia tertawa kecil membayangkan kehebohan apa yang mungkin terjadi di Scelerisque dan Gaileta.

"Benar. Kedua pewaris kerajaan menghilang. Sungguh sebuah bencana besar." Yaya ikut tertawa, walau ia tahu ini bukan hal yang seharusnya mereka tertawakan. Semua orang pasti tengah mencemaskan mereka berdua saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka tak punya hal lain yang bisa dijadikan bahan gurauan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang besok?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tak mau menjelajah dulu?" goda Yaya.

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Yah, kita bisa sekalian menjelajah. Hutan ini juga tembus ke Scelerisque, kan? Kalau kita mengikuti jalan yang benar kita pasti bisa kembali ke kerajaan."

"Benar juga," gumam Yaya. Ia meletakkan dagu di atas lututnya yang tertekuk rapat dan kembali menatap api sambil melamun. Hingga suara Boboiboy kembali menariknya keluar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah larut. Lebih baik kita tidur supaya bisa berangkat pagi-pagi besok."

Yaya mengangguk. Ia mengawasi Boboiboy yang tengah menyiapkan selimut untuk mereka tidur. Sepertinya Boboiboy sudah tidak apa-apa. Atau mungkin ia hanya bersikap seolah dirinya baik-baik saja agar Yaya tak khawatir? Kelihatannya memang begitu. Kadang Yaya melihat mata Boboiboy meredup di tengah perbincangan mereka.

Mungkin Yaya memang telah menyembuhkan luka fisik Boboiboy, tapi sepertinya ia tak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka yang telah membekas di dalam diri pemuda itu.

"Kemarilah …" ujar Boboiboy. Ia melambaikan tangan meminta Yaya mendekat.

Yaya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy. Pemuda itu memberikan sebelah lengannya sebagai sandaran Yaya. Dengan senang hati Yaya membaringkan kepalanya di sana.

"Ternyata kau berat juga, ya," komentar Boboiboy. "Tanganku pasti tak akan bisa digerakkan lagi besok pagi."

Yaya memukul dada Boboiboy pelan. "Ya sudah, minggir sana. Aku akan tidur di rumput saja," ketusnya.

Boboiboy tertawa dan mengusap gemas kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung merah jambunya. "Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan ngambek dong …"

Yaya mendengus kesal. Namun kekesalannya langsung menguap saat Boboiboy menariknya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Yaya. Mereka kini saling berbagi panas tubuh untuk mengatasi udara malam yang dingin.

"Selamat tidur …" bisik Boboiboy.

Yaya membalas lirih, "Selamat tidur …"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy dan Yaya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menempuh perjalanan kembali ke Scelerisque. Jarak yang harus mereka tempuh cukup jauh, jadi lebih cepat mereka bergerak lebih baik. Boboiboy bersikeras kali ini ia yang akan mengendarai kudanya, dna Yaya yang duduk di belakang. Walau kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi, ke mana tujuan kita? Utara atau selatan?" tanya Boboiboy yang memegangi tali kekang kuda.

'Barat," jawab Yaya datar. Ia memegangi peta di tangannya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama untuk melihat ke arah mana tujuan mereka. Dan Kerajaan Scelerisque memang terletak di arah barat dari tempat mereka berada.

Boboiboy nyengir. "Baiklah. Barat, kalau begitu," katanya. Ia menepuk pelan leher kuda putih itu. "Ayo, Orion, kita pergi."

Kuda itu kemudian berderap cepat menyusuri tanah yang tertutup dedaunan kering. Yaya mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Boboiboy sementara pepohonan berkelebat cepat di kiri dan kanannya. Ia merasa sedikt letih, padahal hari masih pagi dan mereka bahkan belum pergi terlalu jauh. Kepalanya terasa berat, maka Yaya pun menyenderkannya di bahu Boboiboy.

"Ternyata hutan ini tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang," Boboiboy tiba-tiba berkomentar. "Tak ada makhluk gaib di sini. Tak ada troll, goblin, manusia serigala, apalagi Elvitch. Bahkan binatang buas saja tak ada."

Yaya tersenyum geli mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Boboiboy. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar berharap bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Yaya telah menciptakan sihir perlindungan untuk menghindari mereka dari makhluk-makhluk seperti itu. Yah, walau Yaya juga tak begitu yakin apa hutan ini memang menyembunyikan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan seperti yang dikatakan orang.

"Mungkin itu cuma mitos," balas Yaya dengan suara teredam bahu Boboiboy.

"Sepertinya begitu. Orang terlalu suka mengarang cerita, bahkan sampai benar-benar yakin bahwa cerita mereka itu nyata," Boboiboy mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk itu?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Eh, tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Aku hanya penasaran apa mereka nyata. Terutama Elvitch," ujar Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. "Ke-kenapa dengan Elvitch?"

"Tidak … Aku ingin tahu mereka itu seperti apa. Setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang mereka, aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apakah mereka sesuai dengan apa yang kudengar dari cerita-ceita dongeng saat kecil, atau mereka justru seperti apa yang kau ceritakan? Dan aku juga ingin tahu, apa mereka benar-benar akan mati jika jatuh cinta pada manusia? Karena itu pasti akan menjadi kisah yang sangat tragis."

Boboiboy masih sibuk berceloteh tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Yaya. Sang putri terlihat seperti hendak menangis. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Boboiboy bergema dalam kepalanya.

 _Akan menjadi kisah yang sangat tragis …_

Benar. Jika dugaan Yaya selama ini terbukti, kisah mereka lah yang akan berakhir seperti itu. _Tragis …_

Boboiboy tiba-tiba melambatkan kudanya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Yaya menarik diri dari lamunannya dan memandang Boboiboy bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa ini cuma khayalanku, atau hutannya memang semakin berkabut?" kata Boboiboy pelan.

Yaya menatap sekelilingnya. Benar juga. Mereka kini memang dikelilingi oleh kabut seputih mutiara. Aneh, matahari sudah tinggi. Harusnya kabut-kabut itu sudah menghilang. Yaya berpaling ke depan dan melihat kabut yang lebih tebal menanti mereka di depan sana. Ia mulai merasa gelisah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini.

"Menurutmu kita harus kembali?" tanya Boboiboy ragu.

"Entahlah …" gumam Yaya. Ia memeriksa petanya sekali lagi. Arah mereka harusnya sudah benar. Jika mereka memilih untuk kembali, mereka harus memutar lebih jauh untuk mencapai Scelerisque. "Kurasa lebih baik kita lanjut saja. Pasti kabut ini akan menghilang sendiri nanti," ujar Yaya kahrinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menembus kabut semakin jauh mereka pergi, kabutnya semakin tebal hingga mereka nyaris tak bisa melihat apa pun di sekeliling mereka. Untunglah Orion memiliki indra penciuman cukup bagus, sehingga mereka tak sampai menabrak pohon-pohon yang melintang di sepanjang jalan.

"Yah … yang seperti inilah yang kuharapkan dari Hutan Terlarang," kata Boboiboy setengah bercanda. "Menurutmu apa yang akan muncul dari balik kabut ini?"

"Berdoa saja semoga tidak ada apa-apa," balas Yaya dengan berbisik. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa gelisah. Yaya ingin menyuruh Boboiboy untuk memutar balik, tapi mereka sudah sejauh ini. Yang terbaik sekarang memang hanya berdoa semoga tak ada makhluk aneh yang akan melompat keluar dan menerkam mereka.

Kabut akhirnya perlahan menipis, membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya bisa melihat kembali hutan di sekitar mereka. Pemandangannya sudah banyak berubah. Tak ada lagi pohon-pohon maple dan pinus yang berjejer rapi. Digantikan oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi sekali hingga leher mereka sakit saat mencoba melihat bagian atasnya. Pohon-pohon itu berdiri rapat di kedua sisi mereka, seperti pagar. Yaya juga baru menyadari bahwa Orion kini menapak di atas jalan setepak dari batu pualam yang telah termakan usia.

"Yaya, lihat …"

Yaya mendongak dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Boboiboy. Tak jauh di depan mereka, terbentang danau yang sangat luas. Bagian seberangnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena tertutup kabut, tapi Yaya yakin tempat itu cukup jauh.

Perlahan mereka terus mendekat ke arah danau, hingga Orion akhirnya berhenti tepat di tepinya. Boboiboy dan Yaya melompat turun dan memandang danau itu dengan terkesima.

"Luas sekali … Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat seberangnya," kata Boboiboy sambil berusaha memicingkan mata untuk melihat ke balik kabut.

"Apa kita harus menyeberangi danau ini?" tanya Yaya.

"Dengan apa? Berenang? Tentu saja kita harus memutar. Tapi pasti akan jauh sekali …" Boboiboy mengeluh lesu.

"Mungkin kita salah jalan …" ucap Yaya ragu.

"Yah … mungkin saja sih …" Boboiboy ikut bergumam. Mata mereka terus menelusuri permukaan danau yang mulus tanpa riak sama sekali. Hampir terlihat seperti sebuah cermin raksasa. "Menurutmu di dalam danau ini ada putri duyung?" tanya Boboiboy peasaran.

Yay a memukul bahu Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Boboiboy. Kita sedang tersesat di antah berantah," gerutunya sebal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda kok. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang ada di dalam danau ini," kata Boboiboy membela diri.

Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yah, terserahlah. Lompat saja kalau begitu supaya kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana," katanya sinis.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti bisa-bisa kau menangis lagi kalau aku mati."

"Tidka lucu, Boboiboy."

"Maaf, maaf …"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai Boboiboy akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengajak Yaya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"Ayo, Yaya, lebih baik kita lanjutkan. Tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di si…"

" _Wah, wah, wah … Kalian sudah tiba di sini ternyata._ "

Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama menoleh kaget. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi melangkah dari balik kabut menghampiri mereka. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang berwarna ungu-kemerahan, nyaris sewarna dengan kedua irisnya yang kini tengah mengamati mereka berdua dengan poenuh minat. Lelaki itu berhenti tak jauh dari Boboiboy dan Yaya dan menatap mereka dengan sorot mata angkuh. Entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa mengenali wajah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Boboiboy waspada. Ia mengeluarkan pedang yang diberikan Yaya padanya dan mengacungkannya ke arah pria itu dengan penuh ancaman. Boboiboy juga menarik Yaya agar berlindung di balik tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa belum saatnya kau tahu tentang ini, Pangeran." Setelah berkata begitu,ia menjentikkan jarinya dan Boboiboy langsung jatuh terpuruk di tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

"Boboiboy!" pekik Yaya. Ia segera berlutut dan memeriksa Boboiboy. Masih bernapas, syukurlah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya marah pada laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur untuk sementara waktu," pria itu menjawab tenang.

"Tertidur?"

"Ya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh manusia sepertinya. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini belum …"

"Apa maksudmu 'manusia sepertinya'?" Yaya bertanya tajam.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, tuan putri. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menyadarinya. Kau juga pasti sudah bisa menebak ini tempat apa, kan?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tak mungkin …" Yaya bergumam pelan.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja mungkin." Pria itu kembali menjentikkan jarinya. Kabut di hadapan mereka perlahan sirna hingga Yaya akhirnya bisa melihat seluruh bagian danau. Yang tadi dikiranya adalah bagian seberang ternyata merupakan sebuah pulau yang terletak persisi di tengah-tengah danau itu. Di bagian tengah pulau itu, berdiri sebuah bangunan megah yang Yaya yakin terbuat dari emas. Seluruh permukaannya berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari. Yaya pernah melihat tempat itu. _Di dalam buku yang ditulis sang ibu._

Yaya terkesima, tak yakin apa ini benar-benar nyata atau dirinya hanya tengah berhalusinasi. Kalau tempat itu benar seperti yang ada di dalam buku ibunya, itu berarti …

Lelaki itu menjawab apa yang terbersit di benak Yaya. "Dugaanmu benar. Selamat datang di kediaman kaum _Elvitch,_ tuan putri …"

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

A/N :

Angst-nya udah cukup di chapter-chapter yang lalu, kan? Jadi chapter ini balik ke romance lagi. Aku kangen nulis Boya sih, makanya chapter ini full mereka, walau ada yang nyelip(?) di awal sama akhir sih. Hayo tebak itu siapa? /udah jelas kali/ /plak

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya…

Jangan lupa reviewnya~!


	12. Chapter 12

Ochobot melangkah tergesa menyusuri koridor istana Scelerisque yang lengang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh seekor merpati. Surat untuk Sang Raja.

Langkah Ochobot terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ganda berukiran rumit. Kedua sisi pintu masing-masing dijaga oleh sederetan pengawal. Ochobot mengangguk singkat pada mereka dan menunjukkan surat yang dibawanya. Seorang pengawal kemudian membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk.

Kamar Raja Aba lebih luas dari ruangan mana pun di istana ini. Ochobot harus mengedarkan pandaangan ke sekeliling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan Sang Raja tengah berdiri di balkon, menghadap ke langit cerah di luar sana.

"Yang Mulia," Ochobot menghampiri Sang Penguasa Scelerisque dan membungkuk hormat. "Saya datang membawakan surat dari pasukan pencari."

"Apa mereka sudah menemukan BoBoiBoy?" tanya Raja Aba tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Belum, paduka. Tapi menurut surat ini, mereka sudah memiliki perkiraan di mana lokasi Pangeran BoBoiBoy berada."

"Surat terakhir yang mereka kirimkan juga berisi hal yang sama," kata Raja Aba dingin.

"Kali ini sepertinya mereka lebih yakin, Yang Mulia. Fang sendiri yang menuliskan bahwa mereka pasti akan menemukan pangeran dan membawanya pulang."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan balasan untuk mereka," perintah Sang Raja Scelerisque. "Pastikan kali ini mereka benar-benar menemukan BoBoiBoy."

"Baik, paduka. Saya akan segera mengirimkan balasannya."

Raja Aba mengawasi awan-awan seputih kapas yang berarak di langit. Wajahnya yang telah digerogoti usia terlihat lelah, namun juga saarat kekhawatiran akan kondisi cucu satu-satunya yang hingga saat ini tak ada kabar. Entah dia masih hidup, atau mungkin sudah dibunuh.

"Sampaikan juga pada Fang dan yang lain, jika sampaia besok sore belum ada kabar baik tentang BoBoiBoy," ujar Raja Aba tiba-tiba. Ekspresi wajahnya perlahan mengeras. "Aku akan mengirimkan pasukan tempur untuk menghancurkan dan meluluh-lantakkan _Gaileta_."

.

.

.

 **It's You**

 **Chapter 12**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : Kingdom!AU, fantasy!AU, BoBoiBoyxYaya, All Human!BoBoiBoy charas, OOC, ranjau typos everywhere.

.

.

.

Malam baru saja turun. Kabut putih turun dan mengambang di udara seperti gumpalan permen kapas, menyebabkan udara dingin yang membuat tubuh menggigil, padahal musim panas akan segera tiba. Burung hantu ber-uhu saling bersahutan dari arah kegelapan, ditingkahi oleh kepakan sayap kelelawar yang hendak terbang mencari makan.

Sekumpulan orang tengah bermalam di sebuah padang terbuka dekat rawa-rawa. Api unggun yang nyaris padam menerangi beberapa pria yang sedang terlelap dalam balutan selimut tipis. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang masih terjaga dan duduk sambil berbicara dengan suara rendah. Mereka mendiskusikan rencana untuk besok, berharap kali ini pencarian mereka akan membuahkan hasil. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak mereka berkuda ke sana-kemari mencari petunjuk dan jejak untuk menemukan pangeran mereka yang diculik. Tapi hingga saat ini usaha mereka sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Fang berdiri seorang diri di tepi rawa, jauh dari rekan-rekan prajuritnya yang tengah beristirahat setelah berkuda seharian tanpa henti. Iris violetnya menatap ke langit malam bertabur bintang, sementara benaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya membuat Fang menoleh dengan siaga. Wajahnya kembali terlihat rileks saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Fang?" tanya Ying setelah ia berada cukup dekat.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kau harusnya istirahat. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, itu juga kalau kau masih mau ikut," kata Fang tenang.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut! Aku sendiri yang meminta untuk disertakan dalam rombongan ini."

"Kau tidak merasa takut atau risih bepergian dengan sekumpulan pria?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa berada di tengah-tengah kaum pria. Percaya atau tidak, setiap hari aku berlatih bersama sepasukan prajurit laki-laki di Gaileta. Aku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit juga," kata Ying dengan nada bangga.

"Kau? Ingin jadi seorang prajurit?" Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia mendengus tertawa. "Apa Gaileta sudah sangat kekurangan orang sampai seorang gadis sepertimu juga harus berlatih jadi prajurit?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seorang gadis?" kata Ying jengkel. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa menjadi prajurit hebat?"

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ying. Itu membuat gadis berkacamata itu semakin terlihat kesal.

"Kalau kau memang meragukan kemampuanku, ayo kita berduel sekarang. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih baik. Kau, seorang prajurit pria hebat, atau aku, seorang gadis biasa yang kau remehkan," tantang Ying dengan mata berkilat berbahaya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku punya banyak hal lain yang harus dipikirkan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu."

Ying benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Ia hendak berbalik untuk mengambil pedangnya dan menantang Fang berduel secara paksa, namun saat itu seekor burung terbang ke arah mereka dan hinggap di bahu Fang.

"Ah, surat balasan dari _Scelerisque_ ," gumam Fang. Ia mengambil gulungan surat yang terikat di kaki burung merpati hitam itu dan membacanya.

"Kau bisa membaca di tengah kegelapan seperti ini?" tanya Ying heran.

"Ini tidak gelap. Ada cahaya dari bintang-bintang di atas," balas Fang tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Tapi tetap saja sulit membaca dengan cahaya redup seperti ini."

"Yah, mataku lebih bagus dari kebanyakan orang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pakai kacamata?"

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia membaca surat di tangannya dengan serius. Ekspresinya terlihat muram saat ia akhirnya selesai membaca dan memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Sepertinya mulai gawat ..." gumam Fang tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ying.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," balas Fang ketus.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Ying berucap dengan tak kalah dingin. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Fang. "Aku mau tidur saja."

"Ya, pergilah tidur selagi kau sempat."

Ying melangkah pergi sambil menggerutu kesal. Fang mengawasi gadis itu kembali ke dekat api unggun, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam di atas. Sentuhan kecil di pipinya membuat Fang menoleh. Seekor kupu-kupu besar, hampir sebesar telapak tangannya, tengah mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna ungu kemerahan. Fang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu mendarat di sana.

"Sudah waktunya," ucap Fang pelan. "Jadi, kabar apa yang kau bawa?"

Fang diam mengamati kupu-kupu itu cukup lama, seolah tengah mendengarkan. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. Ekspresinya semakin terlihat muram saat ia akhirnya kembali mendongak.

"Berarti sudah tak ada waktu lagi, ya?" kata Fang, entah kepada siapa. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah para pengawal yang tengah beristirahat. "Kalau begitu aku harus membangunkan mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Kalau tidak semuanya akan terlambat."

Fang kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata pada sang kupu-kupu, sebelum membiarkannya kembali terbang ke kegelapan malam. Ia kemudian bergegas berbalik tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Desa Fritura mengalami sedikit kehebohan. Sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni di tepi hutan yang biasanya dihindari warga, ditemukan terbakar. Api jingga menari-nari di tengah cuaca pagi yang dingin, disertai asap yang mengepul ke langit keemasan yang baru saja disinari cahaya matahari.

Warga bergegas saling membantu untuk memadamkan api yang kini mulai menjalar ke arah hutan. Kalau tidak segera dijinakkan, api itu bisa saja menyebabkan seluruh hutan terbakar.

Para prajurit Scelerisque tiba saat matahari baru saja menampakkan diri di balik cakrawala. Mereka tentu saja mendengar kabar tentang rumah yang terbakar dan bergegas ke sana untuk melihat. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka semua terkejut. Tentu saja, karena rumah itulah yang mereka perkirakan sebagai tempat sang pangeran Scelerisque disekap.

Fang melompat dari kudanya begitu mereka tiba di tempat kejadian, begitu juga dengan Ying yang naik kuda bersamanya. Ying memandang ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya, sementara warga terlihat sibuk berusaha memadamkan api sampai tak menyadari pasukan kerajaan yang baru saja tiba. Fang ikut menatap api yang berkobar dengan mata membelalak.

"Rumahnya terbakar! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Stanley yang baru saja turun dari kudanya dan berdiri di sebelah Fang terlihat sama ngerinya. "Menurutmu pangeran sudah ..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Fang tiba-tiba saja berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung yang terbakar itu. Orang-orang berteriak memperingatkan, tapi tak diacuhkannya. Segera saja Fang telah berada dalam kepungan asap dan panas yang terasa menyengat.

Fang menyipitkan mata untuk melihat di tengah asap hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia melangkah hati-hati sambil berusaha menghindar dari beberapa balok kayu yang berjatuhan. Langkahnya terhenti di setiap ruangan untuk mengecek, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang ditemukannya. Hingga ia akhirnya tiba di ruangan terakhir yang belum sepenuhnya dilalap api.

Ruangan itu tak memiliki satu pun jendela di setiap sisinya, sehingga membuat keadaannya cukup gelap seandainya saja tak ada api yang tengah menari-nari berusaha melahap setiap hal yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kakinya menginjak genangan darah yang telah mengering di dekat pintu masuk. Ia membungkuk untuk memeriksanya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Ada rantai besi yang teronggok di pojok dekat dinding. Fang mennghampiri untuk melihat lebih dekat dan mendapati bekas terputus di besi yang sedikit karatan itu. Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang menebasnya dengan pedang atau semacamnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada beberapa botol kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Fang mengambil salah satu botol dan mengendusnya. Racun. Ia kemudian mengambil semua botol itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahnya.

Sekali lagi Fang mengamati seisi ruangan untuk mencari petunjuk atau jejak apa pun yang bisa ditemukannya, tapi tak ada apa pun lagi yang dilihatnya selain kobaran api yang mulai menjalar masuk. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan tempat itu.

Orang-orang terlihat kaget saat Fang melangkah keluar. Ia terlihat cukup tenang saat muncul kembali dari tengah kepulan asap tanpa sedikit pun terluka, bahkan lecet pun tidak. Warga desa sedikti terpana, namun mereka kemudian tersadar dan kembali berusaha menyiramkan ember-ember air untuk memadamkan api.

"Bagaimana, Fang? Apa pangeran BoBoiBoy ada di dalam?" tanya Stanley was-was.

Sebelum Fang sempat menjawab, Ying tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah _shock_. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau seenaknya masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah yang terbakar itu?"

Fang mengangkat alis, tapi tak membalas pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Pangeran BoBoiBoy tak ada di dalam," kata Fang, kembali menoleh pada Stanley dan mengacuhkan Ying. "Tapi aku yakin ia tadinya ada di sini."

"Kalau begitu di mana ..."

"Bagaimana dengan Yaya? Apa kau menemukannya?" Ying kembali menyela dan memandang Fang untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan keluar begitu saja seorang diri kalau aku menemukannya di dalam?" tanya Fang sarkastis.

"Yah, mungkin saja ..." Ying menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Tidak, Putri Yaya tidak ada di sana," kata Fang akhirnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa ia pernah datang ke sini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya sama sekali. Aku hanya menemukan ini." Fang menyerahkan botol-botol yang ditemukannya pada Stanley, yang mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Racun ..." desis Stanley.

"Benar. Kemungkinan besar mereka memberikannya pada BoBoiBoy."

"A-apa? Jadi maksudmu Pangeran BoBoiBoy sudah ..." Wajah Ying terlihat memucat dan tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Dia masih hidup," kata Fang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena ..."

"Fang!" Salah seorang pengawal menghampiri mereka dari tengah kerumunan warga. "Aku sudah bertanya pada beberapa warga. Katanya ada yang mendengar suara-suara ribut dari arah sini sekitar tengah malam tadi."

"Suara-suara ribut?" kata Stanley dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, seperti perkelahian atau semacamnya."

"Apa mungkin ada perpecahan di antara para penjahat itu?"

"Mungkin saja begitu. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, di mana Pangeran BoBoiBoy? Kalau kita tak menemukannya, baginda raja benar-benar akan murka."

"Mungkinkah pangeran berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di hutan itu?"

"Benar juga. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba mencari tahu?"

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh masuk ke hutan," ucap Fang menyela percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ying.

"Manusia seperti kalian memang tak boleh berada di sana. Berbahaya."

"' _Manusia seperti kami?'_ Lalu kau apa? Bukan manusia?" ujar Ying dengan alis terangkat.

"Maksudku manusia seperti _kita_ ," Fang buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. "Di dalam sana ada banyak makhluk berbahaya. Kita tak boleh ke sana. Kalian harusnya tahu itu," kata Fang sambil menatap kedua rekannya tajam.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," kata Stanley cepat sambil melambaikan tangan gugup.

Fang mendengus kemudian berpaling dan memandang ke arah rumah yang masih dilalap api, walau sebagian besar telah berhasil dipadamkan oleh warga yang juga dibantu oleh beberapa prajurit _Scelerisque_. Ia merenung, mecoba berpikir di mana sang pangeran kemungkinan berada. Fang menoleh ke arah hutan dan berharap apa yang diucapkan teman-temannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Fang?" Seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi Fang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga tak mendengar. Barulah saat namanya dipanggil dengan suara lebih keras, ia tersentak. "Fang!"

"Apa?" tanyanya jengkel karena merasa terganggu. Ia mendelik pada Ying yang balas menatapnya tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir? Aku harus mencari tahu di mana ..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi di bahumu ada seekor kupu-kupu yang sepertinya meminta perhatianmu," kata Ying. Ia sendiri sebenarnya heran dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi Ying yakin kupu-kupu itu memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Fang, atau mungkin ia memang hanya tak sengaja hinggap di bahu pemuda itu.

Fang menunduk dan meihat kupu-kupu yang semalam ditemuinya kini tengah bertengger di bahunya. Ia melirik Ying yang kini tengah mengawasinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Maka ia pun berjalan menjauh untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, Fang diam mengawasi kupu-kupu itu sementara ia mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya pelan. Fang mendesah pelan, kemudian lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah hutan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memijit hidung lelah.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sampaikan padanya kami akan segera menuju ke sana. Dan jangan sampai terlambat, kami sudah kehabisan waktu," ujar Fang dengan suara lirih. Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, kemudian melesat menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Apa kau baru saja bicara dengan seekor kupu-kupu?" Sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya sedikit mengejutkan Fang. Ia berpaling dan menndapati Ying tenah mengawasinya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Mana mungkin aku bicara dengan kupu-kupu? Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" kata Fang tenang.

"Tapi tadi kau mengucapkan sesuatu padanya."

"Yah, aku bicara pada diriku sendiri. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak juga sih ... Tapi bicara sendiri juga tanda-tanda kegilaan."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja." Ia kemudian melangkah kembali ke arah kuda-kuda dan juga teman-teman yang menunggunya. "Kalau kau sudah berhenti merecokiku, lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ke mana?" tanya Ying seraya menjejeri langkah Fang.

"Menemui BoBoiBoy dan Putri Yaya."

.

.

.

Dua perahu menyerupai daun dengan berbagai ukiran indah di kedua sisinya meluncur di atas permukaan danau yang tenang. Yaya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pulau tepat di tengah danau —tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Ia masih tak percaya ini semua nyata, rasanya seperti berada dalam mimpi. Ia sering memimpikan tempat ini saat dirinya masih kecil, tapi tak percaya ia benar-benar bisa berada di sini akhirnya. Yaya tak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau justru ... _takut_.

Yaya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada danau di bawahnya. Air danau sama sekali tak beriak saat mereka melewatinya. Permukaannya tetap terlihat tenang dan mulus seperti cermin raksasa. Yaya mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air yang terasa sedingin es. Saat ia hendak menariknya kembali, ada sesuatu dari dalam air yang menahan tangannya. Yaya sedikit panik dan berusaha menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, dan untungnya berhasil.

"Lebih baik jangan sentuh airnya. Makhluk yang tinggal di dalam sana tak terlalu ramah."

Yaya mendongak dan melihat laki-laki yang duduk di perahu di depan tengah mengawasinya. Jantung Yaya masih berdegup kencang karena apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ada apa di dalam sana?" tanya Yaya takut-takut.

"Macam-macam. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kau tak usah tahu," kata pria itu tenang.

Yaya tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia melirik air gelap di bawahnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tepi perahu.

BoBoiBoy tertidur lelap di pangkuan Yaya, dan walau merasa khawatir, Yaya berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa BoBoiBoy akan baik-baik saja. Ia masih tidak tahu siapa pria yang membuat BoBoiBoy tertidur, dan yang kini tengah menuntunnya ke tempat para Elvitch berada. Tapi Yaya hanya bisa berharap semoga dia bukan orang jahat.

Perahu yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya tiba di dermaga kecil tepat di tengah-tengah danau. Laki-laki di depannya turun lebih dulu, tapi Yaya tetap bergeming dan hanya memandang takjub pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Dari seberang danau, Yaya hanya bisa melihat istana emas yang berdiri megah di pusat pulau itu. Tapi sekarang Yaya juga bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan lain yang terlihat seperti rumah-rumah biasa, tapi entah bagaimana mereka memancarkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti sihir.

Yaya tersentak saat seseorang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat sepasang iris merah cerah —walau ia yakin tadi warnanya lebih gelap— tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" tanyanya.

Yaya terlihat ragu. Ia tak yakin apa dirinya sebenarnya ingin berada di sini. Tidakkah lebih baik ia pergi saja?

Sebelum Yaya sempat memutuskan apa pun, tubuh BoBoiBoy yang tertidur di pangkuannya tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Yaya terpekik kaget saat melihat BoBoiBoy perlahan melayang menjauh, walau ia terlihat masih tertidur lelap.

"Jangan khawatir. Para _La Luna_ akan membawanya ke paviliun agar ia bisa beristirahat lebih baik."

"Para _La Luna_?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Mereka makhluk cahaya. Kau hanya bisa melihat mereka saat ada cahaya bulan. Mereka tidak jahat, tenang saja."

Yaya mengangguk. Ia akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dan berjalan mengikutinya menyusuri dermaga ke arah pemukiman.

Tadinya Yaya mngira tak ada siapa pun di sini karena suasananya begitu sepi. Tapi begitu mereka tiba di jalan setapak di antara rumah-rumah yang berjejer di sana, Yaya melihat para pria dan wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik yang bentuknya tak pernah dilihat Yaya. Suara nyanyian mereka sangat merdu, dan suara alat musiknya lebih merdu lagi. Sesekali Yaya mendengar mereka tertawa, dan bahkan tawa itu terdengar seperti nyanyian.

Saat mereka lewat, Yaya mneyadari banyak yang menoleh dan memandangnya ingin tahu. Beberapa terlihat terkejut saat melihat Yaya, yang lain terlihat gembira dan mulai saling berbisik dengan bahasa asing yang entah bagaimana bisa dipahami Yaya.

"Itukah dia? Putri Clarissa?"

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Clarissa. Aku nyaris mengira itu memang Clarissa."

"Tapi dia setengah manusia, kan? Menurutmu dia berbahaya?"

Yaya berharap ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia memang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah seorang putri raja. Tapi perhatian yang didapatnya dari para Elvitch membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Mereka seolah tengah menilainya, menimbang apakah ia pantas berada di sini atau tidak. Dan Yaya tidak yakin apa ia memang seharusnya ada di sini.

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan semua perhatian ini?" tanya pria yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sedikit," gumam Yaya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang siapa pun. Yaya berharap mereka akan segera tiba di tujuan agar ia bisa menghindar dari semua pandangan orang-orang padanya.

"Yah, kau memang cukup terkenal di sini. Putri dari seorang Elvitch yang melarikan diri dari kaumnya untuk menikah dengan manusia pastilah sangat menarik perhatian."

Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ternyata keputusannya untuk ikut ke sini benar-benar salah. Apa laki-laki ini akan mengizinkannya pergi kalau ia meminta? Sepertinya tidak.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Yaya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwwa mereka kini berada di istana emas yang tadi dilihatnya. Sepertinya ini yang dimaksud pria itu sebagai paviliun, karena Yaya melihat BoBoiBoy telah dibaringkan di sebuah tempat tidur anyaman di sana.

Tak ada siapapun di sini selain mereka. Hal itu membuat Yaya merasa sedikti lega karena akhirnya bisa terlepas dari bisik-bisik yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Yaya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Paviliun. Aula utama. Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa. Ini tempat kami mengadakan pertemuan dan juga jamuan makan. Kadang-kadang digunakan juga sebagai tempat beristirahat," jelas laki-laki itu.

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak merasa kagum dengan kemegahannya. Baginya tempat ini lebih menyerupai sebuah istana daripada paviliun.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di sini untuk sementara. Aku harus melakukan beberapa hal lebih dulu, jadi akan kutinggalkan kau di sini. Makan siangmu akan diantar kmari, tapi aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam nanti."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" tanya Yaya tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Pria itu menaikkan alisnya. "Lagipula kau tidak sendirian. Tunanganmu ada di sini juga, lihat?" Ia menunuk BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ya, tapi kau membuatnya tidur, ingat? Tak bisakah kau membangunkannya kembali?" pinta Yaya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia seorang manusia. Tak boleh ada satu manusia pun yang tahu tentang tempat ini."

"Tapi ..."

"Kalau kau tak terus memaksa, aku akan membawa pangeran itu kembali ke tepi danau dan membiarkan makhluk apa pun yang tinggal di dalam air untuk membawanya. Dan kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi selamanya. Kau mau itu terjadi?" ujar laki-laki itu dingin.

"Ti-tidak ..." cicit Yaya ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu diamlah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Yaya yang hanya bisa pasrah. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik untuk menghampiri BoBoiBoy, tapi pria itu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Kapten Kaizo," katanya. Ia menyunggingkan sneyum miring, yang bagi Yaya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai. "Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan putri."

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang disyukuri Yaya malam itu adalah ia tak harus mengikuti jamuan makan malam dengan sekumpulan Elvitch yang terus saja mengawasinya ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia makan malam bersama Kapten Kaizo di halaman paviliun, di bawah cahaya bulan. Beberapa _La Luna_ sibuk bolak-balikke sana-kemari untuk melayani mereka. Yaya akhirnya bisa melihat mereka, sekumpulan makhluk mungil, tak lebih tinggi dari lututnya, dengan kuping lancip dan rambut panjang keperakan. Mereka terlihat seperti Elvitch, tapi versi mini. Dan mereka juga memiliki sepasang sayap di balik punggung mereka yang menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu.

Sementara ia menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam, Yaya memikirkan tentang para Elvitch yang ditemuinya hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka mengunjungi paviliun siang tadi untuk bertemu dengannya. Mereka menanyakan —atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasinya— tentang berbagai hal. Tentang dunia manusia, tentang ayahnya, walau mereka terlihat jelas membenci ayahnya, entah kenapa. Dan itu membuat Yaya semakin tak menyukai mereka.

Sejak kecil Yaya terbiasa membaca buku-buku tentang Elvitch yang ditulis ibunya. Ia selalu membayangkan betapa menyenangkan kalau ia bisa bertemu denagn mereka. Karena semua hal yang tetrtulis di buku-buku itu benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Dan Yaya tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak merasa kecewa.

"Kau pasti kecewa dengan sikap para Elvitch di sini padamu, ya?" Kaizo tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

Yaya mendongak dari piringnya dan memandang pria itu kaget. Bagaimana dia tahu? Apa jangan-jangan kekuatannya adalah membaca pikiran orang?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan," kata Kaizo tenang. Ucapannya itu justru membuat Yaya semakin yakin bahwa laki-laki itu memang bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kau hanya terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Ekspresi wajahmu, maksudku. Semuanya terlihat jelas di sana."

Yaya buru-buru menundukkan kembali wajahnya yang kini merona. Benarkah memang terlihat sejelas itu?

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau merasa kecewa dengan tempat ini," ujar Kaizo lagi. "Tapi kau juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena bersikap seperti itu padamu."

"Memangnya aku salah apa hingga pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" tanya Yaya masam.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, sebenarnya. Tapi kau setengah manusia. Kaum Elvitch sulit untuk bersikap ramah pada manusia."

"Bagaimana dengan BoBoiBoy? Jangan bilang kalian berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak akan menyakiti manusia kalau tidak terpaksa. Lagipula dia Pangeran Scelerisque. Kami tak mungkin menyakitinya karena kami berutang budi pada kerajaan itu."

"Berutang budi? Apa maksudmu?"

Kaizo tak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dan melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Yaya menunggu dengan sabar, tapi pria itu tak kunjung membuka suara. Maka ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi. Ia merasa Kaizo bukanlah orang yang mudah diajak bicara, jadi lebih baik untuk tidak terus mendesaknya.

Setelah makan, Kaizo mengajak Yaya berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan setapak kembali ke danau. Yaya awalnya merasa curiga, mengira Kaizo mungkin berniat menenggelamkannya ke danau atau apa. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikutinya juga karena tak tahan jika harus ditinggalkan sendirian lagi.

Mereka kembali melewati rumah-rumah para Elvitch saat berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Para Elvitch terlihat saling berbincang sambil mengamati langit berbintang di atas. Mereka terlihat sangat normal, seperti manusia biasa. Yang membedakan mereka dari manusia hanya telinga yang lancip dan juga tubuh mereka yang seikit bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Elvitch suka menatap bintang," ucap Kaizo tiba-tiba. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke langit malam. "Kami terkadang bisa meramalkan masa depan dengan melihat posisi bintang-bintang. Tapi itu hal yang cukup suit untuk dilakukan karena masa depan selalu berubah-ubah. Jadi kebanyakan kami menatapnya hanya untuk menikmati keindahannya."

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu," gumam Yaya tanpa sadar.

Kaizo menoleh padanya. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Elvitch walau tak pernah melihat kami. Apa ibumu yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Ibunda meninggal saat melahirkanku," ucap Yaya pelan.

"Ah, tentu saja ..."

"Tapi ibunda meninggalkan banyak buku tentang Elvitch, yang sepertinya ditulisnya sendiri."

"Clarissa memang menulisnya sendiri," kata Kaizo. "Sejak dulu ia suka menuliskan berbagai hal yang dilihat atau ditemuinya. Dia selalu bilang akan memberikan buku itu pada anak-anaknya nanti. Dan ternyata memang benar."

"Apa ... kau mengenal ibuku?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

Kaizo terdiam beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Semua orang di sini mengenal ibumu."

Yaya ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa ragu karena sikap Kaizo yang seolah menjaga jarak. Dia memang satu-satunya yang bersikap cukup ramah padanya di sini, tapi tetap saja Yaya berpikir bahwa pria itu tak begitu menyukainya. Entah kenapa.

"Lady Clarissa," ucap Kaizo setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. Mereka kini telah tiba kembali di dermaga di mana mereka bisa melihat danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang keperakan.

Yaya menoleh dan memandang Kaizo penuh tanya. Namun Kaizo sama sekali tak meliriknya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tenang.

"Begitulah kaum Elvitch memanggilnya, ibumu," lanjutnya. "Clarissa salah satu ksatria Elvitch yang paling tangguh. Ia mahir menggunakan senjata apa saja. Tapi tentu saja Clarissa lebih suka tidak menggunakannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan daripada harus melukai orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa ikut bertempur. Kami pernah bersama-sama berada di medan perang, dulu sekali."

Yaya mendengarkan semua kata-kata Kaizo dengan penuh perhatian. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang ibundanya. Ayahnya selalu saja menghindar setiap kali Yaya hendak bertanya. Maka ia pun harus merasa puas hanya dengan sedikit fakta yang pernah diceritakan orang-orang tentang ibunya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kekuatan penyembuh Clarissa hanya satu-satunya di antara kaum Elvitch?" tanya Kaizo seraya menatap Yaya.

"A-apa? Tidak adakah yang lain yang memiliki kekuatan itu?" tanya Yaya terkejut.

"Tidak. Itu kekuatan yang sangat langka, dan hanya Clarissa yang memilikinya. Karena itu kekuatannya sangat berharga bagi kami."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian para Elvitch tidak membutuhkan penyembuhan? Kalian 'kan tidak bisa mati walau terluka seperti apa pun."

"Apa kau membaca itu dari buku ibumu?"

"Umm ... ya ..." gumam Yaya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kaizo mengangguk-angguk. "Ibumu memang kadang suka berkhayal berlebihan ..." ujarnya.

"Eh?"

"Elvitch memang makhluk abadi. Kami bisa hidup selama ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Tapi kami juga bisa mati jika terluka cukup parah, yang biasanya jarang sekali terjadi kecuali ada perang yang sedang berlangsung."

"Apa—apa kau pernah ikut berperang?" tanya Yaya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang aku dan ibumu adalah _partner_ dalam medan pertempuran. Dulu, saat perang terjadi di mana-mana." Kaizo lalu merenung menatap air danau yang tenang cukup lama. "Tapi sekarang kami lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dan hidup dalam damai. Sudah cukup banyak darah yang tertumpah dalam pertempuran terakhir yang harus kami hadapi."

Yaya menelan ludah. Ia tak pernah menyukai topik tentang perang, karena itu membuatnya merasa mual dan juga ketakutan. Walau Yaya seringkali berlatih agar bisa bertarung, tapi tak berarti ia benar-benar ingin berada di tengah medan pertempuran.

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa kami, bangsa Elvitch, berutang budi pada kerajaan Scelerisque, 'kan?" Kaizo tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

"Ya, benar. Kau mau memberitahuku sekarang?" Yaya memandang Kaizo ingin tahu

"Kerajaan Scelerisque pernah menyelamatkan bangsa Elvitch saat kami dibantai dahulu kala."

"Dibantai?" Yaya menekap tangan ke mulut dengan ekspresi _shock_. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kaizo tak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap ke dalam kedua manik _hazel_ Yaya. Tatapannya yang menusuk seolah berusaha membuka semua isi pikiran Yaya dan itu membuatnya risih, maka ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tahu kenapa para Elvitch di sini terlihat membencimu padahal kau adalah putri dari seorang Lady yang paling dihormati di sini?" tanya Kaizo.

"Ti-tidak ..." gumam Yaya takut.

"Karena, walau kau memang mirip sekali dengan Clarissa, kau tetaplah keturunan Raja Gaileta."

"Memagnya kenapa kalau aku keturunan Raja Gaileta? Apa yang salah dengan ayahku?" Yaya yang tadinya sedikit gentar dengan tataan menusuk Kaizo kini balik memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia jelas mendengar nada penghinaan dari suara Kaizo saat menyebutkan ayahnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kerajaan Gaileta dan Scelerisque bermusuhan?"

"Kau terus bertanya apa aku tahu ini atau itu," Yaya mulai terdengar sedikit jengkel. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang sejarah bangsa Elvitch atau semacamnya. Aku hanya tahu beberapa hal tentang mereka dari buku yang ditulis ibuku. Dan itu tidak mencakup keseluruhan kisah Elvitch sejak zaman dahulu kala."

Kaizo mendengus pelan. "Kau ternyata mewarisi sikap keras Clarissa juga," ucapnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau. "Pertikaian antara kerajaan Scelerisque dan kerajaan Gaileta berhubungan dengan kami, bangsa Elvitch."

Yaya kembali mendengarkan cerita Kaizo dengan serius. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mengetahui tentang hal ini, dan sekarang akhirnya jawaban semua pertanyaan yang menghantuinya sejak dulu akan terungkap.

"Kerajaan Scelerisque membantu kaum Elvitch saat kerajaan kami diserang oleh sekumpulan manusia yang datang dari negeri jauh. Kami dibantai, dan diusir dari kerajaan kami sendiri oleh para manusia busuk itu," Kaizo berujar getir.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali ..."

Ekspresi Kaizo semakin mengeras saat ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Alasan kami begitu membenci rakyat Gaileta adalah karena merekalah yang telah merebut kerajaan kami. Mengusir para Elvitch dari tempat tinggal kami sejak sekian lama, dan membunuhi kami satu-persatu."

"A-apa?" Yaya terlihat pucat pasi sekarang sementara ia mengawasi ekspresi Kaizo yang semakin menggelap.

"Ya, benar. Jauh sebelum manusia menginjak negeri ini, Gaileta dulunya adalah kerajaan para Elvitch ..."

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Seperti biasa, kalau udah menelantarkan ff terlalu lama aku bakal kehilangan feel buat ngelanjutin. Tapi aku beneran pengen ngelanjutin ini, jadi aku coba nulis walau nggak terlalu yakin.

Waktu ngetik chapter ini aku ngerasa kurang sreg dengan plotnya, tapi setelah kubaca ulang ternyata lumayan. Lumayan cocok dengan apa yang aku bayangin, maksudnya. Walau ada beberapa yang mungkin rada aneh sih ...

Chapter ini dan chapter depan mungkin nggak bakal ada romance dulu. Aku mau nuangin sejarah-sejarah lama (?) antara Elvitch dan manusia, karena aku udah menunggu-nunggu banget untuk bisa nulis bagian ini.

Semoga nggak ada yang merasa bosan ya :"))

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain, silakan lewat kotak review~ Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterima.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya~ X))


End file.
